


The Promise

by Nightcrawler20



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston (RPF), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Break Up, Chance Meetings, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Humiliation, Love at First Sight, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Punishment, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, True Love, Verbal Abuse, Wakes & Funerals, Whirlwind Romance, abusive past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 114,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler20/pseuds/Nightcrawler20
Summary: Isabella left to make a new start in London after a painful breakup.  Nothing could have prepared her for what the next seven days would have in store for her or the part that Tom Hiddleston would play in it.  Life had taught her a lesson about fairy tales and how they were just words on a page.  But what if that weren't entirely true?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my first finished, novel-length story and my first attempt at writing anything remotely smutty. I have poured my heart and soul into this and I pray that at least someone will love it as much as I do. I have never been to London, so I did the best I could to add in some realistic elements. This story seems to be a constant work in progress, but I thought it was time to break out of my shell and share it with the world because I love what I've written and I'm in love with these characters. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> I also have a Spotify playlist that I listened to just about every day when writing this story. I created it just for this story so if you're interested in hearing it, just let me know!

“Shit!” She exclaimed, slapping the wet pavement she was sprawled upon in anger.

Reaching over to her ankle as it began to throb, Isabella attempted to soothe it by rubbing the affected area. 

“Ugh!” She groaned, wincing as a sharp pain shot through her foot. “What am I going to do? There’s no way I can get home by myself and It’s too early in the morning to call Lana, she’ll never pick up. And here I am, laying on the ground, in a park, in a strange town, talking to myself!” 

She rubbed her temples to try and calm her frayed nerves. 

Isabella had just moved to this quiet town in London to live with her best friend after a particularly bad breakup. She’d only been here a month and still hadn’t been out much until today when she decided to try her hand at running. There she was, a chilled, sweaty, wet mess, scraped up and in pain from what was probably a sprained ankle with nobody around to help her. 

“Hello there? Are you hurt? I saw you fall from behind and ran over as fast as I could," came a voice from afar.

Embarrassed, a nervous laugh erupted from her mouth as she attempted to look up at her possible savior. The early morning sun made it hard to focus on his face.

“Hi there. Yes, I’m sorry, I seem to have forgotten how to walk.”

She continued to ramble for a few minutes until the stranger with the rather handsome sounding voice laughed and knelt down to inspect her foot. Finally able to see him, she looked up and into the clearest, blue eyes she’d ever seen. Of more importance was who the gorgeous eyes belonged to that caused her voice to falter. Her mouth hung open, eyes wide in recognition as he flashed a bright smile at her, extending a hand to shake hers. 

”Hi, I'm Tom.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but words refused to come out. There she sat, mouth gaping open like a fish out of water.

A giggle escaped his lips. ”What’s your name, darling?”

”My name?” she repeated. ”My name. What's my name?” she muttered to herself. ”Oh, yes! I remember now. I'm Isabella,” she said, as she shook his hand with vigor.

”Pretty name for a pretty lady. Very nice to meet you,” he said, reaching over to look at her ankle as it started to swell before their eyes. 

He glanced back over at her, silently asking for permission to check her ankle. All she could do at the moment was nod her approval. He picked up her foot with a delicate touch, ghosting his fingertips over the swell. She shivered, not from the pain, but from the way he caressed her foot. He held it with such reverence, careful not to press too much.

”Well, I'm not a doctor, but I do run a lot and I can tell that at the least your ankle looks sprained. You should go to an emergency room to have them inspect it for any other trauma.”

Immediately, she felt the panic rising in her chest, the thought of going to the hospital making her queasy. 

"No, no hospital, I'm good. I just need to get home, I'm only a few blocks from here... I think.”

Tom put her ankle down, looking at her, brow furrowed in confusion. ”You need to have this looked at. At the very least you should go see your primary.”

She waved her hand, dismissing his concerns. ”Well, if you can't tell by my accent, I'm a little far away from my personal care provider. I'll be fine, I just need to put my foot up, really."

Tom cocked an eyebrow up in doubt of the blasé solution to her problem. He stood up and paced for a moment, contemplating what to do next. He had been unsure about whether the idea he had would be a good one, but he couldn't just leave the poor girl to suffer when he could do something about it. Looking down at her, he watched as she inspected her foot gingerly with one hand while twisting the end of her ponytail around the other. She seemed a bit awkward and out of sorts, but there was something quite genuine and adorable about her. She didn't appear to be a psychotic fan who just wanted to chain him away in her basement.  
After a beat, he bent down to her level again, catching her eye.

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I live just across the street there,” he said, pointing to a row of cottage-style homes. “I can take you there and call a doctor friend of mine. He can come and take a look at your foot, maybe give you a prescription for the pain at least. Would you be amenable to that?”

She looked up at him, eyes blinking in rapid succession as if she was having trouble processing what he was saying.

“You want to take me home with you? To your home? Where you live? I’m a total stranger!” She exclaimed at the incredulous suggestion.

He smiled and laughed to himself. “Yes, you’re right, it does seem absurd, but you refuse to go to a hospital and I would feel terrible leaving you to your own devices and letting that get worse.”

Isabella nodded, taking it all in and chewing on her bottom lip as she thought about her answer. Tom couldn’t help as his gaze wandered to her mouth. He found it rather distracting in a pleasant way.

“Ok. I guess you’re right, I do need to see a doctor and this way I can stay away from the hospital. If you’re sure you don’t mind?”  
Her gaze was a mixture of hopeful and hesitant. These kinds of things only happened in movies. Who was lucky enough to stumble across a celebrity out running who just invites you back to their home? Certainly not her. The last few years had taught her that. It also taught her that fairy tales and fate weren’t real. She would go with him, see this doctor and be out the door as fast as she could, never to see him again. He probably wouldn’t even remember her name.

“Good choice,” he said, surprised by the level of excitement in his voice.  
Reaching underneath her, he went to pick her up when she tensed in his arms.

“No, wait! Don’t do that. Just help me up? Please. I can walk.”

“But it’s just across the way, it’s really no trouble,” he said, confusion evident on his face.

“No, really. I insist on walking. It’s not that bad really.”  
She smiled through the pain as she tried to roll her ankle around. 

Tom was curious as to why she refused to be carried but decided not to say anything. Instead, he helped her to her feet and secured an arm around her waist to steady her. She hesitantly wrapped her arm around his long torso, unsure of how close she should get. 

“Lean into me to take the weight off your foot,” he instructed and she complied without complaint.

They began the walk over, the air between them just a bit uncomfortable. She wasn’t sure what to say to someone like Tom Hiddleston. Should she mention that she knew who he was? No, he probably gets that all the time. Sure, he was just a man like everyone else, but he was no ordinary man in her eyes. She settled for silence as she focused on not falling again.

They walked up to the modestly styled cottage home where he helped her up the steps to the door. Walking in, Isabella took a look around the entryway, stopping to appreciate the simple, yet beautiful design. The walls were white but held paintings of contemporary art filled with color. Tom led her into the living room and helped her sit down on a blue suede loveseat situated in the middle of the room by a cozy fireplace. Shelves stuffed with books sat in a corner. There were more pictures on the wall, but these were family photos and she couldn’t help but look at each one, amazed to be given this quick peek into his family life. 

Feeling as though the room was too quiet, she attempted to make small talk. “Nice place you have here.”

“Thank you, it’s not my permanent home, I’m just staying here until my place is finished being renovated. It’s home for now though.”

“That’s a shame, I think it’s rather lovely,” she said in appreciation as she continued scanning the room.

Tom smiled at her warmly, watching her again as she looked at every nook and cranny. She had a natural beauty to her that she seemed to be either unaware or unconcerned of. He caught himself staring at her and forced himself to look away lest she sees the way he was gawking at her. Clearing his throat, he pulled out his cell phone and called his doctor friend.

“John, hey, it’s Tom. How are you mate? Good, good. Listen, I have someone here who desperately needs to be seen by a doctor. Would you be able to make a house call?”

Isabella looked over to him on the phone as he was listening to John. He gave her a thumbs up.

“Great! Thanks a million. I really appreciate it, I owe you one.” He ended the call and put his phone away, rubbing his chin absentmindedly.

“You do that a lot, you know,” Isabella said, attracting his attention.

He looked over to her as he walked towards the couch. “I’m sorry?” 

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I even mentioned that,” she muttered, covering her face in her hands. 

Tom reached over and pulled her hands away from her face, giving her an understanding smile.  
“It’s ok, really. Don’t be afraid to speak your mind. It takes a lot to embarrass me.”

She looked up at him, his reassuring face making her feel less mortified. 

“I’ve just noticed from watching videos of your interviews that you touch your face, and your neck, a lot. It’s quite adorable really, but you do it often.”  
Her face turned bright red as she finished her thought, worried that she had just made herself look like a crazy fan. She admired him so much for all of the roles he’s played and yes she thought he was gorgeous, but one thing she never liked was how psycho some people got about celebrities. Nobody belonged on a pedestal. 

“I’m not sure if I’m supposed to take that as a compliment, but thank you?” He said, a slight blush darkening his cheeks as well. “John is going to be a moment, would you like some tea while we wait?”

She looked at him like he had grown two heads.

“What? Is there something the matter?”

“No. I just, um, don’t drink tea. I’m American.”

“Plenty of Americans drink tea.”

“Eh. I’ve never really liked any I’ve tried. Nestea is kind of good,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Oh good lord woman, you’ve never had proper English tea? Let me make you some and you tell me if you don’t like it. I won’t ask again.”

His charming smile disarmed her and she could only nod at his suggestion. A few minutes later he came back into the room with a hot cup of tea. He handed the cup over, keeping a steady hand. “Here you go. Careful now, it’s hot.”

“Thanks,” she said as she blew on the tea before taking a tentative sip.

He looked on expectantly for her reaction. The tea was nice and warm, which filled her body with a cozy sensation as the London chill melted from her body. Bit by bit, it began to relax her and a smile broke out on her face before she even realized it.

He gave her a knowing smile. “I knew it! See? It’s not so bad, is it?”  
His smile was infectious and she had to bite her lip to keep from smiling too big.

“I guess you have a point,” she said, reluctantly admitting that tea wasn’t so bad after all. His tea anyway. 

There was a moment where they both looked into each other’s eyes and time seemed to stop. They were frozen on the spot, quiet and lost in each other’s gaze. Tom opened his mouth to say something when the shrill noise from the doorbell interrupted their moment. The loss of connection between them was jarring.  
Tom cleared his throat and mumbled about getting the door while Isabella proceeded to look away and study her hands with increased interest.

“Hello, John!” Tom said, greeting his friend with a hug. “Please come in. The patient is in the living room.”

Dr. John Evans walked in with a smile and a little black bag. As he walked over to her, Isabella noted that he was dressed rather casual in a polo and shorts. He was young, probably a new doctor and good looking. Most doctors made her extremely uncomfortable, but John came across as kind and warm.

“Hello there, little lady, how are you doing today?” He asked, opening up his bag and rifling through it for gloves.

She did her best to joke around despite her dampened spirits. “I’m as good as someone with a possibly sprained ankle could be I guess. My pride is a little bruised, got a prescription for that?”

“A nice slice of humble pie should do you right,” he said, pulling on his gloves. “Let’s see what you’ve got here, shall we?”

He sat on the ottoman next to the couch as Tom walked over and stood to the other side, watching intently. Isabella braced herself for the pain by putting her hand on the back of the couch. John picked up her ankle as gentle as he could, but it caused a sharp pain to shoot through her body and she clenched her fist. Without thinking, Tom placed his hand over hers, holding it as she went through the pain. The touch of his hand helped to calm her down and he felt her fist unclench and relax. 

John’s eyes flicked up for a moment, noticing the subtle hand holding going on. For two people who just met half an hour ago, he thought they seemed quite close. Bringing his attention back to her foot, he tried to rotate it and pressed a couple of points. Setting it down with care, he pulled off his gloves and reached for his bag.

“Well, it’s definitely sprained, but I’m not concerned about fractures so I won’t send you for X-rays at this point. As far as sprains go, it looks minimal.”

“That’s good news,” Tom said, giving Isabella a big smile. 

She returned to him a shy smile as she whispered her thanks. 

John wrapped her foot and then pulled out his prescription pad to write her a script for some pain medication. 

“Here,” he said, giving her the paper. “Take this as needed for pain, no more than four per day. Stay off the leg whenever you can. I’d also like to see you in one week for a follow-up just to make sure there are no surprises. If you want I can come here again for the visit.”

“Oh, no that won’t be necessary,” she replied, suddenly aware of the fact that Tom still held her hand and yanked it back, running it through her ponytail out of habit. Tom shoved his hand in his pocket, not knowing what else to do with it at the moment. 

John looked between the two, noticing the sudden shift in mood. He made a mental note to ask Tom about this later.

“Ok, well, Tom knows where I work so he can tell you where to go.”

“I’ll make sure she gets there,” Tom said with a nod, eliciting a surprised expression from Isabella.

Once John had his bag packed up, he extended a hand to Isabella, giving her a wink. “It’s been a pleasure. You have a very attractive foot if I may say. You’ll be up and running again in no time.” 

She shook his hand, thanking him profusely. “I really appreciate this, I can’t imagine what a house call like this would charge, but please let me know and I will pay what I can.”

“No worries, little lady. I’ll put it on Tom’s bill,” he said, teasing his friend who stood there, one curious eyebrow arched and arms now folded against his chest. 

“Thank you for coming, John, I’m sure you have patients to get back to,” Tom said, ushering his friend out the door. 

John turned around as he stood outside the door and said, “Cute girl. Maybe you can help me out with her number? Unless...” He watched Tom’s face, trying to ascertain his level of interest in this mysterious girl, but Tom was an actor. He had a good poker face.

“Good day John,” he said, smiling and shutting the door on the good doctor. 

John laughed as he walked away, knowing this wasn’t the last he’d see of Tom with his new friend. 

Inside, Tom came over and sat on the ottoman across from Isabella. 

“So, you want to tell me why you hate hospitals so much?” 

“Well,” she started, fidgeting with the ends of her ponytail. “My grandma had cancer when I was younger and it was aggressive. She fought it really hard and thankfully she’s in remission, but she spent a lot of time in hospitals. You see, my grandma is the most important person in the world to me. We are very close. So I spent a lot of time there with her.”

Tom stayed quiet, waiting a moment to ensure she was finished before responding. 

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. It was none of my business. For what it’s worth, I’m glad your grandmother is ok,” he said softly, reaching over and putting a comforting hand on her knee.

“It’s ok, you didn’t know... you know the only other person on this planet besides family that knows that is my best friend. You should count yourself lucky,” she said with a wry grin.

He smiled back at her, their eyes meeting again for another intense gaze. This time she averted her eyes, choosing to look at her wrapped foot. Tom sat back, folding his hands in his lap. 

“So what brings you across the pond? Are you visiting a friend?”

“You like to ask a lot of questions, don’t you?” She asked evasively.

“Well, I think it’s only fair after I brought you into my home and provided you with free healthcare.”

She laughed, nodding her head in agreement. Sighing, she started playing with her ponytail some more, a habit that Tom noticed she seemed to do when she appeared nervous.

“I’ve been here for about a month now. I just got out of a bad relationship with a man who enjoyed abusing me verbally for years on and off. I’m living with my best friend Lana until I can figure out what I’m doing with my life.”

Tom didn’t know what to say. This poor girl has had some bad luck and the last thing he wanted to say was something cliche. 

“Please don’t do that,” Isabella said, her face scrunching up in embarrassment. 

“Do what?” 

“Look at me with pity. I didn’t come here for pity. I can take care of myself. I know you’re some big celebrity, Thomas, and you feel like you have to help, but I’m ok,” she said, motioning to get off the couch.

“Now wait a minute,” he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and gently pushing her back down on the couch. Concern was etched on his features. “I’m not helping you out of pity. Yes, I felt bad that you were laying outside on the wet concrete, but I helped you because I wanted to. Your abilities are not in question here.”

Her shoulders sagged as she picked at her hands. She fidgeted when she was nervous too, something that the two of them seemed to have in common.

“Well, either way, I should probably get back. Lana is probably awake by now and about ready to call the police looking for me. I know you’ll want to get back to whatever it is you had planned for today,” she said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

“Oh, ok. Right then. Um, let me get my keys and I’ll take you home,” he said, getting up and searching for his keys. 

She couldn't help but wonder if it was just her imagination or did he seem a little upset about her wanting to leave? 

Turning back around as if a thought just occurred to him, he pointed his finger at Isabella and asked, "Did you call me Thomas just before?"

"Oh, yes I did, didn't I?" She said, laughing in spite of herself.

"My mum is the only one who ever calls me that."

She shrugged her shoulders. "You look more like a Thomas than a Tom. I'm also not a big fan of using nicknames. Is that ok?"

"Oh, of course," he said, surprised by his answer. He asked everyone to call him Tom. But the way she said his name made him feel warm and fuzzy all over. 

“It’s not necessary to drive me home by the way. I can call an Uber or something... Do they have Uber here?”

Tom laughed as he jingled his keys in the air.

“No worries, I really don’t mind dropping you off. You said you weren’t far anyway, yes?”

“I think I’m just down the block from here? The apartment complex says Pullman Court on the outside?”

“Ah yes, I know of it. Come on then, let me help you to the car.”

“No, really, you don’t-“

“Enough of that,” he interrupted, his tone leaving no room for argument. “Please just let me help you. It’s no trouble I assure you.”

She searched his eyes looking for something, but she didn’t know what it was she was looking for. All she saw there was kindness and warmth. Sighing, she allowed him to help her up.

“Just lean on me, I’m stronger than I look.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she said so softly he almost missed it.

He looked at her in disbelief.

“Darling, you will not hurt me in the slightest. Please, just lean on me and take the pressure off of that foot.”

Finally, she did as she was asked and they made their way to the car. He helped her in and then got in himself, putting on his glasses before starting the car.

“I’ve always wondered why you wear glasses. Not that they don’t look amazing on you,” she said, feeling some of her earlier embarrassment beginning to ebb. It seemed a little easier to talk to him without feeling so awkward, but her body still betrayed her, turning her cheeks red.

“Distance mostly. I don’t necessarily need them all the time, but I like to when I’m driving at least. And thank you for the compliment,” he said, smiling as he pulled out into traffic. “Pick anything you like on the radio. I’ve got XM as well.”

Reaching over, Isabella pressed buttons, flipping through the preset stations. Her eyes widened with glee when she saw the all 80s/90s station. “Yes!! This is my favorite!! The music of my youth!” 

He smiled and looked over at her for a brief second.

“Mine, too. Child of the 90s, you know. I’ve got all of these songs memorized,” he said, tapping his temple for emphasis.

“Oh really??” She said, feeling surprisingly bold. “Up for a little carpool karaoke??”

He looked over at her for a moment, laughing as he saw the challenging look in her eyes.

“And what pray tell is carpool karaoke? Oh wait, is it like that show I did once, um, Stars in Cars I think it was called?”

Isabella knew the show well. She had watched the video of him singing 'Stand By Me' about a million times, but she didn't think he needed to know that little nugget of information. 

“You’ve never played carpool karaoke? It's the same really, except there are rules. So, you just take turns singing and by the time the ride is over, you have to choose a winner based on how much of the lyrics you were able to sing and quality of performance.”

“Well, if you think you are up for the challenge? By all means, let’s do this!” He said, sounding giddy over the competition. 

Turning up the volume, they each took turns belting out the lyrics to popular 80s and 90s hits, occasionally adding in some upper body dance moves. This resulted in many laughs and lots of smiling. The short drive over became a longer one thanks to the morning traffic, but it only prolonged their time together and neither seemed to mind.

Getting out of the car, he helped her into the building and onto the elevator.

She blushed, a little overwhelmed by all the attention he was giving her. “Really, I can see my way from here. It’s just a few steps from the elevator.”

“I’m already here. I just want to make sure you get in all right,” he said with sincerity. Always the gentleman.

Isabella pulled out her key and unlocked the door. Pausing before going in, she turned to Tom, trying to think of the right words to say.

“Thank you. For everything. There are not a lot of people in this world that would have done what you did for me and I’m not used to accepting it. I’m sorry I’m a little stubborn.”

“A little?” He said, one eyebrow cocked up on his handsome face.

“Right. So anyway, it was nice to meet you and I will never forget what you did for me.”

He fidgeted a bit as he ran his hand through his short, dark blond locks. “Your goodbye sounds rather final.”

“Well, I just thought... I don’t know...”. She looked away as her voice trailed off.

“You still need to see John again about your ankle and it would be improper of me if I didn’t make sure you got to your appointment. Besides, I think I’m owed a rematch of carpool karaoke?” He said with a lopsided grin. 

Her face brightened at his subtle attempt to tell her he wanted to see her again. She bit her lip, not wanting to look too excited. He shifted closer to her if that was even possible and her breath hitched, inwardly panicking at what she assumed he was about to do. 

He caught himself staring at her mouth, licking his lips in anticipation. Catching her wide-eyed gaze, he chuckled lightly. He was about to lean in when the door whipped open, causing them to jump apart and Isabella became unstable, almost falling in the door. Tom was quick to catch her, steadying her before she collided with the person who had interrupted their private moment.

“Lana! Nice timing!” Isabella said through gritted teeth.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” said Lana as she glanced at Tom and Isabella, a hand planted on her hip and a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Thomas, this is Lana. Lana, this is Thomas. You must pardon her, she was born without any tact," Isabella said, a thin veil of annoyance in her voice. 

Lana's expression turned serious. ”Do you know how worried I've been about you? You didn't answer your phone and I know you don't really know your way around yet.” She looked down and noticed Isabella’s wrapped foot. ”What the hell happened to you?” she asked, looking up at her, worry etched on her face.

"It's nothing, really, Lana. I was running when I tripped and fell on the cement. I guess I landed hard and sprained my ankle."

"And how did this happen?" Lana asked, pointing to Tom who stood silently beside Isabella.

Isabella looked over at Tom and they shared a look, not quite sure what to say to explain their chance meeting.

Tom gestured to her foot as he made a suggestion. "Maybe we should take this inside?" 

"Oh yes, sorry!" Lana said, moving aside so they could come inside. 

Tom helped Isabella to the couch and then sat next to her. Lana noted how close they sat, but didn't say anything about it.

"So, the quick version here is this: We were both out running - well, he was running, I was falling. Anyway, there I was lying on the ground like a pathetic mess when Thomas came over to see if I was ok. He insisted I go to a doctor for my ankle even though I told him I didn't want to go to a hospital-"

"She hates hospitals," Lana said to Tom and he nodded, now knowing the reason why.

"Yes. He apparently couldn't leave me lying on the floor so he offered to take me back to his place and call a doctor friend of his to come take a look at my foot."

"Wait. You did what??? She is a total stranger! You're a celebrity! She could've been a crazy person!" Lana said, scolding Tom for his altruistic, but risky decision.

He laughed. "Yes, I'll admit it's not something I'd ever done before, but I couldn't just leave her there. She looked so sad," he said, giving Isabella a pouty face.

She playfully slapped him on the arm. "Hey! I would've been just fine. You were the one who has a hero complex. According to the MCU you are supposed to be the bad guy!"

"Excuse me, but Loki is a very complex character! You simply cannot label him "the bad guy" and that's all. He has layers!" he said, defending his character's honor in a light-hearted way.

Isabella laughed at him as they continued to share a moment, while Lana just looked between them with amusement.

"Ok, then. So what did this doctor friend say about your foot?" Lana said, interrupting their conversation.

"Oh, yes. He confirmed it was sprained and told me to come back and see him for a check-up. So I guess I've just got to stay off it for a while. Do you still have those crutches from last summer when you broke your leg?"

"Sure do. Well, you've had quite a morning. How about you get settled on the couch here and I'll make you some breakfast. Want some coffee?" Lana said, getting up and walking over to the kitchen that overlooked the living room. 

"Great, thanks. No, thank you... I actually had some tea already," Isabella said, as Lana whipped her head around to give her a strange look.

Lana narrowed her eyes. "Tea? You drank tea? Since when do you drink tea?" 

"I never said I didn't like tea. I just don't drink it. Thomas made me some and I actually kind of enjoyed it."

"Hm. That's interesting," Lana said in disbelief.

"What? It's just tea," Isabella said with a slightly defensive tone.

Lana put her hands up. "Hey, no argument here. It's just interesting." She smiled to herself as she started making breakfast.

Tom looked at his watch, remembering a meeting he needed to get to.

"I'm sorry, I need to get going, but it looks like you are in capable hands now," he said, standing up. Reaching for his phone, he handed it to Isabella.

"You should probably give me your number. You know, so I can make sure you follow up with John as you should," he said with a cheeky smile.

Smiling warmly at him, she pulled her own phone out and did the same. "Go ahead and put yours in there too. Just so I know it's you."

He returned the smile and added his number in. She did the same.

"There you go," he said, returning her phone and grabbing his. "So, I guess I will see you soon then. Remember to stay off the foot as much as you can. If you have any questions or need to get in touch with John before your appointment just let me know."

"Thanks. Lana will make a nice in-home nurse so I think I'll be ok. I appreciate the concern though. See you around," she said, hoping he understood that she didn't know how to express it, but she couldn't wait to see him again.

"I'll just let myself out then. Nice to meet you, Lana!" Tom said as Lana gave him a wave back. With one last look between them, Isabella gave him a wave and a small smile. He smiled back and gave her a nod before letting himself out.

The apartment wasn't quiet for more than a minute before Lana opened her mouth.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you met Tom Hiddleston! And he took you home! And he asked for your number! This has to be the luckiest day ever!" Lana said, her voice rising in decibels with each syllable.

"I know!" Isabella exclaimed, "I can't believe it either! What are the chances? He really is as nice as he portrays himself to be."

"Well, if anyone deserves his kindness it's you. It's about time something positive happened to you," Lana said with genuine happiness, finishing up her breakfast.

"Thanks, Lana. I think I might actually enjoy living here now."

Lana raised an inquisitive eyebrow as she brought over Isabella's breakfast and sat cross-legged on the lazy boy beside her. "Oh? So maybe you've changed your mind about leaving?" 

"I didn't say that. But maybe now I might have a reason to stay." 

Isabella shoved a forkful of eggs in her mouth, her eyes distant as she contemplated this morning's events. 

Lana worried so much for her best friend. She knew that she was heading right back down the rabbit hole to trouble, but there were forces at work that were too strong. She hoped that Tom would be the one who could finally persuade her to stop chasing ghosts of the past and look forward to the future. 

Not wanting her friend to feel down, she responded jokingly, "What am I? Chopped liver? Am I not a good enough reason to stay?"

"Oh, Lana, you know I love you," Isabella said, but didn't elaborate. 

Lana knew exactly what was going through Isabella's head right now and it wasn't good. Hopefully, Tom would be around more and she could perhaps have a private chat with him to let him know what was really going on because she knew that her friend would never tell.

Later on that evening, Isabella was sitting at the breakfast bar, working on her computer (leg propped up on a stool) when her phone beeped alerting her of a new text. 

Opening up her messages, she found it was a text from Tom. 

_'Hello there, just wanted to make sure you were doing well. Also, I was wondering if you had plans for tomorrow evening? Our initial meeting was sort of abrupt, I thought maybe we could have a proper meet over dinner?'_

Isabella stared at the phone, her mouth hanging open. Before she could get a word out to Lana, her friend came out holding two dresses.

"Isabella, which dress do you think screams 'I'm classy, but I'm also down for sex on a first date?' "

"Wait, what?" Isabella said, distracted by the text from Tom.

Lana pouted, her shoulders sagging as she looked on at her friend. "Are you not paying attention? Come on, I'm excited about this date and I need you to tell me what to wear!" 

Snapping out of her trance, Isabella put down her phone and focused on the two dresses Lana held up for her review. One was black and fitted with a heart-shaped neckline and no sleeves. The other was green with cap sleeves and an empire waist. The hem fell just above her kneecap and had a v-shaped neckline. The color of the dress matched her emerald eyes perfectly. 

"Go with the green one. It matches your eyes and looks a little more respectable than the black. Save that one for the second date," Isabella said, already knowing her friends dating habits. Lana wasn't what you would call a slut, but she did know how to enjoy herself.

"See? You can never leave me. You know me better than I do," Lana said cheerfully, folding the dresses over her arm. "So, what was so important that you couldn't give me your undivided attention right away?"

Lana walked over to Isabella at the bar as she pulled her phone back out to show her the text.

"He wants to go to dinner with you tomorrow night??? Wow, he doesn't mess around! Why haven't you already accepted?" Lana said, her voice raised an octave.

"Because I'm not sure I should. Things are messy right now. I don't know if I should involve him in all that. I want to though... I think I do, anyway."

The confused look on Isabella's face frustrated Lana. Here was a man who was hot, rich, kind, generous, available, and interested in her, but she still had her head in the clouds.

Lana rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? Why on God's green Earth wouldn't you at least go to dinner with him?"

"I have my reasons," she said, matter-of-factly. 

"Oh no, no, you do not get to do that to me. You can shove off your parents that way, but we don't talk like that. Tell me why." Lana played the best friend card, one manicured hand on her hip, staring at her friend as she waited for an answer.

Isabella sighed out loud in annoyance.

"Because I don't know if I'm staying here. Why would I get involved with someone when I might be moving across the ocean? Also, let's say we do date. What if he breaks my heart? I don't think I could bear that again." She bowed her head, her wavy brown hair covering her face like a curtain.

"What if he doesn't? What if he's the one who can put all of those broken pieces back together again? You're fooling yourself if you still think Jackson is that man. You have a solid chance at something new and exciting. With Tom freaking Hiddleston of all men!! You owe it to yourself to at least explore it."

Isabella lifted her head, preparing to say something, but then decided to keep her mouth shut.  
"Give me your phone," Lana said, swiping it out of Isabella's hand before she could react. She typed out a response about how she'd love to go to dinner and hit send.

"What did you do!!!" Isabella said, grabbing the phone back and looking at the message.

"What you should have done. You can't take it back now, so just go out on the freaking date and enjoy yourself. It's not like he's asking you to marry him for crying out loud."

Isabella sat, thinking to herself about how it actually wouldn't be such a terrible thing to go out and spend an evening with one of Hollywood's most eligible bachelors. Though, for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why he would want to go out with her. She didn't think of herself as much of a catch. There's only been one man seriously interested in her and that was a disaster right now. What was the harm in one evening?


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by relatively fast, the day's events and the impending date serving as distractions. It was late into the next day when Tom had texted Isabella to let her know he'd be by about 7 pm to pick her up. It was just after 5:30 when she discovered that she hadn't even thought about what to wear.

"Lana! Help! What am I going to wear?" She yelled out across the apartment.

Lana came out of her room, looking at her watch.

"OK, we have just under two hours to make you look presentable. Come on, let's go raid your closet."

She helped Isabella up and sat her on the bed while she looked through her closet, shoving piece after piece aside. Finally, she settled on two dresses, pulling them out and holding them up for Isabella's approval. The first was a stunning cobalt blue, high waisted, v neck, half sleeve dress that was classy and flowed around the legs. The next one was in a similar shade of blue, but it was lacy and short with cap sleeves and a ballerina style skirt. It was modest but showed more skin. 

"You know which one I'm going to tell you to pick, but I already know which one you are going to go with," Lana said, knowing her friend all too well.

"Yes. I'm going with the long-sleeved one. You know I'm self-conscious about my arms."

"And I keep telling you that there is nothing wrong with them! Be proud of the way you look. You are not the same person you were six months ago." 

Lana came to sit next to her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's not that simple. I don't feel that way. Not yet." Isabella sighed, not wanting to let her insecurities ruin what should be a fun evening. "Ok, help me get this dress on. What should I do with my hair?"

Lana stood and helped Isabella get her clothes off, trying not to disturb her foot before slipping the dress over her head. She pushed herself up off the bed and limped over to the mirror. Smoothing the fabric over her curves, she straightened out her hem, making sure everything looked ok. 

"As for your hair," Lana said, going in the bathroom to get a brush and some makeup. "You should just brush it out and put a couple pins in it. You have gorgeous, thick hair. And there's not much you can do with the bangs besides sweeping them to the side. But a nice clip pulling some of it away from your face will do nicely." 

Lana helped her to the bed and fixed up her hair before applying her makeup. She was a makeup artist and the only person Isabella trusted to help her with her face. Just a bit of eyeshadow, some lip gloss and mascara. Isabella was not one of those girls who lived for makeup. Just a little color on the face suited her.  
Pulling back, Lana looked her over and nodded her head. "He's going to be speechless when he sees you!" Lana said, clasping her hands together.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Shit. He's here! Am I ready?" Isabella said, panic settling in fast. "I can't do this. Why am I doing this? This is your fault!" 

Lana put her hands on Isabella's shoulders. 

"Ok, calm down. Take a moment. I'll go get the door. Just take some deep breaths. Come out when you're ready."

Lana went to get the door while Isabella sat on the bed, breathing deeply and attempting to calm her pounding heart.  
Opening the door, Lana was taken back by the sight of Tom. He was simply a gorgeous man. She whistled at him in appreciation and he laughed as he walked in. He was wearing a bright blue suit, crisp white dress shirt unbuttoned, and grey suede shoes. He was both casual and dressy. And lord were those pants tight. 

"Good evening, Lana," Tom said with a polite nod.

"Evening, Sir Thomas," Lana said, tipping her head at him.

Tom scanned the room, noticing Isabella’s absence. "Is she ready to go?"

"Just about. Listen, I need to talk to you real quick before she comes out."

She looked behind her, making sure that Isabella wasn't about to come out. Stepping closer to Tom, he leaned in, a worried look on his face.

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

"Well, you see, that's the thing. I know she's mentioned the reason why she came here, but I think you need to know what's really going on because I'm hoping that you can help her."

"What are you saying?"

"Her ex, Jackson, is a bastard. He made her believe he loved her and treated her like a slave. He was verbally abusive, calling her awful things and holding her heart hostage. I hope she decides to tell you this on her own, but I fear his hold on her is too strong."

"Lana, just tell me what's going on. I can handle it," he said, rubbing his neck, wondering what could be bad enough for Lana to feel the need to warn him first.

"Just before she met you, she had been in touch with Jackson. She's planning on moving back to the states to be with him. Or she was until she met you. Now she's feeling conflicted. If you give any shits about her and you must after what you've done for her, then please, give her a reason to stay. I'm not asking you to lie or say anything you wouldn't, but I just have this feeling that you could be the one who saves her from herself. I'm afraid of what might happen to her if she goes back to him. I can't let that happen."

Tom looked at Lana, completely taken back by everything she'd just said. He had no idea it was that bad. And she planned on leaving? That was not good. He had to admit that there was something about her that drew him to her and he had hoped to get to know her better. If she left and went back to this Jackson person, that would be impossible. But what could he say or do to convince her otherwise? He was still a stranger to her technically. What kind of help could he be? 

"I don't know what I can do, but I will certainly try my best. This Jackson doesn't sound like a particularly nice fellow and I do genuinely like Isabella and want to get to know her better."

This seemed to please Lana. She gave Tom a warm smile.  
"I knew I could count on you," she said, just as the bedroom door opened, holding up a finger to her lips as a hint to keep their conversation a secret.

Isabella walked out, crutch under one armpit, trying to look graceful as she came over to them.

"You look divine," he breathed out. His eyes were focused on hers and it caused her to look away with a deep blush.

Lana looked between the two of them, noticing that they both happened to be wearing similar colors.

"You look like you planned your outfits together," Lana said, laughing at them.

They both looked one another up and down, smiling at the happy coincidence.

"It appears so," Tom said with a grin. "We do make quite the couple." He glanced over at Isabella who was still lost for words. 

Lana elbowed her friend to get her talking.

"You look handsome tonight, Thomas," she said finally with a meek voice.

His smile was broad as he extended his arm to her.

"Thank you, my dear. Shall we go?"

She nodded as she took his proffered arm.

"You two kids have a good time! Don't come home too early!" Lana said with a wink before closing the door on them.

Tom took small steps so as not to rush Isabella with her being on a crutch. She noticed this little bit of kindness and couldn't help the small grin that crept up on her face. 

"So how was your day?" Tom asked as they got on the elevator. 

"Not too bad. I decided to take a day off to do nothing but binge-watch tv shows on my DVR. You?"

He nodded in agreement. "I had some downtime today myself. Feels good to just sit and not think about anything, doesn't it?"

"It does. Except when you're me, there's no such thing. There's always something going through my mind. Unfortunately, a lot of times it's nothing nice."

Tom heard the note of sadness in her response and decided to switch topics.

"So, how is your foot feeling tonight? I didn't plan anything that would require too much walking."

She noticed the little worrying crease between his eyes and was quick to dispel his concern. "Oh, it's not so bad. I've had it up most of the day. The pills that Dr Evans gave me have been very helpful."

"Good," said Tom, giving her an encouraging nod. "I hope you're hungry? There's a lovely restaurant not too far from here called The Rose Garden. Have you heard of it?"

The elevator dinged, signaling their arrival on the bottom floor and they stepped out together to the curb where Tom had parked. He helped her in, putting her crutch in the back seat before coming around and getting in the driver's side. As he started the car and pulled away, they resumed their conversation.

"I haven't heard of it. But then again, I haven't heard of most places. In the month I've been here I have not gone far as I refuse to drive in this country. The whole driving on the "wrong" side of the road thing is still a little troublesome for me."

Tom stifled a laugh, just nodding his head. "You just have to get used to it. You have plenty of time now, right?" He asked, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Right," she said with just a subtle hint of hesitation. He noticed the way she began wringing her hands as she looked out the window. She turned back to him, trying to change the subject. "So, have you been to this place before?"

"Yes. I go there from time to time. I love the casual elegance about it. It serves Persian cuisine alongside British and European dishes to cater to all tastes. I guess I probably should've asked you what you like to eat?"

"Oh, that's ok. I know I'm in a new country. I'm not going to expect to find the same kinds of foods here that I eat at home. I'm trying to be more adventurous," Isabella said, giving a thumbs up.

He glanced over at her face and it made him smile. He noticed that he seemed to do that a lot around her. Her beauty grew even more in his eyes since the last time they spoke. It unnerved him. Who was this bright star that had so unceremoniously come into his life just 24 hours ago? 

"You have a beautiful smile," Isabella said suddenly before clamping her hand over her mouth, her eyes widening in shock. "I can't believe I just said that out loud!"

Tom's cheeks blushed at the compliment. "Why, thank you. Yours is not so bad either," he replied with a lopsided grin.

Pulling up to the restaurant, Tom got out of the car and ran around to help Isabella out of the car while the valet took the keys. He took her hand to guide her out of the car as a flashbulb went off, disorientating her for a moment. 

"What was that?" Isabella asked, looking around bewildered.

"Just some paparazzi. Don't worry, there aren't many of them. Around here they aren't very pushy either."

He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. 

"Here, let me help you," he said, attempting to hold her weight.

She motioned to the backseat of the car. "No, it's ok, I have a crutch.”

"Don't worry about it. We aren't going far. I've got you." His smile was dazzling, all charm and teeth, making her forget all about the crutch.

As they walked up to the entrance, some of the photographers started asking questions.

"Tom! Tom! Who is your lady friend?"

"Tom! Are you on a date?"

"Tom! Does Taylor know you're dating again?"

Isabella managed to ignore most of the questions, but the one about Taylor rubbed her the wrong way. What the hell business was it of hers what Tom was doing? 

"This is a lady friend and we are having dinner. And no, Taylor does not know."  
He answered the questions with ease, not letting the cameras stun him in the least. He didn't answer too much, just enough to make them stop calling his name.

Once inside the restaurant, they were seated at a table by a huge, beautiful window that showcased the bustling street outside. It was dark now, but the twinkling lights of the evening provided a serene backdrop to the simple, but tasteful restaurant. 

Looking at the menu, Isabella was pleasantly surprised to see items like grilled salmon and baked chicken. She had plain tastes when it came to food, so this was a welcome sight despite her best efforts to try new things.

"What would you like? Anything at all," Tom asked, placing his menu on the table. 

"I think I'd like the peppered chicken," she said as she scanned the menu one more time.

"Sounds wonderful. Would you like some wine with that?"

"White, please. You know what I'd really like though?" she said, leaning in closer.  
Meeting her halfway, he turned an ear to her. "What's that?"

"A hamburger and a glass of wine. Sounds silly, doesn't it?" she said, scoffing at herself. She chewed on her lip, hoping he didn't think she was unrefined.

"Not at all. If we cannot enjoy the simple things in life, we won't appreciate the finer things. I don't judge, especially when it comes to food. I have a healthy appetite!" He laughed, patting his well-toned stomach.

She laughed just a little before saying with a sigh, "Lucky for you, you don't look it. If I just gaze at a piece of chocolate I swell up like the pillsbury dough boy."

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that," he said, his brows knitted together in concern. "From where I'm sitting, you look quite lovely."

His smile was encouraging and it put her at ease.

The waiter took their order, Tom ordering for both of them after double-checking to make sure she didn't want him to special order her a hamburger, much to her delight. While they waited for their food, they sipped on their wine. 

"So, you know what I do for a living, but what about you?" Tom asked.

"Oh, well, I'm a freelance web designer. I create custom websites and graphics. I've been fortunate to have a job that allows me to work from anywhere. Especially now that I'm less mobile."

"That's nice. You get to be your own boss and you get to be creative. I admire that."

"Thanks," she said, taking a long sip of her wine. Talking about herself was her least favorite thing to do. "Can I ask you something? Something personal?" Isabella asked, thinking she might be pushing it for a first date, but her curiosity was killing her.

"Sure. I've nothing to hide. Ask away!" He said, raising his glass before taking a sip.

"When that photographer asked you about Taylor, did that bother you?"

He was taken aback by the question, but he did not shy away from answering it.

"Yes, it did. We've been broken up for six months now and the last thing I want to talk about is her," he said, one hand playing with the cork of the wine bottle that was placed on their table. "We haven't spoken since. I'd like to be able to move on without someone throwing it back in my face." 

His sardonic smile moved Isabella. She reached her hand out across the table and covered his with her own. Her heart hurt for him because she knew what it was like to be walking around with a freshly broken heart. 

"Oh, Thomas, I'm so sorry," she said, her voice soft. 

He looked into her eyes and immediately saw the empathy behind them. They held their own sad story and he wanted to know all about it, all about her. He turned his palm up and gripped her hand, giving her a pleading look.

"Isabella, tell me about the man who broke your heart."

She frowned, hoping to avoid the topic of her ex because there was as much bad about her relationship as good, but the look on Tom’s face made her want to open up and tell him. 

”His name is Jackson,” she started, unaware that he still held her hand on the table. ”We met four years ago at my last retail job before I went freelance. He was funny and fairly good looking. I'd never really had much experience with men other than a few dates with boys. I was kind of overweight and quiet. No man really ever paid me any attention before him.” She paused her story to look at Tom and made sure he still wanted her to continue. He gave her an encouraging nod.

”So, fast forward a year and we'd been friends for a while when we were on a break at work. I was talking about something inane when he just kissed me out of the blue. I didn't know what to do so I just kissed back. After that we were inseparable.”

”What happened then that caused you to break up?”

She smiled ruefully. "That's the million-dollar question, isn't it?”

Just as Tom was about to ask her another question their food arrived. He let go of her hand, both feeling the loss of warmth from their connection.

”Saved by the bell,” she muttered under her breath. The sight of her food suddenly made her queasy. 

”Is everything all right with your food?” Tom asked, noticing her staring at her plate.

”Oh, yes,” she said, looking up at him with a thin smile. Taking a small bite, she swallowed hard. She hoped to distract him from her eating habits by changing the subject. ”So, is it my turn again?”

”Sure,” he said, taking a bite of his steak.

Watching him for a moment, she mentally questioned whether or not she wanted to venture into "Hiddleswift" territory. It was hard enough as a fangirl to see pictures of them together, but now with the possibility of them starting something, perhaps it might feel worse hearing about it.

”What about you? What happened to you and Taylor?”

He froze mid-bite. It's not like he wasn't expecting the question. Taking his bite, he put down his fork and took a sip of his wine.

”Honestly there isn't much to tell. We were together for a few months and it was a whirlwind. We had some fun and now it's over,” he said, lowering his eyes to his food and continued to eat.

She nodded her head in understanding. Taylor's rejection still stung. 

”You forgot the part where you apparently felt something for her where she didn't.”

He looked at her, neither confirming or denying anything, but his eyes told it all. 

”I'll be honest, I never understood what you saw in her. She acts like an immature, spoiled child to her fans and the media. I always thought she was too young for you.” Her face scrunched up in a grimace at the mere thought of Taylor.

Tom couldn't help but snicker at her snide remarks.

"Yes, well, at the time, I had assumed she was more mature for her age, but I guess we all live and learn."

"Seriously? She calls her group of friends a "squad". She talks shit about ALL of her boyfriends in her songs. I get that she's skinny and blonde which makes her some kind of ideal woman, but please, don't insult my intelligence by saying she's mature."

"Struck a nerve?" Tom said, quirking an eyebrow up at her.

"Ah, no, sorry. When it comes to her I tend to get up on my soapbox. I'm sure she's a lovely person.” She tried to inject some sincerity in her statement but failed miserably.

"It's ok. I have nothing bad to say about her. It just wasn't meant to be. Which ended up working out in my favor anyway," he said, always the consummate gentleman. 

"How so?"

"Well, as I see it, I'm sitting down to dinner with the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. All of those things had to happen to get me to this point, so I guess they were a blessing in disguise."

He continued eating, leaving her stunned at his comment. She wasn't quite sure what to say. Had he just mentioned how he thought her beautiful? Her? He knew lots of gorgeous, attractive celebrity women. She found herself at a loss. He had such a way with words. His charm was even more disarming in person.  


They continued to make small talk throughout their meal, discussing their families, their likes and dislikes. Once the meal was over, Tom went to pay the check when the maitre d' came over and snatched the bill off the table.

"I am terribly sorry, Mr. Hiddleston. Tonight's meal is on us," said the tall, slender man with rounded spectacles. 

Tom and Isabella exchanged curious glances. 

”I assure you that I fully intend to pay. I do not require special privilege,” Tom said, attempting to take the check back.

”No, you misunderstand. Apparently, when we booked your reservation, our new hostess alerted the paparazzi that you'd be coming. You have been a loyal customer and we take care of our customers. Please, accept dinner on us with our apologies.” 

The man looked between us with clasped hands, a bit of sweat above his worried brow. Tom opened his mouth, looking like he was about to protest when Isabella reached over and placed her hand over his.

”Thomas. Let it go. It's ok.” She gave him a little smile and his resolve fizzled.

”All right. But please, leave the hostess unpunished. They were really not that obtrusive.”

Isabella looked at him in awe. Such a forgiving man. This girl probably made money off of his appearance and he was worried about her getting fired. 

“As you wish, sir,” said the maitre d’ as he bowed his head and walked away. 

“Well, that was unexpected,” Tom said, leaving a generous tip on the table before getting up and holding out his arm for Isabella to grab onto.

“How’s your foot feel?” Tom asked, a look of concern gracing his handsome face.

Warmth spread through her at his thoughtfulness, causing a smile to form on her lips. “It’s fine, thanks.”

“Would you care to take a little walk then? There’s something I’d like to show you, it’s not far from here.”

“That sounds lovely.”

“Wonderful. Let’s go.”

He walked her out of the restaurant and down a long path leading to a grassy area. They took short slow steps, huddled close together as he helped her bear the weight on her foot. Finally stopping at the end of the path, a gasp escaped Isabella’s mouth as she looked on at the gardens in front of her.

“Oh, Thomas, this is beautiful! What’s the name of this place?”

“This is the Italian Water Gardens. I discovered it the first time I came to the Rose Garden. I enjoy coming here to look at its quiet beauty after a nice supper.”

Ahead of them were four carved pools with a huge fountain in the center. The grounds were expansive and she felt as though she had to speak in hushed tones as they walked through the area.

Tom watched her as she looked around in awe. He loved the way her face lit up each time she saw something new. She'd reach out and caress the buds of flowers and marvel at their beauty. He quickly learned that she had an appreciation for the simplicity of things that he found most endearing.  
They continued their walk through the gardens as Tom led her to the bridge overlooking the Long Water Lake. She leaned against it, casting her gaze out over the water. Shivering from the breeze coming off the water, it prompted Tom to remove his jacket and place it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," Isabella whispered, pulling the coat tighter around her, trying to covertly inhale its scent and snuggle into its warmth.

"My pleasure. Are you warm enough? Do you need to sit?"

She chuckled lightly. "Thomas, I'm fine. Really," she said, grabbing one of his hands with her own. 

He stepped closer to her, right into her comfort zone, never taking his eyes off of hers. The moon was full tonight and he could see it reflecting off of her brown eyes, giving them a dazzling sparkle. 

Isabella swallowed hard, feeling the tension of this moment. Neither could tear their eyes away as if they were frozen in time. Though she was no longer cold, her body still trembled. He had her in his arms, so very close. She watched as he came closer, closing the gap between them. Nothing in her life could have prepared her for this to happen. This was no ordinary man holding onto her for dear life, about to press his lips to hers. This was the man she dreamt of, pined over, thought she'd never in a million years be in this situation with. The insanity of it all made her head spin. As he got closer, she felt her eyes flutter closed, giving in to the intoxicating scent of him and the feel of his lips as they descended on hers. The kiss was soft and hesitant at first, progressing to both passionate and languid as she allowed entrance of his tongue into her mouth. He put both of his hands on her face, holding her in place as she gripped his forearms, leaning into his touch. 

They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, lost in each other's kiss. All of the outside noises around them had quieted. They noticed nothing else in this moment except for each other; the tender way he cradled her face and the gentle way she sighed each time he claimed her mouth. The sudden flash of a camera broke the magical spell they were under and forced them to look over at the unwelcome intruder. 

"What was that?" Isabella asked, still coming out of the haze from that amazing kiss. "Did they just take a picture of us kissing?"

"It appears so," Tom said, cross at the interruption. 

She felt stunned, gripping his arms tighter. "Wait. What are they going to do with that picture? Can they post that somewhere without my permission?"

"Unfortunately they can and they will. I'm sorry, I didn't think they'd continue to follow us around like that," said Tom, disappointment evident in his tone.

"It's ok," she said, placing a hand on his cheek to reassure him. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. I was just shocked I guess. I'm not used to this kind of attention."

"Of course. I understand completely. How about we start walking back to the car? You should probably put that leg up."

Together they walked back to the car, ignoring any paparazzi that might be taking pictures and just enjoyed each other's company. Isabella held on to his arm, snuggled close to his side. 

Finally getting back to the car, he gingerly helped her get seated in the car before coming around to his own side to get in. Upon starting the car, she turned the music on to the 80's/90's station and gave him a knowing smile. He returned it before pulling away, simply saying, "You're on."

Back at Isabella's apartment, they both stood in front of the door, not sure what to say to end the evening. It had been such a romantic night and neither wanted it to end. 

"So," Tom said, fidgeting with his hands as he so often did.

Isabella chewed on her lip, gazing around the room. “So...”

He took her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over them in small circles. 

"I hope you had a nice time tonight. I know I did.” His smile, his voice was so soft she almost didn't hear him.

She looked up into his eyes, momentarily stunned by their depth. One thing that she always thought made him a good actor was his ability to convey emotion. It was all over his face. Sometimes it took her breath away.

"I had the best time," she said after a beat, beaming up at him. 

He smiled, his gaze unwavering. "Good."

He began to lean in, intent on one last kiss before leaving. Just as their lips met again, the door swung open. Lana stood on the other side, pretending like she didn't just interrupt their goodnight kiss. 

"Hey there, you two! Had a good time?"

"Lana!" Isabella said, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

She tried her best to look innocent. "What? Did I interrupt something?" 

"I apologize for her, Thomas. She is kind of a brat."

Lana pretended to be shocked, but even Tom could see through her act as he chuckled at her.

"I understand. I guess I'll be going, but I'll see you again soon, yes?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound too desperate to see her again.

"Yes," Isabella said, giving Lana a quick side glance. "Thank you again for tonight. The gardens were amazing."

"Of course. Until next time." He took her hand and kissed it while giving her a wink. "Lana," he said, giving her a polite nod before walking away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Lana pulled her friend back in the apartment and plopped her down on the couch to begin her post-date interrogation.

"So, how did it go?" She asked, sitting Indian style on the couch next to Isabella.

A small smirk played her lips. "Good."

Lana threw a couch pillow at her. "Bitch. Tell me everything!" 

Isabella laughed as she dodged it. 

"Well, we discovered that we have some similar interests." Her lip twitched as she tried to stop the laughter that she felt bubbling up inside of her.

Lana waved her hand in a gesture of impatience hoping she'd continue.

"Ok, so I forgot to mention this yesterday, but we were in the car and he told me to pick whatever I liked so I turned it to the 80’s/90's station. Apparently, he's also a fan of 90's music so I sort of challenged him on his knowledge of 90's song lyrics. So now carpool karaoke is kind of a thing."

Lana's jaw dropped as she looked at her friend dumbfounded.

"You did karaoke with Tom Hiddleston in his car? You found someone as nerdy as you are about the 90's? Wow. And I had respect for him," she said with a deadpan expression.

"Oh, hush. Anyway. He took me to this place called the Rose Garden Restaurant. Not too fancy, kind of cozy. There were paparazzi waiting for us when we got there. The hostess tipped them off. We talked for a long while, mostly first date stuff. He asked me about my ex so I told him about Jackson and then I got him to talk a little about Taylor."

"What! You told him... And he told you... Whoa! So you told him about you and Jackson getting back together?"

"Um, no. I didn't think that would be appropriate first date talk, wouldn't you agree?"

Lana narrowed her eyes at her. "Well, maybe before you agreed to a second date you should've considered mentioning it to him."

"Seriously? You are the one who replied to him about going out on this date. I probably would've said no," Isabella said, getting defensive.

"And let you throw away a perfect opportunity to let a real man show you what it's like to be treated like a human being? No way."

Isabella threw an exasperated look at her friend. "Lana! You've got to let it go. I have.”

"No! Just one month ago, you couldn't even speak his name without spitting venom and now you're ready to jump ship to go play house with him again. I'm sorry if I just don't understand," Lana said, waving her hands around in frustration.

"It's complicated. I didn't know I was going to meet Thomas."

"And now? Do you still want to go?" Lana said, crossing her arms against her chest.

"I don't know," Isabella whispered as she looked down at her hands that sat in her lap, picking at her nails.

"Well, you should at least give Tom the benefit of the doubt and out of respect tell him what's really going on. I think he deserves that."

Lana tried hard to get Isabella to tell Tom herself about her plans to leave. She felt bad about going behind her back and telling him, but there's nothing she wouldn't do to help save her friend from making this terrible mistake. Jackson was the Devil himself and Tom could be the angel that saves her from damnation. 

"I know," Isabella mumbled. "I'm going to tell him. I just need time."

Lana sighed aloud. "Ok, well, let me help you to your room at least so you can change for bed. What happened to the crutch I gave you?"

"Oh, shit. I left it in the back of his car. I didn't really need it."

"What did you use if you didn't need the crutch?"

"Thomas," Isabella said with a cheeky smile. 

Lana rolled her eyes, laughing at her friend as she helped her up and into her bedroom.

After getting ready for bed, Isabella laid down, staring up at the ceiling of her darkened room, unable to sleep. Picking up her phone, she squinted to try and adjust to the bright light that shined in her eyes.

No messages. From anyone. A part of her had hoped that she would get a message from Tom or Jackson, letting her know unequivocally who she should pick. In her head, she knew that on paper, Tom was the better choice in every way, but her and Jackson had history. 

It wasn’t always so bad. They had some great times together, especially in the beginning. But the bad times, when they did happen, were the worst. In her heart, she knew that the worst possible thing she could do was go back to him, but her heart was paralyzed. Tom was wonderful. He’s good looking, funny, nerdy, charming, kind and generous. But she thought about how long it might be before he realizes what a mistake it was to show any interest in her. Who was she anyway? Just some blob of a person who was directionless and insecure. What could she give him in return for all that he is? Putting the phone back on the nightstand, she turned over and snuggled in deeper under the covers, squeezing her eyes shut tight, willing herself to succumb to slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

The distant sound of a cell phone ringing slowly brought Isabella out of the fog of sleep. Confused, she felt around the nightstand for her phone, bringing it up close to her face to see who could be calling her at this time of the morning. She also had no idea what time of the morning it was, but she figured it had to be early since the sun was just peeking through the window. Her eyes focused when she realized it was Tom calling and she hurried to answer it.

"Thomas? Is everything all right?" She asked, worried about why he would be calling so early.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for calling you at such an hour, but I wanted to catch you before you saw it," he said, his voice a bit heavy with sleep himself. She noted to herself how sexy his voice sounded first thing in the morning.

"Saw what?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her face.

"The picture of us from last night. A celebrity gossip blog apparently got a hold of it and plastered it on the front page of their website. I'm so sorry, I truly wasn't expecting it to become news." 

Tom continued to apologize, and Isabella idly thought that he was probably running his hand through his hair at this moment. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she pulled her laptop up onto the bed and went to the blogs site to see what he was talking about. The photo was of their first kiss and it was large and right there for all of the world to see. Her mouth dropped open in shock and she scrolled past it to see what they had written about them. It was a brief article speculating on who this mysterious woman was and mentioning that they heard he was dining with a lady friend. There were already comments on the post, ranging from "Who is this nobody with Tom?" to "OMG I am so happy for them!" There were also a few comments in there talking about how Tom should be with Taylor and "that girl" is not good looking enough to be with him. That made her roll her eyes so hard it almost hurt. Some of it was just downright hurtful. These people didn't know her from Eve. Scrolling through, she almost forgot that Tom was still on the phone attached to her ear.

"Isabella? Are you still there? Please say something."

His voice was full of worry and a little bit of desperation like he was expecting her to tell him off and hang up on him.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, yes I'm here. I was just reading. Sounds like there are still a lot of "Hiddleswifters" still clinging to hope," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm so sorry. I know how cruel people can be. I can talk to Luke and see if he can get them to take the picture down."

"No, no. It's ok," she said, not really all that upset about the picture being out there the more she looked at it. "I knew from the get-go that you are a celebrity and that people like to take your picture. I get it."

"I know, but that's not your life. It was an intimate moment that was made public. I understand if you're upset."

"Surprisingly I'm actually not that bothered. A little in shock, I guess, but I'm ok with it. Please don't apologize. It was a very special moment and now we have a picture to commemorate it, right?" 

She spoke encouragingly to him, assuring him that she wasn't worried about it. Briefly, she worried that someone at home might see it and call with questions, but thankfully nobody she knew went to gossip blogs like these besides Lana.

He sighed in relief and decided to change the subject to more pleasant things.

"So, what do you have planned for today?"

"Well, I plan on going back to sleep for a while longer once we get off the phone, but after that, I have some work to do on my laptop, a few new client calls to make. I'm not super mobile right now, but I need to get things done if I want to make money. How about you?"

"Not too much actually. Right now things are quiet until the Infinity War promotions begin so I've got some free time. Perhaps you'd possibly be interested in dinner again tonight? At my place? I could come to pick you up and bring you here. I'll cook."

She smiled against the phone. It was incredibly endearing to hear him ask if she wanted to come over for dinner. As if she could say no to him. What woman in her right mind would? "That sounds wonderful. But please, I'll have Lana drop me off or something. Don't put yourself out."

"It's really no trouble -" he began, but she stopped him fast.

"Thomas. Please. Don't worry about it. I will be there about 7? That ok?"

He sighed audibly, letting her know he was not happy about refusing his offer.

"I shall look forward to it. I hope you have a wonderful day today. Again, I am sorry I woke you, but it is nice to hear your voice so early in the day."

She gave God a silent thank you that this was a phone call and he couldn't see the way she was blushing. 

"I'm looking forward to it as well," she said, smiling so much it hurt her face.

"Until tonight," he said, and she could just tell he was also smiling on the other end.

She gave him a final farewell before hanging up. 

Tossing the phone back on the nightstand, she laid back down, getting comfortable again. She fell asleep fast, with a grin on her face and the image of a perfect gentleman on her mind. 

Back at Tom’s place, he stared at the phone, lost in thought. He’d been just about to go out for his morning run when he got a call from Luke asking why he hadn’t told him about his new girlfriend. 

“I don’t have a new girlfriend,” Tom said plainly. 

“Well, then, who is the girl in the picture?” Luke said.

“She’s someone I met the other day. We were just having dinner. I wouldn’t say we were dating.”

“You just met her? I saw some of the other photos going around and you definitely do not look like two people who just met,” he said in disbelief.

“Our comfort level does seem a bit easy considering how long we’ve known each other,” Tom murmured to himself.

“Well, anyway, take a look at the photo, maybe let this girl know what’s going on. She’s not a celebrity at all I take it?”

“No, just moved here, actually. I’ll call her, hopefully, she’s ok with this.”

“She’ll have to be if she wants to date the ever-popular Tom Hiddleston,” Luke said with a laugh. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll talk to you later, Luke.”

“Don’t forget to tell me things like this again!” Luke said before hanging up.

Tom pulled up the photo again, examining it up close. He ran a finger across the screen. It was an exquisite kiss. Definitely one for the record book. He never knew a kiss could reveal so much and contain so much emotion. It was an experience he couldn’t wait to repeat.

Looking at his watch, the time had passed quickly and he decided to skip his run this morning. Walking over to the fridge, he looked inside to see what he could make. She seemed to be a simple girl with simple tastes so when he saw the ground meat, he decided to make a bolognese and some pasta. After all, he was famous for it according to the internet.

After he had his menu planned out, he decided to take Bobby for a walk to get them both some fresh air. Putting on his worn, comfy coat, they walked down the streets by his house, walking past the trail where he met Isabella only 48 hours ago. Was it possible for someone to change another’s life in that short of a time? Before he found her sprawled on the ground, he had felt moody and a little disconnected. It hadn’t been that long ago that Taylor had broken up with him and he was using the time for himself. This was to be a year of rest after working on movies back to back for so long. 

And then this little creature literally fell into his life, stirring things in him that he hadn’t felt in a long time. His reaction to her was immediate and confusing. Being a romantic, he always believed in the possibility of love at first sight. Was that what this was though? Chuckling to himself as he shook his head, he derailed that train of thought. How could it be? That kind of thing only happens in the movies and fairy tales. Continuing down the road, he vaguely noticed the photographers taking his photo, but he didn’t engage any of them and they kept their distance. His mind was too swamped with romantic notions at the moment to even think of something charming to say. Stopping at a corner store to pick up a snack, he headed back home, feeling reinvigorated from the walk. 

Letting Bobby off his leash inside, Tom sat down with a book and propped his feet up on the ottoman. His fingers itched to send Isabella a text to say hi or call her just to hear her voice, but he restrained himself. There was no rush. Or was there? Lana had told him about her possible move. Her acceptance of his dinner plans made him feel hopeful that perhaps she would be changing her mind. But it was still so soon to know for sure. He decided to lose himself in a good book for a while and leave the worrying for later.

Later on that day, Isabella sat on the couch, her ankle propped up on a pillow as she typed away on her laptop. She was putting the finishing touches on a clients website when Lana came out, plopping herself down in a recliner that sat adjacent to the couch. She sighed out loud for dramatic effect.

Looking up from her monitor, Isabella gave Lana an inquisitive look, complete with an arched eyebrow. 

“Bored, are we?” She asked.

“Terribly. How about we go out tonight? There’s a new bar that just opened around the corner. There will be new boys there to pick through!”

Isabella laughed at Lana’s gleeful expression. Her friend was kind of promiscuous, but she had a heart of gold. Kind of like Pretty Woman. 

“You know normally I’d love to attend such an event, but I actually have plans tonight. Oh and I’ll need a ride if you don’t mind.”

Lana looked over at her, befuddled at what she just said.

“Plans? What’s more important than spending time with your best friend?”

“Well, Thomas asked me over to his place for dinner,” she said, stumbling a bit over her words.

Lana’s eyes grew as wide as saucers.

“Sir Thomas asked you out again?? Dinner two nights in a row? At his place?? You know what that means, don’t you?”

“No, but I suspect you’re about to tell me.”

“Sex. He wants sex. You know, he invites you over for an intimate meal where you won’t be interrupted by a nosey waiter and he can ply you with wine while you get comfortable on the couch. Before you know it clothes are coming off and it’s go time!” She said laughing as she gyrated her hips in a perverse motion. 

“Except you forgot one thing. I don’t sleep with men two days after meeting them. Also, you know how I am right now about my body. I don’t plan on letting him see anything just yet.”

Lana gave her an incredulous look. 

“You’re kidding me, right? The man has the body of a god. You’ve seen most of him naked just from his movies. I know you’re curious about the size of his trouser snake.”

“Oh my gosh, Lana, could you be any cruder?” Isabella said, scrunching up her face as she blushed crimson. 

“Yes, and you know it. Besides, you are both consenting adults and you are beautiful inside and out. If he is half the man you always talk about him being, he won’t be turned off by a little loose skin or stretch marks. If he is then he’s a twat anyway and you should call People magazine exposing him as such.”

Isabella rolled her eyes as she put her laptop to the side.

”I know I’m probably overthinking things, but I don't think I know him enough to be able to trust him completely. It's just not the right time to get that intimate.”

”Especially since you haven't decided yet about leaving?”

Isabella crossed her arms against her chest. ”Don't start that shit again. I will tell him in my own time.”

”Fine, but don't wait too long. You can't expect the man to wait forever.”

Isabella was tired of this back and forth. Her ankle throbbed this morning from all of the walking they did last night. She did not want this added aggravation. She had just popped a painkiller that was finally kicking in. 

”I’m going to lay down for a bit, can you help me to my room, please? I need to get my crutch back from Thomas.”

”Sure, ” Lana said, conceding when she saw the weary face her friend wore. ”What time do you need me to drop you off?”

”About 7? He only lives a few blocks from here.”

Helping her to her bed, Lana gently helped her lay down and pulled the covers up around her friend. 

”Sleep tight. I'll wake you with enough time to get ready.”

Lana walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the wall, running a hand down her face in frustration. She knew that Isabella was her own worst enemy. Sure, she had her fair share of issues - she hated her body even though she had lost a ton of weight recently, she had trouble trusting men, and she was on the verge of what Lana worried was an eating disorder. But these things all led back to a single cause. That rat bastard Jackson. Lana would do everything in her power to keep her best friend on this continent far away from Jackson. Hopefully, Tom would heed her words and help Isabella open her eyes to what could be. 

It was just after 5 when Lana woke Isabella up. On the bed beside her was an outfit already ready to go. Getting up, she picked up the shirt and held it out in front of her. It was her favorite color, cobalt blue, with a cold shoulder cutout on long sleeves, a crocheted pattern above the bust and a handkerchief hem. A pair of light-colored denim jeans was placed with it. Isabella was pleasantly surprised by the choice. Lana was always trying to get her to dress more provocatively, but this was exactly what she was most comfortable in. It was loose-fitting and long-sleeved. Just the way she liked it. Quickly changing on the bed, she got up and called out to Lana who had walked out to get her beauty supplies ready.

”Coming!” Lana yelled as she walked back over to Isabella’s room, her arms full of products.

”Ok, let's have some fun!” she said, dropping everything on the bed.

”Not too much fun, ” Isabella said, giving her a smirk.

”Come on now, I've already compromised with the outfit. Give me some room to be great!”

Isabella rolled her eyes as she nodded, ready to be glammed up. 

”So, how are you feeling?” Lana asked, feeling out her mood.

Her smile was serene. ”Good. That nap helped. Those painkillers are awesome, but they are strong!”

”Nice. Close your eyes. Maybe you can have your boy introduce me to this doctor? Is he good looking?”

Isabella did as she was told. ”I’d say so. Definitely your type. I bet he'd be down for some fun. I can mention it to Thomas if you'd like?”

Isabella had her eyes closed, but she smiled knowing that her friend was probably nodding. 

"Yes, please. You can't be the only one having fun with a hot, successful Brit!"

Lana tapped her chin in thought as she looked at the products she had before her. She started with a light foundation base and then applied a simple jade green eye shadow with hints of pink and a dusting of blush. Not that Isabella needed it around Tom. She always seemed to be blushing around him anyway. The finishing touch was a bubblegum pink lip gloss to complete the simple look that Isabella seemed to like. She ran a brush through her friend's long brown locks and clipped her bangs back and to the side of the crown of her head. Whether or not Isabella believed it, she had a beautiful face with natural beauty that didn't require much maintenance. 

"All done lady. You are a work of art!" Lana said, collecting her supplies. 

Isabella opened her eyes and looked over towards her mirror. 

"Amazing as usual, Lana. I don't know how you do it," she said, praising her friend.

"Doesn't take much work when you've got a beautiful canvas to start with," Lana said, smiling at her friend. 

They looked at one another, silently relaying their love and appreciation for each other.

"Now let's get you out of here and to your dream date. You sure you don't want to sleep with him?"

"Of course I want to sleep with him. I'm not blind. But it's way too soon."

Lana helped Isabella to the car and they drove the short distance to Tom's place. Isabella had texted him on the way, so he was already waiting outside the door, standing barefoot, his hands tucked in his black jeans. His fitted, dark blue, long-sleeved shirt emphasizing his tight chest and arms; the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Lana and Isabella both looked out the window of the car as he stood there, legs astride, managing to look sexy as hell just standing there.

"You sure it's still a no?" Lana said, looking from him to her.

"Oh, shut up," Isabella said, rolling her eyes as she opened the car door. 

Tom walked down the steps leading up to his door and helped her out of the car.

"Hello, darling. Hello, Lana," he said with a wave. He had a special smile reserved only for Isabella. It lit up his whole face and caused Isabella to blush.

"You two kids have fun now. Let me know when you want to get picked up! I'm going to go to that new bar and make some new friends," Lana said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"That won't be necessary, I will bring her home," Tom said, answering before Isabella could get a word in. Lana looked at her friend with a pointed stare, relaying to her without words that she should make sure to enjoy her evening.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her up the stairs and into the house as Lana sped off.

"Lana is something else," Tom said with a laugh.

"Yes, she is. She keeps my life interesting that's for sure," Isabella said with a smile.

He led her over to the couch and helped her sit, propping her foot up for her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, crossing his arms against his chest. 

“Good. I took some of those magic pills earlier that the doctor gave me and the pain went right away. It doesn’t feel bad at all right now. I’ve kept it up most of the day.”

She tried rolling it a little and felt only a twinge of pain.

“See? Not so bad.” 

She smiled up at him, hoping he didn’t see her wince. 

“Would you like something to drink?” He asked. “I know you’ve taken pain medicine, but it’s been some time. Maybe some wine?”

“Wine would be lovely. White if you have it?”

“Sure thing. Would you like to sit at the counter while I finish cooking?”

She nodded and he helped her over to a barstool. 

“Is that comfortable enough for you?”

“Oh yes, I’ll be fine once I start drinking,” she said with a wink. 

“Yes, let me get that wine for you,” he said, a slightly suggestive tone in his voice.

A tingle of excitement raced through her body at the look he gave her and she fidgeted in her seat.

He handed her a glass and she sipped on it as he resumed preparing their meal in front of her.

“So what’s on the menu tonight chef?” She asked, fiddling with the little wine charm on the bottom of the glass.

He gave her a smirk. “Well, I’ve been told my bolognese is pretty good so I thought I’d give it a whirl.”

“Oh yes, I’ve read about that before!” She said and then clamped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide with surprise, mad at herself for sounding like a fan girl.

Tom noticed this immediately and was quick to allay her fears.

"It's ok," he said, pulling her hand away from her mouth. "Really, it is. I understand." 

He looked at her, making sure to catch her gaze, to try and relay with his eyes that he didn't think anything bad of her comment.

She smiled and looked down to her hand, still in Tom’s grasp. Her heart fluttered at the contact. His gaze followed hers as their eyes met in a moment that conveyed so much in so little time. This connection between them was so intense and now there was nobody else around to interrupt them. The evening held endless possibilities for them. 

The sound of a pot of water boiling over did break the spell as Tom ran over to it, cursing as he used an oven mitt to pull off the lid and turn down the heat.   
From behind, Isabella tried to stifle a laugh, watching him dance around the kitchen trying to clean up. 

“Am I amusing to you, madame?” He said, an eyebrow cocked up, the oven mitt still on his hand.

At this, she burst out laughing, trying in vain not to fall off the barstool.

Her laugh was infectious as Tom began laughing himself, loving the way it felt to just laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

Once they had both calmed down, Tom resumed cooking, putting the finishing touches on a salad. He brought the food to the table before helping Isabella to her seat across from him. Two silver, tapered candlestick holders sat on the table between them that he lit before turning down the lights in the room. 

Isabella had also just noticed that there was soft jazz playing in the background, that along with the lighting, created a very cozy, romantic atmosphere. It was more effort than any man had done for her and she felt a surge of affection for Tom.

"May I?" He asked, holding out his hand for her plate.

She nodded silently and handed it to him as he filled her plate. Once they both had food, he sat down and filled his own glass with some wine, taking a sip. 

"Do you need anything else? More wine?"

"No, I'm good, really. Thank you. This is so... unexpected," Isabella said, trying to find the right words for how she was feeling in this moment.

"In a good way, I hope? I know it's not much in the way of excitement, but I thought it might be nice to be able to talk without cameras around to snap more pictures."

"This whole thing is amazing. I've never gotten such treatment before on a date. And I don't need much. I think I prefer dates like this - simple, not much fanfare. Just you and me and a bowl of bolognese."

Isabella gave him a genuine smile and he returned the gesture as he twirled some spaghetti on a fork.

"All of that time you were with Jackson and he never cooked for you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. He didn't like to cook. We ordered a lot of takeout. He wasn't really much of a romantic. That got old kind of fast since I am such a huge sappy, romantic myself."

She smiled as she looked off into the distance, but it never reached her eyes. The memories of a love that seemed so perfect at first glance, but later fell apart caused her mood to sour. Tom didn't want to let her ex ruin their evening.

"So I remember you telling me that your family is Italian, yes? How does this compare?"

He noticed that she had only taken a few bites, the same as dinner last night, but he made no mention of it. 

"Oh, yes, I am. My mom's sauce is pretty amazing, but I have to admit that this is a very tasty dish! I think she would be very proud of you," Isabella said, taking a small bite of spaghetti. She then picked up her wine glass and took a long sip.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small, brown thing scurry across the room towards them. 

"Thomas? Please tell me you have a dog and I'm not just seeing things?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the ball of fur.

"What? Oh yes, so sorry! Bobby here is so quiet sometimes," he said, reaching down to scratch behind the tiny chocolate brown cocker spaniel's ear. 

"Bobby? What a cute name! Come here little puppy!" Isabella said, patting her leg to coax him towards her.

Bobby padded over to her, putting his front paws up on her leg, his tail waving like mad. Tom laughed as he watched her run her hand up and down the excited little puppy's head, talking to the small dog as if he were a baby.

"Oh yes, you are just too cute, aren't you? You like rubbies don't you? Oh yes, you do!"

The puppy soon tired of the attention and walked away into the living room to lay on the floor by the fireplace.

"He's adorable! When did you get him?" Isabella asked, finishing her glass of wine.

"About a month ago? I'll admit I was looking for something to take care of and I went down to the local animal shelter. He was the first one I saw, just kind of sitting to himself. All of the other puppies were jumping all over each other, but he was just there, kind of lonely. I felt an immediate kinship."

Isabella nodded, understanding what he meant by that. Having both recently gone through a breakup, it was only natural to feel lonely. 

"Would you like some more wine?" Tom asked, noticing her empty glass.

"Um, just a little," she said, holding out her glass for more. "I feel like it's already gone to my head." 

She smiled and giggled, enjoying the way the wine was warming her body from the inside out. Tom looked at her with a knowing look and a smile that held all sorts of promises. He polished off his own glass, keeping a steady gaze on Isabella. She was pushing around the food on her plate, trying to appear as though she was eating. It was no wonder the wine had hit her as fast as it did.

"Are you done eating? We can go sit on the couch if you'd like."

She frowned for just a moment before giving him an apologetic smile. "Oh yes, I am. I'm sorry, it was delicious, but I don't seem to have much of an appetite tonight." 

"Quite alright. As long as you enjoyed it!" He said, getting up and walking over to her, offering his hand to help her to the couch.

They sat down on the love seat and Isabella tried to get comfortable while trying not to spill her wine. Tom came up with an idea that would benefit both of them.

"Here," he said, setting his glass down on the floor. He picked up her legs and laid them across his lap. "There, is that better?" He asked, pleased that this position allowed for them to sit closer.

"Yes, thank you," she said with a smirk. Maybe Lana was right about his intentions? Finishing off her glass, she put it down on the floor and looked over to Tom before starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he picked up his glass to take a sip.

"Lana told me that you asked me to have dinner at your place because you have an ulterior motive for getting me alone. Perhaps she was right, hm?" She said, a smile on her face and a lilt in her voice.

"Perhaps," he said, giving her a lascivious wink. 

He lightly trailed his fingertips up and down her leg. Her face flushed at his overt flirting as she looked away, having a hard time meeting his gaze. Before she knew it, he had grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. 

She watched him, watching her, his eyes focused on her lips. Opening her mouth to ask him what he was looking at, she barely got a word out before his lips came crashing down on hers. He placed a hand behind her head, holding her in place as he assaulted her lips, almost taking her breath away. She was stunned at first but was quick to recover and responded with the same fervor. She could taste the wine with a little bolognese on his lips and it made her greedy for more. Gently biting his lip, he pulled away for a moment with a mischievous look in his eyes and a smirk, seeming to enjoy her bold movement. He kissed her again, his tongue sliding deliciously into her mouth, tasting every inch of her. She moaned against his mouth, savoring every sensation that his sensuous lips made her feel. Her hands trailed up his strong arms to tangle themselves in his hair. She lost herself in his kiss, allowing her passions to overpower her mind. Something as simple as a kiss had never felt like so much to her before. No man had ever poured so much emotion into kissing her before. It was pure bliss, but slowly her rational mind began to creep in. Kissing is just the beginning. It can lead to other, more intimate things. Things she was nowhere near ready for. 

Using all of the small bit of will power she had left, she reluctantly pulled away from Tom. The silence was deafening as they sat there, chests heaving from their passionate kissing session. 

“What is it?” He asked, worry etched on his features.

“Nothing,” she said, unsure of what to tell him. “It’s me. I just needed to take a step back.” She put a hand on his chest. “Kissing you is amazing, but I feel like if we continue, things may progress and I am not ready for that yet.”

She silently cursed herself for sounding so awkward. She prayed that he wouldn’t be offended. It really was her issue, not his. Before she gave herself to him completely she just needed to be sure. 

He nodded, slowly coming to understand, remembering what Lana had said to her about Jackson. Admittedly, he thought to himself that he probably did overdo it by grabbing her like that, but she was intoxicating to him - like a glass of ice-cold water in a desert or a drug that he couldn’t wait to get another fix of. She was still such a puzzle to him and he wanted to figure her out, piece by piece. But he didn’t want to push her. If she needed time, he’d grant her that.

“No worries, love. I understand completely. There’s no rush. Let’s just enjoy each other’s company and see where things go. Sound good?”

The hopeful look on his face warmed her heart. It also made her feel guilty for withholding the truth about Jackson. Still sitting in his lap, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, silently thanking him for understanding. Reaching over, she gave him the most gentle kiss she could on the cheek. He blushed at the gesture and she thought it was the cutest thing she’d ever seen.

“Well, what would you like to do now?” He asked.

She would’ve been happy just sitting with him and talking about mundane things. The sound of his voice was like melted chocolate — sweet and smooth. Glancing over at an end table, she noticed a book. 

“What were you reading?” She asked, nodding her head towards the book.

He turned to it and picked it up.

“Oh this? Just a book of poems by Keats. I was in a mood for poetry today.”

“I love poetry! Keats is one of my favorites. I’ve listened to your audio recording of Keats’ “Bright Star” about a million times,” she said with a dreamy look. 

Tom smiled bright at her, loving when she shared little moments like this. Especially once she realized she’d said them and got all embarrassed. It was adorable to him.

“Oh, shit, I did it again!” She said, covering her face with her hands. 

He pulled them away from her face, shaking his head.

“It’s quite alright. Would you like me to read some? I don’t mind.”

“Yes, please,” She said, a small smile forming on her lips.

She put her head down in the crook of his neck as he circled her waist with one hand while holding the book up with the other. He began reading and she closed her eyes, listening to the way the words rumbled in his chest.

He had almost finished the small poem book when Isabella started to yawn. 

“Am I boring you?” Tom asked in jest.

“Oh, gosh no, Thomas. I’m so sorry. I was just so comfortable and listening to the sound of your voice is so soothing. I couldn’t help myself,” she said with a sleepy look on her face. 

He looked at his watch, noticing that it was getting close to 11 pm.

“Oh, goodness, it’s getting late. Perhaps I should take you home,” he said with a sigh of regret. 

“Oh, yes, I guess you’re right,” she said, disappointment seeping into her voice. 

They got up to leave, making it down to the car in companionable silence.

During the short drive, Tom reached over and took Isabella’s hand, clasping it with his own. She merely looked at him and smiled, feeling nothing but happiness flooding through her. She continued to watch him as he drove, contemplating a possible future with him. Up until these last few days, she only saw her future with Jackson, but now there was another path to take. The question was how real was all of this? Jackson was a sure bet. Tom was the bright, shiny, new toy. Would he really stick around once he truly got to know her? 

Tom helped her up into her apartment and they let themselves in. Lana was nowhere to be found so it was quiet. 

“Would you mind helping me to my bedroom please?” She asked and he agreed without hesitation. 

The gentle touch he used as he helped her get settled into a comfortable position made Isabella pause. She couldn’t remember a time when a man had treated her with such reverence. It made her eyes glisten with tears. She blinked rapidly to try and make them go away before he could see. 

He pulled the comforter up around her. “There you go, all comfy.”

“Thank you again for a lovely evening and for cooking dinner. I’m not much of a chef, but maybe I can return the favor sometime?”

“I’d like that,” he said, his smile soft and warm. “I’ll just let myself out. Have a good night.”

“Good night, Thomas,” she said, returning his smile with one of her own.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Walking back to his car, Tom felt good. He felt lighter. He just spent an evening with one of the finest creatures this world had created and it left him with a euphoric feeling. Drumming his hands on the steering wheel, he hummed a tune that was stuck in his head as he drove home, hopeful that this could be just the start of something amazing. Perhaps a special evening was in store, something that would really wow her. Thinking about it made him excited and by the time he returned home he’d already had an idea of what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Lana stood in the kitchen, nursing her coffee. The sound of cheerful humming could be heard floating through the apartment and she looked around for the source. Limping towards the breakfast bar was Isabella, smiling and continuing to hum. Hopping up onto a barstool, she put her hand out for coffee and Lana slid a cup over to her.

"Good morning!" She said with a grin as Lana looked on, peering at her suspiciously over her coffee. Lana was not a morning person. Neither was Isabella.

"You and I have an understanding about mornings. We don't like them. What happened last night that put so much pep in your step?" Lana said, trying to muster some emotion in her voice, but failing miserably.

"Nothing. I just had a nice evening. Slept well. You get home late? I think I was asleep before you even got in," Isabella said with nonchalance, adding some cream and sugar to her coffee before taking a big gulp of the warm liquid.

Lana took another sip of coffee, squinting in concentration. Suddenly her eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Did you guys have sex?!"

"No!" Isabella said, rolling her eyes. "We made out a little, but I stopped it before it could go any farther. I told him I wasn't ready and he completely understood."

"So this is a result of a heavy make out session? I mean, I get it, he's probably a great kisser, but no clothes came off?"

The disappointment in Lana's voice was almost laughable to Isabella.

"Not everyone has sex on the first or second date, Lana. That's just you," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Whatever, I know you're just playing the long game. That man is a slice of body perfection. It's only a matter of time before you can't help yourself anymore. Don't be afraid to go for it. You're a woman, you have needs. He looks like he's quite good at fulfilling those needs. Use him!"

Isabella laughed at her friend. "You are insane. And you know how I am. This should not come as a surprise to you. When have I ever jumped into bed with a man?"

"Never. But you've also never met a man like Tom Hiddleston before either. You have willpower like I've never seen. I've had sex like four times since you two met!"

"Always an overachiever!" Isabella said with a laugh. 

Lana joined in, knowing that her friend didn't judge her for her promiscuity. They had been best friends since they were kids and nothing would change that. 

"So, are you seeing Sir Thomas tonight as well then?" Lana asked, a questioning eyebrow quirking up on her very interested face.

"To be honest, I don't know. We didn't plan anything. Who knows? I'm not going to get my-" she started, the text tone on her phone interrupting her train of thought.

"Let me guess who that might be," Lana said with a knowing glance. 

Isabella unlocked her phone and saw a text from Tom. The look on her face as she read it was all Lana needed to see to know that she would indeed have plans this evening.

"So, what time is he picking you up?"

Isabella looked up from her phone, distracted by the text. "Huh? Oh, uh, 7 again? He said to wear something nice."

"He didn't tell you where you were going?"

"Nope. He said it was a surprise." Isabella pursed her lips together, trying to keep a goofy smile from breaking out on her face.

"Ooooh. Sir Thomas has something special in store for his lady? Well, well. We'll have to get you dressed up extra nice tonight. Maybe even a different hairstyle?"

"Maybe. I don't even know what I'm going to wear? I don't have anything that nice to wear." Isabella said, lost in thought.

Lana's eyes lit up. "Leave that to me, friend. I have the perfect dress for you. It's brand new and it's fabulous. You'll look amazing in it."

"Lana, no. I don't want to take your brand new dress! You should get to wear it first at least."

"No worries. I have nowhere to go and there is not a hot as hell celebrity wanting to take me somewhere nice tonight," Lana said, giving her a wink and a smile.

Isabella covered her face with her hands, feeling her anxiety bubbling up to the surface. "What am I doing? This is crazy!"

"What is? The fact that you're pretty much dating a celebrity or the fact that you're hiding it from your ex who is technically sort of your current boyfriend?"

"Ugh. Both. This is insane. What is so special about me that makes someone like Tom Hiddleston want to take me somewhere nice?"

The desperation in her voice distressed Lana. How could she not see?

"Oh, Isabella, are you serious?" Lana said in a somber tone, coming over to stand by her friend. "Do you not see how amazing you are?" She put her hands on Isabella's shoulders, looking her square in the eye. "Tom wants to spend time with you because you are a beautiful woman, both inside and out. You're kind and humble and a little bit nutty. You get embarrassed easily which is super cute and you're smart as hell. Should I go on?"

Isabella laughed softly, shaking her head at her friend. 

"It's ok, I think you've inflated my ego sufficiently. Thank you, Lana. Where would I be without you?"

"Making even worse decisions than you do now. I'm going to go to the store and pick up some things, but I'll be back in time to help you get ready. You need anything before I go?"

"No, go. I'll be fine," Isabella said, waving her on. 

Lana left and Isabella took her time limping over to the couch. Sitting down with a huff, she had just gotten her leg up when her text tone went off. Hoping it was Tom again, she picked up her phone quickly, freezing when she saw who it was from.

"Jackson," she said out loud, sitting up straight as a board.

_'Hey babe'_

Never had two words made her feel so nauseous in her entire life. She stared at the text for several minutes before responding.

_'Hey, what's up?'_

She had a death grip on her phone, hoping that maybe he wouldn't respond. She had been so caught up in her little Tom bubble that she had almost forgotten all about Jackson.

_'Nothing. Just checking to see if you got your flight info yet.'_

"Shit, I totally forgot." 

All of the time she'd been spending with Tom had made her shirk some of her responsibilities. One of them being getting her plane ticket home.

_'Not yet. I've been busy.'_

_'Seriously? Do I have to do everything for you? How have you managed alone without me?'_

She clenched her fists after receiving the text, upset with the way he was speaking to her. He could be a real dick sometimes.

_'I'm busy. I'll have to talk to you later.'_

Without even looking at his response, she put the phone away and sat back on the couch, looking to the ceiling to keep herself from crying. She spent way too much time shedding tears for him. Why was she even trying to go back to him again? After meeting Tom, her perspective had started to shift. Perhaps she was deserving of more than what Jackson would provide. Maybe Tom was just what she needed. Suddenly she found herself even more excited about what this evening would hold. 

It was late when Lana returned home and Isabella was still sitting on the couch, now working on her laptop.

"I'm so sorry I've been gone so long! I ran into a friend who said they had a possible new client for me that I just HAD to meet right away. I didn't think it was going to take so long. Come on now, let's get you ready!"

Lana walked over to the couch, closed the laptop lid and yanked Isabella up by the arm.

"Easy now! I can make my own way, thank you very much!"

"We don't have time! He will be here in less than an hour. Let's go!"

Lana continued to pull her into her bedroom and she plopped down onto the bed. Going into her closet, she went all the way to the back and pulled out a garment bag.   
Unzipping it, she pulled out the dress and held it up high for Isabella to see.

"Oh, my gosh, Lana, it's gorgeous," Isabella said in awe as she stared at the dress. 

It was long-sleeved and a delicate light pink. The bodice had little pink flowers trailing down from a v-neckline. The dress was lacy and the skirt was full. There were more little flowers decorated on the sleeves and around the back of the skirt. The back of the dress also had a v-neck which laced up. It was the most beautiful dress Isabella had ever seen. Fit only for a princess. She did not feel worthy of such a garment.

"Don't do it," Lana said, pointing a finger in Isabella's direction.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't go thinking you can't wear this dress. You will look gorgeous in it. Sir Thomas is not going to be able to keep his hands off of you!"   
Lana rubbed her hands together in excitement. 

Isabella chewed on her lip, opening her mouth to say something, but Lana cut her off as she came over with the dress and helped her to stand.

"Ok, off with the clothes!"

She rolled her eyes, but obliged without further comment and slipped on the dress.

"Oh, wow," Lana said, almost breathless.

"What? It looks bad?" Isabella said, looking from Lana to the dress with worry.

"Not at all. You look amazing! Like the dress was made for you."

Lana grinned at her friend, excited with the way her dress fit. She looked like a fairy princess. If only Isabella could see herself the way she saw her. 

"Thank you," Isabella said quietly. "You think I need any jewelry?"

"No, the dress stands on its own. Let's keep things simple with your hair too. Sit down."

Isabella sat down as Lana brushed out her hair. She took strands from the front of her face and made tiny braids that she pinned to the side of her head. The rest of her hair was left loose and curled at the ends. On her face, Lana applied a shimmery gold eyeshadow and bright pink lip gloss.  
Just as she finished, the doorbell ring and Lana ran to get it while Isabella put her shoes on.

"Good evening, Lana," Tom said, walking into the apartment.

"Good evening, Sir Thomas," Lana said, bowing to the tuxedo-clad man.

She gave him another appreciative whistle and he turned around, showing off. They laughed for a moment before Tom caught Isabella's figure coming out of the bedroom and he stopped dead in his tracks. 

He was blown away by the way she looked tonight. He'd instantly been attracted to her effortless, natural beauty, but the way she was dressed tonight only highlighted all of that and more. He was almost speechless.

"You look divine," he said, walking over to her to take her hand and give the back of it a gentle kiss. 

She blushed at the gesture and gave him a little curtsy.

"You both look like you're going to prom! I have to take a picture!" Lana gushed.

"Lana!" Both Tom and Isabella said at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Oh, lord. Now I'm getting yelled at in stereo! Just one picture, I swear."

Isabella looked to Tom, twirling a curl of hair around her finger. "Is that ok with you, Thomas? I'll make sure she doesn't post it anywhere."

"That's quite alright. I'm not hiding anything. Unless you don't want anyone to see it?" He asked, disappointment creeping into his voice.

Her eyes brightened at his response. "Oh, I don't mind. I just didn't want to get you in trouble with your PR people. Don't forget we already have a picture of us online.”

"Ok then, get into prom pose!" Lana held up her phone, waiting for them to get situated. Isabella stood in front of Tom and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Perfect!"   
Lana said, snapping a picture with her phone.

"Ok, can we leave now, please?" Isabella said, feeling impatient and ready to get this night started.

"Yes, by all means, go. Where are you going by the way?" She asked, trying not so subtly to get some info out of Tom.

"It's a surprise," Tom said, giving Isabella a wink.

Lana gave them an encouraging thumbs up. "Ok, you guys have a good time! Stay out as long as you want! Enjoy the evening!" 

"Thanks, Lana, we'll see you later!" Isabella said as Tom wrapped an arm around her, helping her walk out the door.

Once in the car, Isabella turned to Tom, trying to figure out where they were going.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You'll see when we get there," he said, a conspiratorial smile on his face as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

Crossing her arms against her chest, she pouted. "You're lucky I have no idea where we are right now." 

"Good. Enjoy the ride. It'll take us a little bit to get there. How about some carpool karaoke?"

"You're ruthless. Using carpool karaoke against me because you know I won't say no!" She said, trying to sound stern without much luck.

He smirked, attempting to hold in his laughter. "Sorry, darling. But we are even now. Maybe a tie breaker?"

"You're on pretty boy!"

The time passed quickly as they played a rousing game of carpool karaoke. Just as Isabella finished her last song, they pulled up to a brick building with a sign reading   
“Donmar” out front. Realization dawned on Isabella as to where they were.

"Oh my god, is this THE Donmar warehouse? Where you performed Coriolanus?" Isabella said, geeking out.

"The very same. I wanted to take you somewhere special that means a lot to me. I had a feeling you might enjoy seeing a show. I'm hoping I was not wrong?"

"Oh, you are very, very right! I love stage productions. I had a little trouble following Coriolanus, but I watched the whole thing just in awe of your performance. It was just so rousing," she said, a dreamy look in her eyes. Snapping out of it, she looked to him and saw the smile on his face. "I did it again, didn't I?"

He merely nodded as he grinned at her.

"I'm so sorry. I swear I'm not some crazy fan girl," she groaned.

"You don't have to keep apologizing, really. You already know I think it's rather adorable," he said, an impish smile gracing his sinful lips.

All she could do was blush at his compliment. He parked the car and helped her out. They walked in and Isabella couldn't help it when her mouth fell open as she looked around. The inside was alive with such energy. It was smaller than she had expected, even with its multiple floors, but she rather preferred a more intimate experience. The warehouse vibe also did not take away from its elegance as a theatre. Many of the patrons were dressed up, but not quite as fancy as they were. Isabella suddenly felt self-conscious in her long gown.

"Perhaps I'm a bit overdressed?" She asked her voice tiny and meek.

His gaze traveled up and down the length of her body in full appreciation. "Not at all. It's a special night. You look perfect.”

"Thank you," she said, blushing at his compliment. She made note of the fact that she seemed to blush quite often around Tom, especially tonight.

"Before we sit down, how about we go on a bit of a tour?"

"Really? Behind the scenes? Oh, Thomas, that would be amazing!" She said, clapping her hands with glee.

"Well, come on then," he said, grasping her waist tighter to help her along.

They walked around the backstage area as he explained what things were. He reminisced about his time there doing Coriolanus and pointed out different spots where funny stories were told. They ran into a few of his former castmates and they introduced themselves to Isabella, smiling and giving her hugs as if they'd known her forever. When asked who she was to the star, Tom responded politely with "my date for the evening". He didn't want to pressure her by saying she was his girlfriend, though secretly he wanted to refer to her as such, which just the idea surprised him more than anything. They made their way through the area, stopping to talk to various people before settling in their seats (front row, center, of course) for the show.

"So, what are we seeing?" Isabella asked, leaning over towards Tom to whisper even though the show had not started yet.

"The Way of the World, a play from the 1700s by William Congreve. The play is centered on two lovers Mirabell and Millamant. In order for them to marry and receive Millamant's full dowry, Mirabell must receive the blessing of Millamant's aunt, Lady Wishfort. Unfortunately, Lady Wishfort is a very bitter lady who despises Mirabell and wants her own nephew, Sir Wilfull, to wed Millamant."

"Oh my! Sounds scandalous," Isabella said, waggling her eyebrows at Tom.

He laughed as he nodded at her. "Very much so. I thought you might find it intriguing."

"I can't wait!" She exclaimed, vibrating with excitement.

The lights went down after that and they settled in to watch the play. Isabella had never sat front row for anything before, especially wearing a gorgeous dress, sitting with the most handsome man in the building. This was like a dream to her. She watched her date as he took in the play and marveled at his facial expressions. He was so engrossed from the very beginning and seemed to focus on every step they took. She could tell he had a great love and respect for the theatre just by the way he watched it. Looking towards the stage, she decided to try and watch the play as he did, seeing it through his eyes. 

Halfway through the show, after the intermission, Isabella decided to get more comfortable. She had been wanting to hold his hand again but didn't know the best way to do it without looking obvious. Seeing his arm resting on the chair's arm between them, she decided to slip her hand through and grip his nonchalantly while watching the show. He noticed right away and looked down at her hand before slipping his fingers between hers. They looked at each other from the corner's of their eyes, small smiles on both of their lips. Neither moved once until the end of the show.

Back in the car after the performance, Isabella raved about the show while Tom listened and smiled. He was so happy to hear her speak so well of the show. Theatre was very special to him and he had high hopes that it was something he could share with her. He was so happy he was right. They chatted more about the show and what their likes and dislikes about it were while they drove to go get dinner.

They pulled up to a restaurant called Rules. It was the oldest in London. Tom had wanted to make every aspect of the evening special so he made a private dining reservation ensuring nobody would bother them.

Stepping out of the car, Isabella looked up at the old, yellow-colored building. "Rules," she said as she looked at the red awnings that were outside. "Sounds fancy, but also strict?" 

He smirked at her joke. "Well you'll just have to find out now, won't you?"

Leading her in, they were led to the back where the private rooms were. The inside was dark, but well lit with deep, rich colors and paintings on the walls. Each table had crisp, white linen tablecloths and impeccably clean China. 

"Definitely fancy," she whispered to Tom and he tried to stifle his laughter.

The private rooms were much the same, except quieter. The room they were in was huge, but only a single, small table with two chairs was set up. The lights were dimmed, and two long candles sat on the table illuminating the area. Isabella gasped at how beautiful everything looked.

"Thomas, this is amazing. Surely you didn't do this especially for this evening?" Isabella asked in awe of all of the effort that went into this setup.

"Of course. I told you, it's a special night. Just enjoy it," he said, leading her to the table.

They sat down and the waiter took their drink orders before disappearing. The room was so devoid of sound you could hear every little movement. Most people would be uncomfortable with no noise in the background like music or people chatting, but Isabella felt completely at ease. With Tom, everything seemed easier to handle. That was a revelation that hit her so hard and fast that it threw her for a loop. How had this man invaded her life so quickly and made it better? Being hot is one thing, but it takes more than that to change a life. She had to wonder what was he doing that no other person had been able to do?

They got their drinks and Tom raised his glass in a toast. 

"To new beginnings and special nights," Tom said and they clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

"Thank you, that is delicious!"

"Yes, it is. There's more here when you're ready," he said, motioning towards the ice bucket with a chilled bottle of wine in it.

She gave a thumbs up as she took another long sip, noticing the way he was suddenly looking at her as if he had something important to share. When she put her glass down, Tom caught her wide-eyed, expectant gaze. 

"I took the liberty of ordering our food ahead of time. I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to limit any interruptions.”

She exhaled in relief, thinking the worst as usual, but pleasantly surprised. "Thank you, that's very nice of you. I'm sure I will love whatever you've chosen."

She gave him a sweet smile as she took another sip of her wine, delighting in the way it slid down her throat.

"So, you have an interest in the arts?" Tom asked, leaning in as he spoke.

"I do actually. Not quite like you of course, but I enjoy anything related to writing really."

He gave a little tilt of his head, leaning in with interest. "Oh, so you write?"

She blushed at the mention of her favorite pastime. "Yes. I did it a lot when I was little, but as I grew up and had to get a "real job", it fell by the wayside. I love web design because it allows me to be creative, but it also gives me more time to devote to writing. I'm currently working on an original novel, but I've got some poems I'm planning to publish soon. I also write fan fiction from time to time."

Tom paid close attention to her as she spoke. He could tell that writing was her passion from the way she smiled as she talked about it. The smile lit up her whole face. 

"That's wonderful! Sounds like you will need an agent at some point. Let me know, I know some good people who will take care of you."

She looked away from his stare, playing with the stem of her glass. "Oh, that's very generous of you, but I don't know how ready I am at the moment. I'm still very self-conscious about my work. Nobody has ever been allowed to read it. It's all very personal."

"Well, that's usually where the best work comes from. Straight from the heart. I'm sure you are a wonderful writer. You like to read, you like the arts, you're creative. 

Perhaps one day you will allow someone to take a look at your work?"

"Are you hinting at yourself, hm?" Isabella said, shooting up a curious eyebrow.

"Maybe. I am intrigued by it. By you. I want to know what's going on inside of that beautiful mind of yours."

His compliment took her off guard and she had to look away again from the intense stare he was giving her. It was intoxicating to see him look that way at her and she loved it but felt guilty for allowing it. The text from Jackson earlier flashed in her mind and threatened to put a damper on her mood. She shook her head, trying to will the thought away so as to not ruin one of the best nights she's ever had.

"I might let you read some of my original work, but the fan fiction is off limits! Nobody should be allowed to read that."

"Is it because it's about me?" He said, giving her a cheeky smile.

She rolled her eyes as she muttered, "Maybe." 

"Well, my dear, I know for a fact that fan fiction is something lots of people write and I am eternally grateful to all of my fans for thinking I'm important enough to write whole stories involving me so don't be embarrassed about it. Unless it's really kinky. Then maybe I should read it now?"

Isabella looked at him in shock before he busted out in laughter. She followed suit, shaking her head at him.

Dinner came and they ate while continuing their conversation. Tom regaled her with more stories about other performances he's done and went into why he loved theatre.  
After they were done and they had finished their second bottle of wine, they both sat back in their chairs, giggling about a story that Isabella had told about her parents.  
Tom was smiling from ear to ear, loving the way she told stories about her loved ones. "Your family sounds delightful.”

"Yes, they can be, I guess. Also a pain in my behind!" She said, resting her head on one hand.

"Aren't they all?" Tom said, gazing at her. "Would you like to dance?"

"What?" She asked, surprised by the question.

"Would you like to dance?" He repeated.

She cocked her head to one side. "But there's no music?" 

He pulled out his phone and put on a Spotify playlist. The soothing pipes of Etta James filled the quiet room as he held out his hand to her. She timidly put her hand in his and he pulled her up, swinging her around and back into his arms. Their soft laughter echoed off the walls of the room as they fell into a rhythm, her letting him lead them around the room. He held her close to his body, her head resting comfortably against his chest and one hand entwined with his. He spun her out a few times before bringing her back to him, dancing around the room as the music continued to play. No words were said, nor were they needed. The emotions both of them were feeling in the moment filled the room and relayed everything that needed to be said. They both closed their eyes, focusing on the music and the feel of their hands clasped together, bodies close as they moved in time. Isabella could feel his heartbeat and cracked a smile at how fast it was going. He was nervous. The big time, Hollywood celebrity was just as scared about what was happening between them as she was. It was comforting. 

The music stopped and they stilled their movement, looking at one another. Isabella was stunned by the warmth she saw reflecting back at her from his eyes. He saw so many confusing emotions coming from hers. Leaning down slow and hesitant, he brushed his lips against hers. Pulling away just a fraction, he looked at her again, seeking her approval. She answered by leaning in, closing the gap between them. He placed his hands on her face, kissing her again. The kiss was languid and almost a little tentative at first. There was no rush, allowing them to enjoy the sweetness of the kiss. It felt like a gentle caress the way they explored each other’s mouths. Isabella laid her hands on his chest, one hand gripping the lapel of his jacket. After a few moments, they pulled away, resting in each other's arms.

"What is it about you?" Tom said softly, more so to himself.

Her brow furrowed as she looked at him in disbelief at his words. "What do you mean?"

He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. It was too soon. He wasn't even sure himself if what he was feeling was real. It all suddenly became so overwhelming for him. 

The waiter came back in and dropped off the bill, trying not to be obtrusive. Tom abruptly stepped back from Isabella, needing the space to get his thoughts straight. He pulled out some cash and left it with the bill.

"It's getting late,” he murmured, running a hand through his hair.

They walked out of the restaurant and back to the car in silence. Isabella was confused. What had just happened? They were having such a good time and that kiss was amazing, or she thought it was. Maybe he realized that she wasn’t worth his time or effort anymore. The thought depressed her as she sat in the car, playing with the sleeves on her dress. She didn’t dare steal a glance at him, worried that she somehow did something to offend him. 

Tom clenched the steering wheel tighter, tensing up at the silence in the car. He knew he’d screwed up with his reaction after their kiss. But now he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to lie, but he was afraid of what she would say. He wasn't even sure HE understood what he was feeling.

They got close to her neighborhood when Isabella couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked, hurt seeping into her voice.

Tom sighed and rubbed his hand down his face.

“No, you haven’t,” he said, briefly looking over at her. "I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. Would you like to come over to my place for a drink? We can talk there."

She looked at him and saw the worry etched on his face. He didn't look like a man who was sick and tired of her. Maybe this was more about him than her?

"Sure. I'd like that," she said, hoping that he would be able to explain his behavior.

They were both quiet as they made their way to his place and once they were inside and seated, Tom jumped back up to get them both a drink.  
He handed her a glass of wine before joining her on the love seat. He held his glass in one hand, touching his neck and face as he tried to think of the best way to tell her how he was feeling.

"Please say something because my mind is going in all kinds of awful directions," Isabella said, pleading with him as she held her wine glass firm between two hands.

Tom frowned, his shoulders sagging as he took in her distressed state.

"Sorry. The reason why I acted the way I did was because... Well, it was because I'm developing feelings for you. Strong feelings. I know it's only been a few days, but there they are and I didn't want to tell you because I understand how crazy that sounds considering how long ago we met," he said, running a hand through his hair. 

He finished his ramble and sat back as Isabella looked on, an expression of shock on her face. It changed in an instant to one of guilt.

"Oh, Thomas, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't waste your emotions on me," Isabella said, looking down at her glass. She didn't have the heart to look him in the eye. 

"What are you talking about?" Tom said with concern, taking both of their glasses and putting them down. "Look at me, please," he said, using a finger to tip her chin up to look at him.

Her eyes were glassy and her lip was trembling. 

"Please, tell me what's wrong," he whispered to her, caressing her cheek.

She grabbed his hand in hers and held it on her lap as she stared, wide-eyed at him. It took her a moment to get any words out.

"I haven't been honest with you. Before we met, I was planning on moving back to the States to be with Jackson again. But now, I don't know what I want. I haven't made a decision yet. These last few days have been so wonderful that I've just kept putting it off, but now, after this amazing evening you've put together, I feel so awful for keeping it from you. I'm so, so sorry."

The tears began streaming down her cheeks and she looked up to the ceiling in a vain effort to keep them from shedding. Little did she know, but Tom already knew about her plan and was doing what he could to keep her here. It didn't matter that she hadn't told him about it. She never led him on or made him promises she couldn't keep. 

"It's ok," he said, reaching up to wipe her tears away. "We made no promises to each other. We just met really. It's crazy in a way, but I feel like we've gone through so much together in such a short time."

"I agree," she said, sniffling back her tears.

"The big question here is: Are you still planning on going back? Has anything that's happened between us made you feel like staying?"

His eyes were full of hope and they helped her make the final decision that would change everything for her.

"I want to stay," she said softly, a small smile working its way to her lips. "I want to see where this goes. I'm feeling things for you too, Thomas."

He let out an audible sigh of relief at her admission and reached over to envelope her in a tight hug. Letting her go, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before pressing his forehead to hers, savoring their new level of closeness. 

He pulled away and they shared a smile, both excited about the possibilities of their new romance. In the back of her mind though, Isabella knew that there was one thing that she'd have to do that would not be so pleasant.

"I'm worried about telling him. He's rather possessive," Isabella said, picking at her hand absentmindedly.

Tom covered her hand with his own.

"Would you like me to be there when you call him? For moral support?"

"That would be nice," she said with gratitude at his offer.

"Good," he said as he glanced at his watch. "It's really late. Would you want to... Stay the night? My bed is certainly big enough for both of us." He asked, wondering if he was pushing it.

Noticing the hour, she thought it was kind of late to be going back out. But what did this mean? She knew there were no expectations in the bedroom, but this was definitely a new level to their burgeoning relationship. The only other man she had ever slept with in a bed was Jackson. Was this something she was ready for? Isabella sat there for a moment, deliberating it when she decided that there was no harm in simply sleeping next to him.

"That would be fine. The only thing is I don't have anything to wear?"

"That's alright. You can borrow one of my shirts if you'd like."

"Um, that's very kind, but I don't think they'll fit," Isabella said with confidence.

"What? Of course they will. It'll be a little long on you since you're such a shorty," he said with a laugh.

What she didn't want to say out loud was that she felt as though she was too fat to fit in one of his shirts. He was tall, but slim and she considered herself to be short and squat. She instead just nodded, but she could feel the pit of nerves settling in her stomach.

"Come on then," he said as he helped her up and over to his bedroom. 

She paused at his door, looking inside. It was very simple, which he said was due to the fact that this was only his temporary home. There was a king-size bed with no headboard and two dark brown nightstands that sat on either side of the bed. There was a matching dresser to the left of the bed that was up against the wall next to the door that led to the master bathroom. He gave her a moment before pulling her into the room. She sat on the very edge of the bed. He went over to his dresser and rummaged through it before settling on a white t-shirt that says "Frankie Says Relax".

"Really?" She asked, shooting up a curious eyebrow.

"Who doesn't love Frankie Goes to Hollywood?" Tom said in defense of his shirt.

"This is true," she said, smiling appreciatively at the shirt. She was still worried about it fitting, but he left to give her privacy and she managed to get out of her dress by herself. Slipping on the shirt, she noticed that it was indeed very long on her. It wasn't super baggy on her, but she did have some extra room, which surprised her. She limped over to the bathroom and used some soap and water to clean her makeup off. Taking her hair down, she sighed as she ran her hands through her wavy hair.

"All set in here!" She said out loud to Tom.

He came back in the room to see she had gotten dressed and settled herself under the covers. He noticed that she had removed her makeup, revealing her natural beauty. 

She looked stunning sitting in his bed, face freshly scrubbed and loose waves, wearing his shirt. His palms were sweaty and a slight tremble went through his body. Why was his body reacting this way? It's not as if this was the first time he'd slept in a bed with a woman. Why was this so different? Going over to the dresser again, he pulled out some bedclothes and went into the bathroom to change. 

When he came out again, he was dressed in black sweat pants and a white, v-neck undershirt. The shirt left little to the imagination as it hugged his glorious, athletic body and Isabella swallowed hard as her eyes trailed up and down his length. He had a wonderful form, this was not new information. She'd seen pretty much all of him naked except for his privates from his movies. Perhaps it was different now because there were feelings involved. Or because said body was going to be only inches away from her in a private bedroom.

He slid in under the covers, careful to keep a respectful bit of distance between them. 

"Perhaps you would be more comfortable if I slept on the couch?" He said, feeling stupid for not asking this earlier.

"Oh no, please, this is fine. I would not expect you to sleep on the couch in your own home. We are both adults, this is perfectly fine," she said, embarrassed at the fact that she probably looked like a deer in headlights at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as him.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do something you don't feel comfortable doing. We can do things at your pace."

This warmed her heart. He always put her first. Such a new feeling. It was one that she was warming up to quite fast.

"It's ok, Thomas. I'm ok. Really," she said, putting a hand on his bicep, feeling the taut muscles beneath her hand. It made her pause and she removed her hand before she allowed it to travel anywhere else. 

Looking over at his nightstand, she noticed that there was a book sitting on it. She smiled at the thought that he probably had books lying around all over. 

"Would you read to me again?" She asked in a small voice. 

She almost told him to forget about it as soon as the words had left her mouth, but before she could he responded with an enthusiastic, "As you wish."

He sat up against the wall as she got closer, allowing him to put his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest as he began reading. The sound of his voice was always such a turn on for her and she could listen to it for hours. At this moment, it was the most soothing sound she'd ever heard. It lulled her into a warm sense of security. She felt safe and calm. It was a feeling she didn't remember having with Jackson. Just another reason why she knew that she'd made the right decision. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of his voice and the rise and fall of his chest as she let it carry her away to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, the sun streamed through the window greeting Isabella, waking her up to another day. Yawning and stretching, she felt resistance and blinked her eyes as she looked around. For just a moment she didn't recognize where she was until she looked to the arm that was loosely slung around her. Turning her head, she saw the sight of a peaceful, dozing Tom. Slowly, she twisted under his arm, careful not to wake him. He looked amazing, even asleep. She bit her lip, feeling so lucky to be in this position, watching him sleep. His face was so relaxed with no sign of stress. She took a moment to drink him in, every line, every scar. As he got older, he only got more good looking and being so close to him now made her want to reach out and touch his face to make sure he was real. As if on cue, his eyes fluttered opened and she was met with gorgeous blue eyes. They were so deep she felt like she could drown in them and she gladly would if she could. 

"Good morning," she said with a whisper.

"Morning," he replied in a groggy voice, rubbing his face as he woke up. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good actually," she said, surprised by how rested she felt. 

"I hope I didn't hit your foot at all in my sleep?"

"No, I'm ok. No damage," she said as she wiggled her foot around.

They laid there for a few moments, just looking into each other's eyes. 

"What are you looking at?" She teased.

"Your eyes. They're such a beautiful shade of brown."

She snorted. "Are there shades of brown? I always thought they were the same shade of boring."

"Not at all. They remind me of caramels. Warm and sweet," he said, his smile soft and serene.

She was taken back by the compliment. 

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you. I've never really thought of them that way before."

"Of course. I-" 

Tom was cut off by the ringing of Isabella's cell phone.

"Who could that be this early?" She wondered as she looked around for her phone. "It's probably Lana wanting to know if we've done the deed yet," she surmised, chuckling about her friend.

Tom got out of bed and found her phone sitting on the bathroom counter. He looked at the screen and the name stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What? Who is it?" She asked.

"Um, it's Jackson," he said, unsure if he wanted to hand the phone over to her. 

She reached for it, her body tensing up in an immediate reaction to the mention of his name. Her body language screamed "uncomfortable", but he gave it to her as it continued to ring. She stared at it as it rang, her finger hovering over the accept button. Tom stood there, not sure what to do. It stopped ringing and she felt as though she should be relieved, but she knew that he would continue to call until she answered. Looking back up at Tom, she tried to convey to him that she needed him with her eyes and thankfully he understood. Sitting back in bed with her, he nodded, letting her know he was ready for whatever she wanted to do. The phone began to ring again and she answered, unprepared for whatever she was going to say.

"Hello?" she said with trepidation.

"Hey, babe, I'm still waiting for your flight info. What are you doing that's so important that you can't send me one fucking text?"

"Jackson, I have to tell you something. You're not going to like it, but I think it's the right thing to do."

Her voice started to waver as she held the phone to her ear, her whole body trembling. 

"What is it? Is everything ok?" He asked, sounding sincere.

"I'm not coming back. I'm breaking up with you for real this time. It's over, Jackson," she said, trying to inject as much confidence into her voice as possible.

There was a moment of silence.

"What are you talking about?" He said, laughing. "If this is a joke, it's not funny."

"It's no joke. I'm serious. I'm done. I can't do this anymore." 

She looked over to Tom and he gave her an encouraging smile. She had the phone to her ear, but he could make out some of what Jackson was saying.

"Who do you think you are? You lose a bit of weight and you think you're a supermodel now? Is there another guy?"

The degrading way he spoke to her forced her to put up her defenses. "Yes, there is and he treats me how a woman deserves to be treated."

"Really. I don't believe it. What man would want you the way you look now? You're just an average girl. There’s nothing special about you. You know I'm the only man who could ever love you."

The tears starting rolling down her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes shut to stop them from coming. Tom tried to interject, but she shook her head. 

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, not wanting him to know how much he was hurting her. "That's not true at all. I found someone who cares about me as a person and not just about my looks."

"Oh? And who is this guy? Some hippity dippity British poof?" He said, laughing out loud at his own stupid joke.

"No. It's Tom Hiddleston, actually."

"The actor? You mean the one that you obsessed over all these years with all of those pictures and fan fiction? Now that's a good one! There's no way a man like that would even look at you! He could have the finest ladies in the world, why would he waste his time with a lump like you?"

She covered her mouth to keep from crying out when Tom decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Give me the phone," he said with authority. She didn't want to, but she also didn't want to argue with that tone of voice as she handed it over.

"Hello, this is Tom Hiddleston. The actor. The hippity dippity British poof. What I'm gathering is that you are either dumb and blind or just voluntarily ignorant. Regardless, I cannot sit here in good conscience and allow you to tear apart this most beautiful creature, full of grace and heart, with intelligence and so much devotion. You are unworthy of the dirt beneath her feet and she wants nothing more to do with you so please forget this number and never call her again or I will make your life difficult. I am a man who knows many people so believe that this is not a threat, but a promise. Goodbye."

He hung up the phone before Jackson could say another word, fuming as he recalled all of the horrible things he heard him call Isabella. Soft sobbing next to him jolted him from his rage and he turned to her, gathering her in his arms. He soothed her as she continued to cry on him, running his hands through her hair. This went on for several minutes until her tears had reduced to light hiccups. He decided not to force her to talk about it, instead simply sitting there holding her until she was ready.

"Thomas?" She said in a small voice.

"Hm?"

"Is he right?"

"About what?"

"Everything."

Pulling away from her, he looked down at her, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why would you say that? Is that the kind of man you think I am? Is that what you think of yourself?"

Looking down at her hands, she picked at her fingers, unsure of her answer. 

"No. I think you're a wonderful man," she said, looking up into his eyes. "But me, I'm nobody. I'm not a supermodel or a celebrity. I'm not desirable. I mean, look at me."

"I am looking at you. Trust me, what I see is very much desirable. You're absolutely divine. Don't let something that prat said to you make you feel like less. He doesn't get to have that power over you."

He caressed her face, looking deep into her eyes as he spoke. Tom believed this woman was a goddess and she wouldn't allow herself to believe it. Nobody is perfect. Everyone has something about themselves that they'd like to change. But a person's looks do not define them. It was the sum of the whole that made you your own unique person and that's what Tom was interested in. Physical attraction only took you so far. With Isabella, he liked everything he saw. If only she could see that.

"I'm sorry if I've ruined your morning," she murmured, unwilling to look at him again, feeling ashamed at the trouble she'd caused.

He gripped her chin, pulling her face up to look at him. "Hey, no. You don't get to take credit for that.”

They looked at each other for a moment, Tom formulating a plan in his head to take her mind off of Jackson.

"How about we have a picnic in the park today, hm? It'll be relaxing and fun."

She thought it over only briefly before saying, "Yes, I'd like that actually. But I'll need to go home and change."

Remembering that she was dressed only in his t-shirt and undergarments, she pulled the covers up around her.

"Well, go get dressed and I'll pack us some food. I know a great park that's nearby and we can swing by your place on the way so you can change first."

"Sounds like a plan," she said, smiling again for the first time since before that awful phone call.

He got out of bed and went into the kitchen to see what he could find. Luckily, he had just gone shopping so the fridge was stocked. He pulled out some fruit, cheese, prosciutto, and bread, putting it in a picnic basket that his mother had bought him so many years ago. He added a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

"Perfect," he said, going back to the bedroom to get changed. He knocked on the door to see if she was dressed.

"I'm in the bathroom!" She called out.

"Ok, then, I'm going to get changed while you're in there."

He walked in and went through his drawers, pulling out a pair of jeans and red, plaid shirt. Pulling off his sweatpants, he put on his jeans and took off his undershirt. Just as he picked up his shirt, the bathroom door opened and Isabella walked out, letting out a small gasp as he put on the shirt. His back was to her so he didn't see her standing there at first. She marveled at his tight, toned back. The muscles rolled as he moved and she longed to reach out and run her hands along his bare skin. Idly she wondered what it would feel like to drag her fingernails along it while in the throes of passion. She cleared her throat, and he turned to her as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"There you are. Ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure thing," she said, still mentally recovering from the sight of his naked back.

Grabbing the picnic basket, they headed out to her apartment on the way to the park.

Letting herself in, Tom went to sit on the couch as she went to her bedroom to change. Looking through her closet, she bit her lip in concentration, trying to find something suitable to wear.

"What do you wear to a picnic in the park?" She said to herself. Picking through her wardrobe, she found a red, long sleeved, off the shoulder sundress. It had paisleys and flowers all over with a pleated skirt. It was fun and flirty, but also covered her body. Pulling it out, she turned fast and jumped at the sight of Lana standing behind her.

"Lana! Really? You couldn't say good morning or something?"

Lana simply looked at her, sympathy all over her face. She reached out and grabbed her friend in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry," she said into Isabella's ear. "Not that it's over, but that he was such a dick to you. I'm so glad Tom gave him what for."

"He told you what happened?" She said, a tad upset that he didn't wait to let her explain it to Lana.

"Don't be cross with Tom, he's worried about you. I sort of told him about you leaving," Lana said, avoiding eye contact.

"You what?" Isabella said, her eyes wide as saucers. "You mean all this time he knew that I was withholding that and you gave me shit for not telling him? How could you Lana?" She threw the dress down on the bed, sitting down in a huff. 

Lana knelt down in front of Isabella.

"Because I knew you wouldn't. You were so blindly devoted to that douche bag that I was afraid you would let Tom slip away and I would do anything for your happiness. Even if that means you'll be pissed at me forever. But please don't be mad at Tom. He genuinely gives a shit about you. He didn't do anything wrong here."

"Great way to start a relationship," she grumbled.

"Well, at least you're both even now right?" Lana offered, hoping that she wouldn't hold a grudge.

Isabella knew that Lana was just trying to be a good friend and even she could see now the way she let Jackson control her. Tom just happened to be a poor bystander in this story who got caught up in it. Regardless of what has happened, he never came across to her as anything less than sincere and genuine. This was just a little bump to get over. She would not let it ruin their momentum.

"Look, I'm not saying that I'm particularly happy about it, but I do understand why you did it and I can't really blame Thomas for anything. How about we just move on and resolve not to keep things from each other anymore?" Isabella said to Lana.

"Agreed," Lana said, getting up and hugging her friend.

"Ok, I need to get dressed so we can get out of here. Thomas is taking me on a picnic in a park," she said, beaming when she spoke of their plans.

Lana clasped her hands together with glee. "Oh, how romantic! How does the man do it? He is for sure a keeper!"

"I know. He's pretty amazing," Isabella said in a dreamy voice.

Lana gave her a playful punch on the arm. "That looks good on you, you know.”

"What does? I haven't even put the dress on yet."

"That smile. The one that lights up your whole face. It's been a while since I've seen it."

"Thanks," she said, relaying with her smile how much she truly appreciated the comment.

Lana left and Isabella changed quick, brushing her hair and putting on a headband. She limped back out of the bedroom to a waiting Tom, who sat on the couch, palms rubbing over his kneecaps. He stood when he saw her.

"We really need to stop this matching thing," Isabella said, noticing that they were both wearing red. "I didn't even think of that when I picked out my outfit."

"Great minds," Tom said, tapping the side of his head.

"Listen, I just want you to know something."

"Let me guess. Lana told you that I knew?" He said as he scrunched up his face, bracing for the backlash.

"Yes. But I want you to know it's ok. We both withheld information with the best intentions. How about we just put it in the past?" She asked, hopeful about his answer.

He grinned in relief. "I'd like that a lot.”

"Good because I'm starving!" she said, changing the mood of the conversation.

Tom laughed heartily and nodded in agreement.

"Lana, we're leaving! See you later!" She called out.

"Ok, have a great time! Don't come back without any sordid details!"

Isabella rolled her eyes as they walked out the door.

Getting in the car, Isabella went to turn on the radio to their favorite station and squealed with delight when When In Rome's "The Promise" came on.  
"Oh my gosh, this is my favorite song ever!" She cried out, looking to Tom with eyes wide and hands waving around like mad.  
She started singing along, the lyrics coming out of her mouth like she’s done it a million times before. She let herself really get into the song, closing her eyes and belting out the lyrics. Tom thought it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen a person do. He kept glancing over and smiling as he watched her perform. She was an absolute fresh breath of air - fun and light-hearted (when she wasn't talking down about herself). When she forgot about herself and what was going on around her, she brought so much light into the lives of those around her. How could a beastly person like Jackson try to hold that light back? He wanted to share it with the world.

Pulling into the parking lot of the park, he grabbed the picnic basket and a blanket from the trunk before wrapping his arm tight around her waist to make sure she was steady as they walked through the grass. The park was vast and had only a few benches and tables. It consisted mostly of London Plane trees spread out to provide cover over the park. They walked all of the way to the other side, seeing no one on their journey.

"Where are all the people?" Isabella asked, surprised to see the park so empty. It was a beautiful day with some actual sunshine.

"It's a private park. Not many people have access to it or even know about it. If we had gone to one of the more popular parks, we might have to deal with paparazzi and I thought it'd be nice to be alone."

"Do you bring all of your dates here?" She teased.

"Actually," he said, his tone very serious. "I've never brought any dates here. I usually come here alone."

She paused, touched that he would choose to share this with her. "Oh. Well, then I'm honored.”

He laid out the blanket and helped her to sit. She sat back with her legs straight out in front of her, leaning back on both arms. Tom kneeled on the blanket, setting up the food and drink before laying back on the blanket next to her, staring up at the sky with his hands folded under his head. Isabella laid back, enjoying the way the sun peeked through the waving branches of the trees above them.

"What made you do it?" Tom asked, out of the blue, his eyes still focused on the sky.

She looked at him, taken back by his statement. "What do you mean?" 

"What made you want to go back to him? Why, after the way he treated you?"

He looked over at her, his eyes full of confusion and doubt.

She had to turn away from the ferocity of his stare.

"I've struggled with the acceptance of my body all my life. He was the first man to tell me that I was beautiful. He made me feel like a queen at first. I had even lost some weight and was eating better. But then, over time, we got comfortable and he got mean. He always wanted to go out to eat because he didn't like my cooking. If I ate too much he would ask me if I really needed to finish my plate. Gradually I began to gain some weight, but I was in love so I didn't notice. He made sure to remind me by sending me coupons for the gym or making sure I didn't eat too much. In my head, I justified it by saying it was because he loved me - that no one else would ever love me except him. So I stayed because I was afraid of being alone. Lana and my parents would tell me all the time that he was a jerk, but I didn't hear it. He took care of me for the most part and he did say nice things to me. I thought that this was what love was like. A few times, Lana was able to get inside my head and convinced me to leave him, but he'd come back and say the right words that became like a trigger in my head. And I always went back to him. I never thought I deserved better. I still don't."

Tom sat up, leaning on one arm as he faced Isabella, concern creasing his brow. 

"Hey," he said low, leaning over her to sweep a hand across her face lovingly. "You deserve so much more."

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice caught in her throat.

He leaned back on one arm again, wanting nothing more than to kiss her, but thought it inappropriate in the moment.

"So, is that why you always wear long sleeves and loose-fitting outfits?" Tom surmised.

"Yep. I'm not happy with how my arms look. The skin is a little loose on my arms and also around my abdomen from gaining and losing so much. Right before we met I had decided to try running to help me lose some more weight coupled with weight training, but that's gone out the window now with my stupid ankle."

"If you want, I could help you with running once you're back on your feet. I'm kind of familiar with it," Tom said with a laugh.

"Thanks, it'd probably be a good idea to have someone around to make sure I don't fall on my ass again."

"You shouldn't feel ashamed of your body. You have wonderful curves."

Isabella blushed at his compliment, aware of the way he was looking at her. 

"Says the man whose body is about as near to perfection as earthly possible," she said, sarcasm clear in her tone.

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm not everyone's cup of tea. I've been told I'm not muscular enough, I'm too lean, my skin is not tan enough. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder after all."

Isabella looked up at him, wondering what crazy person couldn't see how gorgeous this man was. Not only for his looks, but what he held on the inside. She'd seen enough in the past few days to realize that he had become even more attractive to her just by being who he was. Her heart had never felt so full and it was scary. She felt like she was falling fast.

"Isabella, there's something I need to tell you. I'm not sure how you will take it, but I know if I don't say it, I'll be lying to you and I don't want us to have any secrets."

"Thomas, what's the matter? You can tell me. It can't be worse than anything I've told you about Jackson."

He looked at her almost losing his nerve, fidgeting with his hands. He licked his lips in anticipation as he searched her eyes, looking for any sign that what he was about to say was a bad idea. She looked on encouragingly and also a little anxious as she waited for him to say something.

"I... I'm falling in love with you."

Opening her mouth, her words failed her. She looked like a fish out of water. 

"What did you say?" She said after a long pause, refusing to believe that she heard the words right the first time.

"I'm falling in love with you. I know it's only been a few days, but I feel like it's been so much longer. Our connection was instant. I feel as though I've been zapped by lightning and you've breathed new life into me. I realize how crazy it sounds..."

"No," she said, interrupting his rambling. "Not so crazy. I feel the same way."

Her voice cracked, full of emotion and the rush of having her feelings returned. It was like she was living in a movie. Hearing him say the words not once, but twice gave her goosebumps and she shivered in delight.

They both shared a smile that felt reserved just for each other as Tom leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. It was simple and chaste, but simmered beneath with passion. It conveyed a sense of oneness and belonging, of new beginnings. 

"What do we do now?" Isabella asked, feeling a head rush at this new development.

"Whatever you want. We can take this at your pace. I'm in no rush. We have time."

Biting her lip, she leaned on one arm, facing him. 

"There is something I should warn you about. I've always been a bit modest when it comes to sex. It takes me a little while to open up. Being with Jackson just made my anxieties about sex worse. I'm actually not quite sure what I'm trying to say here," she said, frustration lining her words. 

"I understand. How about we take things slow and see how you feel? I'm not going to rush you into something you're not ready to do."

"But I don't want you to feel like you can't try anything. I'm not a prude, I'm just a little shy."

"Quite alright. I'll feel you out, if you get uncomfortable with anything I do, just tell me and I'll stop."

Smiling in relief, she leaned over and captured his lips in a kiss that threw Tom off guard with its passion. He put his arm around her and pulled her close as he deepened the kiss. Things got heated quick and Tom decided to trail his hand down her leg, stopping just at the hem of her skirt. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes, asking without words for permission to continue as he gently stroked the skin of her thigh.

She knew exactly what he was thinking as she gazed into his eyes, pupils blown from desire. Having already had “the talk” just moments before, she hesitated to let things go any farther, but the searing heat she was feeling between her legs made it hard to concentrate on much else. It had been hard to be around a man like Tom the last few days without letting her thoughts drift to more intimate scenarios. She didn’t want to come across as easy, but she also knew that he would respect her wishes regardless of how she wanted to proceed. The repeated words of Lana kept going through her mind that she was a woman with needs. Needs that he was ready, willing and able to help her with. A renewed sense of adventure flowed through her, wanting to see where he would take this, but also a little nervous as this was not something she ever did.

"But what if someone sees?" She asked, darting her head around.

"It's a private park, darling. Nobody ever comes here. I'll be discreet. But it's up to you."

His voice had deepened, dripping with lust. No woman on the planet would deny those eyes or that voice. This would be a big step for her though. He was asking permission to touch her in a most private place. Who was she kidding? She was horny and pliable in his hands. Giving him a nod, she opened her legs, allowing him easier access.

His smile was devilish as he ran his fingers up her inner thigh at an agonizingly slow pace, never taking his eyes off of hers. His touch was as light as a feather, both tickling her and causing those little clenches in her stomach that made her feel warm and happy. Her breath caught in her throat when he, at last, made it to the apex between her legs. Tom paused once more to make sure she was still ok with this, and she reached up, pulling his face to hers in a searing kiss that let him know she was okay. Using his index finger to push her panties to the side, he sunk his middle finger deep into her core, relishing in its warmth and wetness. Reflexively, her back arched at the sensation, and her legs opened more of their own volition as she moaned.

"God, that was so sexy," he said, his voice guttural as he inserted another finger inside of her. He watched the way her face changed, the way she let her eyes flutter closed as she focused on his movements. He pumped two long, slender fingers in and out of her as he used his thumb to rub her swollen clit. 

Her hips rolled, grinding against his fingers, trying to increase the pressure. She opened her eyes and looked over to Tom who was gazing down at her with hooded eyes filled with lust as he licked his lips. Smiling lazily through the pleasure that was making her brain fuzzy, she reached a hand up and placed her palm flat against his cheek in a loving gesture. He leaned into the caress, smiling back as he continued his intimate touch. Her breath started coming quicker as she felt that delicious tightening that signaled her release. 

“Oh, god, I’m coming,” she whispered with a shaky voice. 

He quickened his pace, rubbing hard on her clit for a few seconds before she arched her back up and cried out in pleasure.

“Fuck!” Came her exclamation and Tom let out a small laugh.

He slowed his stroking as she came down from her climax. Pulling out his fingers, he wiped them on the blanket before placing his hand behind her head and pulling her to him to crush his lips against hers. All of the passion from her orgasm and the unrequited lust he felt from watching her come undone forced their lips together in a heated embrace. 

Isabella slipped her hand between them, reaching down to grasp at the growing bulge between his legs. He gasped and pulled away, both of them breathing heavy.

“What are you doing?” He said with surprise.

“Returning the favor,” she said with a breathy tone.

“You don’t have to do that,” he said, stopping her hand. “I don’t expect reciprocation.”

“I know. I want to. Please, let me.”

She gave him a pout, begging him to let her please him the way he did her. 

He searched her eyes to ensure that this is what she truly wanted before letting go of her hand. He eased up and she pushed him down onto his back, leaning over him.   
He opened his mouth to say something, but she put a finger to his lips to silence him. 

“Don’t. Just lay there and enjoy it.”

He nodded obediently, laying there as she trailed her hand to the fly on his jeans. She pulled the zipper down and slid her hand into his jeans, down to his lengthening hardness. Grasping it in her hands, Tom let out a hiss through his teeth as she looked down to him, her mouth falling open as she felt his girth in her hand. 

“Oh my, the rumors are true!” She said, perhaps a little extra giddy. 

He smirked at her, cocking his head to one side.

“I aim to please.”

She gave him an impish smile before focusing again on what she was doing. Wrapping her hand around him firmly, she pulled his cock out of his jeans and began stroking his shaft. Running her thumb over the tip, she rubbed his pre-come over the head, lubricating her hand as she continued stroking. Tom began panting, and she looked at him from the corners of her eyes, a mischievous grin on her face. She delighted in the way he had given her control, giving himself over to the pleasure she was imparting on him. Picking up her rhythm, she stroked him harder as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Come for me, baby.”

Pulling back, she saw him biting his lip, groaning at hearing her words in his ear.

In the next moment, he grunted as his body tensed and he released his seed into her palm, letting out a moan of satisfaction. 

She helped him clean up and then laid back down next to him, both spent from the heat of the moment.

They looked into each other’s eyes -- no words were said. The emotions displayed through their eyes said it all. He knew that what they just shared was a big step for her and for her to open up like that to him made his heart beat madly in his chest. His grin was wide as he continued to watch her. 

“Thank you,” he said out of nowhere. 

“You’re welcome?” She said slightly embarrassed.

“I meant for allowing me to be intimate with you. I mean, I’m also quite appreciative for the other thing as well,” he said, looking up to the sky as a blush tinged his cheeks.

She laughed as she covered her face with her hands.

“Oh my gosh, that was both beautiful and awkward,” she said, looking back to him.

They both began laughing at the hilarity of the situation, Isabella feeling as light as air. She loved to see him laugh. He had the best laugh - it was so infectious. Also when he laughed, it lit up his whole face. 

He took her hand, intwining it with his own as they both looked up at the sky, enjoying the peace and quiet of the park.

The branches of the trees swayed back and forth, capturing her gaze. “So what happens now?”

"That's up to you, isn't it?" 

Turning back to face him, she sighed. 

"I guess it is. But I don't know what to do next. Is that a bad thing?"

He looked back at her. 

"Not at all. There's no right or wrong way to live your life. There's only this. Moments like these," he said, lifting their hands to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "Just enjoy the moments as they come. Like I said, we can take this at whatever pace you like."

"How do I deserve someone like you?" She asked, the look in her eyes plagued by genuine perplexity.

Tom frowned, feeling so bad for the beauty that lay next to him. He didn't understand how she could feel so undeserving of happiness. That bastard Jackson all but ruined her. It made his blood boil just thinking about the way he talked to her. If he ever came face to face with the little weasel he would make sure Jackson regretted it.

"Isabella, how can you say that? You are as deserving of love and happiness as anyone else in this world. I'm not some special prize anyway. I'm just a man who has feelings for an incredible woman."

"That's where you're wrong, Thomas. You are an amazing human being. The kindness and consideration you've shown me since the very moment we met tells me that your capacity for love is endless. There are not a ton of people out there who are just good. Especially in Hollywood. You are rare."

"Maybe that's why I've been so unlucky in love," he muttered to himself.

"Hey," she said, squeezing the hand she held. "You should listen to some of your own advice. Things didn't work out with other women because they weren't your "one". We all have a "one". Someone who fills your heart to the brim and makes you feel as though the world is brighter somehow. Like you can conquer the world with them by your side just by holding their hand."

His face softened as he watched her talk about love. It was so endearing. She was a hopeless romantic like he was and it thrilled him to no end.

"I love the way your face looks when you talk about things you're passionate about," he said with a grin.

"What? What does my face do?"

"It lights up. You get this dreamy, far-away look. Every line of stress disappears. And you get the cutest little crinkles in the creases of your smile."

She was at a loss for words. She had no idea her face was so expressive. The way he looked at her when he spoke said volumes. He noticed the small things.  
Isabella felt a drop of water fall right on her face, followed by a few more. She wiped them off as they both sat up.

Noticing dark clouds beginning to roll in, she straightened up in alarm. "Oh no, I think it's about to rain!" 

"Come on then, I guess it's time to go," Tom said, packing everything up in the basket as the drops of rain continued.

Isabella put her palm out, catching the fat drops of rain. "It's getting harder!" 

Tom stopped for a moment to figure out the fastest way to get them to the car. 

Turning his back to her, he leaned towards her. 

"Quick, hop on," he said, looking over his shoulder at her.

"What? I certainly will not!" She said, looking flustered. 

"You have to unless you want to get soaked!" 

Isabella looked back and forth in distress, trying to decide how much she cared about getting wet.

He turned around, suddenly knowing what she was thinking.

"It's ok, I can carry your weight. You won't hurt me," he said in a calm voice, and it soothed her nerves, making her feel grateful that she didn't have to say it out loud.

He turned again and she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as he hooked his arms behind her knees while still managing to hold onto the picnic basket.

"Ok, you ready?"

"Giddy up horsey!" She said, giggling as he began running, the rain starting to fall much faster.

They both laughed heartily as he ran through the park, her body bouncing as she held on tight.

Finally getting to the car, they jumped in, still laughing like mad, just about soaked to the bone.

“So maybe running was actually a worse idea?” Isabella said between fits.

“Perhaps. But we got here faster, didn’t we?”

Isabella looked at Tom’s face, wet with rain and smiling like a fool. His hair was matted down and all she wanted to do was run her hands through his damp strands. He turned the car on and glanced over at her as she looked on.

“See something you like?” He said cheekily and her face became flushed from embarrassment.

“You know I do,” she responded, avoiding eye contact. 

“You know I’m kind of hungry,” he said absentmindedly.

She let out a loud laugh. “That’s because we didn’t eat.” 

“That’s right! I knew we were forgetting to do something!” He teased.

“Oh, I think we did plenty.”

He caught her glance and gave her a leer before starting off.

“So, your place or mine?” 

“Um, yours? I don’t think I’m ready to go home yet if that’s alright.”

“As you wish,” he said, trying to hide the great, big smile that appeared on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

They made it back to the house in decent time despite the rain that still poured outside. Walking inside of the air-conditioned house, Isabella ran her hands up and down her arms, rubbing at the goosebumps that covered her flesh. She shivered and Tom noticed, ushering her into his bedroom to give her the shirt she had been wearing last night. 

“Here, go change. Leave your clothes on the hamper and I’ll dry them for you.”

Once he left her alone to change, she went into the bathroom and closed the door. Stripping off her wet clothes and placing them on top of the hamper, she pulled on the familiar T-shirt, grateful for a clean, dry shirt. Her bra had managed to get soaked thanks to being carried on Tom's back, so she had no choice but to remove it. Thankfully her underwear wasn’t so bad. Walking out of the bathroom, she crossed her arms against her chest, attempting to cover up her breasts as they hung free from their enclosure. Tom chose that moment to walk back in, having changed himself into a pair of grey sweatpants and a black band tee and walked past her to grab her clothes. Walking past her again, he stopped short when he noticed the odd way she was standing. Her shoulders were slouched forward, arms folded as if she was trying to hide something. 

"Darling, is everything alright? Are you in pain?" he said, grasping her elbow.

She attempted to smile through her awkwardness. "Oh, yes, I'm fine." 

That one perfect eyebrow of his arched in its perfect way as he looked at her in disbelief. 

"Ok, so I'm not alright. I'm just a little uncomfortable. I had to take off my bra and I don't like how they look "free" is all. It's a woman thing," she said exasperated.

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "Is that all?" 

"Yes," she muttered, looking down at her feet.

Stepping over to her, he placed a finger under her chin, tipping her face up to meet his. 

His eyes searched hers, looking for a way in. "Hey, you don't have to feel that way. Not around me. Let me be your safe space.” 

She couldn't use her voice, fearing it would crack from the fresh tears that were welling in her eyes. All she could do was nod and hope that he understood what it meant.

Grinning like mad, he gestured towards the door. 

"Come on then, I've set everything up in the living room. I'll just put these in the dryer and meet you out there."

Walking out into the living room, she couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her mouth. He had set up their picnic on the floor of the living room, in front of the fireplace. The couch had been pushed back to give them extra room, with the blanket placed on the ground. Stepping towards it, she relished in the warmth of the small fire he had started. With as much grace as she could muster, she lowered herself down, tugging on the t-shirt to extend it over her legs as much as it would go. She placed her feet out in front of her, crossing her bad leg over the good one. The dim light from the fireplace illuminated the room just enough to see the delicious plate of cheese and prosciutto he put out, in addition to fruit and some crusty bread. A bottle of wine and two glasses sat to the side. This was even more romantic than a picnic in the park. The sound of the rain pelting the house was rhythmic and soothing. She stared at the flames, getting lost in their frenzied dance.

Tom walked back over to the living room, standing behind Isabella, watching the way she sat and looked at the fire. He wondered what she was thinking in that moment. Was she still feeling self-conscious? Had her thoughts drifted to more happy things or had they slipped into darker moments? He had to marvel at the way the light of the fire reflected off her face, creating a glow that seemed to highlight her features. She was even more beautiful at this moment than any other because she had no idea anyone was watching her, allowing her to be herself with no reservations. 

"Your clothes should be dry soon," he said, settling himself down on the blanket next to her. 

Her head snapped to his, looking like she was coming out of a trance.

"Oh, wonderful. Thank you," she murmured.

"Wine?" He asked, picking up the bottle.

"Yes, please."

He poured them each a glass and handed her one. 

"Cheers," he said, clinking his glass with hers.

A small smile appeared on her face as she grabbed a grape off of the plate and popped it in her mouth.

"So, where were you a minute ago? You looked like you were a million miles away," he said to her in a deep, gentle, hushed voice.

She twirled the stem of her wine glass between her fingers, careful not to let the liquid slosh around. "Oh, I don't know. Just thinking about the last 24 hours and how much my life has changed. It's a lot to take in. I'm not averse to change, but it certainly isn't easy for me." 

"Do you regret any of the changes?"

"No. I think they were a long time coming, actually."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. We live these lives for such a short time. There's no room for regret. " 'The most important thing is to enjoy your life--to be happy--it's all that matters.' "

"Is that a Hiddleston original quote?" Isabella said with a smirk.

"Nope. Audrey Hepburn. Smart lady, I think,” he said. "Negativity for me, are like clouds that pass in front of the sun. They will pass, they are just feelings. It is important to not dwell on them and just move past it."

"I think I like that one better," she said knowing the origins of the quote well, giving him a look that was reserved just for him. 

He raised his glass to her before taking a healthy sip.

"You know, I don't think I said thank you yet for the picnic," she started off, pausing to find the right words. "I'm not used to being on the receiving end of romantic gestures like these, so sometimes I find it hard to articulate how I feel about them." 

"You're welcome. I like to do things for the people I care about and you have, in such a short period of time, have made me care about you. Very much so. So get used to it, because it's only the beginning." 

He gave her that wonderful smile that showed off his perfect teeth, with a sparkle in his eyes. The look that always made her weak in the knees when she saw pictures of him on the Internet. It'd been a while since she had been on Tumblr, she wondered what her followers would think if they ever found out that she was living the dream that they all only spoke about through reblogs and private messages. 

"Thomas. I know that you know I'm a bit of a fan of yours. But I think in the interest of transparency that I should probably let you know how much of a fan I am. I'm not trying to weird you out or anything, but I feel like I'm hiding it and I don't want to hide anything from you."

She chewed on a fingernail while making minimal eye contact. Was she really about to tell him about that part of herself? The one that dreamed about him, doing normal things together, him pleasuring her in the same ways that he actually just did in the park? How would he take it?

"Judging from your face, I take it that it could be not so good? Darling, from what I've seen of your inner fan girl coming out, I'm not worried. But if you would like to get it off your chest, I will listen."

He was too kind. She felt some small relief, but her heart still hammered away in her chest.

Twisting her hands together, she looked up at him and began.

"So, I saw you in the first Avengers movie and immediately I noticed how good looking you were,” she said, blushing and looking away from him for a brief moment.  
A smile lifted the corner of one side of his mouth, but he didn’t say anything.

“Once I got past that, I realized how talented you were. Walking out of the theater, I was telling Lana, she was still in the states, how I was blown away by your acting. I immediately looked you up to see what else you had done. Over the years I've made it my personal mission to see everything you've been in. I know some of it was not well received by audiences, but your performances have always drawn me in and kept me captivated. When you did Coriolanus, my god, that was just the best! Anyway, so here's where it gets kind of fan girlish. So like with any celebrity crush, I began looking things up about you. I've seen the usual details, interviews you've done throughout the years... I also have a Tumblr blog about you..."

She stopped talking, looking at him with hesitation, hoping that she hadn't just scared him off with her incessant rambling. The part she was the most worried about was the blog. Why did she mention the blog?!

"Ok. What's wrong with a blog? I'm actually quite flattered by it actually. What kind of things do you post on it?" He asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Tumblr is mostly just reblogging other people's posts. Since mine is about you, it's mostly pictures of you, from your movies, from paparazzi. I have written a few things of my own. A fan fiction or two. Some general musings about how amazing you are even though I'd never met you before. Oh god, I've said too much."

She groaned, covering her face as she rested her elbows on her legs. 

"I am so stupid. Why did I even bring this up? I sound like a certified psycho. Jackson was right," she said, muttering through her hands.

"Hey," he said softly. "Don't do that." He pulled her hands away, forcing her to look at him. "Do you see me running?"

"No, but I wouldn't blame you."

"I don’t personally enjoy going to blogs about myself because some of them can get a bit dicey, but I know it comes with the territory of dating someone who isn't a celebrity that they may be a fan of my work. We are all fans of someone. I can fanboy with the best of them. As long as you don't try to cut locks of my hair to make a hair doll or use me just for my fame then I think we'll be just fine," he said, running the back of his hand down her cheek in a sweet caress.

"So is that what we're doing here? Dating?" She said, propping her head up on one hand.

"Out of all that I just said, that's all that you heard? Not even the part about the hair doll?" He said, an eyebrow quirking up.

She smiled as she tried to keep herself from chuckling. "I heard everything you said, and while the visual of someone making a hair doll of you is quite hilarious, I wanted to hear more about this whole dating thing." 

"Well, there's not much to say about it, is there? When two people like each other and go out on dates for several nights in a row, I believe it is safe to say they are "dating"," he said with a laugh, even including the air quotes.

Reflexively, she gave him a playful slap on the arm. "Very funny!" 

"Yes, I've been told I am quite the jokester!"

"More like the trickster," she returned in retaliation and he gave her a wink.

"So, you know my dirty, little secret. I can take it down if you want. I haven't even been able to check it the last few days. I would certainly never write anything personal about you, especially without your permission."

"No, it's ok. It sounds harmless. I wouldn't ask you to stop doing something that you enjoy. Perhaps I might even make an appearance of my own sometime. Although, would that rile up some of your followers? I wouldn't want to start something," he said, rubbing his chin, lost in thought.

"I mean, are you asking to post things on my blog? Most of the fandom is pretty nice, but there are some petty people on there. I've managed to avoid anything ugly," she said, unable to believe that they were even having this discussion.

"Well, I'd probably want to run it by Luke, but I don't see why you couldn't post some things, possibly be a pseudo-official blog for me. We've already been photographed together, I'm sure it’s already made its way over to America. How anonymous are you on there?"

"A few people know my name, but I've never posted a picture," she said, shrugging.

"Hm. Well, as I said, I'll talk to Luke about it. It could help my PR and you'd get to write, so it'd work for both of us."

"I like the way you think, Hiddleston," she said, nodding and smirking at the handsome, apparently very understanding man that sat opposite her. "So, now that we have that out of the way -- What is one of your dirty little secrets, hm? Can't be any more embarrassing as mine."

"Sorry to disappoint, love, but I don't have any. I have no regrets, which means I have no secrets. My life is an open book."

Crossing her arms against her chest, she stared at him hard, as if trying to see through him to his soul to see if he was actually hiding something there. 

He held two fingers up in front of him. "Scouts honor." 

They both began to chuckle and Isabella shook her head in disbelief as she picked up some bread and prosciutto to make a small sandwich.

"This is delicious, by the way," she said with a mouthful of food.

"Of course. You certainly worked up an appetite," he said, biting back a laugh as he ate a piece of cheese.

As if on cue, she began to cough, embarrassment and little pieces of bread crust getting caught in her throat. Picking up her glass, she took a huge swig of the sweet wine.

She wagged a finger at him. "You are a naughty boy, Mr. Hiddleston." 

"As are you, Madame. I was not expecting the explicit words that came from your mouth."

She stopped eating, her stomach flipping at the thought of him being turned off by her behavior. "Unexpected in a bad way?" 

"No. On the contrary, it was in a good way. A very good way. You've got a dirty mouth. But you save it for the bedroom. I like that."

Unsure of how to react, she just sat there and played with her fingers, feeling a warm flush covering her body. 

"Well, I aim to please, I think," she said awkwardly. 

Holding up his glass in a toast to her, he gave her a sexy wink. "And please you do.”

"Are you always so charming?" She asked, taking another sip of her wine, feeling it going to her head, leaving her with a warm, heady buzz.

"Depends on who you ask. It's not something I turn on and off. It's just me, I guess? I don't know. I've never thought of myself as charming really.”

He felt a blush on his cheeks and he was unsure if it was from her compliment or the wine.

Feeling brave from the alcohol flowing through her bloodstream, she suddenly pounced onto Tom, and he caught her before they both came crashing to the ground, laughing hysterically.

"What was that for?" He asked, his breath short as she laid on top of him. His warm, wine scented breath fanned her face and she smiled broadly before answering him, ignoring the slight pain she was now feeling in her ankle.

"So it'd be easier to do this," she said before crushing her lips to his. 

Teeth clashed and lips consumed lips. Their heaving breaths were the only noise in the room. Tom's hands roamed her body before settling on her ass and he gave it a gentle squeeze, eliciting a slight moan from Isabella. She took the opportunity to run her hands along his broad shoulders and sculpted arms, appreciating the way his muscles rippled beneath her fingertips. The sudden feeling of his hardening length against her thigh sent a signal to her brain that this was getting out of control. Forcing herself to pull back, they laid there together, catching their breath while simply staring into each other's eyes. She knew it was too soon and he understood she wasn't ready, but the power of their attraction was hard to curb. 

Rolling off of him, she sat back up, now feeling the pain from her ankle. She took tender care of it as if that would help make the pain go away. He sat himself up, scooting closer to her, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. 

"Is it the ankle? Does it hurt much?"

"Yes, I think when I leaped on you I moved it the wrong way. I'll be ok though. It was worth it," she said, giving him a mercurial smile.

Tom got up and disappeared into the bathroom for a few moments before coming out with IcyHot cream.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing towards the ankle.

"Be my guest."

He sat back down, gently picking up her foot and placing it in his lap. Squeezing out some of the IcyHot onto her ankle, she winced but didn't complain. He looked at her with an apology in his eyes as he continued. 

"Let me know if it hurts too much and I'll stop," he said.

Holding her foot in one hand, he began rubbing the ankle and foot with the other, massaging the cream into her skin. She sat with bated breath, watching him as he tended to her aching ankle. Whether it was the IcyHot or his delicate touch, she didn't care. The pain was gone almost as soon as he began and the warmth that started in her foot spread all the way through her body. Tom's touch always electrified her body. It was very responsive to him. That much was made clear earlier in the park. She sighed happily at his ministrations as he worked in the cream, careful not to squeeze too hard. 

Finishing up, he put her foot back down and got up to wash his hands.

"Thank you for that. A girl could get used to treatment like this. It's not something... I'm used to," she said, the smile on her face fading as she thought back to the way Jackson treated her. There were no foot massages or picnics. It was never about her. It was what she could do for him.

"A woman should be treated with the utmost respect. Especially if I happen to be dating her," he said, walking back over to where she sat on the floor. He pulled some pillows and a blanket off of the couch and brought them down to the floor with him. Wrapping them up in the blankets, he leaned back on the pillows, pulling her down with him to lay in his arms.

Looking up at him in adoration, she gazed into his eyes, seeing the light of the fire reflecting off his impossibly clear, blue eyes. They were mesmerizing and so easy to get lost in. Laying there on the floor in front of a crackling fire, wrapped up in the strong arms of her Prince Charming come to life, she couldn't help the blissful smile that crept up on her face. 

Tom couldn’t believe his fortune. Laying on the floor, arms cradling this person who up until only a few days ago was a complete stranger, he was happy. Truly happy. It had been rough for him after Taylor because of how public their romance had been. People who didn’t know him heard intimate details of their relationship and everyone’s eyes had been on him as he went through the stages after their breakup. He put on a brave face because he didn’t want anyone to see his pain, but some days were harder than others. When he fell for someone, he was all in. The past few years of nonstop work also played a part. He was broken-hearted, burnt out and looking for meaning. But then she came along, with her adorable smile and awkwardness. It took only moments for her to steal his heart from him and make him feel again. Until that moment, he hadn’t even realized that he had begun to just go through the motions of life. He was still in disbelief that he could feel so much so fast. Love at first sight wasn’t possible, was it? He was already a hopeless romantic, so he was amenable to the idea, but it was her that gave it life.

The rain continued to pour outside, providing a soothing lullaby that was causing Isabella’s eyelids to droop. She fought to stay awake but was fast losing the battle. 

“Close your eyes, darling. It’s ok,” Tom said, his voice soft.

“But it’s still early. I can stay awake. You just need to stop being so comfortable and warm,” she mumbled, her eyes closing as she rested her head on his chest. 

He chuckled and she smiled at hearing it rumble in his chest. 

The last thing she remembered saying before falling asleep was, “I’m just going to close my eyes for a few minutes.”

He laid there, his hand rubbing calming lines up and down her back. Leaning his head down, he placed a kiss atop her head. With a sigh, he closed his eyes as well and drifted off to sleep.

It was later in the evening when Isabella woke, lifting her head with one eye open to see Tom looking down at her. 

"Have you been awake this entire time?" She asked with a yawn.

"No, I just woke up a few minutes ago."

Looking at his watch, he saw it was just after 10 o'clock.

"Time for bed!" He said with a laugh.

She joined in, resting her head back on his chest. A thought occurred to her and she snapped her head back up, looking at Tom with worry.

"I'm not crushing you am I?" She said in a panic, attempting to get off of him. 

He grabbed her by the waist, holding her in place as he brushed his knuckles over her cheek. "Darling, you're fine. Light as a feather. You're barely even laying on me. Please don't worry.”

She continued to fret, even with Tom's reassurances.

"Will you read to me again? It always relaxes me."

"As you wish," he said as they moved to get up. He extended a hand to help her up and she gratefully took it. In one swift motion, he managed to swoop her up in his arms and he chuckled at the stunned expression on her face.

"Could you have maybe warned me before doing something like that?!"

"But then I wouldn't have been able to see the glorious look you have on your face right now. It was worth it," said, winking at her.

Carrying her into the bedroom, he used care as he laid her down on the bed and pulled the cover up around her before coming around to get in himself. She rested her head on his chest again as he picked up the book and began reading while stroking her hair in a loving manner. 

She closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of his voice and the way he ran his fingers through her hair. He was a living embodiment of catharsis and she savored every single second. It could've taken her only moments to fall asleep in such a position, but she made sure to stay awake as long as possible, wanting this moment to last forever. These were moments that reminded her that there was still good in this world and that perhaps, she was worthy of having some good of her own. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was the thought that Lana was going to be a very happy person once she told her how her day had gone.


	7. Chapter 7

The sounds of Beyonce's "Diva" echoed in the quiet bedroom, stirring Isabella from sleep. Sitting up, she reached over and found her phone on the nightstand, pressing the accept button knowing exactly who it was.

"Good morning, Lana," she said, wiping a hand down her face. 

She looked over at Tom and smiled warmly at the sight. He had fallen asleep while he was reading, still sitting up, book in hand. It had to be the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Turning her camera on, she snapped a quick picture with her phone. After taking it, she had a second of regret, wondering if she shouldn't have done that. She resolved that she'd make sure nobody saw it. Lost in thought, she'd forgotten that she was still on the phone with Lana.

"Hello!!" Lana screamed into the phone, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Isabella whispered, trying not to wake up Tom. Slowly and carefully, she got out of bed and made her way out into the living room to sit on the couch. 

"So what's up?" Isabella said, continuing to whisper even though she was not in earshot of the man slumbering in the next room.

"Oh, not much. Just wondering where my best friend disappeared to. She came home briefly yesterday and then I never heard from her again. Just checking to see if she's still alive."

Lana sounded more amused than upset, leading Isabella to believe that she was concerned, but also fishing for details.

"Oh, please you just want to know if we had sex, right?"

"Isabella, I am offended! How could you think... Well, yes, but that's because I knew you were safe with Tom."

Isabella held back her laughter, shaking her head at her friend.

"Well, I'll probably be home at some point today to give you the full story, but no, we did not have sex. But... some other things happened."

She paused, holding her breath and listening for any sound coming from the other line. A predictable squeal came through and she snickered at her friend.

"Oh my gosh, what are you trying to tell me right now? You better be coming home because I want details ASAP! I will cancel all my clients today if I have to!"

"No! Don't do that! When is your first appointment?"

"Not until this afternoon."

"Ok then, it's only 8. I'll come home soon. I need to get some work done anyway."

"Don't rush back on my account. I wouldn't want to interrupt the love fest," Lana said with a smile in her voice.

"Oh hush, you."

"Seriously though. Enjoy it. You deserve it. He seems like a really good guy. Let him spoil you rotten!"

"Yes, well, he's certainly done a smashing job so far. I feel silly allowing myself to entertain the idea that this could be my life," Isabella said, half-heartedly. 

"It is a once in a lifetime thing to meet someone like him the way you did, but everything happens for a reason. And the more absurd it is, the more it is meant to be in my opinion. So go with it and see where it leads. You owe yourself that much."

A hand on her shoulder startled her before she could answer and she turned to see the handsome vision of Tom standing before her, bleary-eyed with hair sticking up in all places. 

"Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you. It's only Lana," she said to him and he nodded his head in understanding.

"No, I didn't hear you to be honest. Morning, Lana!"

"Morning, Sir Thomas!" She yelled through the phone and he smiled at the sound of her nickname for him before turning and walking into the kitchen.

"Ok, Lana. It's time to go, I will talk to you later."

Ending the call, she got up and limped over to the kitchen, leaning against the counter as she watched Tom making coffee. It was such a simple thing, but she watched him in awe as he measured the grounds and poured water into the reservoir. It took him a moment to peel a filter from the pack, but he continued in his way, using those long, dexterous fingers to ease the flimsy filter apart so that he could put the grounds in and complete his task. Was he so adorable at everything he did? She was convinced this was the case.

After starting the coffee maker, he turned back to Isabella, seeing the way she gazed at him. 

Tom crossed his arms against his chest, leaning against the counter. "What is it?"

"Nothing. You just look so adorable doing normal people things.”

"Normal people things?" he said, scratching his head with confusion. "You do realize I am a normal person."

"No, you're not. You're a celebrity. You exist on a different plane as the rest of us."

"I disagree. I live a simple life, I work a job that provides a public service. My life just happens to be less private than yours."

"You also have more money, rich friends and access to anything you could ever want."

"Not anything," he murmured, locking eyes with her.

The implication was clear to her and her expression softened. He walked over, wrapping his arms around her to pull her in for a hug. She sighed as she tightened her hold on him. Yes, he was a celebrity, but at the end of the day, he was just a man. He was subject to all of the same rules of life and love as anyone else. He was able to get his heart broken too. 

"I'm sorry," she said, her lips pressed against his chest. "Sometimes we put celebrities up on pedestals and we forget that they have feelings too. They get hurt too."

His hold on her tightened and they just stood there in the kitchen, holding each other. The sound of the coffee maker beeping ended their moment as Tom pulled away to silence it. He poured them both a cup and helped her to sit at the table while he prepared a quick breakfast.

"Sorry, it's only eggs and toast. One day I'll have to make you a full English breakfast. It's my favorite," he said, buttering the bread and scooping eggs onto their plates.

Isabella propped her head upon her hand. "And what does a full English breakfast consist of?"

"Well," he began, bringing over their plates and sitting down across from her, "It starts with your basic eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes. But it can also have pancakes, beans, pudding, tomatoes, mushrooms. It's not for the faint of heart!"

Taking a sip of her coffee, she nodded her head in agreement. "That sounds... Filling? Not sure if I'd be up for that challenge.”

"Yes, it is a lot of food. The secret is to eat an early dinner the night before so you're starving the next morning!" He said, grinning and she laughed out loud.

"Good idea!" She said, picking at her food. Tom noticed and decided to say something.

"Please eat the whole thing. It's only two eggs. Remember that breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"I know... I just..." She started and then stopped, not wanting the mood to darken this morning. Instead, she just started eating. "It's delicious, thank you."

He looked at her, worried about her eating habits. Lana hadn't made mention of an eating disorder, but he'd noticed them more and more. With every second that he got to know her better, his care for her had deepened and the urgency to protect her grew worse. He knew she had a problem and he wanted to help her fix it. He'd talk to Lana about it first before he actually sat down and talked to her about it, not wanting to create a problem if there wasn't one.

"Oh, I've got to head home soon. Lana is eagerly awaiting me to regale her with my tales of adventure from yesterday and I do need to get some work done."

"Of course. I do need to make some calls today myself. One being your doctor's appointment with John."

"Thomas, I can make my own doctor's appointment."

"Yes, but I want to make sure you go. I took you under my wing like a broken baby bird. I feel responsible for you now," he teased, holding a hand over his heart.

She leaned over, a smirk playing her lips. "You just don't want me to talk to the doctor alone because you're afraid he might steal me away.”

"Hm. Yes, the thought did cross my mind," he said, pressing a finger to his lips in thought. "But I don't think I have anything to worry about now, do I?"

He gave her a lascivious grin and winked, causing her to blush at the very moment she knew he was referring to.

"Fair enough," she said, taking the last gulp of her coffee.

Once Isabella got back to her apartment, she was bombarded with questions from Lana.

"So what happened? What did you do? How did it feel? Tell me what's going on!"

"Whoa, ok, can I sit down, please?" Isabella said, walking over to the couch.

Lana stood, tapping her foot anxiously as she waited for her to start talking.

"Ok, so there's not much to tell really," Isabella started, wringing her hands. Lana sat down on the couch next to her. "We packed a lunch and went over to this park that Thomas knew about. It was private so there was nobody there. We went all the way to the back and set up a blanket. It was so quiet and peaceful, just lying there talking."

"That's nice. What did you talk about?"

"Well, he started asking me more about Jackson and I explained to him about our relationship so he understood where I was coming from. It led me to talk about some of my body image issues and I was honest with him. Instead of making me feel bad, he actually complimented me and told me he'd help me with my running if I wanted."

"Wow, that's wonderful. I'm not surprised. He doesn't come across as superficial or vain."

"Yeah. He also told me he's falling in love with me.”

She mumbled the ending, feeling awkward even saying the words much less believing them.

"Wait. What did you just say?" Lana said, eyes wide as she put a hand up.

"Um, what?"

"No, Isabella, you said he said he's falling in love with you? For real? Like for real, for real?"

Lana looked like a bottle under pressure, ready to explode. 

"Yes, for real. And I told him I feel the same," she said, bracing for impact.

Lana leaped from her seat and attacked Isabella, squeezing her tight as she squealed with delight.

"Oh my god! This is the best news! It's only been like four days? How is this even possible??? It's like a fairy tale! I'm so fucking happy for you!" 

Lana's voice had raised an octave and she laid on top of her friend as Isabella giggled below her.

"Get off of me, please! Your love is suffocating me!" She said in a jovial manner, pushing Lana off of her.

"So then what happened?" Lana said, sitting up straight at the edge of her seat.

"Well, after that I just explained to him about my insecurities about sex and he told me we could go at my pace. That ended up turning into us making out, which led to someone getting a little frisky."

Isabella could feel her face getting warm thinking back to that moment when Tom slid his hand between her legs with the gentlest of touches.

"Did he... Touch you? You let him do that?" Lana's face was so serious it almost caused Isabella to erupt in laughter.

"Yes. I'm just as surprised as you are. I mean I'm no nun, but it's only been a few days. In that moment though, all I wanted him to do was touch me. I couldn't think about anything else."

Lana let out a short laugh. "But you guys were in a park? Weren't you worried about someone seeing? I would never have thought of you as a bit of an exhibitionist! This is an interesting turn of events indeed!"

"I know! I'm so embarrassed! And that's not all. I ended up giving him a handjob after that! Who is this person I have become?" she said, running her hand through her hair, eyebrows raised high in speculation.

"Oh, lord! You lucky bitch! Please, for the love of God, you must tell me. Is it as big as pictures suggest?" Lana asked, hands clasped together.

"He definitely lives up to the hype!"

They both fell over in fits of laughter.

"So after that, it started raining. We ended up back at his place where he set the picnic up again since we didn't really get to eat. There was more making out and then we fell asleep on the floor by the fire. It was a really nice time."

"Hm. That dreamy look in your eyes totally confirms it. Sounds like you had a busy day! Well deserved. You took some big steps. Your whirlwind romance with Sir Thomas has my head spinning!"

"Tell me about it. I still can't believe it. I used to daydream all of the time about meeting him and how we'd fall in love and get married. But you never think something like that would ever happen in real life. This is my reality and it's terrifying to think that I could wake up tomorrow and it could all be over. Like I'm just dreaming."  
Lana reached over and pinched her.

"Shit, Lana! Was that necessary?" She said, rubbing her sore arm.

"Yes. You needed that. Don't worry about what may or may not happen. Just exist in what's happening now. Don't let your fear keep you from enjoying yourself."  
Isabella sighed, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I hear you." 

"Well," Lana said, grabbing her hand. "I've got to get going, but I'll be back later. I assume you'll be gone by then?"

"I don't know. We both have some things to do today, maybe we won't see each other at all.” She tried to play it off nonchalantly but failed to hide the smile that spread across her face.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun with Don Juan Hiddleston!" Lana said as she headed out the door.

Isabella shook her head and headed to her room to shower before getting some work done.

Looking at his watch, Tom picked up his phone and called his friend John.

"Hello, Tom! How are you mate?" John asked.

"Good, good. Just taking it easy. How about you?"

"Keeping busy. How's that lovely new friend of yours?"

Tom raised an eyebrow at the curiosity peaking in his friend's voice.

"She's doing well. I was actually calling about her. I know you said you wanted to see her again in a week so I wanted to set up an appointment for her in the next two days?"

"Oh really? You're calling to set it up? You could've given her my number. I mean, you did just meet. Seems a little unusual for you to be making her appointments."  
John did his best to sound surprised, but he had this nagging feeling inside about the two of them. There was definitely something simmering below the surface between them.

"Yes, well, I do feel a little responsible for her since I brought her into my home and you are my friend. I also know she probably won't make an appointment on her own."

"Oh? Sounds like you know her pretty well now? Have you seen much of her?"

"A little," he said, smiling to himself at the thought.

"Well, I'm glad. She seems like a nice girl. Bring her by tomorrow at about 10 am. I've got to get going, but it was good talking to you. You sound really good."

"Thanks, John. I feel good. See you Friday!"

"Bye now!"

Tom hung up with his friend and sat down on the couch. Bobby curled up next to him and he sat rubbing the little puppy’s head as he became lost in thought. It had only been a few days. But so much had changed. This whole thing seemed so surreal. There was a small cynical side of him that was waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under him, but he kept it at bay. Good things happened to those who wait and he would wait forever for the love of a lifetime.

It was after two before Isabella looked at the clock to see the afternoon was passing her by. The rumbling in her stomach alerted her to the fact that she hadn't eaten since this morning. Setting aside her laptop, she stretched before getting out of bed. 

Searching the fridge, she just stared at the shelves, not feeling anything that was in there. Shutting the door with a sigh, she went back to her room to put her shoes on and grabbed the crutch that leaned on her nightstand. She was grateful that she had remembered to take it out of Tom's car when he dropped her off. 

Picking up her purse and house keys, she leaned on her crutch as she left the house in search of lunch. She walked around aimlessly, still not too sure where everything was. There was a pub around here somewhere that she'd been to before, but she felt turned around. Most of the times she'd been out and about, it'd been with Lana or Tom. Up until the last few days she hadn't really cared to learn anything about the area since she thought she was leaving. Finally seeing the pub across the street, she started walking, thankful that it wasn't at a busy intersection. A gentleman with a camera walked up to her and began snapping her picture.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Can I get your name?" he asked.

Isabella gave him a strange look, wondering if he had mistaken her for someone else.

"I'm sorry? Do I know you?" She asked as she continued to walk.

Just then another man with a camera came upon her other side, snapping photos.

She looked between them, confused at this sudden intrusion. 

"Excuse me. What is going on?" 

Alarm bells were starting to go off as she noticed more people with cameras beginning to surround her.

"You're the new bird seeing Tom Hiddleston, right?" The first man asked.

The second man echoed him. "Yeah, what's your name, sweetheart?"

"How long have you been seeing him? Are you serious? Are you the reason him and Taylor broke up?"

One by one, they started yelling out questions at her, insinuating that she was a boyfriend stealer and that they thought she'd be prettier. Soon there was a sizable crowd around her and the comments started getting meaner as she refused to answer. Beginning to panic, she did the only thing she could think of. She took out her phone and called Tom.

"Hello, darling, this is a nice surprise," he said, pleased to hear from her in the middle of the day.

"Thomas, I need your help," she said, the panic clear in her voice.

He jumped up from his spot on the couch, alert and worried. "What's the matter?" 

Her voice was shaky and full of fear. "I'm being surrounded by all of these paparazzi. They're yelling at me and it's starting to freak me out."

"Ok, don't worry, I'll come get you. Tell me where you are?"

"I'm over by the Crown & Sceptre. Please hurry," she said, hanging up the phone.

Tom grabbed for his keys and ran out the door in a hurry to get to her.

It was only a few moments before he saw her, crouched down on the ground surrounded by the sharks.

He jumped out of his car and ran over to her, pushing people out of his way.

"Get away from her, don't you see you're terrorizing her?" He yelled, enraged by the way they surrounded her. The crowd parted and he knelt down next to her, gently putting his arms around her. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Thomas?" Her voice sounded so small and fragile.

"Oh, darling. It's ok, I'm here now," he said, helping her up. 

"Back away all of you!" He commanded and they took several steps back, quieting down as they did. Tom didn't get upset often, but when he did, he intimidated people. She leaned against him, allowing him to bring her to the car, dragging her crutch behind them.

Once in the car, Tom immediately turned on the car and drove to his place, focused on the road. They walked inside as he led her over to the couch. Sitting down next to her, he took her hand. It was then that she burst out into tears again. Without hesitation, he reached for her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He laid his head atop hers, completely enveloping her as she shook.

"Shh, you're ok. It's all over. You're safe. I'm so sorry," Tom soothed as he cradled her. 

She calmed down a few minutes later, still sniffling back tears. "It was so crazy," she mumbled as she rested her face against his chest. "They swarmed me. It happened so fast. I didn't know what to do - they were all trying to talk to me at once and saying so many awful things."

"I know, it can be overwhelming. I'm so sorry I wasn't there with you," he said, his voice filled with regret.

"Thomas, I can't expect you to be with me everywhere I go. I should be ok with this. I'm sorry I didn't handle that better. I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. I hope it didn't mess you up at all."

"Me? Don't you worry about me at all. I don't care what people say about me while I'm trying to defend someone I care about. They had no right to do that. I don't understand how they even found you. I will have a chat with Luke to make sure that any pictures they take of you don't get published."

"No, don't do that," she said, lifting her head to look him in the eyes. "I'm a nobody. People won't care about pictures of me. It's you that I worry about. Bad PR is no good for a career. Especially the backlash of the media. You're always very cordial with them. I'm sure they weren't expecting you to go all territorial on them." She gave him a quick smirk as she put her head back down and snuggled in closer to him.

He smiled before placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Like I said, I don't care what they have to say in my defense of protecting you. There's a line and they crossed it. I understand as a celebrity, I don't have much say in how my privacy is infiltrated, but you didn't sign up for that. And you are not a nobody. Not to me. The world should be so lucky to know who you are. This is an unfortunate part of dating someone like me. It's perhaps why so many actors date other actors."

"There's nothing unfortunate about dating you. You've only improved my life since you've been in it, I'd say. Look at what you did for me today. You dropped everything to come get me, no hesitation. I'd say I'm a pretty lucky girl," she said, pulling away to look him in the eyes. 

He smiled back at her, but she could see the worry in his eyes. Reaching up, she pressed her palm to his cheek and he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch for a moment before taking her palm and placing a soft kiss on it. 

"I can finally confirm on Tumblr that all of those posts about you being a Disney prince are true," Isabella said with a laugh and he joined in.

"Well, I aim to please. I don't know if I'd consider myself princely, but I accept the compliment. So, since you're here, would you like to stay a while?"

She clutched her empty stomach as she sighed. "I would like that. I don't feel like going out, but I was on my way to get something to eat before I was ambushed.”

"How about I order some take away? We could watch a movie maybe? Just do something relaxing."

"That sounds amazing!" She replied, loving how domesticated Tom appeared to be. 

He didn't need fancy restaurants or crazy outings to be entertained. One thing she had thought about a lot (but that she would never dare share with him) was the idea that she was just a simple woman from a crazy family. She didn't have tons of stories about adventures she'd been on or fancy parties that she'd been to. She worried that she wouldn't be enough for him, but he had slowly shown her that perhaps she didn't need to be so concerned with that. It made the butterflies in her stomach go mad. Another smile crept up on her lips and she displayed it proudly, wanting him to see how happy he was making her.

Tom got up and went into the kitchen to look at some menus. 

"Chinese alright with you?" He yelled back to her sitting on the couch.

"Sounds lovely!"

He ordered for them before coming back into the living room, a glass of wine in his hand. Sitting down beside her, he handed her the glass.

"Here you go, darling. This will help your nerves.”

"Thank you," she said, accepting the glass and taking a long swig.

"So, what would you like to watch? Anything you want. I don't have cable right now, but I have all of the streaming apps."

"Hm. Anything you say? Well, there is one movie that I absolutely adore, but... I wouldn't make you watch it." 

She bit her lip, trying to decide if she wanted to even mention the movie or just pick something more popular.

"This evening is all about making you happy and keeping you calm. I will watch whatever your heart desires.”

The soft look in his eyes melted her resolve, prompting her to suggest, "Ok, well then how about we watch "Mannequin"?" 

She immediately felt awkward for even suggesting it.

Tom’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Oh, I love that movie! It has been a long time since I've seen that one myself!" 

Isabella felt a lot better about her choice once she saw Tom's reaction. They had the same taste in music, so she shouldn't have been surprised to find that he would also like a movie she liked. 

"It's cheesy and so 80's, but it's so romantic," Isabella said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Yes, we all need a little bit of that every now and then, don't we?"

He set out looking for the movie and after a few minutes of scrolling, found it. As he was queuing it up, the food arrived. Pulling the ottoman closer to the couch, he helped her put her feet up as he handed her a box.

"Sweet and sour chicken. It's very good."

Isabella looked up at him, her mouth hanging open.

"How did you know that this is my favorite thing to order from Chinese restaurants?"

"I didn't. I just thought about what I think you might like. I guess I got lucky?" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Is there anything you aren't amazing at Mr. Hiddleston?" She said as she dug into her chicken.

"Hm, scuba diving? I've never done that before," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh, so only because you haven't done it before? You're a smooth operator," she said with a smirk and a side-eye.

He gave her a wink. "So I've been told."

He put his legs up on the ottoman as he settled in next to Isabella, pressing play on the movie. They remained quiet throughout most of the movie as they ate. Once they had abandoned their food, they had repositioned themselves. Tom had an arm wrapped around her with her legs laying in his lap. During funny moments they would look to each other to laugh or make a comment. At the end of the movie, when the two main characters got married in the store window, Isabella began commenting on it.

"I think this is my favorite part of the whole movie. It's so romantic the way they get married in the very store they met, right in the front window for all to see. I think I'd like to get married the same way," she said, too absorbed in the scene to look away.

Tom looked over at her as she spoke, watching her face. The earlier tension he saw was erased, replaced with the dreamy look of someone in love. 

"You would? The same way?"

"Yes," she said turning to him. "Exactly the same way. Possibly even with the same or similar outfits. I could totally commit to that. How awesome would that be? People would talk about that wedding for years!"

"Indeed. You would need a very understanding groom I would think," he said, storing that information in his head for later.

"Maybe I should make it a requirement for my dating questionnaire. "Would you agree to a Mannequin themed wedding?" " she said, laughing at the very idea.

He raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh, so there's a questionnaire? When were you going to tell me about this?"

"When I knew what to call you," she said with a teasing smile.

"Darling, you can call me any old thing you want," he replied in his best Hank Williams accent.

"I do declare Mr. Hiddleston, are you trying to get on my good side?" She said, trying her best at a southern accent.

Giving her a big toothy grin, he replied, "I'll take any side you're willing to give up, little lady."

She could feel her face blush crimson red as she reached up to touch her cheeks. 

"I hope you never stop doing that," Tom said as he took one of her hands in his.

"Doing what? Die from embarrassment?"

"No. Blush in that magnificent way. It's absolutely adorable," he said before placing a sweet kiss on her palm.

A wry grin graced her lips. "You seem to think a lot of the things I do are adorable. Are you sure you want to date me or keep me as a pet?" 

"Oh no, I definitely want to date you. Perhaps we could add a collar or something later on down the road," he said lasciviously. 

She leered at him. "You're much more of a bad boy than you portray yourself to be, you know."

"Lucky for you?"

"Definitely," she said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. 

It was quick but full of heat as she teased the inside of his mouth with her tongue. 

"Well, whatever I did to deserve that, please let me know so I can do it again," he said, licking his lips.

He was rewarded with another quick peck on the lips. "Just keep being you and you'll be ok." 

He was looking at her when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Oh, yes, I completely forgot to tell you that I spoke to John earlier and you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning."

"Ugh. Really? Way to ruin the mood, Thomas. Do I have to go?"

He chuckled. "Yes, darling. You need a proper check-up. I think you've been doing too much walking with that foot and you need to just make sure that it's healing ok. It'll be a quick visit. Maybe if you're a good girl I will get you a surprise."

"Oh? A surprise? Like what?"

He eyed her with a sinful smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know." 

"I have ways of making you talk, Mr. Hiddleston. 

One of her hands roamed the expanse of his chest, inching down towards his lap.

"Oh, you undoubtedly do, Madame. But don't forget, I'm an actor and I've worked on Marvel movies. I know how to keep my mouth shut," he said matter-of-factly.

They laughed out loud together, causing a curious puppy to come over and hop up on the couch, squeezing between them.

"Oh, Bobby, were you feeling left out?" Isabella said happily, scratching the little puppy behind the ears.

"He likes you quite a bit. I think he was more excited to see you come in the door than me."

"Aww, well he's got good taste, don't you puppy? I think daddy is a bit jealous of our relationship though," she said, talking to Bobby.

"That I am," Tom said, petting the little furry intruder. "He's gotten used to seeing you here at night. I think he'd be pacing all over looking for you if you weren't here."

"Are you trying to say that you want me to sleep over tonight?" She said, giving him a lopsided grin.

Picking up the pup, he held Bobby up for inspection. She couldn't help smiling as she looked into the cutest puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen. "No, it's not me. It's Bobby, here. You wouldn't want to disappoint those brown eyes would you?" 

"No, I can't say that I'd want to do that. You know I'm going to need to start bringing a bag with me so I have something to change into when I sleep over."

"What's wrong with my shirt? I have other shirts too, you know."

"Yes, but I do have my own pajamas. Not to mention a toothbrush and other toiletries. I blame you for the lapse in my hygiene," she said, playfully punching him on the arm.

"Bobby, did you see that? She attacked me. You're supposed to protect me!" Tom said to the dog, and he responded by wiggling out of Tom's hold to sit on Isabella's lap, nuzzling her hand.

She proudly wore a self-satisfied smile. "Ha! Good puppy! I do believe I have stolen your dog's heart."

"Bobby's heart is not the only one you've stolen, darling," he said, suddenly very serious.

"Oh, Thomas. That was very sweet," she said, feeling the slightest bit of watering in her eyes. She was a sucker for things like that, cliche or not.

He reached over to take her hand when Bobby used a paw to push him away. Tom's mouth fell open in surprise as Isabella threw her head back with laughter.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about trivial things, just trying to keep things light after the trauma from this afternoon. They played with Bobby and drank more wine. It was a relaxing, normal night. The kind of normal they both needed, but couldn't find on their own. At the end of the evening, they went to bed and did their usual ritual. She donned his t-shirt and they got into bed, him reading to her until she fell asleep. The quickly established routine was a welcome change for them both, as the last few months of their lives had been full of drama and uncertainty. Sleep came easier than it ever had that night.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning came all too soon, with Tom being woken by a phone call from Luke. He managed to get out of bed without waking Isabella up. Bobby followed him around the living room, clawing at his leg to be walked. 

"You want to go for a walk, Bobby? Alright then, let's go," he told the puppy as he put him on his leash and led him out while talking to Luke.

"Tom, I heard what happened. How is she?"

"She's ok now, but she was pretty shaken up. I had to go in there and pull her out, they had her practically surrounded! It made me so mad - I just wish I had been there with her."

"You can't blame yourself. Who knew the media would have gone after her like that? They're usually pretty respectful in our neck of the woods. I take it you've been spending a lot of time with her?" Luke asked, already knowing the answer based on other photos he'd seen that week of the two of them out together.

"You could say that. It's been kind of a crazy few days. I can't really explain it. All I want to do is protect her from all of that." 

Tom bent down, cleaning up after Bobby. Looking around to make sure he wasn't being followed by any early rising paparazzi, he continued walking Bobby, heading back to the house.

"You know you can't protect her from everything. She has to understand that dating you would include all that."

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "Yes, yes, she knows. I just feel bad."

"Only you would feel apologetic about being a celebrity, Tom," Luke remarked. "If she truly cares about you and wants to make whatever this is work, then she'll get past this part. Just give it some time. By the way, do you think I could know her name now? I've seen her picture so much recently you'd think I'd have found that out by now."

"Oh, so sorry. It's Isabella. This is all so crazy. I feel like I'm on a runaway rail cart, zipping through a mine in the darkness. To whom does a thing like this happen?" Tom said, walking back in the door and smiling when he saw Isabella sitting on the couch cross-legged with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Thank you. Hopefully, I will be meeting her soon? Preferably before you decide to start asking her to big events?"

"Of course. We'll set something up next week," he said, not taking his eyes off of her. "I have to go now, Luke. I'll talk to you soon." He hung up, letting Bobby off his leash.

The chocolate-colored puppy scampered up on the couch and settled on Isabella's lap, attempting to lick her hand as she held her coffee cup at arm's length.

"Good morning," she said to Tom with a giggle as she ran a hand over the puppy's coat.

He walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Morning."

"You go for a run?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"No, Bobby needed to be walked. Luke called about yesterday. He wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh, well that's very sweet of him, isn't it Bobby?" she said to the pup as she continued to stroke his fur in a soothing manner.

Throwing his keys down on the coffee table, he sat down beside her, giving Bobby a playful rub. "How are you feeling after yesterday? I know you said you were ok, but..." 

"Um, I'm still ok, I think," she started, averting her eyes from his gaze for a moment. "I'll admit I'm still a little rattled by it, but I think I'm past it. I understand that it happens and it's probably best that I pay more attention to my surroundings so I don't get bombarded like that again. At least I'm more aware now."

He looked at her with a sullen pout. "You shouldn't have to be on alert at all times. That's not your burden to bear. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Thomas, please don't do that. You have nothing to apologize for. I knew that something like this could happen. At least I know that if it does happen again that you'll come and save me the way you did yesterday." 

Her reassuring grin gave him relief as he mirrored it with his own.

"Always."

Looking at her phone, she remembered that, to her dismay, she had a doctors appointment this morning.

Taking a long sip of her coffee, she sighed.

"What's the matter, darling?" 

"Just remembering that I have that wonderful doctor's appointment today that you so graciously set up for me," she said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, yes. We have time though."

"Well, I still need to go home and shower and dress so let's do this. We go back to my place, I'll call Lana on the way and let her know to start breakfast. That way I can run in 

and get ready while you eat."

"Sounds like a plan."

After Tom had taken his shower and changed, they made their way over to her apartment. Isabella opened the door to the welcome aroma of French toast being cooked.

"Oh, Lana, that smells heavenly!" Isabella shouted towards the kitchen as they both walked over to the breakfast bar.

"Why thank you. I hope to someday be someone's very happy trophy wife so I like to practice useful skills."

Isabella and Tom both rolled their eyes at her as they sat down.

"Good morning to you, Sir Thomas," Lana said, nodding to him as she put down cups of coffee between them.

"Good morning to you as well, Lana, and thank you," he said as he picked up the coffee.

"Thank you for making breakfast Lana, it was just a lot easier this way so we can make sure to get to my doctor's appointment on time."

"Hey, I'm just happy you're going. Don't forget I've known you forever. I know how you are about doctors. Seems like our boy here has already had a positive influence on you!" She said with a laugh.

"Well, I needed to find a positive influence somewhere. Living with you is just making me pick up all kinds of bad behaviors."

"Yes, well, I have tried to ruin you, but you're just too pure for this world," Lana threw back.

Tom laughed at their playful banter but wisely did not chime in.

"Although, it seems she's not quite as pure as she was before," Lana said, biting back a smile as Isabella's mouth dropped in horror and Tom choked on his coffee. "Ah, it's too easy with you two. You are just too cute. Eat up before it gets cold."

They all ate, discussing how their days would go. Lana had a few clients but was mostly excited for her evening date with some new chap.

"Ok," Isabella said as she swallowed the last of her coffee and tried to hop off the barstool, forgetting that she should not be hopping off of anything. "Shit!" She exclaimed as she felt like she was about to fall. Long arms caught her at the last minute, holding her up. 

"This is the not the first time I've saved you from falling. I'm starting to think you have a balance issue. Perhaps we should bring this up to John," Tom said with a wry grin.

"Let's just keep the balance issue between us," she said sweetly with a bit of snark.

Lana took the opportunity to chime in. "It's true. She's always had a balance issue. It's why you won't see her riding a bike, or roller skating or anything else that requires balance."

"Would you like some help getting into the shower or can you make it on your own?" Tom asked and when she looked into his eyes, she noticed a flash of something there. Something that border lined lust. He looked at her as if he was hoping she would say yes. And oh how she had wanted to say yes.

"Um, no, I think I'll be ok. I might need a cold shower now though."

She gave him a wink and turned to walk away, limping over to her bedroom.

Out in the kitchen, Lana was looking over at Tom, wanting to say something, but not feeling sure if she should.

"Lana. Is there something I can help you with?" 

"Yes. I mean no. I mean... How are things going between you two? I've heard her side, but I want to know what you think."

"Oh, well," he started, running a hand through his hair. "I think things are going great. We've talked a great deal about a lot of things. There was an incident yesterday, but everything is ok now."

"Incident? What kind of incident?" Lana said, her voice raising an octave.

"Shit. I probably wasn't supposed to tell you about that," he said, pulling an awkward face.

"No, no. You have to tell me now. It's the rules of friendship. Don't make me march into the bathroom and ask her while she's probably fantasizing about you."

He looked away, smiling as he blushed at the thought.

"Alright. I'll tell you. She was out to lunch when she was swarmed by paparazzi. She called me frantic and I raced over to pick her up. I took her back to my place and helped her to calm down. She's fine, just a little shaken up. It can be disorienting to have all of those people in your face, screaming questions at you, taking your picture."  
Lana put a hand to her forehead as she thought about what the ordeal might have been like. "Oh, no. That sounds awful. I feel so bad. I should've been here to take her to lunch. She had to hobble out of here on that stupid crutch."

"Please don't blame yourself. I tried that and she won't allow it. She's a grown-up and she likes to take care of herself. Our girl is a strong one," he said, a broad smile proudly displayed on his face.

"That she is," Lana murmured, taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm glad to hear things are going well with you guys. It's nice to see her truly happy. I should probably be concerned with how fast your relationship is developing, but I have decided that you are an actual, real, nice guy. I trust you with her heart."

"I appreciate that," Tom said, a slight nod to her. "As her best friend, your opinion is important to me, of course."

"Yes, well, in that department, you are already heads above the last slime-ball. He hated me and made no move to be nice to me unless Isabella was around. If she walked out of the room for any reason he would take the time to call me a slut and a bad friend. He told me she didn't need me anymore because he was around to take care of her. His problem was that he didn't like that I saw through his nice-guy facade. I called him on his shit - threatened to tell her everything he ever said to me to keep him in line."

"That sounds awful," Tom said, offended by the mere existence of Jackson. "You never told her what he said? Maybe that would've changed her feelings."

"I wanted to so many times, but she was more fragile back then. He had already worked his magic on her so she was very vulnerable. She looked so happy, I didn't have the heart to ruin it for her. But now I feel this immense guilt at not saying anything because he's still trying to control her. I guarantee you this is not the last you've heard of him. He enjoyed possessing her."

Those final words came out almost as a hiss and she narrowed her eyes as she looked on, thinking of the dirtbag. It bothered Tom. He felt a chill down his spine. From the very little interaction he had with Jackson and what Isabella had told him, he gathered that the guy was just a self-important jerk, but he had no idea what he was capable of. If he was some kind of psycho, perhaps something more legal needed to be discussed in terms of keeping her safe. That would be a discussion he'd need to have with her at some point.

"Lana, don't worry about him. I won't let him near her. That's a promise," he said to her, steely resolve in his eyes. 

Lana only nodded, knowing that he would protect her.

Moments later, Isabella walked out, stopping short when she saw the serious faces both Tom and Lana wore.

“What’s going on?” She asked, looking between them.

Tom’s face quickly shifted to one of joy as he attempted to steer the conversation away from the tense situation.

“Nothing you need to worry about darling. Lana and I were just talking.”

She looked over at Lana, who was not quite as good at covering up her emotions.

“It’s about Jackson, isn’t it? She makes that scrunched up face every time she talks about him,” Isabella said, exasperated.

Lana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest.

“Yes, well I am your best friend and it is my job to make sure you’re being taken care of, especially since you’re so far away from family.”

“But we can stop talking about him now. Tom took care of it.”

“You don’t really believe that, do you? He might not come here personally, but he doesn’t have to be here to affect you. He’s already done damage.”

“What are you talking about. I’m just fine. I’m done with him, I swear,” Isabella said, looking to Tom for emphasis.

“That’s not what I mean. Look at you, you’re gorgeous, but you walk around, covering yourself up like some hideous monster. Not to mention, you don’t eat much. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you just pick at your food. Tom’s noticed it too, I’m sure. Right, Tom?”

Both women looked at Tom, and he gulped, unsure of how he should respond.

“Um, well, yes, I have noticed it to some degree. I didn’t want to say anything just yet until I knew for sure,” he said, fiddling with his hands.   
Isabella stood in shock. 

“Are you serious? I don’t have a problem, I just don’t want to eat a lot right now because I can’t exercise. It’s no big deal." 

Lana threw her hands up in exasperation at Isabella's nonchalance. “Do you even hear yourself? Eating fewer carbs is one thing. You’re starving yourself! And it’s because you still hear that jerks voice in your head telling you you’re fat!” 

“That’s not true!” Isabella shot back, a slight tremble in her words.

Tom recognized the look in her eyes and stood up, walking over to her and putting his arms around her to pull her close.

“It’s ok,” he said softly, kissing the top of her head. “You don’t have to let him control you anymore."

“It’s not that simple,” she whispered against his chest.

“I know. But you don’t have to go through it alone. Lana is here for you. I am here for you. I’m not going anywhere.” 

She looked up at him and he placed both hands on her cheeks. He bent down, brushing his lips against hers in a sweet, chaste kiss. It wasn’t meant to be romantic; it was meant to show compassion and support. More than any other moment, he wanted this one to truly let her know that he was here for her and that he was not going anywhere. Nobody was perfect and everyone had their demons. He had an overwhelming need to take care of her, to help her heal. She had only to let him in.   
Lana's shoulders slumped in defeat as she looked to the ground for a moment before bringing her gaze back up to her friend. “I’m sorry, Isabella, I didn’t mean for this to become an intervention. I just can’t sit back and let him continue to destroy you like this. Not anymore." 

Isabella pulled away from Tom and walked over to her friend, hugging her tight.

“Never be sorry for just trying to be my friend. I know it hasn’t been easy. I love you for being you and just trying to be there for me.”

Lana held on to her friend, a few tears escaping her eyes and dropping onto Isabella’s shoulder. She wiped them quickly so Isabella wouldn’t see them before pulling back with a smile on her face.

“Always. I’ve got your back, always.”

“Ditto,” Isabella said, looking up at the clock on the wall and seeing it was getting close to ten. “Shoot, we should probably get going. Don’t want to make the doctor wait on us.”

“Yes, you must never upset the person who holds the prescription pad,” Tom said as he wrapped his arm around her waist to help her out the door.

“Don’t you want your crutch?” Lana asked.

She looked up at Tom for confirmation. “Oh, no, I think I’m ok, right, Thomas?”

“Yes. No worries, darling. It has become somewhat automatic for me to help you, there’s no need for it if I’m with you.”

Together they walked out in companionable silence, incessant talking not necessary to fill the gaps.

It was a short ride to the doctor’s office and they were brought into an exam room right away. Isabella sat on the table, her legs dangling over the edge. Tom had settled between her legs, running his hands up and down her thighs. 

“You keep that up and we might have to lock the door,” Isabella said with a smirk.

“Oh really? Well in that case,” he said, slipping his hands under her dress to rub the skin of her upper thighs.

Her skin flushed immediately at his touch. Tugging on his shirt, she pulled him down for a quick, but intense kiss.

“You are quite bold, Mr. Hiddleston,” she said before releasing him.

“It is not I who is bold, but merely my reaction to you, my dear.”

“Oh, so this is my fault, I take it?”

“Completely,” he said with a smile, bending down again to kiss her. 

Just as their lips touched, the door opened and Dr. Evans walked in, stopping short when he saw their little display. He started coughing to try and cover up the laugh he was trying hard to bottle up.

Tom quickly pulled his hands out from under her dress and stood up straight, looking at his friend. Isabella just sat looking embarrassed.

“Good morning! Looks like you two made yourselves nice and comfortable,” he said with the biggest smirk a person could ever have on his face.

He watched their interaction, noticing their closeness. Tom had placed a hand possessively on her thigh while she caressed his arm in lazy lines. He wagered they didn’t even notice they were doing it. He knew from that first moment he saw them together that there was more going on under the surface. A connection like that was rare and who could let something like that pass them by?

“Well, you don’t look like you’re in pain, although I’m sure spending time with Tom here has caused some, so that’s a good sign. Let’s take a look at that ankle, shall we?”  
He removed her shoe as he took the foot in his hand, gently rolling it from side to side, back and forth. He thumped his finger on some spots and squeezed a little, feeling for bumps.

“Any pain?” He asked.

“Not much. Usually when I walk on it too much.”

“Are you using a crutch?”

“Um, sometimes,” she said, looking at Tom, who just smiled and looked away.

He looked between them, a questioning expression on his face. “What was that look for?”

“Well, I left my crutch in his car the first time we went out so we’ve got kind of used to him being my crutch. I only use it when we aren’t together, which hasn’t been often this week now that I think about it.”

“Interesting. Well, it looks like it’s healing nicely. Just continue to keep off it when you can. Unfortunately, these kinds of sprains can take a while. I’d like to see you again in about two weeks just to make sure you’re doing ok with the pain and there are no issues with swelling. If you need more pain medicine you can just have Tom text me and I’ll have a script sent to your pharmacy.”

“Thank you, Dr. Evans,” Isabella said.

“Please. It’s John. I have a feeling I’ll be seeing you more often. No need for formalities,” he said, giving her a warm smile.

Tom extended a hand to the doctor. “Thank you, John."

“No problem,” he said, going to the door. He was halfway out when he turned back around. “Just remember to invite me to the wedding, ok?” 

This time he didn't try to hide his laughter as he closed the door on their shocked faces.

“He is unbelievable,” Isabella said, shaking her head. “I think he’s perfect for Lana!”

Tom nodded with enthusiasm. “Yes, I can definitely see that being a match made in heaven."

He offered his hand to help her off the table. “Shall we go?” 

She took his hand and got down, choosing to lace her fingers with his instead of letting go. 

They went down to the car and drove along, listening to their favorite station and singing along. No competition today.

“So any idea what you would like to do today?” He asked, glancing over at her before returning his eyes to the road.

“I don’t know. Did you have anything to do? I don’t want to keep you away from something important,” she said, stroking his arm.

“Not really. Things are quiet right now. I have time before my next movie comes out. We don’t have to spend the day together. I know you have a business of your own to run.”

“I do, but I did let my clients know that I’m taking a bit of a break to convalesce in peace. They’ll wait. Unless you don’t want to spend the day together?”

He laughed and shook his head.

“Darling, it appears we both do want to spend the day together, so why fight it? Would you like to go somewhere?”

She put a finger to her lips, staring straight ahead as she thought about it. It was actually a nice day with some sun, so spending it outdoors sounded splendid.

“How about we take Bobby to the park? We could walk around, he could get some fresh air. Sounds kind of nice, doesn’t it?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, love. Bobby will be pleased,” he said, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her palm. 

She never tired of that. He was a seemingly affectionate man, who didn’t shy away from a little PDA. He kept it appropriate in public and it made her feel important.

They walked back in the door and Tom called out to the little puppy.

“Bobby! Here boy, want to go for walkies?” 

There was a jingling of medals as the chocolate-colored pup came bouncing into the room. He tried to hop onto Isabella and almost pushed her off balance. Tom grabbed a hold of her to keep her steady.

“Calm down, Bobby, you’re going to knock the poor girl off her feet! It’s ok, she’s not going anywhere!” Tom said, attempting to slow down the excited pup.

Isabella laughed, her face beaming at Bobby. She loved dogs and this little one was no exception. Reaching over, she petted the dog who finally calmed down enough for Tom to get the leash attached to his collar. 

With one hand holding the leash and the other wrapped around Isabella’s waist, they walked out the door.

It was sunny and breezy outside as they walked down the sidewalk towards the dog park. People passed by them, smiling and nodding as they walked, but nobody stopped them for any reason. Tom was always aware of the paparazzi around, but luckily they stayed back. He suspected that they were still a little stung about how he treated them yesterday, but he didn’t care. From now on, he would be more vigilant about protecting her when the media was around. At least until she got more comfortable.

“What a beautiful day!” Isabella exclaimed, looking up at Tom with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes.

“Yes, it is. And I’m with the most beautiful woman in the world,” he said, grinning and bending down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

They walked along, talking and laughing about nothing in particular. Anybody that saw them together would’ve assumed that they’d been together for years. Nobody could’ve guessed that it hadn’t even been a week since they’d met.

Walking into the park, Tom unleashed Bobby and the dog sprinted out into the park as they took a seat on a nearby bench, nothing but the blue sky and the sun surrounding them. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, laying her head against his shoulder. They watched as Bobby ran in circles before sniffing around and finding a nice spot to plop down and pant. 

“So, do you and Lana have lots of conversations about me when I leave the room?” Isabella said, lifting her head to look at Tom with a wry grin.

“Right. Sorry about earlier, darling. I didn’t know she was going to take it that far. She was asking me about how we were doing and it just took a turn. She’s got a lot of guilt.”

“Guilt? About what?” Isabella asked, furrowing her brows.

“About not saying more when you were with Jackson. It’s not my story to tell, but she wishes she had done more to help you.”

“But she did. She was always there during the bad times. She told me all the time that I should leave him,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, but did she say why?”

“Well, not really. She was kind of vague and just kept repeating the same reasons over and over.”

“Maybe you two should have a chat of your own. She really is a great friend and ally.”

Sadness seeped into her tone, pulling the corners of her mouth into a frown. “I know. I’d still be in Florida if it weren’t for her. And then I’d have never met you."

“I like to think that no matter what, we would have found a way to meet. It might have taken longer, but the universe would’ve brought us together somehow,” he said, holding her tighter as he placed a kiss to her temple.

She laid her head back down, staring at Bobby as he sat before them panting. “You know, I still can’t believe I’m sitting here with you like this."  
Tom pressed his lips to her head, smiling against her hair.

“I can’t either.”

“Sometimes I feel like I’m dreaming and I fear that I’m going to wake up one day with this all being some wonderful, elaborate dream. Please tell me I’m not dreaming,” she said, her voice growing soft.

He could hear the desperation in her voice. It almost broke his heart.

“You have nothing to fear. This is very real. It’s almost absurd the way I feel right now about you, but it is most certainly real. Try not to worry about the details, darling. Let things happen as they should. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You know my little brother would just die if he found out I was dating “Loki” from his favorite movie,” she said, shaking a little with laughter. “He thinks you’re a literal god.”

“Oh, well, at least he doesn’t have high expectations,” Tom said with a deadpan expression.

“Well, you won’t have to worry about him. You could probably kill a baby seal in front of him and he’d still love you.”

Tom laughed and she smiled as she continued to lean on him.

A little girl came out of nowhere, running over and grabbing at Bobby. Luckily, he was calm and not a biter. They both sat up, alerted to the small child who had run away from her parents at the sight of the adorable dog.

Tom got off the bench, kneeling down to the little girls level. “Sweetie, where are your parents?” 

“Puppy!” Was all the child would say.

Tom smiled warmly at the little girl, putting a hand on Bobby to keep him calm.

“What’s your name? Is it Puppy?” He asked her with a laugh.

The little girl giggled and put her hands over her face.

“You apparently have that effect on everybody,” Isabella said, scooting to the edge of the bench to grab the little girls hand.

Isabella gave the little girls hand a reassuring squeeze before speaking to her in a soothing voice. “What’s your name, honey? We can help you find your parents."

“Elizabeth,” came the tiny reply. Her eyes kept darting between them and Bobby as she continued to pet his head.

“Elizabeth? Like the Queen? I am so sorry, I had no idea we were in the presence of royalty!” Tom said in a mocking voice, adding in an exaggerated bow.

Elizabeth giggled and clapped her hands, loving every second of Tom’s attention. Isabella glanced over at him, a small smile lifting her lips. He was achingly good with children. The thought of him as a father flitted through her mind. She shook her head to expel the thought. It was way too soon to even entertain ideas like that.  
Just then, frantic voices could be heard throughout the park. It was the cry of parents who were desperately trying to find their wily daughter.

“Over here!” Tom shouted, waving his arm around until they saw him. 

They paused, shoulders sagging in relief before running over. The mother scooped up her child, squeezing her tight.

“Oh, my dear child, why did you run from mummy? I was so worried I’d lost you forever!”

“Puppy!” Elizabeth squealed, pointing to Bobby who picked up his head for a second before laying it back down and closing his eyes.  
Tom stood and held out a hand to the couple.

“Tom. Nice to meet you, folks. Elizabeth is quite an extraordinary child,” he said, giving them the charming smile that melted hearts for miles around. The mother’s eyes grew wide as she suddenly realized who he was.

“Oh my goodness. You’re Tom Hiddleston! What a pleasant surprise this is! Our son loves you as Loki,” she said, taking his hand.

Her husband shook his hand as well, before saying, “Don’t let the wife fool you, our sons not the only one who loves you.” He pointed in her direction, letting out a chuckle. 

She reacted by elbowing him in the ribs.

From her perch on the bench, Isabella let out a snort. All eyes turned to her.

“Oh, yes, excuse my manners. This is my girlfriend, Isabella,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him in shock, mouth hanging open at the term of endearment.

“Hello there!” Said the husband.

“Hiya. Judging from her expression, I take it you haven’t been together long or perhaps this is the first time he’s introduced you as his girlfriend?” The wife said with a knowing nod of her head.

“You would be correct. I’m so sorry, it is nice to meet you. And your daughter is absolutely adorable.”

“Thank you! She’s a bit mischievous and apparently likes dogs, but she’s one of the lights in our lives. Thank you so much for watching after her. We won’t take up any more of your time,” the mother said apologetically, holding her little girl tight.

Tom waved off the concern. “Not a problem, I assure you. We’re just glad she’s safe."

“Hey, I hate to ask you this since you’ve already done us a favor, but would you mind signing something for my boy? He would be so happy,” the father said, looking unsure of pushing for such a request to be fulfilled.

“It would be my pleasure,” Tom said as cordial as ever.

The father rooted around his wife’s purse, finding a pen and an old grocery list. Tom signed the back, even personalizing it for the boy.

“Wonderful. I say you are exactly how people have said you are. Nice man indeed. I hope the both of you enjoy the rest of your day,” the father said before they exchanged goodbyes and walked away. Little Elizabeth smiled at Tom from her mother’s arms, blowing him a kiss. He caught it and held it close to his heart. 

Turning back to Isabella, he sat back down on the bench, exhaling aloud in relief. “I feel good about that. I’m so glad her parents found her safe and sound.”

Isabella looked up at him in awe, feeling immense love at the way he treated the child and wanted to help.

“You are amazing, you know that, don’t you? How many other people would’ve just gotten mad at the girl for touching their dog and then ignored her? Not you. You cared. You made sure she was ok and kept her calm. You are going to be such an awesome father someday.” The words came out of her mouth and she wondered if she should’ve kept them to herself. 

He looked away, blushing at the compliment.

“Yes, well, thank you. There are a few steps I need to take in between to get there, but I would love to have children of my own.”

Isabella reached up to touch his cheek, something she noticed she did a lot. Maybe it was the way he always leaned into her touch, the feel of his soft skin beneath her fingertips or just the feeling that he was in fact here in front of her and not some figment of her demented imagination. Reaching around his neck, she pulled him down to her and kissed him. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss and their connection. They sat there making out for a few moments before small paws started clawing at Tom’s leg and they broke apart, a little dazed.

“Aww, are you jealous, Bobby? Come here sweetheart and I’ll give you a kiss too,” Isabella said as the pup jumped up between them. She bent over and kissed him on the top of the head before running her hand through his coat. His tail wagged with excitement.

“Hey, don’t forget you are my dog!” Tom said, pretending to be hurt. The dog just ignored him.

Isabella let out a laugh that started in her toes and went all the way up. It was infectious and Tom joined in as the two of them just sat together. These were moments that Isabella always heard about, but thought they only happened in the movies. Her relationship with Jackson had completely skewed her idea of what a real relationship was. She had never stopped dreaming that it would be like it is in the movies, but she had stopped believing it could happen to her.

Once they had both calmed down, they resumed their gazing as they sat together on the bench.

“What do you see up in the sky?” Isabella asked randomly as she looked up at the fluffy clouds.

“Hmm,” Tom said as he squinted up at the sky, assessing the shapes of each cloud formation. “See over there,” he said, pointing to his left. “Looks like a turtle.”

Isabella’s eyes followed his finger to where he said he spotted the “turtle”. 

Isabella snorted. “A turtle? That looks more like a manatee!” 

“What?” Tom said grinning. “That’s preposterous! It’s obviously a turtle!”

“I’m sorry, Thomas. Maybe you should be wearing your glasses,” Isabella said, waving her hand in front of his face.

He leered at her out of the corners of his eyes.

She covered her mouth with her hand to try and hide her smile, but the twinkle in her eyes gave it away.

“You are asking for trouble, you know,” he said with a lopsided grin.

She raised an eyebrow, lifting her chin in defiance. “Oh, really? And what kind of trouble am I going to receive?” 

“This!” He said as he grabbed her middle and began tickling her with his long, slender fingers. Running up her rib cage, he roamed his hands all over, eliciting her laughter. She struggled to get away from his grasp, but he only scooted closer.

“Thomas William! You better stop!” She said between gasps. 

Bobby saw the way Isabella was struggling and started barking at Tom, trying to wriggle his way between them again.

“My savior!” She said to Bobby as Tom relented, putting his hands up in defeat.

“You have that dog eating out of the palm of your gorgeous hand,” he said, lifting her hand to his lips and placing a kiss to her palm.

She batted her eyelashes at him. “Well, you know I’m pretty easy to love."

“I can attest to that,” he said, an amused expression gracing his face.

Isabella grinned so hard her cheeks hurt. She was still not used to the way he looked at her. She definitely liked it though. Looking over at Bobby, Tom noticed the way the puppy was panting harder and decided it was best that they get going.

“How about we get Bobby back into the air conditioning and get ourselves some supper? I can cook something if you’d like.”

“Maybe I should make you something?” Isabella said, poking a finger at his chest.

“You can cook?” He said in mock horror.

She slapped him playfully on the leg. “Yes, sort of.” 

He cocked his head to one side. “Well, what did you have in mind?” 

“I’m Italian after all. Every Italian woman has to know how to make lasagna. It used to be my favorite meal as a kid,” she said with that dreamy look on her face.   
Whenever she spoke of her family or some childhood memory, she had that look. Tom loved how close she was to her family as he was also close to his. Family was very important to him.

Gazing down at her, she smoothed back some stray strands of hair behind her ear. “It sounds amazing darling. I would love that."

“Great! I can feel like I’m finally contributing to this relationship!” She said as a joke, but deep inside she felt less than worthy of someone as amazing as Tom.

“Don’t do that,” Tom admonished. “You are too hard on yourself. Now, you tell me what you need and I’ll run over to the store while you wait in the house with Bobby.”

“Sounds like a plan,” she said, smiling even though she felt nervous. At first, the thought of cooking him something that was near and dear to her sounded like a wonderful idea, but now she worried about his reaction. Would he like it or be totally disgusted? The thought of him rejecting her in any way made her nauseous.   
Tom noticed the way Isabella had zoned out and wanted to turn things around before she let herself get sucked into the void. It had been a nice, relaxing day and he wanted that to continue.

“Alrighty then, let's get going! Last one to the house is a rotten egg!” He said, pretending to dash off. 

Isabella sat there, giving him a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Oh, yes, how silly of me. Ladies first,” he said, helping her up. She grabbed Bobby’s leash and they made their way back to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Once they were settled at home, Tom took the shopping list and made his way to the small grocery shop around the corner. Without having to help Isabella get around he was able to take long strides and get there faster. It did occur to him though that he instantly felt her loss as he walked down the street. He had so quickly adjusted to holding her close to him as he walked that it almost felt a little strange, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he didn’t know what else to do with them.

Walking up and down the aisles, he looked back and forth between the shelves and the list. He mumbled to himself as he picked up items, focusing like a man on a mission. Once he had everything, he stopped at the wine aisle to pick up something especially nice before going to check out. 

As he walked home, bags in hand, he felt a smile tug his lips upwards. He felt positively domestic picking up items for dinner, knowing that his lady and loyal pup were awaiting his return. It gave him an extra spring in his step and helped him get home that much faster.

“That was quick!” Isabella said from the couch as Bobby strolled up to him, tail wagging wildly at his master's return.

“Miss me?” He said, placing the bags down on the kitchen counter and striding over to her, kissing her on the top of the head. 

“Since the moment you walked out the door,” she said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down for a short, but fierce kiss. He smiled against her lips before he pulled back, putting out his hands to help her up.

“I hope I got everything you needed. I had to make some brand substitutions.”

Looking through the bags, she looked at each item, checking them off in her head.

“Yes, this is perfect. Thank you, Thomas. I’ll get started on this, shouldn’t take long. How about you find something for us to listen to?”

“Of course.”

Tom walked over to a large built-in bookshelf that was filled with books, along with a small music player. He went to Spotify and flipped through stations until settling on 80’s and 90’s love ballads. The beginning bars of “I’ll Stand By You” by the Pretenders began, the soft music drifting into the kitchen of the open floor plan. He walked back into the kitchen to pour them both some wine before sitting down at a barstool along the enormous island that Isabella was using to prepare dinner.

He didn’t interrupt her with conversation - instead choosing to watch her work. She looked hyper-focused on what she was doing, making sure every detail was executed to perfection. She rolled the sleeves of her dress up to make sure she didn’t get any sauce or cheese on them as she walked back and forth between the island and the stovetop, can of purée in hand. She very carefully cut up little pieces of garlic and placed them at the bottom of the pot with some oil to sauté before pouring the purée on top. A little cheese and garlic salt were added before she put the lid on for it to boil. 

As she exhaled a breath, he could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she thought about what to do next. She unwrapped the mozzarella, cutting it up into little squares and plopped it in a bowl with the ricotta, Parmesan cheese, and an egg. It seemed to Tom that she was a minimalist when it came to ingredients, but he liked that about her. She didn’t need to overcrowd her palate with too many flavors. She kept it simple and that seemed to be very true of her as well.   
After a few more spins, she happened to look up and see Tom’s very blue eyes staring at her, head resting on his fist, sipping on his wine. A nervous laugh came out as she smiled at him, feeling silly at how unaware she was of his gaze.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“Nope. I’m enjoying myself quite nicely,” he said, continuing to watch her, a warm smile on his face.

“You picked out a nice wine,” she said, biting her lip and averting her gaze. She took a large sip before putting it back down to get back to work.

“Darling, would you like any help? I am a little concerned about you being on your feet so much.”

“Um, you could put the garlic bread in the oven if you’d like and make a salad?” 

He nodded and smiled at her as he got to work. There was plenty of room in the kitchen, but he liked to subtly press up against her as he went by. She grinned whenever he did it but didn’t comment on it. 

She’d made this meal a million times at home, so she wasn’t sure what made this time so special. Perhaps it was the company. This wasn’t just someone in her family. This was a man that she felt things for. Someone who chose to spend his time with her even though he could be spending it anywhere else and with anyone else.

Looking over at him as he cut up ingredients for the salad, she watched his hands as he worked. He had such magnificent hands. They were both strong and soft, large and warm, with long, slender fingers. She’d never been so attracted to a set of hands. Hands that knew exactly where and how to touch a woman. She felt hot at the remembrance of what he did with those hands at the park. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear him the first two times he called her name.

“Isabella? Are you ok?” He asked, a worrying crease adorning his brow.

“Oh, yes, sorry. I was just thinking,” she said, embarrassed about being caught daydreaming.

“Something nice, I hope.”

“Definitely,” she replied with a crooked smile.

“Good. The salad is done, shall I do anything else?”

“I’m just going to put this in the oven to cook while I fry the meatballs. You can set the table if you’d like.”

“Consider it done!” He said with a salute.

In no time, the food was done and they sat down at the table together to eat. Tom served them both before grabbing a bottle of wine and sitting down across from her. 

“This looks absolutely delicious, Isabella,” Tom said, eyes wide in awe. 

His praise made her feel self-conscious as she pushed some stray hairs behind her ear. “Thank you. It’s nothing fancy, but it is my favorite food. I’ve never made it for anyone else besides family so I hope you like it.”

“If it tastes half as good as it smells, it will still be amazing. I have no doubt of that,” he said, giving her a big, toothy grin. “So, how did you learn to cook this dish?”

“Oh, from my mother. It was always my favorite as a child, and as I got older, she thought it was time for me to be able to make it myself. Sunday dinner is a big deal in my family. Tradition and all that.” She waved her arm around for effect before taking a bite. “First she taught me how to make the sauce. We keep things very simple in our house. My dad used to say, “The tomatoes speak for themselves. You only need to enhance their flavor.” Usually, you let a purée sit for a few hours to really get tasty, but I think this one came out pretty good.” She took another forkful, savoring the mixture of sauce and cheese as it slid down her throat.

Tom listened intently as she told her story, loving the little snippets of her life she gave him. He imagined big, Sunday dinners with tons of family gathered around a long table with lots of loud, noisy Italians talking and arguing, waving their hands around as they gesticulated each word. He also noticed how she was eating more. He wasn’t sure if it was because she was distracted or if she was simply enjoying this meal since it was her favorite. Either way, he was happy. She looked very comfortable. He could tell that her family was a great source of strength for her. Hopefully, he would be able to meet them someday and see where she came from. From what he’d heard of her parents, they sounded hilarious.

Hearing her story, a thought occurred to him. “Are you homesick?” 

“Like as in I miss my family?”

“Yes. I know it’s only been about a month, but they are very far away.”

She sat there, twirling a piece of hair around one of her fingers, thinking for a moment.

“Well, yes, of course, I miss them. They have always been very important to me and a very active part of my life whether I want them to be or not. We keep in touch though.   
If I don’t call, they will.” She paused, a small smile growing on her lips. “I always call my grandma. As you know, we are very close. I tell her everything. She’s the only one who knows anything about you. She’s an amazing woman who keeps our family together.”

“I can tell,” he said softly, smiling as he saw the tender way she spoke of her grandma. 

“I really feel like I need to give her a call. Maybe tomorrow,” she murmured.

“Why don’t you call her after dinner? Does she have a smartphone? You can FaceTime with her. I’m intrigued to see what she looks like,” he said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Isabella laughed and shook her head at him. 

“I guess that would be ok. She has been asking me to describe you. I told her about you, but not exactly who you are. She does know all about my “Tom Hiddleston” obsession though, so I think once she sees you she’ll recognize you.”

“Lovely. Maybe I can get her to tell me some stories about when you were a baby.”

“Oh lord,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Anyone in my family can help you with that. They are all full of embarrassing stories and everyone has loose lips.”

After dinner, they both sat on the couch, Isabella leaning back against Tom. She held up the phone, took a deep breath and looked at Tom. 

“Are you sure about this?” She asked, feeling her nerves beginning to get the better of her.

“Yes, of course. Unless you’re not? I know your grandmother is very important to you. If you’re not ready for me to meet any of your family...”

“No, it’s not like that at all,” she said, putting a hand up in defense. “I want you to meet her. She’s feisty and fiery. You’ll like her.”

“Sounds just like someone I know. I’m sure I’ll like her just as much as I do you, darling,” he said, brushing some of her hair off her shoulder.

She smiled at him appreciatively before dialing her grandma through FaceTime. The phone rang many times before the call went through and a tanned, wrinkled woman answered.

“Chiquita! What a nice surprise!” The old woman said, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she smiled at the phone. She looked sophisticated with her makeup and hair done to perfection.

“Hi, grandma! How are you? I miss you terribly,” Isabella said, her face beaming as she looked on at her.

“Oh, my dear, I miss you too. I am doing ok. I was just thinking of you!”

“What a coincidence. Thomas and I were just having a discussion about family and you popped into my head. He’s the one who suggested I call, but I think it’s because he’s so curious about you,” she said, looking at him off-camera out of the corner of her eyes. “He wants to speak to you, is that ok? Are you alone? I don’t think I’m ready for mom or dad to talk to him yet.”

Her grandma laughed as she nodded her head in understanding.

“I am in my room reading, you may put him on. I am very interested to see who this man is that has managed to steal your heart so quickly.”  
Isabella turned the phone to the side to include Tom in the picture. He smiled big as he waved a hand at the screen.

“Hello there! I’m Tom,” he greeted. “What shall I call you, madame?”

“Good evening, Tom. You may call me Evelyn. You have impeccable manners!” She squinted at the screen before picking up her glasses to put them on. Her mouth dropped open once she realized who it was she was talking to. “Oh, Chiquita! That is the man! El hombre de tus suenos!” (The man of your dreams)

Tom let out a laugh at the comment, understanding what she had said. Isabella just hid her face in her hand. 

“Grandma! You’re supposed to be the one who doesn’t embarrass me!” She squeaked out.

“Oh, my dear, don’t be embarrassed. He is a beautiful man and he obviously has good taste if he is with you.”

“Well, thank you, Evelyn. And please call me Tom. If you permit me to be so bold, I have to say that you are one of the most beautiful grandmothers I have ever met!”

“You make me blush! I am as old as dirt, but I was raised to take care of my appearance. I have never set foot out this door without makeup on and I never will!”

“Grandma is 87,” Isabella said, remarking on how great she looked for her age.

“Wow! Simply stunning! I see where your granddaughter gets her looks from.”

Evelyn looked pleased by Tom’s words. Her approval meant the world to Isabella. 

“Gracias. Her mother's side comes from a long line of royal Spaniards. My beautiful granddaughter is the perfect mixture of her Spanish and Italian heritage. I always thought she was too good for that other piece of shit.”

“Grandma! Language!” Isabella said, shrugging her shoulders in apology at Tom. “She is very proper, but sometimes she has the mouth of a sailor!”

Evelyn smirked at the screen and Tom saw in her that same little smirk that he so often saw on Isabella’s face. 

Evelyn wore a proud smile on her face. “Just because I am a lady doesn’t mean that I don’t know how to talk like a man.” 

She was tough and stubborn, but also kind and gentle. Tom thought she was amazing just from the few minutes he had spent talking to her.

“Now, Tom. I only have one request from you.”

“Yes, whatever it is, I shall do.”

“Keep her happy. This little one is loved very much and her happiness is very important. She needs a good man who will do right by her. I would hate to leave this world thinking she was hurting because of a chicken shit posing as a man. I can see in your eyes that you are true and genuine. This makes me very happy.”

“Grandma, you’re going to live to be a hundred, you don’t have to worry about that yet,” Isabella said, waving off her grandma’s talk of death.

“Perhaps. But all the same, I am trusting you with my little Chiquita’s heart. Keep it safe at all costs.”

Tom looked at this woman, and for some reason, whether it be something in her eyes or the tone of her voice, he chose to take this oath very seriously. 

“Yes, I shall. You should have no doubts about it. I will keep her safe.”

His tone was resolute and firm. She nodded her head and smiled, giving him her silent approval.

“Good. This pleases me,” she said as she looked on at the couple who were looking at one another, warm smiles on their faces. She finally felt at peace with her granddaughter's fortune. She had a great feeling about this one. 

“Chiquita, I am sorry, but I am very tired and need my sleep. Tom, it has been a wonderful pleasure meeting you. You have my blessing in all things regarding my granddaughter. I can already see that her heart is yours. Protect it.”

“I shall. It has been an honor speaking with you. I hope to one day get to meet in person so I can give you a proper hug hello,” he said with a genuine smile.

She smiled and nodded. “That would be nice. Chiquita, I love you very much. You remember to take care of yourself and let your heart guide you. It will never falter. Please say hello to Lana as well and tell her she is missed here.”

“Grandma, is everything ok? Your goodbye sounds so final,” Isabella said, feeling something deep down inside of her that she would not understand until later. 

“Of course, Chiquita. I just need my beauty rest. It can be exhausting being right all of the time. Do not worry about me child. Enjoy your evening, I will talk to you later. Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight, grandma,” Isabella said, her earlier worry passing. “I love you,” she added, just because.

“I love you too, Chiquita. Goodnight, Tom.”

“Goodnight, Evelyn. Sweet dreams.”

With a final look, she pressed end on the call. Sitting in thought for a second, she didn’t hear Tom calling her name right away.

“Darling? Is everything alright?” He asked, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

“What? Oh yes, I was just thinking about my grandma. She sounded ok to you didn’t she?”

“Well, I’ve only just met her, but she seemed ok to me.”

“Yes. Probably overwhelmed by the sight of you,” she said with a smirk, forgetting all about her worries. 

She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He responded by grabbing her face with both hands and kissing her again with more passion. Running her hands through his hair, she moaned into his mouth as he ran his tongue around the inside of her mouth, tasting her. Their heated kissing continued until Tom felt a cold, wet nose against his barefoot. Pulling away, he looked down to see Bobby sitting at his feet, giving him the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. 

“Really, Bobby? You need to go out right now? How do you always know when we’re kissing?” 

Isabella snickered as she hid her face against his shoulder. 

Bobby began to whimper and paw at his foot. Sighing, he took one look over at Isabella before getting up to put his shoes on. She made a move to get up, but he gently pushed her back down.

“Stay put. I’ll be but a few minutes. Then perhaps we can pick up where we left off,” he said and then looked down at the pup. “If that’s ok with you?” 

“Please take the poor puppy out before he pees himself!” Isabella said with a laugh.

Tom took Bobby out while Isabella stretched out on the couch. She rubbed her sore ankle as she enjoyed the warmth and the silence of the house. It really was a nice place. Even though it wasn’t his permanent house, he had made it rather cozy. She could see herself spending lots of time here. Hell, she already spent lots of time here. How had that even happened? It all felt so fast, but it never felt wrong or too soon. It was such a crazy feeling as if it were all happening so naturally. A few days ago, she had felt defeated and stuck. There was no room for anything new in her life. But look at her now. 

The sound of barking and Tom’s scolding could be heard outside the door as they came back into the house in a rather noisy fashion.

“Bobby! Leave that dog alone! Come, now!” He yelled, halfway in the door as he dragged the dog inside who was all riled up.

“What’s going on? Bobby! Come here, boy!” She called out and Bobby came running, leash dragging behind him.

He jumped onto the couch, sitting as close to Isabella as he could.

She cradled him as she ran a hand down his coat. “What happened, boy? Are you ok?” 

“He was a naughty boy,” Tom said, hands on his hips, giving Bobby a stern stare.

“What? Not Bobby. How could this sweet face do anything wrong?” She said as she held his face in her hands.

“He started chasing a group of smaller dogs that a little girl was walking. Scared the poor child out of her wits! That’s the last time I let you have a little freedom for a while.”

Bobby responded by putting his head and ears down, settling in Isabella’s lap.

“Oh, don’t worry. Daddy isn’t mad. He just needs you to listen. Can you do that from now on please?” She asked the little pup. Bobby perked up and licked her face. 

Tom’s stern expression cracked into a smile as he listened to her talk to Bobby as if he were a child.

“How can I be mad when you talk to him like that? You make it very hard.”

“That’s what she said.”

They both made eye contact and burst into laughter. 

“You have a very unique way with words, darling,” he said as he rejoined her on the couch, pushing the pooch off.

“Well, we can’t all be Shakespeare, I suppose,” she said, her voice full of whimsy.

He chuckled as he pulled her into his arms, sitting comfortably on the couch. 

“Would you like to watch a movie or something?”

“Hmm, not really. I think I’m actually ready for bed,” Isabella said, covering her mouth as she yawned. “We did a lot of walking today and my ankle is really feeling it.”

“Yes, of course, how about I set you up in bed and make you a nice cup of tea?”

“That sounds lovely, actually,” she said, loving how thoughtful he always was regarding how she was feeling.

“Splendid. Let’s go then.”

He put his arms under her to scoop her up, eliciting a yelp in surprise as he lifted her up.

“Thomas! You really don’t need to do that. I can make it across the room!” She said, her nerves on edge.

He began walking towards the bedroom with a lopsided grin. “I believe the lady doth protest too much.”

The rest of the evening went by quiet and uneventful as they settled into their routine with Bobby right on their heels.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was a busy one, as both Tom and Isabella had meetings to go to. They made plans to meet up later to celebrate their “7 day anniversary”.

Isabella sat at her vanity, putting on the last touches of her makeup. Tom had just texted to say he was on the way, so she went into overdrive to make sure she was ready to go when he got there. Standing up, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was silver and covered in tiny, silver sequins that made the dress shimmer. The sleeves were long and hung off her shoulders. The skirt flared out and swished when she moved. She put on a cobalt blue choker to give her dress some color and not leave her décolletage bare. Tonight, she left her hair down, opting for just curling the ends. She didn’t want to have to fuss with anything tonight. There was a nice pair of heels sitting in her closet that would've been perfect with this dress, but her foot would not cooperate so she settled on some silver flats that would at least keep her comfortable. 

“So, did Sir Thomas tell you where you were going?” Lana asked as she casually leaned against the doorframe to the bedroom.

“Nope. Not that I expected him to. He said it wasn’t quite as fancy as the Donmar, but that I should dress nice.”

“I love that color on you. I know blue is your favorite color, but silver really accents your skin tone well. Maybe someday you’ll even wear something sleeveless. What a scandal that would be,” Lana said, teasing her for her choice to cover her arms.

Isabella smirked, giving a shrug. “Maybe. Stranger things have happened.”

The doorbell rang and Isabella tensed up. 

“He’s here! How do I look?” She asked Lana, attempting to do a little spin despite her ankle.

“Like my most beautiful best friend. You know you don’t need to impress Tom. You’ve had him eating out of the palm of your hand since day one. It’s kind of crazy to believe it’s only been seven days.”

“It’s true,” Isabella said with a wistful smile. “I feel like this thing between us is just moving at full velocity and we are miles ahead of where we should be. But I like it. Is that strange?”

Lana folded her arms against her chest. “Not at all. Perhaps this is just the universe repaying you and making things right.”

“That would be nice,” Isabella said, casting a glance towards the door.

There came a knock on the door and it snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Oh, shit, get that, will you? I can’t exactly run to the door right now.”

Lana ran out and let Tom in as Isabella made her way out.

“Good evening, Lana,” he said, nodding to her.

“Sir Thomas,” she replied with a bow.

He smiled at her before turning to his date for the evening. His face lit up when he saw her, standing there wringing her hands. Sometimes he forgot that it was only seven days ago that they met for the first time. He felt like he’d known her all of his life.

“Darling, you look gorgeous. Breathtaking, really,” he said, walking over to her and taking her hands, placing a kiss on each one.

“Thank you,” she said in reply, looking away as she blushed. His compliments never failed to embarrass her.

“Ok, you two. You know the drill. Have a good time. I know I won’t see you later so have a good night,” Lana said as she hugged her friend.

“Thank you, Lana, you too.”

Tom nodded towards Lana as he placed a hand around Isabella to help her out the door.

“I’ll take good care of her,” Thomas said to Lana.

She simply replied, “I know.”

Once in the car, Isabella put on their favorite 90s station while Tom hummed along, drumming his hands on the steering wheel. She didn’t bother to ask where they were going as he was always so full of surprises. They sat in silence, but it wasn’t awkward at all. They would exchange glances every so often which conveyed more than just a look. It was a companionable silence and they enjoyed every minute of it.

Tom parked the car on the street in front of a nondescript building. It looked old; not even having a neon sign to illuminate its presence. 

“Where are we?” Isabella asked warily as Tom helped her out of the car.

“You’ll see,” he said with a mischievous grin as he circled her waist and helped her to the door.

The door opened and a rush of cold air greeted them. Isabella looked around and caught herself standing with her mouth hanging open. The building may have looked old from outside, but the inside was pure elegance. There were red curtains draped around the two-story building, complete with crystal clear chandeliers that provided soft light around each dining table. Beyond them was a beautifully polished dance floor with musicians playing big band music. It felt like they were transformed back to the ’40s.

“What do you think?” Tom asked her, bracing for her reaction.

She stopped staring and looked up at him, a warm smile gracing her lips at the sight of his anxious face. She reached up to touch his cheek.

“It’s amazing. This place is absolutely stunning! I love it!” She said with genuine enthusiasm and he let out a loud sigh of relief. 

“Good, good, I’m glad you think so. Come on, let's take a seat,” he said, ushering her over to a table by the dance floor.

She reached across the table to take one of his hands in hers. “Have you been here before?” 

“Yes, I have actually,” he said, his lip twitching in amusement at the way she couldn’t help but touch him. He stroked her palm with his thumb.

“With friends?”

“Not exactly,” he replied before sighing, a frown settling on his face. “I brought Taylor here once because I thought it would be something fun and different. She didn’t quite get it, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, it wasn’t my place to ask,” Isabella said, giving his hands a reassuring squeeze. “She’s an idiot if she doesn’t see the magic in this place.”

His smile returned at her comment, eyes twinkling with mirth.

They ordered food while they listened to the music. Tom tapped his feet along with the rhythm the whole time. Isabella looked around and noticed that most of the other couples in there were in their golden years. She thought it was absolutely adorable.

“Can you believe it’s been only a week since we met?” Isabella mused, leaning on her hand as her elbow rested on the table.

“No, I can’t. I was just thinking the same thing. It seems like so much time has passed. It’s incredible,” he said, picking up one of her hands and kissing it. 

“It is. So much has changed in such a short time. I feel like things might possibly be going my way now.”

A look of hope was very apparent on her face. Tom was very happy to be on the receiving end of it.

“Yes, life does seem much sweeter now, doesn’t it? Perhaps that’s your influence?” 

“I hope so,” she said with sincerity, raising her glass into the air. “Let’s toast to us and these last seven days. Here’s hoping the next seven are equally if not more exciting for us!”

“I can drink to that!” He said as he clinked his glass with hers. 

Placing his glass back down, he stood up and put his hand out. 

“Would you do me the honor of sharing a dance?”

She looked up at him, eyes wide with expectation and love. At this moment, she’d do pretty much anything he asked of her.

“Of course. I’d love nothing more,” she said, a shy smile on her face.

As she put her hand in his, she heard the music change and froze when the opening bars of “The Promise” started playing.

A look of shock passed over her features. “Did you...” 

Tom smiled and nodded, leading her out onto the dance floor. It was just them at first, and he held her by the waist with one arm, clasping her hand in the other. He twirled her around to the beat, as they held each other’s gaze. They laughed blissfully as they danced, absorbed in the music. Other couples joined them on the dance floor as they moved around, causing a small circle of people to form around them. 

Once the song was over, they slowed their pace, holding onto one another. Tom had his head resting atop hers and she had nestled her face against his chest. They swayed, eyes closed until a tap on Tom’s shoulder brought them out of their little bubble.

They both looked up at the elderly couple who stood before them.

The older woman looked at Tom over her large spectacles. “Excuse me dear, but you look familiar, have you been in here before?” 

He smiled kindly at the woman.

“Yes ma’am, I have. I was with a different young lady.”

“Yes, I do remember you now,” she said, pointing a finger at him. “That blonde girl you were with. She was a brat! You seem to be enjoying yourself much more.”

“Much nicer looking young woman too,” came the mumbled words of the woman’s husband.

Isabella snickered at the old man, blushing in the process as well.

“I have to agree, sir. She is quite the beauty,” Tom said, looking down at Isabella with a lopsided grin.

“You make a very handsome couple,” said the woman, clasping her hands in front of her.

Isabella gave the couple a pleasant smile. “Thank you very much.”

“Have you been married long? Can’t be, you act like newlyweds. Jerry and I have been together a lifetime it seems. Oh, my name is Gladys by the way,” the woman went on, unaware of her rambling.

Tom and Isabella looked to each other with equally surprised faces when Gladys mistook them for newlyweds.

“I’m Tom and this is Isabella,” Tom started as he nodded his head in her direction. “We aren't married actually. We just met seven days ago.”

Gladys turned to Jerry and then back to them, blinking hard as she adjusted her glasses. 

“You could’ve fooled me! The way you move together would suggest otherwise. I’d say you’re very comfortable around one another for only just meeting a week ago! Destiny must have great things in store for you two. Hold onto it for all it’s worth. Love worth having is love worth fighting for.”

Gladys smiled sweetly at them as she reached back to take Jerry’s hand.

“We fell hard and fast too. When something is right, you don’t worry about anything else. I have no regrets. And neither does he. Right, Jerry?” She said, not looking back at him. 

He rolled his eyes, but then gave them a smile and a wink. You could tell there was a great love story between them. It touched both of them. Perhaps Gladys and Jerry were signs sent from above to let them know they were on the right track and to not give up.

“Well, we won’t take up any more of your time. You two kids enjoy yourselves!” Gladys said before giving them a wave and walking away arm in arm with her husband. 

They continued slow dancing as the big band music continued on.

“Well, then, that was certainly interesting!” Tom said with a laugh.

“Yes! I can’t believe she thought we were married! I’m still not over the fact that we even met!” Isabella said, agreeing with him.

“Yes, it does seem like kismet that we even ran into each other.”

She placed a hand over her heart. “I know I had no inclination when I walked out the door that morning that I was going to run into a celebrity, least of all my favorite one!”

“Your favorite? That’s so sweet, darling,” he said, sounding genuinely touched.

Her face tinged a shade of pink in an instant. Not that it really had time to go back to its original color since they got there. 

“I did it again. And I was doing so good!”

“Don’t ever change. Seriously. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

She ducked her head as she mumbled her thanks.

“So,” she said, looking from the band to Tom. “You arranged that whole thing with the song?”

“Yes. I wanted to surprise you with something special. I know how much you love that song. It was just a matter of making a phone call,” he said, smiling down at her.

“Thomas, you do special things for me every day. I don’t know how you could top this!” She said, looking around with wonder as they danced.

His face said it all. “Just give me time.” 

Isabella leaned in closer, snuggling her face against his chest.

“You know, in seven days, you’ve shown me more love and appreciation than all of the time I spent with Jackson. I feel like such a fool for not seeing it until now. For that, I could never repay you,” she said, her voice so small it came out almost as a whisper.

He kissed her softly atop the crown of her head. “Darling, there’s no repayment when it comes to love. It’s a gift.”

No more words were said as they danced, Tom humming along to many of the songs the band played. 

When they fell asleep in each other’s arms that night, Isabella finally felt like things were turning around and she no longer waited for the other shoe to drop. She never could've predicted what would happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

It was mid-morning when it happened. Tom had dropped Isabella off so she could shower and gossip with Lana about their evening. She had just gotten in the shower when she heard the familiar ring tone she used for her family. At first, she ignored it. But the phone just kept ringing. Opening the shower door, she called out to Lana, thankful for once that the walls were paper thin.

“Lana! Can you come in here and answer the phone to see what my family wants now?”

“No problema!” She called back as she walked into the large bathroom and grabbed the phone off of the vanity. “Hey there!” She said with as much cheer as she could muster in the morning, but her smile turned to a frown fast when she heard the mournful sounds of Isabella’s mother on the other line.

“Lana? What does she want?” Isabella said as she continued showering, unaware of Lana’s dour expression.

“Isabella. You need to get out of the shower. Your mom needs to talk to you. It’s important.”

She peeked out from behind the curtain, confusion, and apprehension marring her face. Grabbing a towel, she got out and took the phone, walking out into the living room.

“Mama? What’s the matter?” She asked, feeling a heaviness settling onto her chest.

“It’s your grandmother. She passed away in the middle of the night,” her mother said, her words heavy with emotion.

In that moment, time froze and the grip she held on the phone loosened as she stared ahead in shock. Her hand fell to her side as the phone slipped out and landed on the ground. Lana ran over to her, picking up the phone. Isabella’s mother was frantic on the other side.

“Hey, it’s Lana... No, she’s not... Let me talk to her and I’ll call you back... Yes, of course, we will be there as soon as possible... Ok, goodbye.”

Lana hung up the phone and put it down. She looked at her friend who just stood like a zombie, eyes staring into oblivion. 

“Isabella? Are you ok? Talk to me!” Lana said. She grabbed her arms and shook her to no response. If not for the fact that she could see she was breathing, she might have thought she was dead. Isabella stood stock still and dazed in front of Lana.

She furrowed her brow, growing increasingly concerned for her friend. Lana knew how important Isabella’s grandma was to her. She knew when the time came that she would be devastated. She continued to call her name with no response until she started mumbling something. Leaning in, she realized that Isabella was saying “Thomas”. She was calling for Tom. Thinking fast, she picked up Isabella’s phone and called Tom. If he is who she wants, Lana was going to make damn sure that’s who she got.   
Pacing around the room, she awaited the agonizing few seconds waiting for him to pick up. Before he could even get a word out, she started explaining. 

“Tom, this is Lana. You need to get over here as soon as possible. Isabella’s grandma passed away and she’s in shock.”

“Yes, of course. I’ll be right there,” he said, calm, but alert to the situation. 

She hung up with him and checked on Isabella. 

“Tom is coming, sweetie. He’ll be here in a few minutes ok?” She said, speaking loud and clear because she honestly had no idea if Isabella could even hear her. She just   
kept mumbling, calling for Tom.

In record time, Tom knocked frantically on the door and Lana whipped it open, heaving a sigh of relief as he came in. He moved past her, making a beeline for Isabella, who still stood frozen like a statue in her towel. 

He placed his hands on her arms, trying to look her in the eyes, but he could see she was off somewhere else.

“How long has she been like this?” He asked Lana, not taking his eyes off of Isabella.

“Ten, maybe fifteen minutes? She’s been mumbling your name for the past ten. I figured she needed you.”

“Me?” He said, taking his hands off her to run a hand through his hair, his nerves trying to get the best of him.

Lana crossed her arms against her chest, huffing in frustration. “Yes, of course, you. You’ve spent the last seven days practically glued to the hip. She’s pretty much in love with you, even if she won’t say it herself. You might be the only one that can help her right now. I can’t get her to speak or sit or anything."

Turning back to Isabella, he placed his hands on her face, urging her to look up at him.

“Darling, I’m here now. Tell me what happened. Tell me what to do to help you." The desperation in his voice was palpable as he prayed she would respond.  
Slowly, she brought her eyes up to meet his, glassy with tears. 

“Thomas?” She said back to him and her voice sounded so small and frail that it almost broke his heart in two.

“Come on, darling. Let’s get you dressed, shall we?” He said, moving aside so Lana could bring her to her bedroom to change. 

She refused to move, suddenly gripping tight to Tom’s arm. Lana stepped back.

“Well, it appears that she doesn’t need my help right now. She wants you.”

It came out a little edgier than she had meant it to. It wasn’t that she was jealous, but she was her best friend. She wanted to help. But right now, the only person Isabella wanted was Tom. All she could do was sit and wait.

“But I don’t think that’s a good idea. She won’t like the idea of me seeing her naked,” Tom said, hesitation clear in his tone. 

“Look, you both are adults and this is one of those tough moments where you just have to roll with the punches. She won’t let me near her, so it has to be you because she can’t do anything herself right now. She might not even remember. Just do your best not to look at what you don’t have to and you’ll be ok.” 

He looked back at Isabella, worry etched on his face. He rubbed his forehead, trying to think of the best way to handle this. 

“Ok,” he said after a beat. “Let’s get you out of that towel. I mean, get you dressed,” Tom said, embarrassed at his faux pas. 

Despite the seriousness of the moment, Lana let out a tiny laugh. He turned to her and gave her a tight-lipped smile.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Sorry. I couldn’t help it. I’m awkward in stressful situations."

He turned back around and placed his hands on Isabella’s shoulders to turn her around and led her towards her bedroom. She moved mechanically, as if she was there in body, but not mind or spirit.

Tom rifled through her closet, panicking about what to dress her in. He was a man, this was not something he knew anything about. Feeling like this was taking much longer than it should have, he just pulled out a simple, cotton sundress. Gathering up the dress as well as her undergarments, he walked back over to Isabella who still stood unmoving in the center of the room.

Taking a deep breath, he reached for her towel in a tentative manner, and stopped, looking up at her to see if there was even a flicker of recall. She just stood there, staring at his chest.

“I’m so sorry about this,” he said with all of the tenderness he could muster and she brought her face up to look him in the eyes. The heartbreak he saw there made him sick to his stomach. She looked so broken. “I’m going to do my best to preserve your modesty.” He waited to see if she would react. She only nodded.

Grabbing her bra with one hand, he reached for the knot holding her towel up. He cursed his hands for being so shaky as he pulled on it, causing the towel to come undone from around her body. As fast as his hands could manage, he pulled the bra around her and onto her shoulders. Reaching behind, he managed to get it clasped. He breathed a sigh of relief that he was able to do that without seeing too much. It occurred to him in that moment that he had never actually seen her arms before and he wondered why she had been so insecure about showing them off. Or the rest of her body. From the small glimpse that he’d gotten, he thought her body was breathtaking. Sure she didn’t have a lot of muscle tone and there was some loose skin as she had mentioned before, but she wore it well. Her skin was soft and her curves made his hand itch to run his fingertips over them. She was perfect in his eyes. Picking up her underwear, he kneeled down, keeping his eyes facing the ground as he helped her get her feet in the holes and pulled them up, without looking. Standing back up, he felt a little better that at least her private parts were covered up now. He was able to pull her dress over her head and be done. This was definitely not the way he wanted to share such an intimate moment. Once she was dressed, he placed both hands on her face, urging her to look up at him.

“Are you ok? Please, say something,” he whispered to her and a second later, he could see her face morph into one of pain as fat tears started pouring down her cheeks. 

She just shook her head as she began crying out loud and he pulled her to him, embracing her tight against his chest. She buried her face in his shirt and sobbed uncontrollably, shaking as she released all of her anguish. 

“That’s it, darling. Let it out. It’s ok,” he cooed, rubbing a hand up and down her back to soothe her as he held her. 

She cried until she ran out of tears. She cried until she was exhausted and could barely keep herself standing. And when he felt her slipping, he held her up against him. He didn’t say another word besides those of encouragement until she quieted down to sniffles. He let her take the lead and decide when she was ready to talk.

She pulled away after a while of them just standing together and wiped at her tear-stained face. He kept his hold on her, worried she would fall if he released her.

“I can’t believe she’s gone,” she said finally, still looking out of it as she stared off into the distance.

“I know, darling. I am so sorry,” he said, frowning deeply as he took one of her hands and kissed her palm. The gesture always made her feel warm inside, but right now she could focus on nothing else besides the pain of her grandma's loss.

“She knew, didn’t she?” She said, looking up into his worried gaze. “The way she ended our phone call. It was as if she knew.”

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm. “Who knows. Maybe she did. Don’t make yourself crazy trying to figure it all out."

“When did you get here?” She asked suddenly, realizing that she had no recollection of how she got into her room or of him coming over.

“About ten minutes ago. Lana called me right away and told me what happened. I dropped everything and ran over.”

She managed a small smile at his devotion to her. It made her happy to know that he could be counted on in the bad times as well as the good.

Another thought occurred to her as she looked down in confusion at the dress she wore. “How did I get dressed?” 

Tom opened his mouth to answer and found himself at a loss for words. Lana knocked on the door, saving him from explanation.

“Hey there, just wanted to check on you. You seem more coherent now?” 

“Yes, I’m coming out of the fog a little,” Isabella said as she looked over at her friend. “I’m sorry if I scared you. I had no idea I would react like that.”

“Don’t ever be sorry about that. It was a shock. I’m so sorry about grandma,” Lana said, walking over to Isabella and embracing her tight. 

They hugged, crying some more before pulling away and wiping at their red faces.

“Would you like some water, darling?” Tom asked and Isabella nodded. He left her with Lana to go get her something to drink.

“Man, I’m so glad Tom was able to get here as quickly as he did. I didn’t know what else to do,” Lana said, glancing at him as he walked out.

Isabella sat down on the bed, motioning for Lana to join her. “What do you mean?” 

“Well,” Lana said as she sat down, pulling one leg up underneath her. “For one thing, you were catatonic right after it happened. I couldn’t get you to respond to anything. And then you started mumbling Tom’s name over and over like a mantra. You didn’t start responding to anything until he got here. And when he did get here, you didn’t want anything to do with me. He had to help you get dressed because you didn’t want to leave the room without him.”

“Wait. What? Thomas helped me get dressed? So that means he... he’s seen... shit,” Isabella said, covering her face with her hands.

“Oh, he didn’t tell you that? Well, this is awkward. Um, look, he didn’t have a choice. You wouldn’t go with me and if it means anything, he didn’t want to at first. Not that he didn’t want to see you naked. He just didn’t want it to be like that,” Lana said, laughing at how absurd she was beginning to sound. 

“Oh, lord. I’m so sorry, Lana, I have zero recollection of what happened and I guess that’s a blessing. But I know I would never knowingly cast you aside, so I’m sorry if you felt that way.”

“Please, I get it. You needed Tom in that moment and it’s totally ok,” she said, taking both of her hands in her own and giving them a squeeze. “I just wanted to help and I knew that I couldn’t. Tom did great though. He didn’t hesitate coming over here and took charge. I’m sure he did everything he could to preserve your dignity.”

“Yeah, everything is a blur right until the moment he told me he was sorry and I just burst into tears. At least I know I can count on him, though right? I hope I’m not keeping him from something important,” Isabella said absentmindedly.

“You most certainly are not,” Tom said as he came back into the room with a glass of water in hand. “Here you go,” he said as he handed it over to her.

“Thanks,” Isabella whispered. 

Lana looked between Tom and Isabella and realized she needed to be somewhere else for the next few moments.

“I should probably go pack. I mean, what does one wear to a funeral, am I right?” She said, walking out without waiting for a response.

Tom walked over and sat down on the bed next to Isabella, taking one of her hands in his, rubbing them softly with this thumbs.

“How are you feeling?” 

His voice was laced with sympathy. She looked into his eyes and saw the worry and concern etched all over his face.

“To be honest, I don’t know. I don’t recognize anything I’m feeling. My emotions are in one big, angsty ball. I really do appreciate you coming so quickly.”

“I always will. Isabella, you have come to mean much to me in such a small span of time. There’s nothing more important right now than being by your side. I know how much your grandmother means to you. I’m not going anywhere. Meetings can be rescheduled, calls can wait.”

She was taken back by his want to be near her and his nonchalance at canceling anything he might have going on to share in her grief. She wasn’t used to such devotion, but she decided she liked it. 

Instead of saying “thank you” again, she simply relayed her thanks through her expression, hoping he would get the message. He smiled back and she knew he understood.

“So, I assume we are headed to your hometown then for the funeral? Florida, isn’t it?”

“Oh yes, but you don’t have to -“ she began and was shushed with a long finger against her lips.

He leaned in, giving her a lopsided grin. “I told you, I’m going to be by your side. I want to go with you. It’ll be fine. I can meet your family and show them what a good boyfriend I am."

At the mention of meeting her parents, her whole body tensed up. She had hoped to avoid that for a while, but it looked like it was going to happen with or without her being ready for it. 

“Yes. Won’t that be fun?” She said with a wan smile. “Are you sure you want to do this? You might not want anything to do with me when we leave.”

“Darling, I know that every family has its quirks and quite frankly, after hearing some of your families stories, I’m rather excited to meet them!”

She cringed at the mere thought of Tom and her parents in the same room. “You might regret saying that."

“Don’t worry, it won’t be that bad. Now, let's get a move on. Start packing what you need, I’ll go home and get my bag packed and meet you back here in a car to take us to the airport. What’s the best airport to fly into there?”

“Orlando International. But we don’t even have tickets yet.”

“I know silly. Let me worry about that. Lana is coming as well, correct?”

“Yes, of course, but we don’t expect you to pay for our tickets.”

“I know that," he said with emphasis. "Let me handle the small details. You just worry about letting your parents know that we are on the way.”

He cupped her cheek before leaning in and leaving a soft kiss on her lips. 

“I’ll be back soon,” he said before getting up and leaving.

Tom got into his car and drove home on autopilot. The news of the passing of Isabella’s grandma had shaken him some. He did, after all, just meet her via FaceTime the other night. The woman gave no indication that she was about to depart this earth, but there was something in her eyes when she made her request to him. Perhaps she had some inkling in the back of her mind that the end was near. She looked worried at the beginning of the phone call, but by the end, her whole demeanor had changed. She seemed more relaxed... more at peace. He knew that Isabella and her grandma were close, but he had no idea how deep it went. Maybe she saw that her granddaughter was happy and far away from that jerk, Jackson. 

He made it home in good time and went straight to his computer to book the airline tickets and reserve a car. Sure, he could’ve called Luke to take care of it and he would call him anyway to tell him of his plans, but this was something he wanted to do himself. 

Once done, he called Luke as he went to his room to throw some clothes in a bag as well as grab a garment bag for his suit.

“Luke! I have urgent news. I need to go out of the country for a few days.”

“What? Why? What’s going on?” Luke said on the other line, completely confused by Tom’s phone call. 

“It’s Isabella. Her grandmother just passed away this morning and she’s a wreck. I’m taking her back home immediately to see her family.”

“Wait a minute. You’re doing what?”

Tom stopped packing for a moment and stood, one hand shoved in his pants pocket.

“I just purchased airline tickets for her, her best friend and I. We are getting on a plane and going to Florida so she can be with her family for the funeral,” he said, not understanding what Luke was confused about.

Luke raised his voice, concern seeping into his tone at this sudden shift in behavior. “Tom, you’ve only known this girl for a week! What is going on with you? Just a few days ago you sounded so casual about it. How did this relationship go from zero to sixty in seven days?” 

Tom rubbed his forehead as he began to pace the room.

“Look, I get that. Nobody is more surprised than me. Things have progressed a lot faster than either of us expected. I’m falling fast, man. I can’t explain it. It’s like everything is falling into place as it should. I’m trying not to pick it apart or force it because this is a feeling that’s quite foreign to me. Right now, there are more important matters to attend to. She needs me and I want to be there for her. It’s as simple as that.”

The line was quiet for a moment before Luke replied. 

“Wow. I had no idea. Good for you, man. I’m happy for you,” Luke said with surprise. “So you’ve booked tickets already?”

“Thanks. And yes I’ve just finished getting plane tickets and a car rental. But there is something I could use some help with.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I’m concerned with security. Not so much mine, but Isabella's. She’s taking her grandmother’s death very hard and the last thing I want her to have to deal with is obtrusive paparazzi snapping her photo or getting in her face.”

“Got it. I’ll call your usual detail to have them come pick you up for the airport. What airport are you flying into? I’ll get in touch with them as well so they know you’ll be coming in and will need a quick exit.”

“Orlando International. That would be a lifesaver,” Tom said with a sigh of relief. “I appreciate that. I just want to protect her.”

“Of course. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do.”

“I will. Thanks again,” Tom said before hanging up with Luke and starting again on his packing. 

Back at Isabella’s place, she sat on her bed, staring into space as Lana rushed around the bedroom, trying to find clothes to throw in her bag. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve been to Florida, I’ve forgotten what the weather is like!” Lana said, rifling through drawers for shorts and thin, cotton dresses. 

Isabella lifted her head to look at Lana as if she just noticed her presence in the room. “What?” 

Lana stopped packing and knelt down in front of her friend. Taking her hands, she gave them a squeeze as she looked up with an encouraging smile.

“Hey. Are you ok? Besides everything that’s happening. I know it sucks. But are you good? Do you need anything? I’m sure Tom could probably get something from his doctor friend with some kick in it,” she said with a wink and it made Isabella chuckle as a few tears rolled down her cheek unceremoniously. 

“I’m just feeling lost right now. There are so many things going through my mind. I keep thinking back to our last conversation on FaceTime. She looked ok, but in the back of my mind, I felt like something was off. I knew it, but I pushed it away. I should have asked her more questions! Why didn’t I force her to tell me she wasn’t ok?”

Isabella’s voice was stricken with grief as she looked to Lana for answers to questions that she couldn’t answer.

“Maybe she didn’t know. She was in her 80’s. Lots of people die natural deaths by the time they get to that age. She probably went peacefully in her sleep. You can’t keep rewinding and trying to figure out how you could’ve saved her. You aren’t Superman. You can’t turn back time. It was her time. I know that hurts to hear, but you know she was ready.”

Isabella wiped hard at the tears staining her cheeks and sniffled as she nodded. Regaining her composure, she looked to the bag on the bed that had been stuffed with random clothes. 

“Don’t worry about that stuff. I’m just going to put our dresses in a garment bag and we’ll be ready to go. I assume Tom should be back here any minute,” Lana said as she grabbed a dress and walked back out to her room. 

Isabella stood up slowly and limped out to the living room. She supposed the pain in her foot should have affected her, but right now the pain in her heart was hurting so much worse. No sooner as she sat down again, the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it!” Isabella yelled out to Lana as she saw her friend bustling about the apartment making sure everything was ready to go.

Walking over at a slow but steady pace, she opened the door to see Tom, his face still full of concern, but also relieved to see her.

He walked in and wrapped his arm around her to help her back to the couch. 

“Darling, you shouldn’t be doing so much walking. You’ve been on your feet a lot this morning.”

“It’s ok. I don’t even feel it really,” she said, brushing it off.

Tom opened his mouth in retort but thought better of it. “Are you both ready to go?” 

“Yes! I wasn’t sure how long we’d be gone so I packed for about a week. I have all the bags in the kitchen,” Lana said before pausing for a moment, pressing a hand to her forehead in frustration. “Wait. We don’t even have plane tickets yet. I was in such a rush I didn’t even think about that."

Tom held a hand up to attract Lana's attention. “No worries there. I’ve taken care of that already. We have tickets, a rental car and a ride waiting downstairs to take us to the airport."

“Oh, yes, I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you that,” Isabella said to Lana, her voice reflecting her stress level. “Must have slipped my mind.”

Lana frowned at her friend's apology. “It’s ok, sweetie. Don’t worry about anything."

“Well, if you’re both ready, let's go?” Tom said, standing up and going to help Lana with bags. 

She had bags on both arms while Tom took bags with one and hooked the other arm around Isabella to help her downstairs. They were all quiet as they descended to the car and gave the bags to the driver. Lana's brows arched, impressed with the large car that picked them up. The three of them climbed into the back. Isabella chose to stay close to Tom and he wrapped his arm around her protectively as she leaned in and laid her head on his chest.

Once they arrived at the airport, they were escorted to a back entrance that led them through some employee hallways. 

“Tom,” Lana whispered as they walked. “Where the hell are we?”

“I had Luke make some phone calls so that we didn’t have to go through the main terminal. I didn’t want to take the chance of anyone trying to bombard us on the way to the plane. They’ll take us to a VIP waiting area and we’ll get on the plane just before they close the doors,” he whispered back.

Lana just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. This was a good guy. Someone who was worthy of her friend's love. She definitely approved.

Isabella stayed quiet most of the time and always close to Tom. She either held his hand tight or wrapped herself around his waist, head turned down low. She didn’t want to focus on anything right now. She was drained and unable to hold much conversation. Luckily, her friends understood. Every now and then Tom would rub his hand up and down her arm or her back, attempting to soothe her frayed nerves.

The plane ride itself took a little over nine hours, so they had plenty of time to sleep. Isabella took advantage as she rested against Tom in the middle seat. Lana leaned her aisle seat back far, using the pillow, cozy blanket and sleep mask that first-class privilege provided her. 

Tom, on the other hand, had a hard time sleeping. He was used to flying back and forth to the states so it wasn’t the plane ride itself. Dozens of thoughts were going through his head, all related to the warm body snuggled up against him. Had it only been hours before that they had been dancing the night away with no cares at all? It was such a fun night. They had laughed and moved around the dance floor, enjoying each other’s company. It was by far one of their best dates. 

Of course, they didn’t have many to choose from to begin with, but it was for sure the most memorable. It was the night he saw her really relax and loosen up. She finally seemed to be letting go of some of the issues that kept her from opening up. And then something terrible like this had to go and happen. It was a tragedy to lose someone you love, especially when you had a relationship as close as they had. Now, when he looked into her eyes, he couldn’t tell what she was thinking. She just looked so lost.   
What Luke had said surprised him as well. He didn’t even give it a second thought when he came over and found her the way he did - he ran right home and made arrangements, intent on seeing this through with her. It never occurred to him that putting himself in this situation was not something common of a relationship of only one week. But as much as this was uncommon to other people in other relationships, this was totally normal for them. When something is right and makes sense, it just happens. There is no slowing it down. The pieces just come together. This realization made a small smile appear on his face as he placed a soft kiss to the crown of her head before making himself comfortable and closing his eyes to sleep. He knew that this would be no vacation and wanted to make sure he had all of his energy to help Isabella get through this dark time.


	12. Chapter 12

The dinging of the seatbelt sign and the sound of the pilot announcing their final descent woke everyone from a sound sleep. Sitting up and stretching, Tom looked out the window of the plane and saw it was dark now as it was getting late upon their arrival in Orlando. Isabella took out her cell phone and sent her mother a text to let her know they had landed and should expect them soon. It would be an extra half-hour drive from the airport to their neighborhood.

They were the first ones to get off the plane and a set of security guards met them at the gate to escort them to a VIP area where they waited while their bags were brought to them. It was late so the terminal wasn’t very busy, but Tom didn’t want to leave anything to chance. The car was brought around and they all climbed in. Isabella gave him directions and they were on their way.

“Whoa! What a blast from the past!” Lana said, wide-eyed as she stuck her head out of the backseat window. “I forgot how hot and humid it gets here!”

She quickly rolled up her window and requested the air conditioning. Isabella smiled, looking out the window of the car. It hadn’t been all that long for her as she had just moved to London the month before, but it certainly felt nice being around familiar settings and smells. It was comforting. As annoying as her family was, she really needed them right now. Tom reached over and took her hand, holding it between the console. She loved that he always seemed to know exactly when she needed his touch. She glanced over at him as he focused on the road, admiring him in silence.

When they pulled up to the house at close to midnight, the street was quiet and dark. They all walked up to the front door and Tom could tell that Isabella was dragging her feet.

He turned to look at her. “Darling, I know you’re tired, but we’re almost there. Or is it something else?” 

“I don’t know,” she said, avoiding his gaze and twitching nervously in place. “This is just a big moment, I guess. You meeting my family, here for my grandma’s funeral. I just didn’t picture it happening like this is all,” she reasoned, struggling to find the right words as she wrung her hands.  
He nodded his head in understanding.

“I see. I know this isn’t the best of circumstances to meet the family and I’m sure you weren’t expecting it to be so soon, but everything happens for a reason, right? I’m sure they’ll love me. I’m a likable person, aren’t I?” He said, flashing her a toothy grin that made her smile instantly. She nodded in agreement and they continued on to the front door.

Tom rang the bell and they waited only a moment before the door opened. Isabella’s little brother Joe opened the door, took one look at Tom, his eyes widening in shock, and promptly slammed the door in their faces. Tom and Isabella shared a look as she shrugged at him. The door opened once again, this time by a short woman with short, black hair and tan skin. She wore an apologetic grin.

“Hello there. I am so sorry for my son. He is a bit of an idiot sometimes,” she said, saying the word “idiot” loud enough for him to hear in the background. 

She opened the door wide to allow them in.

“My name is Rosemarie,” she said as she reached for Tom to give him a hug. He responded in kind by stooping down to return it.

“It is lovely to meet you, ma’am. I’m Tom. Isabella has told me so much about all of you,” he said, motioning towards Isabella.

“Nothing good, I’m sure,” she said to her daughter, giving her a side-eye and a smile. “And call me, Rosemarie. Come here, bambina.”

Isabella walked over to her mother and embraced her, tears beginning to fall freely out of nowhere. 

“I’m so sorry, mama,” she whispered in between her cries.

“Me too, baby. Me too."

Isabella pulled away and wiped at her tears before stepping aside so Lana could come in.

“Mrs. R,” Lana said before stepping into Rosemarie’s arms for a hug.

It had been a long time since Lana had gotten to hug this woman who she considered like another mother. “Lana. It is so good to see you."

Once everyone had been properly welcomed, a voice could be heard from the living room.

“Close that door! You’re letting all the humidity in!”

Rosemarie rolled her eyes.

“Sorry, that would be my dear husband, Lorenzo. I apologize for him in advance. “Come, let me introduce you to him,” Rosemarie said as she took Tom’s hand and guided him through the house. 

He looked back to Isabella and saw her shaking her head, hands on her hips. Lana linked her arm through one of Isabella’s and laughed as she helped her to the couch where her father sat.

“Hi, papa,” Isabella said with a small voice as she sat down next to her father and embraced him. 

“Bella. It is so good to see you. Finally, you come home. You too, Lana. I love seeing both of my girls together.”

Lana came over and gave him a hug as well before settling next to Isabella.

“Tom, you’ve met my son, Joe. The one with the poor excuse for manners,” she said, pointing to Joe who sat sheepishly on the couch. He gave Tom a weak wave.

“Yes, nice to meet you mate,” he said, giving him a large smile and extending a hand for a shake.

Joe stared at it for a moment before getting up and giving it a timid shake.

“Great handshake, Joe. You’re stronger than you look!” Tom said with a wink, trying to make the poor kid feel better about his reaction at the front door.

Isabella and Lana looked to each other and smiled knowingly. Tom knew exactly what he was doing. Her whole family would be eating out of his hand in no time.

Rosemarie slapped her husband on the arm as he watched TV. “Lorenzo. Get your ass up and greet our guest!” 

Isabella’s father stood, walking over to Tom with his chest puffed out and head held high. He wasn’t what you'd call a tall man, but his presence surely gave him that effect. 

Tom extended his hand to the man, hoping to make a good first impression.

“Hello there. I’m Tom. It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

“This is Isabella’s boyfriend,” Rosemarie said, nodding her head in her daughter's direction with emphasis on the word “boyfriend”. 

Lorenzo sized Tom up, his eyes and his mouth opening wide in a moment of realization.

“Ah, yes! Rosemarie told me Bella was bringing a boyfriend, but she did not say that you were famous! Please, call me Lorenzo!” He said with a loud, boisterous voice. He shook Tom’s hand with vigor.

Tom stood, a bit embarrassed as he fidgeted with his hands.

“Yes, well, I’m just a man like any other.”

Lorenzo looked to Isabella, beaming with joy. “And modest to boot. Bella, I like him already ten times more than the last cretino."

“Papa, really?” She said, her cheeks reddening.

“What? I only say what I feel. I did not care for that bag of scum. He had evil in his soul,” Lorenzo said, using his hands to illustrate everything he said. Tom smiled as he recognized some of the hand signals that he had seen Isabella use often.

Isabella looked at her family. They were all smiles and star-struck by Tom’s looming figure in the living room. He looked like a giant beside them.

“I do wish to give my sincere condolences on the loss of your matriarch. I understand that Isabella was very close to her, but from the one conversation I did have with her, I can see why she was so beloved.”

“Thank you, Tom. That is very kind of you,” Rosemarie said. “I did not know that you got to speak to her before she passed, but I am glad that you did. My mother was a force to be reckoned with.”

Isabella gave her mother a look of agitation. “Mama, I told her not to say anything to you because I wasn’t ready to share that with you yet."

“Yes, bambina, I understand. You and your grandmother had a special connection. She never broke your confidences. Tom, please, sit down.”

Lorenzo went back to his spot on the end of the long L shaped couch as Tom sat down at the other end next to Isabella.

“Would you like anything to eat? I know you’ve had a long flight,” Rosemarie said.

They all shook their heads as they each began yawning.

“Rosemarie, it’s midnight. The kids are tired! Let them go to sleep!” He said, motioning to them with his hand.

“Yes, we should probably go get our bags and head to bed,” Isabella said as she tried to get up.

“Darling, you stay here. You don’t need to be carrying heavy bags on that foot,” Tom said, pushing her back down onto the couch.

“What about her foot?” Rosemarie said, coming over to Isabella with a worried look.

“Oh, right. I forgot about that. It’s a funny story actually. It’s how I met Thomas,” Isabella said with a smile as they looked at each other, lost in the moment that changed their lives forever.

Rosemarie sat down on the couch next to Lorenzo. “You can’t start like that and not tell us the story."

“Ok, well,” Isabella started, picking at her hands as everyone looked to her. “So you know I’ve been in London for about a month now and I finally decided that I wanted to start running to help me lose some weight and -“

Lorenzo interrupted with annoyed muttering. “Bella, how many times do I have to tell you that you are fine just as you are?”

“Papa, I know that, but I wanted to do this for me. Please stop interrupting. Anyway, I decided about a week ago that I was going to start running. I had literally just started down the path when I tripped, over what I don’t even know, probably my own feet. There I was, sprawled on the floor, gripping my ankle that was throbbing terribly when all of a sudden a man comes sprinting over to me. He asked me if I was ok and offered to look at my ankle. Low and behold when I looked up at him, I realized it was the one and only Tom Hiddleston. He told me I needed to go to the hospital and offered to take me, but you know how I am about hospitals.” Both of her parents nodded with enthusiasm, knowing exactly what she was referring to. “I told him I’d be fine, but he didn’t want to leave me there so he offered to take me back to his place and call a doctor friend of his to come look at my foot.”

Her parents both gasped at that, no doubt surprised that he would do something like that for a total stranger. 

“I know, that’s what I said. I don’t understand why he did it, but he trusted me and ever since then we’ve spent pretty much every day together.”

“Yes, they are attached at the hip. I don’t even feel like I have a roommate anymore. She’s over at his place more than ours,” Lana said, chiming in.

Tom cleared his throat, unsure of how modern her parents were. He didn’t want to come off as a lecherous man trying to take advantage of their poor innocent daughter.   
Rosemarie seemed to notice his discomfort.

“Tom, it’s ok. We understand that our little bambina is a woman and she is not so innocent. We won’t make you sleep in separate rooms. Although, Lorenzo might prefer it,” she said, slapping her husband on the arm as she laughed. He laughed back, taking her hand and kissing it.

“My parents are not traditional in all ways. They are quite disgusting sometimes with their displays of affection. It will take some getting used to,” Isabella said, rolling her eyes like a teenager talking about how uncool her parents are.

He took Isabella's hand as he looked to her parents. “Right. I just wanted to make sure you knew that my intentions are pure.” 

Her parents looked at each other and smiled before looking back to him.

“Tom, we did not know you personally before today, but we have heard things about you. Isabella used to practically have a shrine to you in her apartment,” Lorenzo said but stopped when he saw Isabella looking at him and giving him the sign that she would kill him if he continued.

Tom looked over at Isabella and she brought her hand down fast, pretending to act natural. Lana was thoroughly enjoying the show.

“Well, that’s quite a story, Bella. I am glad that if you were to fall that someone as kind as Tom was there to help you. Thank you for helping my daughter in her time of   
need.”

Lorenzo was grateful and genuine in his speech to Tom. He got good vibes off of the lanky British man who sat in his living room. He silently prayed to God that this would be the one who would rid his poor daughter of Jackson. It was his only wish.

“Yes, and we will talk more tomorrow about what is to come. It is late,” Rosemarie said. Walking over to her son, she smacked him upside of his head. “Go out and help them with bags,” she said as he grumbled and made his way out with Tom and Lana.

Once they came back in, Rosemarie gave them their room assignments.

“Bambina, you and Tom will stay in the guest bedroom. Lana can have your old room.”

They all said their goodnights and headed to their respective rooms. 

Isabella sat down on the bed with a huff, her head cradled in her hands. Tom came up beside her and rubbed her neck with one of his large hands. She hummed in appreciation.

“How are you doing?” He asked quietly.

“Ok I guess,” she said, straightening up and rubbing a hand down her face. She looked up at Tom before taking his hand and pulling him down to sit beside her. He put an arm around her and pulled her to him.

“I think the meeting with your parents went rather well, don’t you?” He asked and she didn’t need to look up at him to know he was smiling.

“Yes, you are rather charming. I wasn’t worried about that. I was more worried about how they would behave in front of you. My parents can be a little... brusque.”

“Ah, I understand. They certainly don’t hold anything back. I like that about them. What you see is what you get.”

A wistful smile settled on her face. “That’s great and all until it’s your parents and they’re telling your one and only boyfriend you’ve ever had how they really feel about him to his face on a regular basis. The fact that they’ve been so nice to you confuses me slightly. They must genuinely like you. I was starting to think they just disliked any man who wanted to date their daughter."

“Well, you know, parents do have a sixth sense about these things. They always seem to know better what’s best for you. Strange power to possess.”

Isabella lifted her head and looked at Tom with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

“You’re always so full of jokes, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“I try to be a full-bodied actor who practices all aspects of his craft.”

“Shut up and kiss me, will you?” She said as she tugged on his shirt.

His lips descended onto hers as they both smiled into the kiss. The pressure of his lips against hers felt heavenly after the heaviness of this day. The way he stroked the side of her face made her forget for just a moment about where they were and why they were here. If only moments like these could last a lifetime.

Tom pulled away and looked around as if he was searching for something. 

“What is it?” 

“Strange. Usually, about this time, a nosy little ball of fur comes scratching at my leg or jumping up between us to spoil the moment.”

It took Isabella a moment to realize he was talking facetiously about Bobby. Her eyes grew wide in horror as she gasped, feeling terrible that she had forgotten all about him.

“Oh my goodness! Bobby! Who is taking care of him while we’re gone?” 

Tom laughed good-naturedly. 

“Darling, it’s ok. Luke knows I’m gone. He knows when I go anywhere to watch out for Bobby. I don’t even have to say anything anymore. Don’t worry, he’s being taken   
care of,” Tom said, stroking her arm.

She pouted as she sat there thinking of Bobby being all alone. “Oh, ok. That’s good. I feel terrible for not even asking about him."

“Isabella, I’m sure he would understand that there were far more important things on your mind. He will still be happy to see you when we go home.”

“Yes, you’re right,” she said, putting a hand to her forehead. “I think I need to go to sleep. I’m starting to feel delirious.”

“That sounds like a wonderful plan. It has been a long day. Why don’t you go into the bathroom and freshen up?”

“Seems silly now to go into another room to change considering how much you’ve seen,” she said with a wince.

Tom frowned, slightly hurt by the insinuation. “Darling. I did the best I could to see as little as I could. Your dignity was maintained for the most part. I would never take advantage of you in such a state."

“Thomas, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean... Shit, I don’t know what I meant. I know you’d never do anything to hurt me. I’m sorry. I’m just not used to being treated this way. Forgive me?” She said, hope shining in her eyes.

“Of course. Let’s just move on and get to sleep.”

Isabella nodded and got up to get her clothes and go to the bathroom to change. She stood in front of the mirror, looking at the dark circles that had settled under her eyes. She managed to get a lot of sleep on the plane, but it wasn’t restful sleep. Horrible visions kept going through her head of death and decay. Her grandma's face would pop up and then slowly disintegrate. If not for Tom holding her tight, she’d have woken up screaming. 

She felt so grateful to have him here as well as Lana. The two of them were fierce protectors and she didn’t know what she would’ve done without them. She went to London expecting to just get away and then she had second thoughts, wanting to come home to jump back into her old life. She never expected to want to stay and start a new life. Tears threatened to consume her again, but she turned her eyes up to the ceiling, attempting to stop them from falling. It was late and she was already tired. There would be more time for tears tomorrow. Her grandma always used to tell her, “I’ll cry tomorrow”. It was indeed a good plan. 

Changing into her pajamas, thankful that Lana had packed her something decent, she crawled under the covers to a waiting Tom before he shut the light off. Only seconds passed before the sounds of their even breathing filled the room and they were asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The night was over too soon for Isabella as she opened her eyes to see the sun filtering into the window of the guest bedroom. She sat up on her elbows to look around. Tom was nowhere in sight. Getting up and putting on a robe, she quietly stepped out of the bedroom to see everyone else was already awake, Lana sitting alone at the breakfast table.

“Bambina! Good morning. Come, I have breakfast ready for you,” said Rosemarie, beckoning her daughter over to the table.

She walked over and sat down as her mother placed a plate of food and coffee down in front of her. She stared at the huge stack of pumpkin pancakes, feeling a mixture of nausea and desire. She laughed nervously, looking up at Rosemarie who was giving her a stern stare.

“Eat.”

Isabella picked up her coffee, taking a sip. “Mama, I’m really not very hungry...” 

“Give it up, Mama R. She doesn’t eat much unless she’s forced,” Lana said, giving Isabella a pointed look.

She gave Lana a fake smile. “Thank you, peanut gallery. I didn’t realize we needed your comments.”

Lana stuck her tongue out at her, to which she responded in kind.

“Girls. Please. Not today. Isabella, can you please try to eat a little, for your dear grandmother, may she Rest In Peace?” Said Rosemarie as she did the sign of the cross.

Isabella rolled her eyes at her mother. “Ugh, really? Are you going to be using emotional blackmail like that the whole time we’re here?”

“Whatever it takes to make you eat,” Rosemarie said, giving her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead.

Isabella sighed aloud before she started eating, taking the tiniest bites possible. As she ate, she looked around for her little brother.

“Where’s the fanboy at?” 

“He’s in his room playing video games. Tom started up a conversation with him earlier and I think he’s online with his little friends gloating about it,” Lana said, shaking her head at the thought.

“Where is Tom?” Isabella asked, wondering where he could have disappeared to.

Rosemarie pointed towards the back patio, her lip twitching into a semblance of a smile. “He’s with your father in the backyard.” 

Isabella could see the two of them sitting out there on the rocking chairs that her father had bought for himself and his wife to rest in after a long day. She could tell her father was talking because of the way his hands moved around in an animated fashion. 

“Is Tom ok out there?” Isabella asked, worried about what her father could be saying to him.

“Oh yes. We were all talking this morning during breakfast and Tom told us a bit about his household growing up. He told me his favorite breakfast is something called an 

“English breakfast”? I said I would make it for him sometime this week. He’s a good boy. Your father seems to really like him. He invited him to sit outside with him while he digests. You know how your father is after he eats.”

Isabella nodded at her mother’s comment. “Wow. That’s nice. He normally likes to sit out there alone after breakfast.” A sudden burst of laughter could be heard from outside. “What time is it anyway?”

“About eleven. We decided to let you sleep in. There’s no rush today,” Rosemarie said as she picked up her own coffee mug and sat down at the table with both girls.

“So, what is the plan exactly for today?” Lana asked as she stirred more creamer into her coffee.

“Well,” Rosemarie started, looking between them both. “You know that your grandmother didn’t care for theatrics. She didn’t want a long, dragged out thing. So we are having a viewing today, followed by a funeral service tomorrow. After that, she will be cremated.”

“That’s what grandma would’ve wanted. Are a lot of people coming?” Isabella asked.

“Yes, but they won’t be staying with us. Your aunt, some friends of your grandmother’s, her sister. Friends of the family. It will be full enough. It’s all set up.”

Isabella nodded with a heavy sigh. “What time is the viewing?”

Rosemarie reached over, putting a comforting hand on her daughter's arm. “It’s from 1-5pm. But, you don’t have to go if you don’t think you’re up to it. You can stay here if you want, nobody is going to force you.” 

“I want to see her. I need to see her. I have to say goodbye properly.”

“She’ll be ok. I’ll be there with her. Not that she’ll need me. She’s got Sir Thomas out there. He’ll make sure she stays steady,” Lana said with a smirk.

“I can see that,” Rosemarie said, grinning at Isabella over her coffee cup.

She looked at her mother, narrowing her eyes. “What? I can tell you want to say something.”

“He’s a beautiful man. Not an inch of fat on him. Big hands. A voice like honey. Come on now, you can tell your old mama - is he good in bed?”

Isabella almost choked on her coffee as Lana slapped her palm on the table, laughing out loud.

“Mama! Please! I am not answering a question like that. I can’t anyway. We just met. I’m not going to sleep with a man I just met.”

“But you will do other things,” Lana said under her breath, earning herself a kick in the shin.

“Bambina, I may be old, but I can see just fine. I know that you have had stars in your eyes for that man for years. How can you spend so much time with that man and not have anything happen? Even your grandmother would’ve at least tried to pinch his behind by now!”

The three of them all laughed at the thought, knowing that Evelyn was not the kind to shy away from anything, least of all a nice looking man.

The sliding glass door opened and Tom walked back in with Lorenzo, laughing and smiling. Tom walked over to Isabella and put his hands on her shoulders, kissing her on top of her head.

“Good morning, darling. What have you got there?” He said, pointing to her plate.

“Pumpkin pancakes. They were always her favorite,” Rosemarie answered for her. 

He sat down at the table beside her. “Oh, really? They look delicious. Eat up. You’ll need your energy for today.” 

Lorenzo went to stand over by Rosemarie, smiling as he looked around the table.

“I am so happy to have all of my children under one roof again. I wish it was not for such tragic events, but life cannot be helped. We will celebrate as Evelyn would’ve wanted us to. In her memory.”

He did the sign of the cross and looked up to the sky, saying a silent prayer for the dearly departed. The room fell quiet and it became unbearable for Isabella. She excused herself, muttering about having to use the bathroom as she got up. Tom tried to get up to help her, but she put a hand up, needing to put space between herself and everyone. Taking her time, she walked into the guest room and went into the bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet lid. 

A sob escaped her throat and she began crying out of nowhere, trying to keep it as quiet as possible. She didn’t want anyone to come in and try to comfort her right now. She just wanted to cry. 

Tom sat at the table with everyone else, trying to stay apart of the conversation, but his mind kept drifting to thoughts of Isabella. The look in her eyes when she got up said volumes and he gave her the space she silently asked for, but he was still worried. He drummed his hand on the table absentmindedly for a while before he decided he couldn’t wait anymore for her to come out. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I think I’m going to go check on her,” he said as he got up and quickly left the room.

Walking over to the bedroom, he peeked in, not seeing her. Turning to the door leading to the bathroom, he listened for a moment and heard her soft cries. He attempted to turn the knob. Finding it unlocked, he gently pushed open the door.

She looked up at him as he stood in the doorframe, her eyes bleary and bloodshot. Her nose was red. His face fell as he took in the sight of her. Going to her, he kneeled down on the floor in front of her, smoothing the hair out of her face and stroking her cheek.

“Darling, it’s ok. I’m so sorry,” he said to her again and she could hear the deep sympathy in his voice. It caused her to breakdown again. He stood up, pulling her with him and engulfed her in his embrace, laying his head atop her own as he rocked her slightly, humming in her ear. Her cries racked her body at first before calming down into sniffles. He held onto her tight the entire time, letting her get it all out. Once she went quiet, he pulled away, holding her face up with both hands. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs as he bent down and placed a ghost of a kiss on her lips. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

“For what?” 

“For being here. For kneeling on the dirty bathroom floor and checking on me. For always knowing what I need and when I need it. For immediately jumping on a plane and flying across the ocean to be with me during one of the most painful times in my life. I don’t know how I could ever repay that.”

“There is no debt to be repaid. People do things for the ones they care about. It’s simple. Don’t look any further into it.”

She smiled brightly, feeling stronger now than she had just a few minutes before.

“We should probably start getting ready to go,” Isabella said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

“Yes, I know I could use a nice shower. Between the flight and all of this humidity, I feel like there’s a layer of grime on my skin. Care to join me?” He asked with a wink.

A blush crept up on her cheeks as she smirked at him.

“As tempting as that sounds, I’m going to have to say no,” she said, pushing him out of the bathroom. Before she closed the door, she couldn’t help the words that slipped from her mouth. “But maybe some other time?” She closed the door on his shocked face, laughter bubbling up to the surface.

Arriving later at the funeral home, Isabella stood in the lobby of the cold, quiet building, only half listening to what the funeral director was saying. Something about the grieving process and condolences. The time had come to walk in, just a few steps to the right and through the double doors, to see her grandma for the final time. Her feet suddenly felt like lead and she was rooted to the spot.

Lana tugged lightly on her arm. “What’s the matter?” 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” she said, staring hard at the doors in front of her.

On her other side, Tom stood close, his arm in the usual position around her waist to support her. 

“Darling, you don’t have to go in there if you don’t want to. It’s your decision,” he said, looking down at her with compassion.

“No, I need to do this,” she said, her eyes snapping up to meet his, tears beginning to well in her eyes. “I just don’t know if I can.”

Both Tom and Lana strengthened their hold on her. 

“You can and you will. We all will, together,” Lana said with a reassuring smile as Isabella turned to her.

Her parents and brother had already gone in, so she took small, hesitant steps towards the doors. Tom opened them and the three of them walked in together, all in a row. 

They walked up to the open casket and Isabella sucked in a sharp breath as the visual of her grandma's lifeless body seared itself in her mind. She became instantly nauseous and unsteady on her feet. Tom and Lana noticed her starting to sag and made quick work of holding her up.

She turned to Tom and buried her face against his chest, squeezing her eyes shut tight, willing the image away. Lana gave her back a brief rub before giving Tom a nod and going to sit down by Rosemarie. 

He trailed his hand up and down her back, tracing calming lines as she trembled. He said nothing. He knew she would look again when she was ready. He simply held her steady.

Picking her head back up, she looked again at her grandma, blinking rapidly to clear her bleary eyes. 

“Hi, grandma. I’ve missed you,” she said, her voice small and child-like. “Why didn’t you tell me, give me a warning or something? I would’ve come home sooner.”

Feeling braver, she reached into the casket and laid her hand atop one of her grandma's. The icy touch made her shudder, but she needed to feel the connection between them one more time.

“This is Thomas. You remember. From our last phone call? I’m so glad you got to see and speak to him at least once. I really wanted you two to meet. I knew you would like him. He’s good to me. Good for me. I know you never liked Jackson.” She paused, feeling like she was beginning to ramble. “I guess this is goodbye for now. I know you will always watch over me and you’ll never miss a single happy moment. Never forget how much I love you, grandma, because I know I’ll never forget either. I’m happy now. I only wish you were here in person to see it.”

She finished talking and just stood there, staring at her grandma, as if willing her to get up out of the casket. But she knew that was one thing she couldn’t make happen no matter how much she wanted it. Nestling back into Tom’s embrace, he held her as they both looked at Evelyn, thoughts, and prayers racing through their minds. 

Rosemarie was warmed by the solidarity she saw in the trio. It made her happy to see how much support her daughter had. She could see now why her mother felt safe leaving this earth knowing her dear Chiquita was taken care of. She rose from her seat and walked over to Isabella and Tom, an envelope in hand.

“Bambina, are you ok?” She asked as the pair turned to her.

“No, but I will be,” she said as she and Tom gave each other reassuring glances.

“I can see that,” Rosemarie said with a smile. “I have something for you. From your grandmother,” she said, holding out the envelope for Isabella to take.

She took the envelope, turning it around in her hands. “What’s this?”

“I don’t know. I found it on her nightstand after she died with a note to make sure you got it the next time you came to visit. I thought this might be the right time to give it to you. You read it when you are ready,” she said before hugging her daughter and going to greet more people who came for the viewing. 

Isabella stood in shock, looking from the envelope up to Tom, who looked as surprised as she. 

“Do you want to read it now?”

“No. Maybe after the funeral. I’m not ready yet,” she said and he took it from her, putting it in his suit pocket for safekeeping.

The viewing was brief, the way her grandma would’ve wanted it. She was never a fan of traditional funeral arrangements. She never saw the purpose in it. 

It was a quiet car drive after the viewing as Tom drove them away from the funeral home. They had decided to go out for dinner, but Isabella’s parents were too tired, so they went home. Joe caught a ride with them, not wanting to miss out on spending more time around Tom.

“Where did you want to go to eat?” Tom asked everyone in the car.

Isabella looked back at Lana and Joe. 

“What do you think? Any suggestions?” 

Lana shrugged her shoulders. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been here. I don’t even know what’s open anymore.”

“The diner?” Joe said.

“Hmm. Yeah. That sounds good,” Isabella said, turning to Tom. “Let’s go to the Winter Garden Diner. It’s small, but it’s a nice, local place. Good people.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Tom said. “Great suggestion, Joe!” He looked in the rearview mirror and gave the boy a smile.

Joe’s grin stretched across his entire face. Isabella reached for one of Tom’s hands and gave it a squeeze. She appreciated what Tom was doing trying to make her brother feel involved. That was sweet of him. It was no wonder she constantly had to ask herself how she had gotten so lucky. He was almost perfect. It worried her that she had this ideal vision of him because she knew everyone had their faults. Hopefully, his or hers would not be their undoing.

Walking into the diner, they heard people begin whispering. Some of it was because Tom had a very public profile and everyone knew who he was. Others whispered because they had known Isabella’s grandma and felt bad for the grandchildren she left behind. When they sat down, a waitress came over to their table.

“Hey, there sweeties! It’s been a while. I’m sorry to hear about your grandma,” she said, putting a comforting hand on Isabella’s shoulder as she looked between her and Joe.

“Thank you, Ruby. It sucks, but I’m hanging in there. Luckily I don’t have to deal with this alone,” she said, glancing briefly at Tom.

Joe just nodded, not wanting to talk about it at the moment. Ruby looked at Lana and her eyes flashed with recognition.

“By the Gods, is that you Lana? You look amazing! All that British air must be doing something good for you, huh?”

She gave the familiar waitress a warm smile. “Thanks, Ruby, I’m still the same old me, but in London now. Living it up for sure.” 

“Oh, excuse me,” Isabella said to Tom, feeling like a heel for not introducing him sooner. “Thomas, this is Ruby. She’s been at the diner forever. She’s just like family.”

“Pleased to meet you, Ruby. I’m Tom,” he said, extending a hand.

She shook it, a crooked smile on her face. 

She chuckled heartily. “Oh, darlin’, I know exactly who you are. Everyone in here does. Hell, we recognized you before you even walked in the door!” 

Everyone shared a laugh, one that was desperately needed. Ruby took their orders and they all told Tom stories about growing up in the area. He listened intently, the smile never leaving his face as he watched them describe more of their childhood. He was especially happy to see Isabella’s face light up when she walked down memory lane. They had traded many stories already from their pasts, but he never tired of hearing about it and right now, she needed the distraction.

They were almost done with their food when a young boy came up to their table and cleared his throat. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Hiddleston,” he said with trepidation in his voice.

Everyone turned to look at the boy and he took a small step back, looking as if he’d bolt at any moment.

Tom turned to the boy, giving him his best smile. “Yes?” 

“I was just wondering... Well, you see I’m a huge fan of Loki and... Well, I’d really like an autograph if you don’t mind?” 

“Oh, well normally I wouldn’t mind, but maybe-“ he started, and stopped mid-sentence when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to Isabella, who smiled at him.

“It’s ok. You’re a celebrity. Do your thing. I understand,” she said, nodding towards the boy.

“But, this might not be the best time-“ he said, trying to speak low so the boy wouldn’t hear, but Isabella cut him off again.

“Thomas. I love that you feel that way, but really, don’t let that stop you. You have fans. I know you want to. I would never stop you. It’s ok. Really.”

He looked into her eyes, making sure that she was truly ok with it, before turning back to the boy with a big smile.

“Sure thing. You have something for me to sign?”

The boy handed him a napkin and a red pen he’d gotten from Ruby. Tom asked the boy his name and signed the napkin, even writing a little note on it for him.

“Thank you so much! I’m sorry to interrupt your evening, you are the best Tom!”

“You’re welcome. Take care now!” He said as the boy ran back to his parents, excitement clear in his voice as he told them about how he had just met Loki.

Isabella sat back and just smiled at the exchange, thrilled for the young boy. 

“You know, that’s pretty much how I expected meeting you would go,” she said, smirking at Tom.

“No, the way we all thought it was going to happen was with you saying “Hi” and her falling flat on her face from shock!” Lana said out loud, laughing hard at the idea.

Joe joined in the laughter and Isabella crossed her arms against her chest in defiance, giving them both an evil glare.

“Well, at least I didn’t slam the door in his face the first time I met him!” She said, looking at Joe as the boy stopped laughing and froze. 

Isabella looked at her brother’s face and burst out into laughter, everyone else joining in. 

Joe threw a napkin at his sister. “You’re never going to let me forget that, are you?” 

“I’ll be telling that story at your wedding someday,” she said, dodging the napkin.

“Oh please, nobody is going to want to marry a dweeb like him,” Lana said and he pinched her on the arm. “Hey, that hurt you nerd! I’m going to tell mom!” 

More laughter erupted as they picked on one another. Ruby came over and wagged a finger at them all, telling them to act right or she’d give them a whack upside the head. 

Everyone sat up straight and looked down. 

The drive home was much more enjoyable as they laughed some more. Tom and Isabella even got their car mates to engage in a rousing game of carpool karaoke, duet-style. 

Walking in the door, they were greeted by Rosemarie and Lorenzo sitting at the kitchen table. 

“It is nice to see such smiling faces!” Lorenzo said, motioning to the four of them.

They all came over and sat down at the table.

“Yeah! Dad, it was so much fun! We had dinner at the diner and everybody was looking at us because of Tom being there. He even had a few people come over and ask for autographs and then he paid for dinner after him and Isabella argued over the check. I mean, like, it got physical at one point, but you know how weak Isabella is so Tom won. And then in the car, we played carpool karaoke and it was hilarious!” Joe said, taking as few breaths as he could so he could get his story out.

Lorenzo and Rosemarie sat, a little dumbfounded at the way their son rambled on. By the end of it, Lorenzo had a look of confusion on his face.

“First of all, Bella, it is proper for the man to pay for dinner. You shouldn’t argue with him over the bill. Second, what the hell is a “carpool karaoke”?” 

Isabella rolled her eyes at her father. 

“Papa, this is the 21st century. Women pay for the bill. Just because he’s a man and he’s got a lot of money does not mean I expect nor need him to pay for everything. And carpool karaoke is something Thomas and I play for fun in the car. It’s kind of become “our thing”.”

“That’s very nice, bambina. You know your father is just very traditional. He means no harm,” Rosemarie said to her and Tom.

Lorenzo shook his head as he muttered to himself.

“You young kids with their feminism and bra-burning. Where has the romance gone? In my day, the man provided for the woman, took care of her and she made sure he ate and had clean clothes. It was easy,” he said, wiping his hands together.

“If I may,” Tom said, putting a finger up in the air. “I do agree that romance seems to have become absence in courtship nowadays, but I believe that women are our equals and as such, should be allowed to do all of the things men do. Even paychecks. However, I don’t do it out of obligation as the man, I do it because I want to. In this situation, I didn’t want her to worry about anything. I know she could pay the bill, but I wanted to.”

Isabella beamed up at him, hanging on every word that left his mouth. It was a silly thing to argue over. Normally she’d at least offer to pay, but he just always took care of things. It was a scary thing realizing that she was already beginning to become dependent on him. 

“You are a good man, Tom. A blessing to my little Bella!” He said, reaching over to Tom and pinching his cheek.  
Isabella chose to hide her face behind her hands in embarrassment. Tom took it all in stride. Rosemarie got up and went to the counter to get coffee and cookies for everyone. 

“Ooh, rainbow cookies! My favorite!” Isabella said, her eyes wide as she plucked a rainbow cookie from the platter. 

Tom snickered a little at the way she was acting. Just when he thought she couldn’t get more adorable. Mid chew, she looked over at him as he stared at her.

“What? Is there chocolate on my face?”

“No, darling. I am simply in awe of your beauty and your passion for rainbow cookies,” he said, one corner of his mouth upturned.

Lana rolled her eyes as she sipped her coffee. “Oh, barf!” 

Joe mimicked himself gagging.

“Don’t be jealous, Lana,” Lorenzo said. “There’s someone out there for you, too. Maybe Tom knows someone who would be a good match, no?”

Lana’s mouth hung open like a fish as Isabella covered her mouth to hide her smile. That was priceless. 

“Isabella and I have discussed introducing you to John, my doctor friend. Perhaps I should send him a message,” Tom said in a teasing manner.

Lana gritted her teeth at the teasing she was receiving. “You guys suck.”

“Ah, it’s ok. It’s love. That’s family. I’m tired. I will go to bed now. See you all tomorrow,” Lorenzo said, giving his wife a kiss before getting up and going to bed.  
Rosemarie followed after him, worry in her eyes.

“Well, it’s not terribly late, but I am kind of tired myself. It’s been a long day. I’m all for going to my room and laying in bed,” Isabella said, looking over to Tom to see what he wanted to do.

“I agree. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day as well. Best to get a good nights sleep.”

The rest of them said their goodnights and parted ways.

In Isabella and Tom’s room, she sat on the bed, dressed in her favorite sleep shirt. She ran her hands through her long hair, staring into space. Tom came out of the bathroom dressed for bed and stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

“Darling, is everything alright?”

She looked up at him, snapping out of her trance. “Hm?”

“You looked a million miles away. Is something on your mind?” He asked, helping her into bed and then slipping under the covers himself. 

Curling up beside him, she rested her hand on his chest as she looked up at him. “It’s my father. I’m worried about him,”

“I believe your mother is as well. She looked rather concerned as she followed him to bed. We spoke this morning about your grandmother - your father and I. He told me how much she meant to him. That, after his own mother passed away, she took extra care of him. She became more of a mother to him. I can tell that he’s hurting quite a bit over her death. Your mother seems to be the stoic one in the family.”

“Yes. She gets that from grandma. The women in my family are rather strong in that respect. Except for me, that is. I’m the emotional one,” she said with a wistful smile.

“Perhaps. But being emotional doesn’t mean you aren’t strong in other ways. I mean, it took a lot of strength for you to walk away from Jackson and move thousands of miles across the pond to a country you’ve never been to. If all you were was some emotional woman, do you think you’d have accomplished all of that?”

“How do you do that?” She asked him, searching his gorgeous blue eyes.

“Do what?”

“Manage to make everything so positive. Find the bright side to everything.”

“It’s a natural instinct I guess. I don’t believe in regrets or letting negativity affect my life. We only have one life to live. Might as well enjoy it, right?”

“Yes, I agree. I could probably learn a thing or two from you, I guess.”

Stretching her body up, she pressed her lips to his, letting the kiss linger for a second or two. He made no move to deepen it, not wanting to push her for anything right now. She was grieving right now. He would let her make all the moves when she felt ready.

She rested her head back down on his chest, relishing in the feeling of his strong heartbeat. “I don’t want to fall asleep, but I can barely keep my eyes open.”

Tom smoothed her hair down as he whispered into her ear. “Rest, love. You need it.”

“You first,” she said through a yawn as she closed her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Morning came, but Isabella found herself still in the loving embrace of her sweet Thomas. She released a sigh of pleasure as she took her time waking up, just lying there enjoying the rhythmic rise and fall of Tom’s chest. The room was peaceful and she tried not to think about what was going to happen today. She wasn’t ready just yet.   
Without warning, the bedroom door swung open and Lana stood there in her fuzzy robe and slippers, smiling a little too brightly for so early in the morning.

“Good morning, lovebirds!” She announced quite loud, dragging it out as long as she could.

Tom’s eyes snapped open and he sat up a bit startled at the sound of Lana’s voice. He looked alert, but a little confused about what was going on.

“Lana!” Isabella scolded. “Couldn’t you have done that a little quieter?”

“Yes, but what fun would that have been? Breakfast is ready. Get your asses up,” she said and then waved at them before walking away, leaving the door wide open.

Tom relaxed back against the bed, still feeling a little dazed as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

“Well, that’s one way to wake someone up,” he muttered. “How did you sleep?” 

“Good. I was exhausted. You?”

“Like a baby. You’re like a drug to me.”

“You mean a drug that puts you to sleep? Are you trying to say I’m boring?” She said, teasing him.

“No, that’s not what I meant!” He said, stuttering a little at his faux pas. “That was supposed to be romantic. Didn’t do much for you, did it?”

“Not really,” she deadpanned.

“Well, we can’t all be Shakespeare, I suppose,” he said with a smirk, hearkening back to when she had said it last. 

Isabella stifled a laugh as she gave him a light punch on the arm. She attempted to get out of bed, but he grabbed her and pulled her beneath him, giving her a smile before kissing her softly on the lips. He had planned to not be the one to initiate any contact, but he couldn’t help himself. He loved how pure she looked first thing in the morning. He wanted to ravage her with kisses, but he held back.

“What was that for?” She asked, cocking her head to one side.

“Because I wanted to. No real reason.”

“Well, you’re welcome to do that again anytime you want,” she said, resting her hand on his cheek for a moment. “I was beginning to think you didn’t like kissing me anymore.”

“Oh, no, please don’t get the wrong idea. I was simply being respectful of everything you’re going through. Trust me, if I had my way, we’d stay in bed for hours,” he said, a lascivious smile on his face.

Her face instantly reddened at the idea. It was awfully tempting. 

“Raincheck. Places to be, people to see, after all,” she said, rolling out from under him and getting up. 

They walked into the kitchen to see everyone up and sitting down for breakfast.

“Good morning,” said Tom and Isabella to everyone and they all responded in kind. 

Rosemarie held up plates of food. “Please, sit! This morning, we have a special breakfast for you!” 

In front of Tom, she placed what looked like a platter of food. There were all kinds of things and he knew right away what it was.

Tom put a hand over his heart. “Oh, Rosemarie. You made me an English breakfast. You didn’t have to go to all this trouble,” he said, warmed by the thought she put into it.

“Please. You are our guest, it is the least I could do. I had Lorenzo go out this morning to pick up what I didn’t have.”

“Yes! Forget guest. You are family here!” Lorenzo said, waving his hands in the air. “We always take care of family. Eat up, my boy!”

“Thank you. That means an awful lot to me,” Tom said, stealing a glance at Isabella before digging into his food.

Isabella smiled at him, loving the fact that her father had taken to him so easily. It even made her feel a bit hungrier than usual. She ate most of her plate without complaint.

“I love to see you eating, Bella. It’s good for you,” Lorenzo said, squeezing his daughters cheek.

“Papa!” She exclaimed, rolling her eyes. “Is everything set for today? Is there anything you need me to do?”

“No. It is all taken care of. We have a limo that will take us to the funeral home. We get to see her once more and we can say a few words. After that, your mother and I will go with her to the crematory and watch her cremation. That’s it.”

“Shouldn’t we be there to witness it?” Isabella asked with concern.

“Bella. I do not want you in there. To watch somebody go into the fire like that, it is not for young people. It is not a picture you can take away. It is enough that you are here.”

Lorenzo patted his daughter's hand and she nodded her understanding.

Later on, Isabella stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at herself. She wanted to make sure she looked perfect for the last time she would ever see her grandma in the flesh. Turning from side to side, she inspected the dress that Lana had picked out for her. It was black of course, with quarter sleeves and iridescent stars all over. The skirt was full and swished as she turned. It was cute, but also tasteful. She smoothed the bodice down, already wondering if she should change. She barely noticed when Tom walked in and stood behind her.

“You look amazing,” he said in a hushed tone.

“What? You mean this old thing?” She said, twisting around a bit awkward. “Some eye shadow and a brush will do wonders for a person's appearance.”

She frowned at her own silly attempt at a joke, but Tom smiled, putting his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them.

“My grandma was beautiful. Well, you know. She always had makeup on, but she didn’t need it. Her skin was flawless. She was a true beauty,” Isabella said, staring at her own reflection in the mirror.

“And her granddaughter takes after her. Maybe even more beautiful,” he said, catching her gaze in the mirror. She gave him a small smile before turning and stretching her body up to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Let’s go. I don’t want to keep her waiting.”

He nodded as he wrapped his arm around her to help her out to the limo.

Back at the funeral home, Isabella’s parents were busy greeting family and friends while she stood with Tom, Lana and Joe at her grandma's casket. She wanted to look at her as much as possible, trying to commit every last detail on her face to memory. Things were relaxed and quiet as the funeral home was not too busy that day so they didn’t rush the family. They chatted a bit while standing around until the quiet was interrupted by loud shouting just outside the doors in the lobby. The hairs on the back of Isabella’s neck stood up straight as she suddenly looked up at the doors, eyes wide with panic. Tom noticed right away that something was wrong and reached for her, but she began backing away.

“Isabella, what is it?” He asked, inching towards her, his brow creased in concern. 

“It can’t be,” she whispered, her body beginning to tremble.

Lana looked at her and recognized the look in her eyes. There was only one person that could have inspired that face. She walked towards the double doors, listening to the commotion outside. Tom looked over to Lana, confused about what was going on. Before she could say anything, the doors whipped open revealing a tall, blond-headed man with an evil look on his face. 

“Jackson,” Isabella whispered.

The air in the room became thick and Isabella felt the sudden urge to bolt, but she knew she couldn’t run on her ankle. Tom instinctively stepped in front of her to shield her from him.

“Isabella! There you are! I guess my invitation got lost in the mail,” Jackson said, slowly making his way over to them. 

Lana stepped in his path and stared him down, a literal growl escaping her lips. 

“Down girl,” he said to her, sneering as he brushed past her. 

Stopping just mere feet away from Tom and Isabella, he put his arms out as if he was expecting her to run into his waiting embrace. 

“What? No hug? It’s been some time, love bug. After everything, you can’t even give your old friend a hug?” Jackson said to her, ignoring Tom who stood in front of her as her stoic protector.

Tom assessed the man in front of him. He was tall, but not nearly as tall as he. He had decent looks, but the smarmy way he held himself gave his looks an unattractive quality. 

“I thought I told you to leave her alone,” Tom said, cutting the bullshit and getting straight to the point. His tone was authoritative and clipped.

“Ah, you must be Tom. The “actor”. The one that makes all the ladies swoon. You see Tommy boy, once upon a time, I was apart of this little circle. They might not have liked me as much as you, but I have every right to be here.”

“For what? You never liked her grandma. You only sucked up to her because you thought she had money!” Lana said, venom spitting out with each word. 

“Let’s keep this civil,” Tom said, putting a hand up to calm Lana down. “Jackson, just leave now and we can forget all about this.”

“Oh, so you speak for the whole family now? You come and spend some time with them and throw your good looks and your actor charm around to get them to like you. Well, I’ve got news for you, pal, but you can’t make me do anything.”

Jackson had stepped up to Tom at this point and stood toe to toe with him. 

“Are you fucking delusional, Jackson? Nobody wants you here!” Lana yelled, hands balled up tightly into fists.

“Lana, it’s ok, I’ve got this,” Tom said, never taking his eyes off Jackson.

“Ooh, and what are you going to do about it, tough guy? You have a stunt man around here whose going to kick my ass?”

Little did Jackson know or realize, even though Tom had stunt doubles to help him on sets, he also knew a thing or two about self-defense. He was able to quickly grab Jackson’s arm and twist it behind his back. 

“Let’s go quietly now. Have a little respect for the dead,” He said as he began pushing him towards the door.

Right before he got to the double doors to lead Jackson out, Isabella called out to him and he turned to her.

“Thomas, be careful,” she said and he hated the fear he heard in her voice.

It distracted him just long enough for Jackson to get out of his grasp and sucker punch Tom. It sent him reeling momentarily, but he got his footing back fast and grabbed Jackson harsher this time, his teeth gritted as he pushed him out the door to the lobby.

Isabella limped along as fast as she could along with Lana towards the half-open door and watched as Tom shoved Jackson to the ground.

“Get out of here man. You’re embarrassing yourself,” He said, fixing his tie as he turned to go back in the room. 

Jackson got up and grabbed Tom’s wrist, which prompted Tom to whirl around and punch him right in the face. Isabella gasped in shock and Lana closed the door, not wanting her friend to see what was going on. 

“This is all my fault,” Isabella said to herself as she walked away.

Lana stayed by the door, cracking it open just enough to see what was going on. Tom landed a good, hard punch to Jackson and tried to walk away, but the man wasn’t having it. He was able to dodge Jackson as he stumbled around. They began shouting at each other and the funeral director finally stepped in as they grabbed at each other again, kicking Jackson out.

Meanwhile, inside the room, everyone was so focused on the fight that nobody noticed the way Isabella began to sway on her feet. She suddenly felt weak as she heard the shouting and the fighting going on. It felt like a weight was sitting on her chest and she struggled to keep her eyes open. In an instant, her body gave out on her and she passed out, falling hard onto the ground. 

Lana turned towards the loud thud and screamed as Joe ran over to help his sister. Lorenzo and Rosemarie had stepped out to smooth things over with the funeral director so they didn’t even know what was going on. She opened the doors and yelled to Tom.

“Tom! Get in here quick! Isabella’s passed out!” She said, panic and desperation in her voice. 

His body tensed up immediately as he ran back into the room and kneeled on the ground beside Isabella, cradling her body. He picked her up in his arms and brought her outside into the lobby where he knew there was a couch. Carefully laying her down, he sat down next to her, trying to coax her awake.

“Wake up, Isabella. He’s gone,” he said softly at first. “Open your eyes. Please,” he said, louder and with more passion. 

Her parents were alerted to what was going on and ran over to them.

Rosemarie threw her hands up in the air. “Oh my god, my bambina! What happened to her?”

“She’s fainted. It must be from the stress,” Tom said, not taking his eyes off of her face. 

Gently placing a hand on her face, he reached down and pressed his lips to her forehead, silently willing her to wake up. Her eyes began to flutter as they opened and she took a deep breath. Looking around, eyes wild, she tried to focus. 

“Where am I?” She asked, trying to get up, but Tom held her in place.

“You’re on the couch in the lobby of the funeral home. You fainted. Do you remember anything about it?”

“Vaguely,” she said, a look of concentration on her face. “I remember you and Jackson fighting and arguing. There was shouting and so much anger. It was overwhelming.” 

She shuddered as she remembered what it all felt like.

“Don’t go back there,” Tom said. “It’s past now. He’s gone.”

She sat up and got a good look at Tom’s face, which now had a slight bruise forming on his chin. Reaching up, she lightly traced the bruise with her fingertips. A frown settled on her lips.

It made her sick to see the wince on his face as she touched his bruised skin. “He did that to you. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

“No, this is not your fault,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it. “He was the one who came in here acting disrespectful. I tried to keep things peaceful, but he wasn’t listening. I’m sorry that it got out of control.”

“Thomas. You were only defending yourself. And me. He’s the one who should be apologizing.”

Lorenzo came closer and put a hand on Tom’s shoulder.

“My boy, you did what you had to do. Jackson is a monster and he will not listen to reason. You did this family proud. No apologies are necessary.” 

Tom nodded, having felt better about his actions after Lorenzo’s comments.

“Bella. If you are ready, I think it is time. Your grandmother would not want this to linger.”

Isabella looked up at her father and nodded. This had gone on long enough. She knew it was time. Tom helped her back into the room where they all stood in front of the casket together. Lana took one hand while Tom held her tight on the other side. Tears filled her eyes and slipped out, but Isabella did not care enough to wipe them away. Her mother said a few words about how much Evelyn was loved and that she will always be missed by her family and everyone who knew her. One by one, everyone said their final goodbyes. Isabella blew her grandma a kiss and then turned to Tom, burying her face in his chest as she cried, a lump forming inside her chest that felt like it had settled on top of her heart. He led her away and out into the lobby. They sat on the couch for a while as he rocked her, letting her cry for as long as she needed. Lana came up to them, tears glistening in her own eyes.

“Lorenzo told me we should take the limo and go home. The driver knows to come back and get them once the cremation is done. They don’t want us to sit here and wait for them.”

Tom glanced down to the trembling woman in his arms. “That sounds like a good idea.”

Isabella stopped crying and looked up at Lana. As they locked eyes, they both understood each other’s pain and Lana sat down next to her friend, giving her a fierce hug. Once they calmed down, Isabella, Tom, Lana, and Joe all left the funeral home and headed back to the house. 

They all trudged into the house, plopping down on the couch. Nobody said anything, but you could tell everyone had the same thing on their minds.

“Well, that was a shit show,” Lana said, breaking the silence.

“Sure was!” Joe chimed in with excitement, throwing punches in the air. “Man, the way you punched Jackson was amazing, Tom! You looked just like a superhero!” 

“Thank you, Joe, but superhero is not the word I’d use,” Tom said with reservation.

“I don’t know, I think superhero is the perfect word,” Isabella said as she swung her legs up onto his lap. “You saved me from having to talk to Jackson.”

“Yes, but I didn’t save you or your family any stress. I shouldn’t have engaged him like that.”

“Thomas, you couldn’t have avoided a fight. Jackson was always very physical.”

Lana was still seething with anger at Jackson. “True. The scum bag that he is wouldn’t have relented until you took a swing.”

“Well, I’m going to go play some X-Box and tell my friends all about what happened. Later!” Joe said as he began to walk away.

He suddenly stopped and turned back around. 

“By the way, thank you for saving my sister, Tom. You’re definitely a hero in my book,” Joe said, giving him a small smile before turning and running to his room.

“Aww, Sir Thomas has a fan!” Lana said, giggling as Tom threw a pillow at her.

There was a moment of silence before Lana piped up. “Anyone hungry?” 

Isabella grimaced at the idea of food. “Honestly? My stomach is still tied up in knots. I’d rather like for this day to be over with.”

Tom reached up to touch the bruise on his face. “My jaw is starting to smart a little so I’m really not in the mood to eat at the moment." 

“Ah, you too are such sticks in the mud sometimes. All of this anger is making me hungry! I’m going to go raid the fridge,” Lana said, getting up and walking over to the fridge.

“What would you like to do darling?” He asked as he looked to Isabella, brushing the hair away from her face. 

She looked at him, biting her lip as she thought about what she wanted from the rest of this evening. All she knew for the moment was that she was ready to change and get under the covers. Perhaps other things could be considered as the night progressed.

“I’d like to change and get into bed, maybe you can read to me a little?”

He smiled at her, giving a nod. “Sounds like a plan.” 

Without any warning, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Tonight, she didn’t mind it. 

She watched him carefully, never taking her eyes off of him as he placed her down on the bed with the gentlest touch and picked up his bedclothes. He undid his tie, sliding it off as he pulled off his jacket and placed it neatly back on its hanger. He toed off his dress shoes before walking into the bathroom to change. 

While he was gone, she took the opportunity to change into her usual nightshirt. This time she decided to forgo her bra. By the time he came back out, she had settled under the covers. She knew she still had her makeup on, but she had no desire to get up and wash it off. Luckily she never wore anything too dark or heavy.  
Tom slipped in beside her and went to pick up his book, but a hand stopped him. He looked back at Isabella, eyes questioning, wondering what was going on in that beautiful head of hers. She seemed to be contemplating something, seeing a look he couldn’t place behind those brown eyes of hers.

“What’s the matter, darling?” He asked, beginning to worry. 

“Thomas,” she began, “I don’t want you to read to me.”

“Ok. What did you have in mind then?” 

She looked deep into his eyes, feeling self-conscious about what she was going to ask him; worried about his answer. Biting her lip, she paused a moment before asking.  
“Will you make love to me tonight?” She asked, her voice so uncertain and vulnerable.

He was taken back by her request. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond.

“Is that what you really want? Are you sure?” He asked, worried that she wasn’t thinking clearly. She had made it clear before that she wasn’t ready for anything like this yet.

“Yes. I need to feel something besides sadness. Make me feel good, Thomas. Please,” she said, pleading with him, her bottom lip beginning to quiver. 

He nodded slowly, swallowing hard. This was an unexpected turn of events. It was something he’d thought of many times, but he never expected it to happen now at this moment.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her with a tentative softness. He wanted to take his time with her, but also allow her to set the pace. She increased the intensity of the kiss as she ran her hands through his hair. Pulling away from him, she reached for the hem of her shirt and lifted it up and off, throwing it to the ground. She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. She knew he had already seen some of her body from when he had to help her get dressed, but this was different. He openly stared at her, dragging his eyes away from her face down to her exposed flesh.

He was a little surprised to see she hadn’t been wearing a bra under her shirt, but it was not unwelcome. Looking back up into her eyes to confirm that she really did want to do this, he saw the uncertainty and self-consciousness mixing with her desire. 

Reaching a hand up, he skimmed her cheek, running his hand down her neck and grazing her shoulder. His fingertips ghosted her skin, inching closer to her chest, making her heart begin beating fast. His hand slipped to the swell of her breast and he caressed it, catching her eye as he did so. Seeing no sign of her wanting him to stop, he ran his thumb over her hardened peak as she let out a shuddering breath. Her body ached at his touch as if it had been reawakened after a long slumber and all she craved were his hands on her body. Continuing his exploration, he pushed a bit further and pinched her nipple, which elicited a gasp as her body arched up into his hand. The look of lust that flushed her body and had her trembling excited him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he gazed into her eyes and she smiled back, her face reddening under its intensity.

She brought up a hand to wrap around his neck as she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him hard. She relayed every desire and yearning that she felt in this moment through that kiss. She wanted him to know how much she wanted him and how safe she felt with him. He responded with equal fervor as he coaxed her mouth open with his tongue and explored its sweetness. He continued to caress her breast, tweaking her peak to sounds of grateful moans. Breaking the kiss, they both looked at one another, chests heaving and eyes dilated. 

He pulled the sheets back to uncover the rest of her, drawing lines on her body as he dragged his hand down her torso and all the way to her knee. He marveled at how soft her skin was. Bringing his hand back up to her hip, he slipped a finger under the elastic of her panties and dragged them down and off her body. 

Finally, she laid there, completely bared to him. She fought the urge to pull the comforter over her naked form. There were so many things she didn’t love about her body and now they were all out on display. The worst thing she could think of would be Tom seeing her and being disgusted by her. She watched his expressions very close as he slowly discovered her body. She wasn’t expecting the level of desire that shone in his eyes.

Tom took a moment to simply look at her body and run his hands all over her curves, taking his time as if he were appreciating a beautiful piece of art. She was simply stunning. Her skin was a bit fair, with freckles dotting her arms and chest. She had no other imperfections that he could see and he was looking awfully hard at her body. It made no sense to him how she could be so self-conscious. She had the body of a goddess and he wanted to worship her over and over. And he would. 

“Do you trust me?” He said to her and she cocked her head to one side, a curious eyebrow lifted on her face.

“Of course,” was her only reply, as if there was no other answer.

He nodded and got up from the bed, taking off his shirt. This was not the first time she’d seen him without a shirt on. Over the years, between movies and photos, she had seen just about every inch of him, but the sight of his chest in person made her weak. Heat pooled instantly to her core as she bit her lip, wanting to kiss every inch of it.  
He kneeled back down on the bed in front of her and crawled over. Her legs were bent at the knee and he pried them apart before laying down in between them. She sat up on her elbows, watching in interest what he was doing. 

“Thomas... you don’t have to...” she said, but he gave her a look that quickly silenced her. 

“Just trust me,” he said and she looked at him, eyes wide. “Lay back and close your eyes. Focus on the feeling,” he instructed and she obeyed without question.

He hooked both arms under her thighs, pulling her closer to him. He placed butterfly kisses along the inside of her thighs as he stroked them, getting closer and closer to her apex. Using one hand, he spread her open and before she could get another breath out, he rubbed his nose along her slit, before licking between her folds in one long stroke.

An unladylike grunt escaped her mouth as she tensed her body. That first touch of his tongue was like an electric shock that coursed through her body and warmed her all over. Her hands fisted the sheets as he slowly assaulted her womanhood. 

He started with long, flat strokes and then began to focus on her clit, feeling it begin to swell against the tip of his tongue. He listened intently to the sounds of her moans, focusing on what was giving her the most pleasure as he continued stroking her thigh with his free hand. He slid his hand up to her breast and began kneading the tender flesh, gently rolling her nipple between his index finger and thumb. She parted her legs farther, giving him easier access to her sensitive, swollen bud. With the tip of his tongue, he began to circle her clit before taking the bundle of nerves in his mouth and sucking hard. Her back arched off the bed as she reached down to touch her other breast, pinching the nipple hard. He glanced up at her and saw the hedonistic way she grabbed herself, her eyes closed as she gave in to the feeling. If he hadn’t already been hard from the noises she was making, the sight of her touching herself would have done the trick. He took his free hand and sunk a finger inside of her as he alternated between sucking on her clit and licking. 

“Oh, God,” she groaned. “That feels so good.”

He pumped his finger into her at an even pace as he increased the pressure of his tongue, burying his face in her. Her breath started coming quick as she began grinding herself on his face, desperate for the friction.

“Thomas, please. Fuck, I’m coming,” she said with a whimper as she gyrated faster. 

Tom held her body down to keep her from moving too much as he kept stroking her soaking hole with his tongue. He sucked hard once more on her clit and she sat up, crying out his name before collapsing back on the bed. She came in his mouth and he eagerly lapped up her juices.

Getting up off the bed, Tom wiped his face with his hand, staring intensely at Isabella as she lay in the bed, her skin flushed from her orgasm and chest heaving. His pants were strained by his engorged manhood and he divested himself of his pants and boxer briefs, not wanting to prolong this moment any longer. 

The sight of him completely nude before her made her mouth drop open. She still couldn’t believe this was even happening. She took a moment to scan him from head to toe. He looked as if his body were chiseled from a slab of marble. There were no imperfections save for some freckles and a few tiny scars. She stared at his erect cock, standing proud and glistening. She remembered its heft, the way it felt in her hand. The memory alone made her aroused all over again. She sat up on her knees as she drew closer to him and reached out to touch it, but he grabbed her wrist.

Looking up into his eyes, she saw nothing but hunger behind his hooded lids. It was primal, but she saw immense affection there too. She knew he would be tender with her until she gave him permission to let go.

“Tonight is not about me. Let me take care of you." 

Tom held her wrist until she nodded in understanding. 

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her body flush against his, kissing her with wild abandon. His hands roamed her back, sliding over her ass as he gave it a squeeze. She let out a squeak as they both smiled against each other’s mouths. She reached up and ran her hands through his locks, relishing in both the feeling of her skin against his and the softness of his short curls. 

He eased them both back on the bed, settling between her legs, leaning on one arm to keep his weight off her. Pausing for a moment, he just looked at her face. She had a beautiful smile adorning her features and a sort of twinkle in her eyes. It was magical and intoxicating to him. 

“What’s the matter?” She said to him, her eyes wide and expressive as she ran a hand through his hair, tugging on it in a playful manner. 

He smiled down at her. “Absolutely nothing. Are you ready for this?” 

“Yes,” she said with another shuddering breath. “Thomas...” she began again, but her voice faltered.

“What is it, love?”

He could see on her face that she struggled with whether or not she should reveal the words that she had sitting on her tongue. Her head and heart warred, but her heart won out and she hoped that it was the right choice.

“... I love you.”

His grin stretched from ear to ear, warmth radiating throughout his body at her declaration.

“I love you, too,” he said resolutely and she felt the prickle of tears begin to well in her eyes.

He dipped down to capture her lips in a kiss, his nose rubbing against hers affectionately. He reached between them and grasped his cock, pushing into her entrance. She could feel him stretching her, filling her whole. Holding onto his biceps, she braced herself as she spread her legs wider, wanting to feel every inch of him inside of her. 

She hissed as he filled her to the hilt, giving her a moment to adjust. “Fuck."

He began to rock against her, pumping himself in and out of her at a slow pace. He ran his hand down her side, rubbing every inch of skin he came into contact with before cupping her breast and reaching down to take one hardened peak into his mouth, swirling his tongue around before sucking on it. A gasp escaped her mouth as she threw her head back, grabbing at the muscles on his arms and shoulders. He switched sides, lavishing attention to her other breast as he continued pumping into her with the same slow, constant rhythm. 

She grabbed his face and brought it up to hers, kissing him passionately, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting it. She felt herself falling away into the abyss of passion. Her vision became tunneled and all she could see was him, all she could feel was his body and his love for her. It consumed her, making her feel light-headed in the most delicious way. 

He groaned into her mouth at the way she grabbed at him, taking whatever pleasure she wanted. He was overjoyed that she was letting herself go with him and allowed herself just to feel the sensations. He considered it a major victory considering all of her insecurities. The way she started squeezing her Kegels, giving him an extra bit of friction felt amazing to him as he slid in and out of her slickness. She met him thrust for thrust. 

He pressed his forehead to hers as they moved together, eyes closed and feeling each other’s warm breath on their faces. The room was silent save for their breathing and the sounds of their bodies meeting. In that one perfect moment, they were together as one person, joined in every way possible and it was the most amazing feeling. He took one of her hands and entwined it with his as he picked up his pace, feeling himself getting closer to the edge. He recognized the way her breathing had started coming in short bursts, letting him know that she too was close to finishing.

As they still lay connected by head, hands, and body, she whispered the arrival of her climax. “Thomas, I’m coming."

In a moment of pure, unbelievable perfection, she cried out in ecstasy just as his own climax overtook him and they fell over the edge together, sweating and groaning in pleasure. He continued thrusting as they both came down from the high, sprinkling soft kisses all over her face as she shook from her orgasm. They both stilled, and he shifted his weight to the side, holding her against him as he got comfortable while still inside of her. He pulled the sheet up over them, and stared up at the ceiling, absently stroking her arm. She laid her head near the crook of his neck as she placed her hand flat against his chest, exploring its expanse.

“This feels nice, just laying here, with you still inside me,” she said quietly and he smiled as he kissed her atop her head.

“Was it all you dreamed of and more?” He asked, looking down at her.

She picked her head up and gave him a lopsided smile. 

“You know how they say the real thing is never as good as the fantasy?”

He held his breath for a moment awaiting her answer. “Yes.” 

“Well, that’s a bunch of crap. The real thing is way better!” She said with a chuckle.

He responded by lighting spanking her on the bottom, mock anger on his face.

She bit her lip, enjoying the way the slight sting from his hand excited her currently overstimulated body. 

He placed his free hand behind his head, resting comfortably against the headboard. He gazed down at her with a delicious combination of lust and satisfaction. Even now, she still blushed from the intensity.

“You know I meant what I said,” she blurted out, squirming in his arms. She almost didn't bring it up, unsure if she should say something to make sure he understood her or just let it go and continue to wonder.

His smile was tender as he gazed at her. “I know. I meant it too. I love you. I can’t explain that after only seven days, I can say that with such conviction, but I do. And I’m thrilled that you feel the same way.”

She looked at him with adoration, reaching up to give him a soft kiss on the lips. She was satiated, she was happy for the moment and now she felt tired. It had been a long, trying day, but Tom had come to the rescue in so many ways. Snuggling against him, she laid her head down as he reached over to turn the light off on the nightstand. This day had started out a somber one but ended on a high note.


	15. Chapter 15

It hit her in the middle of the night. It was a deep feeling, like a gnawing pit in her stomach. It wasn’t hunger. She had no desire for food. It was an overwhelming feeling of grief. It shook her right out of a restful sleep and brought every terrible emotion she had felt the day before back to the surface. Covering her mouth with her hand, she tried in vain to keep a sob from escaping as she looked over to Tom who was slumbering beside her. Carefully, she extricated herself from his arms, feeling the loss of his warmth, but not wanting to wake him. Getting up, she grabbed her robe and padded into the bathroom, closing the door so she could cry alone in peace. 

Tom became restless in his sleep, feeling a sudden chill on his side. He turned and opened his eyes slightly to see that Isabella was no longer there. Sitting up, he wiped a hand over his face, looking around the darkroom.

“Isabella? Are you in here?” He asked the darkroom with no response.

An odd feeling of worry flooded his senses, propelling him to get up and put on his boxer briefs. He thought he heard a noise coming from the bathroom so he walked over and placed his ear to the door. Soft sobs could be heard from the other side. Opening the door, he walked in and turned the light on. Isabella looked up at him from the corner of the room by the toilet where she was curled up in a ball, her face red from the tears that seemed to fall endlessly from her eyes. The magic that he saw in them earlier was gone, replaced by sorrow and hurt.

“Darling? What are you doing in here?” He said, walking over and crouching down in front of her.

He lifted her face up to meet his gaze, pushing the hair back from her face and wiping away the tears that fell.

She sniffled hard and wiped at her face, running a hand through her hair as she sighed in frustration.

“I just... I don’t know... I woke up out of nowhere... and I felt like I was dying inside. My heart, Thomas. It hurts so much,” she said, choking out the last words as another sob bubbled up to the surface.

“Oh, Isabella,” he said, his heartbreaking for her. “Come on.” 

He picked up her limp body from the floor, setting her down on the toilet seat.

She sat there looking defeated as he went over to the clawfoot tub that sat next to the shower and turned on the water. Making sure it was warm he went back over to her and helped her out of her robe before getting her settled in the water. He took off his shorts and got in behind her, pulling her to him as she rested against his chest. 

“She’s gone. She’s really gone,” Isabella said, and started crying again, feeling as if she would suffocate if she didn’t let the tears fall. She turned to the side in his arms, the tears streaking down his chest as he stroked her hair, letting her get it all out. He held her and soothed her as she cried until she had no tears left and all she could do was sniffle.

“I’m so sorry, darling. I wish I could bring her back to you,” he said quietly as she rested against his chest. “All I know is that people say when you die that you go to a better place and I like to think that is true because it makes it easier to live with losing someone knowing that they are at peace somewhere else. I know she loved you very much and never wanted to leave you, but it was her time to go and she knew that. Perhaps reading her letter will help you.”

“I hope so,” she said so softly that he almost didn’t hear her. “I just miss her so much. It’s so overwhelming.”

“It just happened. You have to give it time. Grief doesn’t work on a specific timeline. Just allow yourself to feel it and deal with it. It’s the only way you can learn to live with it.”

He pressed his lips to the crown of her head before tightening his hold on her. She sighed in his embrace, feeling his strength coursing through her. He had a way with words that was unparalleled and it never failed to lift her spirits. She just sat back as he picked up a loofah and washed her body, scrubbing away the remnants of their night together and the negativity of the day. It was so relaxing as they sat in the tub together that she felt her lids droop. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep in his arms.  
When he heard the sounds of her soft snoring, he smiled to himself as he positioned her to the side to get himself out and dried off before picking her up and carrying her back into the bedroom wrapped in a towel. He managed to get her dried off for the most part without waking her before tucking her in and coming around to the other side of the bed to get in, pulling her close to him. By that point, he reflexively yawned and fell right back to sleep.

Tom had woken before everyone later that morning and decided to go for a run. He had been so preoccupied with Isabella since they met that he hadn’t really stuck to his routine and he felt a sudden urge. Even early mornings here were hot and muggy, but he enjoyed the change of scenery. Isabella’s parents lived in a quiet, family-oriented neighborhood and he waved to the precious few people who had been out already. A few smiled and waved cheerfully and others just stood in shock at seeing Tom Hiddleston in their little Florida neighborhood. Running always did him good. He enjoyed the pace, the sound of his footfalls as they hit the pavement. It allowed him to breathe and focus. The last week had been one of the craziest in his entire life. He had managed to meet, fall in love and meet the parents of an amazing young woman who he probably never would’ve met had it not been for extraordinary circumstances. If people thought his short romance with Taylor was crazy, what would they think of this? He hoped he’d be able to shield Isabella from the worst part of being a celebrity, but the media was treacherous. They would get to them no matter how well they tried to hide it. She had been a trooper so far, especially after being bombarded as she had been the other day. 

She was strong on the outside, but he could see the vulnerability behind her expressive brown eyes. She had layers of hurt, exacerbated by the loss of the most important person in the world to her. He felt an almost obligation to her now, to help her heal. His sudden love for her was almost suffocating as it tried to explode from his heart. If he was being totally honest with himself, he’d admit that he was a little scared of his feelings for her. He’d never felt so much so fast and he knew from previous experience how that can blow up in one’s face. But at least this time, he knew that she felt the same. It felt real. He wanted to move mountains and the heavens above for her. Surely there was a line from Shakespeare to accurately portray what he was feeling at this moment? 

Finding himself back at the house, he walked back in to the sight of Isabella sitting at the table, wearing her cozy pink robe and nursing a cup of coffee. She had a lazy smile on her face as she looked at him.

“Good morning,” she said with a cheerful expression. She looked relaxed. Such a difference from when she woke up in the middle of the night, terrified and sobbing.

“Good morning, darling,” he said, leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

“You’re all sweaty.”

He used his shirt to wipe his face. “Sorry, I’ve just come back from a run."

He could see the way her eyes widened at the sight of his briefly exposed chest. He simply shook his head and laughed.

“I didn’t say I was complaining,” she said back to him with a smirk.

He gave her a side-eye and a wink as he walked over to the coffee pot to pot to pour himself a cup.

“Can you guys take that into the bedroom, please. I’d like to keep my breakfast down please!” Lana yelled back from the couch as she watched TV.

They both rolled their eyes at her turned back.

“Besides... wasn’t last night enough for you?” Lana said, looking back at them with a leer, referring to their activities from last night.

Tom gave her an admonishing look. “You told her? Already?” 

Isabella shrugged her shoulders. “Thomas, she’s my best friend. She knows my freshly fucked face."

Lana let out a sharp laugh as she turned back to the TV and Tom looked around alarmed, hoping her parents weren’t in earshot.

As if reading his mind, she nodded her head towards the backyard. “My parents are sitting on the back porch. They can’t hear us. Joe is still sleeping like the lazy slug that he is. We’re pretty open around here, but I’d never say anything like that in front of my parents! By the way, my mom cooked you some food, it’s on the stove.”

He turned and found his plate. He devoured his food, looking over at Isabella to see she just had coffee.

“Have you eaten?” He said, shooting her a curious eyebrow.

She bit her lip as she smiled at him. “Yes. I was ravenous for some reason."

“I can guess why,” he said, his tone suggestive. “I’m going to go take a shower, this Florida humidity is brutal. Would you care to join me, madame?”

A mischievous gleam made her eyes sparkle. “I would very much so, sir."

“Wait! Let me turn the TV up before you go in there so I don’t have to hear anything. She’s a bit vocal so I’d rather not have to listen to that so early in my day,” Lana said, turning up the TV.

Tom looked between them with curiosity. “And how do you know that?” 

“Oh, Sir Thomas, she’s been loving you for a long time. All those nights alone in her room when she assumed I was asleep. “Oh Tom, yes! Fuck, that feels good!” “ Lana said, imitating her friend.

Isabella’s face turned beet red. 

“Lana! Thank you for the demonstration, but that is quite enough!” She said through gritted teeth.

Tom looked at Isabella, surprised and, truth be told, a bit turned on. 

“Have fun kids!” Lana said, waving at them without even turning her head.

Isabella sneered at the back of her best friend's head. “You’re the worst.” 

“Love you too!” She shouted back with a smile.

She flipped the bird towards the back of Lana’s head as Tom clasped his hand with hers and pulled her towards the bathroom.

She continued to pout as he closed the door behind them and started the shower. 

“Darling, there’s no need to fret,” Tom said as he untied her robe, pushing it from her shoulders. 

She crossed her arms against her chest with a frown. “Thomas, I’m embarrassed! There was no need for her to share that!” 

“It’s a perfectly normal behavior. Lots of people do it,” he said, trying to assuage her shame. 

“Even you?” She asked, her frown lifting into a sultry smile.

“Even me,” He said with a sexy smirk, his voice gruff as it dropped an octave.

“Hmm,” she said, before stepping over to the shower door and opening it. She stood behind the frosted glass and peeked out just enough so he could see her. She slid off the nightgown she had put on this morning and threw it at him before stepping into the shower with a laugh.

Needing no encouragement, Tom was quick to shed his sweat-soaked clothing and opened the shower door, the steam hitting him in the face. Isabella stood under the spray, the water drenching her hair. 

“Am I in your way?” She asked, running her hands through her wet strands.

“No, by all means, continue. I’m simply enjoying the view.”

They smiled at one another. He gently pushed her back so he could step under the spray. Looking down at her from under the spray, she leaned back against the wall of the shower with a flirtatious look on her face.

“You look like there’s something you want,” he asked, water streaming down his face.

“Maybe."

Her confidence soon faltered. She had been thinking about what she would say the entire time she stood in the shower, but now she was starting to wonder if he would think it was silly.

“Tell me,” he said tenderly, reaching for her and pulling her under the spray with him. 

“Well, I just wanted to... because you... oh my gosh, why is this so difficult?” She said, hiding behind her hands.

Pulling her hands away from her face, he held them as he caught her gaze.

“Come on, you can tell me. Are you worried about what I’ll say?”

“I’m sorry. I thought I could be sexy and seductive. I just wanted to reward you for all that you’ve done for me, especially yesterday. I was worried you’d think I was silly.”

She looked down to her feet, not wanting to look him in the eye. 

“Hey,” he said, placing a finger under her chin to lift her face up to his, but she turned away. “Hey, look at me, please,” he said again, this time in a tone that forced her to look back at him.

His expression softened as he gazed at her sheepish grin. “Do you not understand how incredibly sexy you are? Just as you are? You don’t have to work at it, I am intoxicated by you already. You don’t need to ask, darling. I’m a man. Just take what you want. Don’t go getting shy on me now.” 

“So, that means...” She said, running a hand up and down his chest.

With a lopsided grin, he gave her the permission she was seeking. “Reward away, love."

She shook her head, standing on her tiptoes to pull him in for a kiss, leaning to one side to avoid putting more pressure on her ankle. She linked her hands around his neck, kissing him hard. He responded by wrapping his arms around her, bringing her body flush against his. The feeling of her wet body rubbing against his made him groan. He ran his hands up and down her back, over her hips and down to cup her ass, where he always made sure to grab a handful to show his appreciation. She let out a yip and pulled away, shaking a finger at him.

“Tsk, tsk, Thomas. Do you think that was really appropriate? Maybe I should punish you instead of reward you.”

“Well, that depends on how you define punishment. I believe I’d most likely enjoy either one.”

“We’ll see...” she said, pushing him up against the wall of the shower.

Sinking to her knees before him, she stole a glance back up at him and paused momentarily. He stood before her, soaking wet, legs spread. His cock had already started hardening impressive as it was, just inches from her face. He looked down at her with bated breath, awaiting his reward. It had been a little while since she’d done it, so she hoped it was good enough for him, but she wanted to do it. He had made her feel so amazing last night and never asked for anything in return. This was something she could do for him.

Wrapping her right hand around his shaft, she grasped him firmly in hand and starting pumping up and down, twisting her wrist as she went. He let out a hiss as she went along, encouraging her to continue. Once he was fully erect, she kept pumping him as she leaned in and swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, tasting his precome. She took him in her mouth halfway and sucked hard before releasing him with a pop of her mouth. 

“Shit. That’s amazing,” he muttered, watching her work.

She looked up at him through her long eyelashes, loving the way he looked down at her with hooded eyes full of desire. Going back to work, she decided to go all in and took him completely in her mouth. It wasn’t easy, but she sucked him hard as she kneaded his balls with one hand. His breathing became labored, letting out little strangled noises that urged her on. He tangled a hand in her hair, keeping control of how far back her head could go. She alternated between bobbing her head in short bursts and pulling him out of her mouth and sucking just on the head, her tongue swirling around and lapping at the head like a popsicle. She found herself moaning as she did it, immersing herself in the task so much that she herself became turned on. The power she felt as she literally held him in her hands made her enjoy it even more. The way he tugged on her hair whenever she made a movement that he particular enjoyed sent a zap of warmth between her legs. It wasn’t long before Tom felt himself beginning to unravel.

“Love, just a warning, but I’m about to come.”

She responded by sucking harder as she used her hand to jerk his cock, urging him to finish. He let out a shuddering moan before his body seized and he came in her mouth. His warm seed shot down her throat and she took it all like a good girl. She continued to suck him gently as he came, milking him until his body relaxed. She sat down on the floor, stretching her legs out in front of her, watching him standing before her, chest heaving and staring back at her like she was a delicious meal to be devoured. 

He pulled her up to her feet, pressing her up against the glass. Without another word, he crushed his lips to hers, their teeth clashing as he kissed her wildly. In only a few mins, he was hard again. Before she knew what was happening, he turned her around and pressed her up against the glass. As he nudged her legs apart, he grabbed her hips and thrust himself all of the way inside her in one motion. She cried out in both pleasure and pain at the sudden intrusion, bracing herself against the wet shower wall. He began pumping into her, in an almost feral and animalistic way, needing to dominate her and feel every inch of her body. He reached around with one hand and grasped her breast, pinching her nipple. She gasped at the rough way he handled her, but she welcomed it by arching her back and pushing back against every thrust. He ran his other hand down her hip, to her apex where he slipped a finger in, curling it up to press against her clit, finding it already swollen in need. He fingered it hard as he released her breast to run his hand along her neck, placing kisses and love bites along her shoulder. She threw her head back, allowing him better access to suck on her neck as he resumed kneading her breast. There were so many sensations going on at once that it made her head swim and she felt as if she would pass out from the heady pleasure coursing through her. 

“Thomas,” she breathed out and he already knew that she was close.

“Let go,” he whispered into her ear and she let out one final cry as she climaxed, feeling her whole body shake and her knees go weak. 

He held her up as he finished himself, covering her body with his as he braced himself against the wall. Spent and satiated, they said nothing for a few moments. There came a knock on the door and a voice on the other side. 

“Hey, you guys wanna wrap it up in there? Other people would like to use the hot water!” Lana said and they both began laughing. He placed several kisses along her shoulder before pulling out and moving back under the spray. The water had begun coming out lukewarm so they were quick to get washed up and out of the shower.

“So, what is there to do around here?” Tom asked as they got dressed.

Isabella looked around the room, trying to think of fun things to do in the area. “Honestly? Not a ton. We could go downtown. It’s small, but quaint. There are a lot of little shops and restaurants. It’s nothing compared to London or Hollywood, but it’s great for a carefree, relaxing kind of day.”

“Sounds wonderful,” said Tom, coming over and taking her hands in his. “Whatever you want to do today, let's do it.”

Isabella felt tears beginning to well in her eyes. “Okay.” 

A look of concern shown in his eyes. “Did I say something wrong?” 

“No. Not at all. I’m just not used to it.”

“Used to what?”

“Being taken care of like this. Getting to make decisions on what we do. I didn’t realize how much I appreciate such a small gesture like that.”

“Oh, darling,” he said, a worrying crease etched in his brow. “I wish I had beat the living hell out of that jerk.”

“No, I’m glad you didn’t. That’s something he would do and you are not him. Not at all. And I love you,” she said, stretching up on her tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss.

“I love you, too. It’s funny how natural that sounds.”

“Yes, it feels right.”

They smiled at one another before walking out of the bedroom, hand in hand.

“Ah, Bella! Tom! I’m glad I caught you before you leave. What are you kids going to do today?” asked Lorenzo as he walked over to them.

“We talked about walking around downtown, Papa."

“Sounds like a nice day. Please take your brother with you. You know he spends too much time with the video games.”

Rolling her eyes, she muttered to her father, “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

“It’ll be fun!” Tom said, smiling in agreement. 

“Yes, that’s my boy! You have fun today. That is what your grandmother would have wanted. No more tears. We have reservations tonight at Il Pescatore - 6 o’clock. Don’t be late!” Lorenzo said, wagging a finger at his daughter.

“We won’t, Papa," she said with an exaggerated groan, a small smile lifting her lips.

“Good. There will be a lot of family there. It is the last time before everyone goes home. It will be a good time.”

Lana came into the room, dressed and ready to get out of the house. 

“Come on ramblers, let's get rambling!” She said, pulling on Isabella’s arm and dragging her out of the house with Tom on her heels. 

The four of them drove the short distance to the downtown area and parked on the side of the road. There wasn’t much parking as today there was a music festival going on. There were benefits to living in such an up and coming neighborhood. Just about every week there was some kind of entertainment going on. Looking around, they spotted food, a DJ, and a band playing live music. Tom looked extremely excited to see all of the people outside having a good time. There was dancing and singing. He was in heaven. Isabella saw the look on his face and knew he would have fun. She was happy she chose to wear a casual royal blue, v-neck, quarter sleeve dress. It had white scallop crochet trim and tied in the back. It was perfect for dancing, which she hoped he would be down for. It was, after all, a giant street party and she knew her partner would help keep her light on her feet. Looping one of her arms through his, she led him down the street to check out all the novelty stores before they hit up the festival.  
Isabella and Tom walked around holding hands. Every once in a while he would lift her hand to his lips for a kiss. She lost count of the number of times she sighed with contentment. Only a few people had come up to them asking for photos and autographs. Tom obliged all of them, especially after Isabella urged him on. The four of them found a photo booth and crammed into it together, taking lots of silly pictures. Isabella then kicked Joe and Lana out so she and Tom could take some pictures alone. Cute, innocent pictures quickly evolved into a full-on make-out session and Lana had to intervene before they were arrested for public indecency.

“Don’t make me get the hose!” Lana said, dragging them out of the photo booth. 

They both adjusted their clothes as Tom ran a hand through his hair.

Joe's nose scrunched up in disgust. “Ewwww. I think you’re great Tom, but the whole thing with you kissing my sister is kind of grossing me out."

Tom laughed heartily as he patted Joe on the back.

“My apologies. We’ll try to keep it PG from here on out,” Tom said, flashing his signature smile.

As they continued walking, she felt her ankle beginning to hurt, but she pushed on, not wanting to let anything ruin this perfect day. They headed towards the stage where a DJ was playing music. There were just a few people dancing and they watched from the sidewalk. Lana was in the middle of telling a dirty joke when Isabella’s attention was stolen away by the beginning strands of her favorite song.

“Thomas! Do you hear that?” She said, grabbing his arm.

“What?” He said, listening in to what the DJ was playing. The opening bars of “The Promise” boomed over the speakers. “It can’t be? How random? Would you care to dance, madame?” He asked with a smile.

“I would, kind sir!” She said and they walked away together to where everyone else was dancing. 

“What’s going on?” Lana said, her words falling on deaf ears.

Grabbing her and pulling her close, he twirled her around, lifting her off the ground. They threw their heads back as they laughed, feeling the rhythm of the song. He brought her back, flush against him as he held her up. He laced a hand through one of hers as he led her around, not caring who saw them. They only had eyes for each other as they danced around and sung together, full of energy. The song ended and they continued to dance, so wrapped up in the moment that they didn’t want to stop. He spun her around a few more times before enveloping her in a tight hug, kissing her soundly as she smiled against his lips. 

Lana and Joe ran up to them, seeing them both still smiling like fools and catching their breath.

“What was that all about?” Lana said, looking utterly confused.

“The song, Lana! It was the song!” Isabella said, her eyes alight and wild with excitement.

“What song? You have a lot of favorite songs.”

“The Promise, silly! It’s just crazy because, in the last week, we've heard that song three times!”

"It has become something of an unofficial theme song for us, hasn't it?" Tom remarked.

Lana didn’t quite get the excitement of it all, but she smiled at her friend because she loved seeing her happy. The two of them glowed as they recovered from their frantic dancing. She definitely thought they were a perfect match. Sending a quick thanks to the big guy upstairs, she joined in on their good mood.

Walking back to the car, Thomas noticed that Isabella had started to limp a little.

He stopped dead in his tracks. “Isabella, is your ankle bothering you?”

“Just a bit, but I didn’t want to say anything because we were having so much fun,” Isabella said with a sheepish grin.

“Darling. Your health is more important than anything else. I wish you had told me so we could’ve sat down or left sooner,” he said, chastising her gently.

She waved it off, trying to make light of her pain. “I’m sorry, but I’m fine, really. It doesn’t hurt that bad."

“You know what I have to do now, don’t you?” He said to her and she noticed a little twinkle in his eye.

Her eyes widened and a smirk appeared as she began backing up, imagining what he was thinking. “No, but I think I have an idea and the answer is no! Don’t you dare!” 

“Oh yes, it’s happening,” he said, stepping closer to her.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. 

“Thomas! Put me down this instant! I’m too heavy for you to carry!” Isabella said as she freaked out.

“You’re but a feather in my arms!” He said, slapping her on the backside as he laughed and started walking to the car.

She looked over to her friend, pleading with her. “Lana, you’re supposed to be my best friend! Help me!” 

Lana gave her a sympathetic grin. “No way. We can walk a lot faster this way! I’m going to have to side with Sir Thomas on this one!” 

“Joey?”

He gave a shrug. “Sorry, sis, I’m on Tom’s side too."

She slumped over, giving up and allowing him to carry her to the car like a caveman. “Traitors! No loyalty!” 

Opening the car door, he put her in her seat and ran around to get in and start the car. She sat in silence for a few minutes, arms crossed defensively against her chest. Tom  
looked at her out of the corner of his eye every few minutes as he drove to the restaurant.

“You’re not really mad at me, are you?” He said, beginning to worry when she didn’t say anything.

She turned to him, trying to keep a stern face, but seeing the look of concern on his face caused her expression to soften. 

“No, I’m not. Not really,” she said, running a hand up his arm to the back of his neck where she ran her fingers through his hair.

“I love you,” He said, looking at her for a brief second.

“I love you too,” she said, giving him a warm smile.

“I love you, Joe,” said Lana dramatically.

“I love you too, Lana!” He said back as they hugged, pretending to cry together in the backseat.

“Settle down children! Don’t make me come back there!” Isabella said, failing to maintain a stern stare as she burst into laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

When they got to the restaurant, Tom jokingly offered to carry Isabella in which earned him a punch to the arm. He wrapped his arm securely around her waist to help her walk in as they were met by her mother and father who stood by the door waiting for them.

“Finally, you are here!” Rosemarie says. “The natives are getting restless!”

They walked all the way to the back of the restaurant where there was a huge table full of family and friends awaiting them. In Isabella's family, weddings and funerals were always big occasions where they got together, ate a lot and drank a lot. This was no exception.

Isabella and Tom sat across from Lana and Joe as her father sat at the end of the table with her mother. Lorenzo stood, holding his wine glass high in the air.

“Now, we make toast. To a woman who both loved and hated with the ferocity of a lion, she will be missed by all who knew her. She left behind memories that will never leave us and she will always be in our hearts.”

Lorenzo placed a hand over his heart, his eyes becoming glassy as he was overcome with emotion. Rosemarie stood and stroked her husband's arm, her face softening as she nodded in agreement of his beautiful words.

“Evelyn,” he said, looking up to the sky. “Please watch out for us and keep us safe. I know you have already worked your magic for my Bella, but please continue to keep us in your graces. Rest In Peace.”

He did the sign of the cross and then took a long sip of his wine. Everyone at the table did the same, muttering about how good the toast was.

“That was beautiful, papa,” Isabella said, giving her fathers hand a squeeze.

“Thank you, Bella. I only speak from the heart,” he replied, giving her and Tom a smile. “Your grandmother would be so happy for you if she were here. I know she’s smiling down on you from heaven. It makes my heart sing to see you happy.” He gestured with his hands as he so often does, clasping his hands in prayer at the delight of seeing his daughter so happy. 

They ordered food and lots of wine, chatting about anything other than death. Family members caught up on the latest gossip and shared pictures of their children. Tom was actually having a serious discussion with her father about something, but she wasn’t entirely listening. She had drunk a bit more wine than she thought and was currently feeling a nice buzz. She decided to just lean into it and enjoy it. Pulling out her phone, she got the bright idea to check her Tumblr. It had been a few days since she even opened the app and wondered what she had missed. The conversation that she had with Tom about it still lingered in the back of her head. She was relieved that he had been so cool about the whole thing. Scrolling through her newsfeed at a quick pace, she almost didn’t notice a set of photos that kept popping up on various peoples Tumblrs. They looked familiar. Rubbing her hazy eyes, she tried to focus when she realized why the photos looked so familiar to her. She gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she gawked in surprise.

“Thomas,” she whispered, tugging on his sleeve, still looking at the pictures. He didn’t hear her so she tugged again, whispering with more persistence. “Thomas!”

“Excuse me, Lorenzo. Yes, darling?” He said, turning to her.

She shoved the phone at him. “Look!” 

He looked at her with a curiously raised eyebrow before taking the phone and looking at the photos. They were photos taken earlier that day of them dancing in the street. He smiled at the sight of them, seeing their happy faces. There was even a video replaying the whole thing. 

“You don’t like them?” He asked, trying to read her expression. The large amount of wine she had drunk possibly had something to do with the way she looked at him so wide-eyed, but he wasn’t sure.

“I do! But I’m just in shock! This just happened a few hours ago and it’s all over Tumblr! I can’t believe it!” She said, waving her arms around wildly.

“It happens. I don’t think these are paparazzi photos though. I’m usually pretty good at spotting them. These just look like photos your friendly neighbors took. There’s no harm in them. We look like we’re having a good time!”

“I’m scared to look at comments. What if there are more ugly things said about me?” She asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

He sighed, putting the phone down and taking her hand.

“I can’t promise that people will always be so positive. There are some fans who don’t want to share me and as such, will dislike you no matter what. But the majority of my fans are very supportive. And you started out a fan just like them, so maybe they’ll rally around you!” He said, hoping to allay her wine-soaked fears.

She chewed on her bottom lip some more as she digested what he had just said. A lazy smile crept up on her face. “You’re right. But maybe I’ll just skip these comments just in case. I will reblog the photos though because they are cute.”

“You do whatever feels right,” he said, kissing her palm before putting it back down and turning back to Lorenzo to continue their conversation. 

Lana watched her friend playing with her phone, knowing her buzzed face anywhere. She looked like she had an idea, which was probably not a good idea at all.

“I know you’re thinking about doing something. What is it?” She said, leaning across the table to whisper to her conspiratorially.

“Nothing,” Isabella said with doe-like innocence, looking from side to side.

Before Lana could get another word out, Isabella put a finger to her mouth to shush her. Then she took her phone and put it in selfie mode. Turning a little, she posed, making sure to get Tom in the background. He was mid-sentence as she snapped it. Lana raised a curious eyebrow.

Then she went back to her phone, laughing as she posted it to Tumblr with a tag that said, “I think I just lost my date to my father.” She showed the post to Lana and snorted as she tried biting back her laughter.

“Oh my god, you are so immature when you drink!” Lana said, shaking her head.

She shrugged her shoulders, starting to get fidgety. Putting her phone down on the table, she let her hand wander under the table cloth to Tom’s pant leg. Feeling brazen from the wine, she ran her hand up his inner thigh, to his shaft where she softly stroked him. His knee immediately kicked up and hit the table as he turned to Isabella, giving her a disapproving look.

“What?” She asked, looking demure and nonchalant as if she did nothing wrong. 

He leaned in, his lips just brushing her ear, his hot breath on her face. 

“You’re going to pay for that later, you naughty little girl,” he said, his voice deep and sensual.

Lana watched as Isabella's face turned bright red as she placed her hands back on the table, clasped together, a wicked smile on her face. She didn’t have to know what he said to know that it was probably something sexual. She just couldn’t deal with these two. They were grossing her out at every turn.

Tom had gotten up after that and disappeared for a few minutes before coming back, a satisfied grin on his face. Isabella looked at him wary of what he'd been up to, but didn’t think anything more of it. Dinner was winding down now and Lorenzo had called the waiter over to ask for the check.

“Oh, no, the check has been paid already, sir,” said the waiter.

“What? How is this possible? I have not paid anyone yet!” Lorenzo said, a mixture of confusion and agitation.

The waiter looked nervously from Lorenzo to Tom, unsure if he should say anything. 

“Uh, sir, Mr. Hiddleston has already paid for everyone,” he said, wringing his hands.

“I, uh, I hope you don’t mind, Lorenzo. I just wanted to do something nice for you all since you’ve been so welcoming of me,” Tom said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Isabella sat in shock, wondering what her father would say. Her father was a proud man and never let anyone pay for the check. Tom did it without even asking. 

Lorenzo looked around the room, his expression unreadable. Then a giant grin formed on his face as he stood, motioning for Tom to stand, his arms wide open.

“Come here, my boy!” He said, pulling Tom in for a tight hug.

Tom was relieved that Lorenzo was okay with him paying. He wanted to do something that was in his power for this family, but he reminded himself that he should have at least asked out of respect.

“I’m so sorry for not asking first, Lorenzo, but-“

“Nonsense! You are a good man, Tom. You are a provider, just like me! We all appreciate the gift you have given us.” Lorenzo waved his hand around towards the rest of the party. 

“Oh, good. That was my intention,” Tom said, that beautiful full-faced smile that he did so well lit up his face.

Isabella still sat in shock. That was a reaction she was not expecting. Her father really must have bonded fast with Tom. For that, she would be extremely grateful. 

Tom noticed Isabella’s phone lighting up with notifications. He picked it up to inspect it. 

“Darling! Your phone is going absolutely wacky! Where are you getting all of those notifications from?” 

She leaned over to look at what he was talking about. “Huh?” 

Suddenly she remembered the silly photo she posted from earlier.

“Oh, shit! That must be from the picture I posted of you! I mean of us. Technically,” she said, an awkward smile on her face.

Lana laughed hard, smacking her hand on the table as she watched Isabella squirm.

“What on God’s green earth are you talking about woman?” He said, continuing to watch the notifications scrolling by.

She took the phone back and unlocked it. “Let me show you."

Opening up Tumblr, she went to her dashboard and showed him the picture with the accompanying tag. She watched his face with an anxious stare, worried that she had made a mistake. 

He looked at it and immediately covered his face with a hand. After a beat, he started shaking and she was confused until she heard his laughter coming through. It was only then that she felt able to take a breath.

“You are trouble when you get a little buzzed!” He said in between his laughter. 

“Oh, Tom, you don’t know the half of it!” Lana interjected.

“Hey! That’s not true!” 

Tom and Lana both began laughing again while Isabella pouted. 

“Oh, my dear, sweet, little one, I didn’t think you could get more adorable, but you keep surprising me!” Tom said as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

She grumbled something that didn’t sound very nice as she took her phone back to look at her messages. 

“Oh, don’t be mad at him, silly girl. You know we’re just having fun at your expense,” Lana said.

“Yeah, fine, whatever,” Isabella responded without looking up from her phone. “Screw you guys,” she said, cracking a smile.

“Well, I know someone who is-“

“Lana!” Both Tom and Isabella said, knowing exactly what was going to come out of her mouth.

She put her hands up in defense, pretending to zip her lips and lock them up.

“Seriously though, Thomas, was that okay? I didn’t really put any kind of thought into it. I should’ve probably asked if you were cool with it first.”

“It’s fine. Really. I told you I’m okay with the whole blog thing. I guess it had to happen sooner or later. Perhaps you should share one that’s taken with some care and not trying to be sneaky,” he said with a smirk.

“Great idea, hand over the phone!” Lana said before Isabella could respond.

“Come closer, darling,” he said as Isabella scooted closer to him and he put his arm around her. 

“Say cheese!” Lana said as she held up the phone and snapped the picture. “Okay, wait, let me take one more. One... two... three!” 

Just before she snapped the photo, Tom had turned his head and kissed Isabella on the temple. She had the most glorious smile on her face and Lana had captured it in the perfect shot. 

“Aw, this one came out disgustingly cute. People are going to hate you so much!” Lana said with a laugh.

“Thanks a lot,” Isabella said with a wry grin.

She flipped through the pictures with Tom and felt her heart skip a beat. She loved each one of them. Lana was right. People were going to go nuts. 

“Now, you have my expressed permission to post those. At least my mouth isn’t hanging open."

Isabella peered over at Tom as she created a new post and added the two pictures. She struggled with an appropriate title.

“How about ‘Surprise!’” Tom said.

“Perfect!” Isabella said as she typed it out and hit post. 

She felt a little embarrassed at how excited she was to share the photos. She was happy and in love and wanted everyone to know it. And by everyone, she meant all of the MCU fandom. More notifications started pouring in and she took a second to actually look at a few of the comments.

Most of them were pretty positive. A lot of people reblogged with messages saying how happy they were that Tom was smiling again and seemed happy himself. Some sent good wishes for their relationship. There were a few nasty comments about her looks, but she had expected that at this point. 

“Come on now, everyone’s leaving. Maybe you should put the phone away until you're under the legal limit again,” Tom teased, putting out a hand to help her out to the car. 

Back at home, Isabella and Tom headed towards the bedroom when her father stopped her.

“Bella, a second per favore?”

She looked to Tom with a curious glance before following her father out onto the porch.

“What is it, papa?” She asked, picking at her hands as she waited for him to speak.

“Your mother and I are so happy that you dropped everything to come and be with us.”

She nodded in understanding. “Of course. Family is very important. Tom understands that as well."

“Yes, he is wonderful. I could not have chosen a better man for my Bella,” he said, pinching her cheek with genuine affection.

“Then what is it? You look like you want to say something.”

“I want you to go home now.” She opened her mouth to protest, but he held up a hand to stop her. “We are so happy to have seen you these last few days, but you have a life to live. Go home, enjoy your life. I know what will happen if I don’t say anything. You will sit and not leave until you are forced out. Your grandmother would not have wanted that. She was all about living la vida loca. Go home and live yours!”

Tears began too well in her eyes. “But this is technically my home, Papa."

“Yes, and it always will be. But your place is with Tom now. He has shown me in this short time that he will take care of you as you deserve. Your grandmother would not have left this earth willingly without knowing that you would be taken care of. Did you read her letter yet?”

She cast her eyes down to her feet. “No. I haven’t had the heart to."

“Take it home with you. Read it there. Where there is life, there is hope. I love you very much,” Lorenzo said, kissing his daughter on her temple. “We will have breakfast one last time tomorrow and then you go home. Goodnight, Bella,” he finished, walking back in and sitting on the couch to watch TV.

Isabella stood, stunned by her conversation with her father. She couldn’t believe he was literally kicking her out. She had no idea how long she would be here, but she assumed it would be a little while at least. Releasing a deep breath, she walked back in and found Lana, telling her about what her father said. After that, she went back to her bedroom and told Tom the news.

“He wants us to leave?” Tom asked, hoping that he had not done something wrong.

“Yes. He wants us to go home and live our lives. I guess he doesn’t want us sitting around his house moping for days on end. It makes sense, but I’m just surprised. He told me that he’s okay with it because he knows you’ll take care of me. He’s taken to you quite fast you know,” she said, walking into his arms as he placed his hands on her waist. She ran her hands up his chest, leaning into him and lifting up on her tiptoes so she could kiss him.

“Well, I aim to please,” he said, smiling from their kiss. “I’m relieved that I made a good impression on him. He’s a good, hard-working man. I respect that." 

She gave him a coy smile. “Yes, so... you were saying something about punishment earlier for a certain stunt I pulled?” 

“Ah, yes. It was rather rude of you to grab my crotch under the table with your family sitting around us. How do you think I should punish you for that?” He said, his voice dropping to a growl. 

She could feel herself getting damp at the mere sound of his voice. She squeezed her legs together to try and settle the throb of excitement she was feeling.

“I don’t know,” she said her pulse quickening. She didn’t know if it was the wine or the good mood she was in, but she felt extra bold at the moment as she thought of something that was a little out of her wheelhouse. The very idea excited her further. “Perhaps a spanking is in order? I’ve been known to get out of hand without any care to the consequences,” she said, running her hand down to the waist of his pants, her hand lingering on the button.

“Ooh, you are a little minx! The question is, do I give you what you desire?” He said, rubbing his chin.

She stood with bated breath, biting back a smile.

Casually walking over to the bed, he sat down on the edge, beckoning her closer with a long finger before tapping it to his lips, a lecherous grin on his face.

She paused for a moment before walking over to him, standing between his legs. She placed both hands on his face, holding him still as she obliged his silent request, pressing her lips against his in a fierce kiss, surprising him with its intensity. He trailed his hands up the backs of her thighs to her ass, giving it a hard squeeze that made her moan into his mouth. When she broke away, Tom watched her form -- chest heaving and lips swollen from their heated embrace -- and he never thought she looked sexier than she did at this moment. He tugged on the hem of her dress, pulling it up off over her head. She stood before him, clad only in her bra and panties (which she inwardly thanked God were cute and matched for once). He took her hand and helped her lay over his lap. 

“You’re sure you’re ok with this?” Tom asked, wanting to make sure before he went any further.

“Yes,” she breathed out, filled with anticipation by what was to come next.

“If you want to stop for any reason, just say so and I will stop immediately,” he said, his tone firm and demanding.

Lifting her head to look back at him, she gave him a reassuring smile.

“I trust you, Thomas.”

He started by gliding his hand down her body, from the nape of her neck, all the way to her ass. He rubbed small circles on her cheeks before pulling her underwear off, giving him unobstructed access. Looking at her form draped over his lap for a moment, he could feel himself getting hard just at the sight and anticipation of her reaction. Licking his lips, he brought his hand back and swiftly smacked her ass, causing her to cry out. Looking at her to gauge her reaction, she didn’t look upset, so he did it again. The sound of his hand slapping her naked behind echoed in the room as she grunted at the pain. 

“Do you know why I’m doing this?” He asked, his voice husky as he watched her squirm under his touch.

She smirked. “Because I asked you to."

“Wrong,” he said, his large hand coming down on her cheek again.

This time she let out a shuddering moan, apparently enjoying the bit of pain he was inflicting.

“Because I touched you under the table at dinner in front of my family,” she said, slightly out of breath.

He continued, easily assuming the role of dominant. “Correct. And is that behavior becoming of a lady?”

A cheeky grin graced her lips as she responded, bracing for the pain as well as the pleasure. “I never said I was a lady."

Another smack.

“I feel like you must be enjoying this, otherwise you wouldn’t speak in such a way to me,” he said, his tone full of authority. 

It was a complete turn on to her. She let out a throaty groan as she squirmed some more.

“You need to stop fidgeting unless you want more."

When she continued to move around on his lap, he slapped her again, worrying for a moment about the redness of her cheeks. Gently, he rubbed each one as she sighed. As much as he was enjoying this little game, the bulge in his pants was becoming unbearable and he already had a feeling he knew where she wanted this to go.

“I know what you’re really after. You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

When she didn’t answer right away, he smacked her one more time and she let out an exaggerated, “Yes!”

A cocky grin lifted his lips, knowing she was ready and more than willing.

“Let’s just see if you’re truly ready for me,” he said, running a hand over the curve of her ass, sinking his middle finger between her folds. 

She gasped, tensing at the intrusion. She was already dripping wet from their little game, the stinging of her bare bottom all but forgotten. He ran his finger along her slit, swiping her wetness over her clit. 

“Ugh, no fair. You’re teasing me!” She whined and he let out an evil laugh. 

By this time, his erection was straining against his pants and made quick work of standing her up so he could take off his clothes. She stood there, watching him undress, taking in every inch of his perfect frame with hunger in her eyes.

He sat back down on the edge of the bed, his glorious cock standing up at attention. 

By this point, his voice was thick with lust. “Come and get it."

“Yes, sir,” she said as he helped her straddle his lap. 

She wrapped her hands around his neck, crushing her lips to his. By this time she was feeling so high from all the sensations that her head was foggy. She pounced, jamming her tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste every inch of him as they kissed unabashedly. He cupped her ass with his hands as he lifted her up and helped her ease herself down on his cock. Never breaking the kiss, she sunk down onto him, moaning loudly against his mouth. Breaking apart, they looked deep into each other’s eyes, such obvious need between the both of them before she started rocking against him. She arched her back and he slipped his hands behind her to both unhook her bra and support her as he bent his head down to kiss her neck, her collarbone, her breast. Yanking her bra off, he briefly circled one hardened peak with his tongue before taking it between his teeth and nibbling, sending a little shock of electricity straight to her pelvis. She threw her head back, a breathy moan bubbling up to the surface as she ran her hands through his hair, holding him in place. 

They both knew this was not the night for something long and romantic. It was something unexpected and spontaneous. They both needed a release after the last few days. Increasing her pace, she lifted her hips as she ground herself against him, increasing the intensity as she came down hard. The slapping of their bodies together only served to arouse her more and it very quickly led to that familiar feeling of release that seemed to explode from her body.

“Oh, fuck, I’m coming, Thomas,” she said, repeating the word “fuck” over and over again like a mantra as she continued to bounce up and down on his lap. 

It was only a moment later that he followed, his body seizing as he spilled his seed inside of her, his muscles taught as he let out his release with a sharp intake of breath.  
He laid back against the bed, bringing her with him, pulling out as he laid her down beside him with care. They simply lay there, naked on top of the covers, looking at one another as they recovered. There was a sparkle in Isabella’s eye that he loved to see and knew that for at least this evening, she was satisfied. He thought to himself that he could make love to her every day for the rest of his life. He hoped that feeling never went away.

“We still need to pack,” Isabella said at random, already thinking about having to leave tomorrow.

“We didn’t bring much so I wouldn’t worry about it. I’ll call Luke before we go to bed and make sure our flights are arranged.”

She looked at him in awe, visibly becoming emotional. “You’re amazing. I know I’ve said it, but I’ll say it again. What would I have done without you this week?"

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. “You would’ve been just fine. You have your best friend and an amazing family. You’re strong, you know. You’ve just forgotten."

“Thank you for reminding me,” she whispered, her glassy eyes blinking hard to keep the tears at bay.

He simply smiled and kissed her forehead. When they went home, things were going to change. The very thought left him giddy.


	17. Chapter 17

Morning came too soon and they had all sat down as a family for one last breakfast. Rosemarie had made everyone’s favorites, including a proper English breakfast for Tom. Afterward, they all stood by the door hugging and saying goodbye. There were tears and tight hugs, promises of phone calls and return visits.

“It was the best time having you all here. I’m so happy to see you with a real man, Bella. Tom, you are welcome in my home anytime!” Lorenzo said, giving him a hearty handshake. “Lana, don’t be a stranger, okay? I might not be your real father, but you are still one of my children.”

The three of them walked out and got into their car, starting the drive back to the airport. It was quiet in the car as everyone sat back in reflection of the last few days. Isabella put on some music, humming along softly.

With Luke handling much of the travel arrangements, they encountered no issues in getting through the airport and to their seats on the plane. Luckily, it was not a busy morning and no fans or paparazzi bothered them. Settling in their seats, Isabella finally thought it was time to read the letter from her grandma. 

Thomas looked over at her, putting a hand on hers for support as she read the letter out loud to him and Lana.

“Dear Chiquita, it was so nice talking with you and meeting your love. He is muy caliente! And I know he will take good care of you. I have worried about you since you left and even before. I knew how strong Jackson’s hold was on you and I feared that you’d go right back to him. Perhaps you leaving was for the best because God put a man in your path that has cured you of your love for that bastardo. I finally feel at peace with the idea of leaving this world knowing that you will be protected. Please don’t give up on love Chiquita. Hold onto it for all it’s worth because true love doesn’t happen every day. Live your life. Grow and be happy. It is the only wish I have for you. I will be looking down on you from up above, cheering you on. Never forget to be brave. I love you. Forever, Evelyn.”

She dropped her hand to her lap, her body shaking from the force of her emotions. Sniffling hard, she couldn’t help the flood of tears that came down. Lana reached out and wrapped her arms around her, letting her lean against her as she cried. Tom took one of her hands and held it in his own, stroking the skin in soothing circles. The captain came on the loudspeaker to announce their departure and it broke Isabella from her spell. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand as she folded up the letter, giving it a kiss and putting it away in her carry on. Putting the armrest up between her and Tom, she leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around her, allowing her to fall asleep to the rhythmic pulse of his heartbeat against her ear.

Lana groaned as Tom pulled up to their apartment complex. “Doesn’t it feel like coming home takes longer?” 

“That’s because there isn’t anything to look forward to anymore,” Isabella said. “Are you going to go home now?” She asked, looking to Tom with hopeful eyes.

“I can stay a while if you’d like,” he said, putting the car in park.

“Please. We’ve got to do laundry anyway, just bring your dirty clothes up and we’ll wash them all together."

“Eww, dirty boy clothes!” Lana teased.

Tom and Isabella laughed at her as they all got out of the car. Isabella tried to take her bag, but Tom wouldn’t allow it. Between him and Lana, they got all the bags up and he still helped her walk to the elevator.

“Just put all of the laundry together and I’ll take care of it,” Lana said. “You should go put that foot up, missy. You’ve done an awful lot of walking the last couple of days,” she said to Isabella who just rolled her eyes.

“Yes, mother,” she said, pulling on Tom’s arm to drag him into her room.

They laid in bed together, watching TV. Or rather, the TV was on, but they weren’t really watching. They just laid in companionable silence. Isabella was deep in her own thoughts and had gotten quiet. 

Tom watched the way she played with the ends of her hair. “What are you thinking about?” 

“Life and death. How it's all so fleeting. The circle of life. The usual,” she said with a wan smile. 

There was something on her mind, something that she didn’t even think was necessary to tell him. But now that they had become intimate, she thought it best to at least let him know what he was getting himself into.

Feeling a bit unsure of where to start, she just decided to let it flow. “Thomas, there is something I think you should know. About me."

Tom sat up, alert and concerned at the way she was looking at him. 

“Whatever it is, I promise there will be no judgment from me,” he said, that little crease forming in between his eyes.

“I didn’t tell you this before because we just met and we hadn’t been intimate yet and it's still really early to even be mentioning this, but...” She paused, biting her lip so hard she thought she might draw blood. “I might not be able to have kids.”

Tom listened, nodding in understanding. He let it sink in as she looked up at him, wary of his reaction. His expression softened as he saw how terrified she looked. 

“Darling,” he said softly, “I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine how that must make you feel. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you find out?”

“It was a few years ago when I first started dating Jackson. I woke up one morning in excruciating pain. It came out of nowhere. He rushed me to the emergency room and they did an ultrasound. I was taken to surgery right away. They told me I had a cyst on one of my ovaries that had burst. It was living off of one of my ovaries. They said they couldn’t save it. The tube on the other ovary was also damaged in the process. Doctor’s have told me that it could be possible for me to get pregnant, but not without some kind of medical intervention.”

A thought occurred to Tom as he listened intently to her story.

“My God, Isabella, I am so sorry. Not only for what happened to you because that sounds horrific, but because I was so irresponsible. I wasn’t prepared when we made love the first time because I knew you said you weren’t ready, but I have to say I completely forgot about using any kind of protection. That was selfish of me,” Tom said, reprimanding himself.

“Thomas, it’s okay. It wasn’t something I had planned on either. Besides, Jackson refused to wear a condom when we had sex. He said he couldn’t feel anything and that it didn’t matter since I was practically sterile anyway." She lowered her eyes to his chest as she recalled his words.

“Hey,” he said, lifting her chin to look into her eyes. “That prat doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He was selfish for not thinking about what you wanted.”

“To be fair, at the beginning, he was so helpful. He took care of me when I came home from surgery, got me anything I needed like hot water bottles or Tylenol. I don’t know what changed.” She sighed heavily as she thought back to that time in her life and wondered if there were signs of Jackson’s true nature she overlooked.

“That doesn’t negate the horrible things he’s said and done. He has no respect for women. It disgusts me,” he said, his face scrunching up as if he had smelled something foul.

“I don’t want you to feel bad though. All of the time we were together, we never even had a scare. I think I prefer going without condoms if you are. I’ve only been with Jackson and I got myself tested after we broke up. I trust that you...”

“Yes. I’m very careful. Well, I usually am. Again, I’m sorry for not thinking of protection.”

“Please don’t apologize. It’s not necessary, but I do appreciate it,” she said, tugging on his shirt to pull him in for a quick kiss.

“You still look tired,” Tom remarked as he looked at Isabella’s droopy eyes. “You should get some more sleep, it has been a long day. I do need to get going. There’s something I have to do and I really don’t want to put it off any longer.”

Isabella frowned but nodded in understanding. She did feel rather tired and laying in bed with Tom always relaxed her to the point of falling asleep.

“Okay, but call me later? I miss you already.”

“And I you,” he said, giving her one more kiss before getting out of the bed. He had made it to the door when he turned around. “I want you to know, if and when the time comes that you are ready for children, I will do everything in my power to help you make that a reality. No matter who you choose to be the father.”

She smiled warmly, blowing him a kiss. He caught it and pressed it to his lips before smiling back and walking out the door.

The next four months passed by in a blur. By the time Isabella made it back to see the doctor, he deemed her ankle back to full strength. They had made sure to bring Lana with them and it resulted in a pretty quick set up. John and Lana took to each other and had a date set up for that evening. After that, there were several very successful double dates between the two couples. Life had settled into something akin to perfection. She still had dreams of her grandma that made her cry, but Tom was there when she needed them, whether it be in his bed or over the phone. Tom had also introduced her to his family. First, she had dinner with his mother and sisters, followed by lunch the following week with his father. She was a bundle of nerves meeting these people who were so close to Tom, but she was able to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw smiles and friendly faces. She could see where Tom got his disposition. Life had turned around so fast for her in the best kinds of ways.

One especially rainy London day, Isabella had been cleaning up around the apartment, humming to herself as she danced around the living room with her broom. She had been disappointed that it had been raining so early because she had started a running routine with Tom right after her ankle was healed and it was always the highlight of her morning. Especially on those days that she wasn’t able to see him. He had to be gone for some days at a time while he did conventions or attended events. He always asked if she wanted to come with him, but she wasn’t ready to be that much in the spotlight. The random paparazzi photos and social media explosion were enough for right now. Her Tumblr follows went through the roof when she confessed that they were dating and posted photos of them every once in a while. It was a crazy thing. So much crazy in such a short period of time. She relished the time right now where it was quiet and they had settled into a routine. The sound of her cell phone going off made her drop everything, hoping it was Tom. She didn’t recognize the number, but she answered because she was waiting on a call from a potential client.

“Hello?” She asked, holding the phone between her face and shoulder as she continued to sweep.

“Hello, love bug. It’s nice hearing your voice again.”

The voice on the other line made her freeze. She picked the phone up in her hand, dropping the broom as she began to pace nervously.

“Jackson. Why are you calling me? You’ve been told multiple times to leave me alone. Why won’t you just listen? We are done, I’m very happy with Thomas.”

“Yes, I see that. Your picture is all over the internet these days. You’re looking good by the way. You’re not quite so... soft,” he said with an evil chuckle.

She balled up her fist as her emotions went into overdrive. He was one of the only people on the planet who could inspire her to both anger and sadness at the same time.

“What do you want from me?” She asked, her voice cracking as she attempted to reign in her emotions.

“It’s simple, lovebug. I want you to come to me. You’ve been a bad girl. You should’ve come to me like you were supposed to four months ago.”

“And why would I do that? I’m happy with Thomas. He treats me the way a woman should be treated. I love him.”

Jackson began laughing out loud on the phone.

“You don’t actually believe he’s in love with you, do you? Have you fucked him yet?”

Isabella held the phone firmly in hand, refusing to answer.

“Your silence speaks volumes. He’s a celebrity. All they want is a sweet little hole to give them some relief. Once he’s bored he’ll leave you and move on to the next. Hell, he might even be getting some on the side with that slut of a best friend of yours.”

“You shut your mouth! How dare you insinuate anything like that! The two of them have been nothing but loyal and genuine to me. They showed me what a piece of shit you are. I would never go anywhere with you,” she said, her voice full of venom.

“You might change your tune once you hear what I have to say,” Jackson said cryptically, and she could just tell he had something of a smug sneer on his face.

She sat down on the couch, her anxiety beginning to take hold. “What are you talking about?” 

“I have it on good authority that there is a mediocre actress out there who has a bit of a chip on her shoulder about good old Tom. Seems as though he rejected her after she threw herself at him at an after-party. Apparently, she can’t seem to forget it. Anyway, she and I got to talking and it sounds like she has a story she’d like to tell about him. About how they were both drunk at a party and he took advantage of her, did some awful things to her. She’s pretty traumatized from the experience.”

“He would never do that. Nobody would believe that story,” she said resolutely.

“Everybody doesn’t have to believe it, love bug. It only takes a few simple-minded souls to take that information and spread it like wildfire. Just imagine the headlines!” He said, sounding maniacal.

“You wouldn’t,” she whispered harshly.

“Wouldn’t I? You know me better than anyone. You tell me.”

There was a short pause as she processed what he was threatening her with.

“So what do you say? You break it off with the old chap and you come to me. As long as nobody finds out about me, he stays the same “good old boy” that is the object of every girl's affections.”

The thought of breaking Tom’s heart and going away with Jackson made her want to purge the contents of her stomach. Tears fell from her eyes as she covered her mouth, trying to keep Jackson from hearing her cries. She panicked, not knowing what to do. She didn’t even know if Jackson’s threats were for real, but did she want to take that chance with Tom’s reputation on the line? A story like that could ruin him. And it would be her fault. No, she couldn’t let that happen. She had brought this terror into his life and she would have to be the one to get rid of him. Even if it meant leaving him forever. Perhaps it was for the best. She never really felt good enough for him, like this was just a fairy tale. And now it had become a nightmare. She knew what she had to do.

Tears began streaming down her face as the finality of her decision began to settle in. “I’ll do it. You have to give me your word you won’t hurt Thomas or Lana." 

“You have it. As long as you do what I say, all will be well.”

“Where are you?”

“I’m in London. I rented an apartment about ten blocks away from you. I wanted to make sure I was close.”

“How did you find me?” She said, running over to the window. Her eyes darted around, frantic as she searched for his familiar shape. 

“Your social media. You’re awfully sloppy about keeping your location a secret. I’m shocked more fans haven’t come knocking down your door. I’ll text you the address. I’ll be waiting.”

With that he hung up as she sat there, the phone still pressed to her ear. She was in shock. Wiping her face dry, she got up and hastily packed a bag with some clothes. She had no idea what she was going to pack and for how long so she just picked up what she could. Next, she called Lana and told her she was going home to Florida to see her family because she needed to get away. It was unplanned and last minute. She told her not to call because she needed to be alone. She hoped that Lana wouldn’t look more into it. The last call she had to make was to Tom. How would she do this? How to make him think she didn’t love him. He knew her heart. He’d know something wasn’t right. But she had to try, for his sake.

She shook as she waited for the phone to ring. It was torture waiting for him to pick up. Finally, he answered and she let out a shuddering breath as she concentrated on being cold and detached.

“Hello, darling, it’s nice to hear from you in the middle of the day,” Tom said and it hit her straight through the heart.

“Thomas. I’m sorry, but I can’t do this anymore. I’ve been lying to you this whole time. I don’t love you and I just can’t keep living this lie.”

She hoped that he couldn’t hear the shaking in her voice.

“What are you talking about? Where did this come from?” He asked, his voice panicked.

“It’s always been there. I’ve just been playing along because you’re a celebrity and I wanted to have a taste of the good life. But I’m bored now,” she said, the tears returning as she kept up her facade.

“I don’t believe you. This isn’t like you at all. What’s going on? Tell me,” he demanded.

“Believe it. You aren’t enough for me. I need a real man,” she started and knew exactly what would put the nail in the coffin. “I can see why Taylor dumped you.”

It was excruciatingly hard to get those words out and when she did, the line went so silent that she thought he had hung up. 

“So, that’s what you really want then,” he said, more of a statement than a question.

“Yes, please don’t call me anymore or try to see me. I don’t want anything to do with you.”

With that she hung up the phone and threw it across the room, bursting into tears, a wail of agony bubbling up in her throat. She could feel the moment that her heart broke into hundreds of tiny little pieces. She would remember this moment for the rest of her life. But it needed to be done. Tom had saved her and now it was her turn to do the same.

Cleaning up, she grabbed her bag and phone before walking out the door, never looking back. 

Tom sat on his couch, still in a state of shock at the phone call he received from Isabella. He couldn’t believe the awful things she said to him. Surely she didn’t mean any of it? They had been so happy. She gave no inkling that his feelings were not returned. It didn’t make any sense. Why would she do this all of a sudden? 

Picking up his phone again, he went to dial her number when he paused. There was no use trying to talk to her now. Whatever state of mind she was in, he was only going to get more of the same. He’d give her some time to calm down and then he’d get to the bottom of it.

Finding the address she was instructed to go to, she rang the bell, looking up and down the empty hallway, a little disturbed at how quiet it was in the building. The door opened and Jackson opened it, a great big grin adorning his face. 

“You made it, lovebug! I’m so proud of you. Come in,” he said, stepping aside. 

She walked in and he closed the door behind her. He came towards her as she stepped backwards until her back hit the door. He could see her trembling as he slid a finger down her cheek. She tried to shrink away from his touch, but he had her cornered. It only made him smile bigger as he watched her squirm.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered to her, his face just inches away from hers. 

She rolled her eyes. “I wish I could say the same."

“You will with time. Come,” he said, taking her hand and pulling her over to the loveseat situated in the middle of the room. 

There wasn’t much furniture. It was a studio apartment. There was a bed in the left-hand corner with a small dresser. A kitchenette sat across the room from the bed. The love seat was the only other piece of furniture. The place held no warmth. 

“I know, it’s not much to look at, but maybe with some time you can help me bring a breath of fresh air to this place,” he said with a cheerfulness that border-lined creepy.

He sounded absolutely bizarre to her. As if she hadn’t been blackmailed into coming here against her will. He had completely lost it. She knew then that she had made the right decision leaving. Tom would be safe now that Jackson had what he wanted. 

Jackson turned swiftly to her, his hands rough as he grabbed her by the chin.

“Now, I should warn you, I will have to punish you some first for not coming to me as you should have. It is only fair after all. You kept me waiting a long time and I did not appreciate being roughed up by that British twat bag either. But I promise you it will not be all pain. As you prove yourself to me, I will reward you.”

“Am I not allowed to leave here?”

“No. Not without me anyway. You understand why I can’t really trust you just yet.”

He reached out and touched her hair, playing with a strand of it. 

“It has been a while. I’ve looked forward to this ever since I saw you at your grandma’s funeral. I don’t think we should waste any more time.”

With that, he wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her to him, crushing his lips to hers, prying her lips apart with his tongue. He grabbed her face to hold her in place as he kissed her hard. On instinct, she bit down on his lip, causing him to pull away and shout some expletives at her.

“That wasn’t very lady-like. You need to play nice. Don’t forget what I can do to Prince Charming if you don’t do your part.”

Her face fell, fearful of the repercussions of her actions. “You told me he would be safe if I came here."

“Yes, but if you do not submit to me willingly, I will still do as I please. The whole point of you being here is to be with me. I will not have an unwilling captive. That’s no fun. So play nice and do what I say or I make the phone call and Mr. Nice Guy can say bye-bye to his life as he knows it.”

She swallowed hard, eyes wide in horror, as she nodded. He kissed her again, his hand trailing under her shirt to grope at her chest. Tears flowed from her eyes, but she refused to outright cry in his face. He grabbed her without hesitation, increasing the intensity of his kisses along her throat. She chose to escape mentally, allowing him to do what he wanted to her body, imagining Tom’s hands on her body, worshipping her like a goddess. He released her, bringing her back into the moment. Looking at him, she was confused but thankful that he had stopped. 

“What? Did you think I was going to force myself on you?” He asked, sounding offended.

“I... I don’t know...” she stuttered, feeling the tiniest bit of relief.

“Lovebug, I care about you. I might be a bit of a bastard, but I’m not a monster. You will give yourself to me in time. I know you still love me,” he said, the tenderness in his voice creeping her out.

Just when she thought she was safe, he grabbed her by the throat and squeezed it tight, cutting off her oxygen. She panicked, pulling at his hand as it cut off her breath, his stare as hard as steel.

“Don’t forget that you need to be punished for your slights. You will do what I say when I say it and obey me. Otherwise, I might decide to get physical and take what’s mine without your permission.” 

The menacing sound of his voice coupled with the violent way he was grasping her throat made her nauseous. Just as she began to see spots, he released her, getting up to get himself a beer. She curled herself up into a little ball and shut her eyes tight, willing herself to sleep and pray that this was just a horrible nightmare that she would soon wake from.


	18. Chapter 18

It went on like this for days, him being both kind and cruel, forcing her to do things that would humiliate her as her punishment. In the back of her mind, she tried to remember why she was doing this. She cried a little less each day as she forced herself to become detached and numb to it. She knew that this was to be her life so she chose to obey him, no matter how shameful it felt because if she didn’t he would take his punishment a step further. In the back of her mind, she thought about giving her body to him willingly as he said she would so that perhaps the punishments would stop. The very idea caused her to feel intense guilt, making her hold out longer. She only hoped that Tom was okay and that he would not try to find her.

Tom had decided after a week to get out for some fresh air. He had tried for days to call Isabella to no avail. The days seemed to blur as he sat in his home, questioning how any of this could have happened. He tried to remember every conversation they had, especially after they came back from the funeral that could’ve triggered this whole breakup. They were happy. Or so he thought. She had never let on that she was anything but. She had even said so many times. It was all so strange. He was rounding the corner on the way back to his place when he saw her. It had only been a week, but she looked different somehow. She seemed paler, that rosy glow she had about her was gone. Her face was emotionless. He couldn’t tell if she was alone, so he decided to just trail behind her, thinking about if he should say something to her. The whole time he followed, he worried about her. She was not the same person as she was a week before. She looked controlled. He lost his nerve, but continued to follow her, all the way up to an old apartment building that looked almost abandoned. He stayed at the end of the hallway as she went inside and locked the door. Thoughts rushed through his mind. What was she doing here? Was she alone? Why here? What had happened to her that made her look so defeated? He decided he needed answers. Summoning the strength, he walked over to the door and pounded on it.

“Isabella! I know you’re in there! I just want to talk!” He said through the heavy door.

On the other side, she trembled with fear as she looked to Jackson and then back to the door. She had no idea that Tom had followed her. She was lucky enough to have gained enough favor to be able to walk out by herself for the first time in a week and perhaps she unknowingly had strayed too close to Tom’s place. She just wanted something to feel familiar. It might end up being her undoing.

Jackson grabbed her by the throat and whispered into her ear.

“Get rid of him, now,” he snarled.

Once he released her, she walked shakily over to the door and attempted to get her wits about her before responding.

“Go away, Thomas,” she said through the door, trying fervently to keep the trembling out of her voice.

“Please, just let me in so we can talk. Help me understand. You can’t expect me to just walk away and you can’t expect me to believe that you would either.”

Unbeknownst to either of them, they had both placed a flattened palm against the door, as if they knew the others was there. Isabella laid her head against the door, summoning the strength she had left within her broken soul to send him away for good, even though it was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

“Please don’t make me say it again. I don’t love you. I never have. I used you. It was fun, but I’m bored now. Go find yourself some new young thing to fuck and get out of my life.” 

She bit her lip hard, trying in vain to control her emotions as they attempted to force themselves out. Her heart felt like it was desiccating in her chest as she tried to make him leave.

He banged on the door again with more force. “No, I don’t believe you! Open the door!” 

“If you don’t leave, I will call the cops! I can’t stand being around you for one more minute!” She spat and it left such a vile taste in her mouth.

Tom’s shoulders sagged as he continued to listen to the insults and threats coming out so foreign from the woman he loved more than anything in this world. His reality was quickly shattering around him.

“Think of it this way. At least this relationship lasted one more month than your last one,” she said and she knew that it would send him away. She slid down against the door, hugging her knees as she rocked herself, willing the pain in her heart to stop.

He had no more words inside of him. That cut deep. She knew everything about his relationship with Taylor and knew how sensitive he was about it, but she had just thrown in back in his face. He felt despair and loss deep within his soul. He just walked away, unsure of what he should do now.

“Good girl,” Jackson said, an evil grin on his face, looking as if he got some kind of sick thrill from watching her break down. 

The week had gone by quickly for Lana as she checked her phone for the hundredth time, wondering again if she should pick it up and call Isabella. Her message was strange enough as it is, but she trusted her friend to know what’s best for her so she gave her the space she asked for. But now it had been a week and still nothing. She thought maybe she could just call her parents house and check on her, just to make sure she was okay.

“Hello?” Came the gruff voice of Lorenzo on the other line.

“Papa Lorenzo! It’s Lana, how are you?” 

“Good! It is nice to hear your voice. How are you? I hear you are seeing someone new?”

“Yes,” she said, gushing a little. “He’s a doctor friend of Tom’s. He’s wonderful and funny and has lots of money. I’m in heaven!”

Lorenzo let out a deep belly laugh. “Yes, that is wonderful. And how is my Bella?”

Lana frowned, confused by the question.

“Well, that’s why I was calling. She left me a voicemail last week while I was out saying she had to get away for some reason and that she was flying over to see you guys. She told me not to call her because she needed time away. I was just calling to check on her.”

Lana could hear the muffling of the phone as Lorenzo talked to Rosemarie.

“Lana,” he said, sounding slightly alarmed. “She is not here. We have not heard from her since last week. Is she not with Tom?”

“I don’t know. I mean, she usually tells me when she’s staying with him. She was very explicit in her message. That’s very strange,” Lana said, distractedly thinking of all the places she could have gone.

“Please make sure you find her and have her call us immediately!” Lorenzo said. Rosemarie could be heard next to him, freaking out asking what happened to her daughter.

“I will, Lorenzo, thank you.”

She hung up with him and stood in the middle of her room, lost in thought. Where the hell could she have gone? And why would she lie about it? She decided to call the one other person she thought might know where she was.

“Lana? I’m surprised to hear from you,” Tom said and the genuine surprise in his voice took her off guard.

“Tom, have you seen Isabella?”

“What? No, of course not. Except for this morning, I guess,” he said, his voice wavering.

“What do you mean “of course not”? You’re her boyfriend for Christ’s sake!” Lana said, the panic beginning to rise.

“She didn’t tell you? She broke up with me about a week ago. She said she didn’t love me and that she was bored with me. She told me to never call her again,” Tom said, his voice full of grief.

Lana’s mouth dropped open in shock. This was highly unlike her best friend. She could feel the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. Something was very wrong. Tom was the love of her life. She laid awake at night worrying about losing him. There’s no way she would do such a turn around in one day. They had just been discussing their relationship a day or two before she left. 

“She called me last week telling me that she was going to her parents to get away from things here. I just called and they said they haven’t heard from her. What the fuck is going on, Tom?” She said, her voice raising an octave. She paced her room, running a hand through her hair. 

“I have no idea, but it doesn’t sound good, does it?” He said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he thought back to their conversation to see if she had left him any clues as to where she was going. “Damn, I should’ve questioned her more. I knew something didn’t make sense! She would never have said those things to me.”

“I hope you do know that whatever she said to you wasn’t the truth. That girl is hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you. I don’t see how anything could have changed that."

“I want to believe that. I’ve never heard her sound so cold before, so void of emotion. It was completely out of character for her.”

A horrible thought occurred to her.

“Maybe someone made her say those things.”

“Like who?” Tom said, looking over at Bobby. The poor dog languished without her presence. He rubbed behind his ear, but Bobby seemed disinterested. “I know, I miss her, too,” he told the pup.

“It has to be Jackson,” she said, spitting his name from her mouth.

“No, I made it very clear that he should stay away.”

“You don’t know him like I do. He’s a crazy bastard. Maybe that just egged him on and he decided to kidnap her or something. Fuck, how would we even find her?” Lana said, frustration seeping into her tone. “Wait, you said you saw her this morning? Where?”

“Oh, right!" he said, running a hand through his hair. "I followed her to this dingy apartment complex. She looked terrible. She wouldn’t open the door to talk to me. She just kept saying these awful things to try and get me to leave. She even threatened to call the cops!”

“Do you remember where the apartment is? He could be keeping her captive there! We have to go!” Lana said, putting her shoes on and getting ready to run out the door.

“Now, hold on one moment. We have no idea if that’s really the case. If it is and he is as unstable as you say, it would be dangerous for us to go after her in his own place. Let me follow them and see if I can catch them outside. He won’t kill her. He probably wants to use her like he’s always done. He definitely won’t do anything in a crowd of people.”

“Tom, this is a bad idea. Maybe we should call the cops. He could be doing all kinds of things to her as we speak!” She said, her voice nearing a shriek.

“Calm down. It’s all going to be okay. I will find her and get down to the bottom of this.”

“I’m just so worried about her. Please let me know if there’s something I can do.”

“Yes, you can. Go see John and tell him to distract you for a few hours. I will call you as soon as I find something out, ok?”

“Fine," she relented, spitting the word out. "But I’ll have my phone on me. You better call."

“Of course,” he said and hung up.

Heaving a sigh, he looked over at Bobby, a bit of hope in his heart. Perhaps Jackson was behind all of this and she really did love him. He had never stopped believing it, but his heart had still ached anyway.

“Bobby, be good. I’m going to go get mummy and bring her home for good!” Tom said to the puppy before getting up and rushing out with renewed purpose.

The next time Isabella went out, Jackson made sure he was by her side. A new addition was the pocket knife that he currently kept a hand on as they walked. He was on high alert now knowing that Tom had been literally trying to knock down his door. He hoped that Isabella had been successful with scaring him off, but he didn’t want to take any chances.

“Are you enjoying the sights, love bug?” Jackson asked, keeping a tight grip on her hand as they walked through a park. 

She looked around, her face void of much emotion. “It’s nice. I’ve been here before. I have lived here for a few months, you know."

“Yes, that’s right. I bet Sir Fancy Pants took you to a lot of nice places,” he whispered into her ear, making his condescension of Tom clear. 

“Can we please not talk about him. I’m tired and hungry,” she said, not having the energy to even think about Tom. 

Her heart shattered over and over every single time he popped into her head. She just kept reliving their last conversation through the door, the horrible words she had said bouncing off the walls of her mind. This had been the longest and hardest week of her life. It was such a stark contrast to that of that first week she met Tom. Even with the death of her grandma, she had some of the best times she’d ever had in that week. She went back to those memories whenever she felt dark or he came to her for punishment. Even when they were dating, she never remembered Jackson being so twisted. Their short time apart had not been kind to him. 

They began walking back to the apartment when out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she spotted Tom. Her heart began racing as she tried to peer around for him again. There he was, following close to them on the other side of the street. She began panicking as she thought about how she could distract Jackson so that he didn’t notice Tom. All of this would be for nothing if he saw him and thought of exacting revenge on him anyway.

“So, what do you want for dinner?” She asked, trying to catch his eye to make sure he kept his gaze on her and not Tom, who was stupidly trying to follow them as he got nearer and nearer.

“I don’t know. Maybe we can just order some pizza or something. You can take it easy tonight, I know I’ve been working you pretty hard,” he said with a laugh that, to an outsider, would've sounded like any other, but for Isabella, she knew the disturbing context behind it.

Isabella attempted to laugh along with him, but her eyes kept glancing back towards Tom to make sure he was a safe distance. Jackson stopped laughing as he noticed her shifting gaze. He followed it to see Tom, blatantly following them. 

“Well, I guess he didn’t learn anything about being sneaky from being on The Night Manager,” Jackson said, looking him right in the eye.

They all stopped walking and Jackson watched Tom, wondering what he was planning to do. He spotted an empty side street and thought of a plan. He began walking, pulling Isabella with him towards the side street. They disappeared down it and Jackson whipped around without warning, pulling out his pocket knife and holding it to her throat, causing her to let out a yelp of pain. He widened his stance as well as his grip on her as he waited for Tom to round the corner.

The instant Tom came down the street, he began running to her, eyes widened in panic as he saw the knife. 

“Thomas! No! Get out of here!” She said, yelling to him as loud as she could. Her whole body began shaking with fear as tears slipped down her cheeks.

He paused only a few feet away.

“Yes, Thomas. Do what she says. She doesn’t love you, remember? She’s with me now and I’m not done with her.”

They were at a standoff. Jackson held the blade to her throat, the steel dancing close to the delicate skin of her neck, threatening to draw blood. Tom glanced from the blade to Isabella’s face, trying to convey to her with his eyes that everything was going to be okay. Her face was full of torment as the relief she felt at seeing him again mixed with the fear of having her throat slit in a dirty side street.

“What’s so great about her anyway, huh? She’s no better than any other whore. You know what you were to Tom, love bug?” He said, leaning in close to speak into her ear.   
“You were just a hole for Tom to get his dick wet. He’s had so much primo pussy with all of those skinny, hot celebrities that are way better looking than you. I have to give it to you though, you are good in bed and you do suck a mean dick. That must be why he stayed with you for so long.”

He laughed at them both, and the sound made her want to retch. Tom gritted his teeth, balling up his fists as he listened to the terrible things he was saying to her. 

“I beg your pardon, Jackson, but that’s not the reason we were together so long. There are so many other reasons, beyond sexual pleasures,” he said, capturing her gaze. 

”Like her big, expressive brown eyes, her heart - which is the biggest of anyone I know - and how she smells like sunshine,” he continued, a slight smile lifting his mouth. 

“She’s kind and fierce with gorgeous little freckles all over. She has the body of a Grecian goddess. I love her for her heart and mind above all else and I can prove it. May I?” 

Tom said, pointing to his wallet.

Jackson nods and he pulls out his wallet, taking out a ring from it, holding it up.

Jackson squints as he looks at the ring in Tom’s hand. 

Jackson let out an obnoxious snort. “That’s awfully small, Tom. I know you have the money for something a little flashier.” 

“Isabella doesn’t care for extravagance. It’s not about the price, it’s about finding something she would love.”

“It’s beautiful,” she says in a whisper, fresh tears coming down her face.

“I’ve had it since we came back from your grandmother’s funeral,” he explained to her. “I knew I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you that first night we made love after the funeral.”

“Oh, gross. Right after the old lady’s funeral?” Jackson said, his face scrunched up in distaste. “So, why have you been holding onto it for long? You’d think he wouldn’t have waited so long to give it to you if he really loved you that much,” he said to Isabella, attempting to create doubt in her mind.

Tom was hasty to shake his head and begin explaining himself.

“No, I didn’t want to scare you away. I knew after only seven days that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I’ve loved you since practically the second we met,” he said, smiling at her, worry still etched on his face.

She could feel her heart filling to the brim with love. “Oh, Thomas, I don’t know what to say."

“Say yes,” he said in a breathy tone.

“Oh, yes, of course, I’ll marry you!” She replied as they shared a joyous smile, momentarily forgetting their situation.

Tom’s face turned serious as he looked over to Jackson.

“What will it take for you to let her go and leave us alone?”

Tom noticed Jackson eyeing the ring as he deliberated. 

He held the ring out for Jackson. “Here, take it, it’s worth a lot of money.” 

He saw Jackson thinking really hard on what he should do as he looked at the ring with lust in his eyes. 

“Here,” he said finally as he thrusts Isabella at Tom and snatches the ring. “You can have your whore back.”

Tom caught her before she fell, holding her tight against his chest. She immediately wrapped her arms around him in support. He gave her a once over before releasing her as Jackson turned to walk away.

“Oh, and Jackson?”

Jackson turned around and Tom punched him in the face, sending him reeling.

“Don’t you EVER call my fiancée a whore again,” Tom said through gritted teeth as Jackson scurried away.

He turned back to Isabella and pulled her to him in a hug. He sighed in contentment, overjoyed to have her close to him again. Pulling back, he inspected her neck with his fingers, frowning when he saw a slight trickle of blood.

“Does it hurt much?” He asked, frowning as he ran his fingers along the curve of her cheek.

“Not really. I’m still kind of working off the adrenaline so I’m feeling all kinds of things at the moment,” she said, rubbing her face to rid herself of the countless trails of tears. “Thomas, what you did was stupid and careless. You could’ve gotten hurt!” 

“Me? What about you? Running off like that for what?”

“There’s a lot to explain. Can we go home first? I need a hot shower and some food,” she said, suddenly feeling weak.

He felt her body shift and his need to protect her kicked in as he started to cradle her, making sure she didn’t fall. They began walking back to his place, arms wrapped snug around one another.

“I’m so sorry about the ring. I know that had to have been expensive,” she said, her voice so small and meek.

“Don’t worry about that, darling,” he said with a smirk. “I had it insured so if anyone tries to sell it, they’ll be arrested. I’ll either get it back or get you a duplicate. Regardless, you are more important than any ring."

He kissed her atop the head in a gesture of reassurance.

She smiled and sighed, feeling the tension in her body beginning to ease with every step they took towards Tom’s place.


	19. Chapter 19

Walking back in the door, they were greeted by Bobby who was desperately trying to claw at Isabella’s legs.

“Bobby! Down! Let her walk in the door first!” Tom said, scolding the excited pup. 

Isabella knelt down in the doorway, scratching Bobby behind the ears as he eagerly licked her face. Her sigh was tranquil as she enjoyed the affection she received from him.

“It’s okay, Bobby. Mommy is back,” she whispered to him.

“And she’s not going anywhere ever again,” Tom countered.

She stood and walked into the kitchen to get herself something to drink.

Tom came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Darling, would you like me to make you some tea? It’ll soothe your nerves."

She tensed briefly at his touch, but quickly relaxed into his embrace. Tom took note of the behavior, but didn’t mention it.

“Maybe after a shower. I think that’s the first thing I have to do,” she said with resolve, turning to face him.

“Sounds good. You do that while I call Lana. I told her I’d let her know what happened.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, she called me earlier, worried about you. She apparently called your parents to see how you were doing and started panicking when she thought that Jackson had done something to you. She wanted to go to the apartment, guns blazing, but I told her I would follow you and wait until you were out in the open.”

“So you wanted us to see you following us?”

“At that point, yes. I staked out the apartment for hours, hoping you’d come out. I was hoping you’d be alone, but I prepared for any scenario.”

“Jackson thought you were careless, but little did he know, you had that planned all along,” she said, in awe of his critical thinking. 

“Yes, I didn’t just play a spy on TV,” he said with a wink.

He went to pick up his phone when she stopped him.

“Wait. Let me call her. I’m the one who started this mess.”

He handed her his phone and she dialed Lana’s number, tapping her foot on the ground as she waited for the phone to pick up.

“Tom? What’s going on? Have you found her yet?”

“Lana... it’s me,” Isabella said softly.

“Oh, Jesus Christ, Isabella! I’m so happy to hear your voice!” Lana said, her voice rough with emotion.

The alarming way that Lana answered made guilt build up inside Isabella. Tears began to fill her eyes again. “I’m so sorry, Lana. I know I should’ve told you the truth, but I just couldn’t. I tried to save you both. It was the only way."

“What do you mean, 'the only way'? What happened? Was it Jackson? I’ll kill that bastard!” She said, anger seeping its way into her voice.

“Yes, it was. And I promise to explain everything. But not tonight. It’s late and I’m tired. Come over for breakfast tomorrow, okay?”

“Count on it. Tell Sir Thomas he better know how to poach a damn egg! I’ll bring John with me. He was worried about you too.”

“Sounds great,” she said, smiling at the sound of her friend's crazy tone. She thought she’d never hear that voice again.

“Oh, shit. Also, call you dad! Your parents are probably at an eleven on the Richter scale right out about now.”

“Damn it. I almost forgot about them. Okay, let me go so I can call them.”

Looking at Tom, she took in a deep breath and called her parents.

“Bella! My beautiful Bella! What the hell is going on? We have been a wreck waiting for you to call! Lana called us and said you told her you were here?? Are you okay?” Lorenzo said, his voice just a little bit louder than normal.

“Papa, I’m okay. It’s a long story that I’d rather not go into right at this moment. I will call you tomorrow and tell you everything, okay?”

“How about this? You and Tom, you come visit us and you tell us everything. We want to see you in the flesh to make sure you are okay.”

“Papa, I don’t know if that’s possible with Tom’s schedule,” she said, looking at Tom and mouthing “visit my parents”. He nodded with enthusiasm. “When do you want us to come?”

“Two weeks.”

“How about three?” She said, hoping her father would be okay with waiting an extra week. She was going to need some time to decompress from everything before she got back on a plane to face her parents.

“Fine. No more than that. You come stay with us. We will see you then. We love you, Bella. No more scaring everybody like that okay?”

She smiled at her father through the phone. “Yes, Papa. I love you."

“I love you, too,” Lorenzo said to his daughter, his earlier booming voice becoming warm and loving.

They hung up and Isabella heaved a sigh, feeling the entire week beginning to come down on her.

“Go, take your shower. I’ll fix some supper and tea for you. We can talk when you’re ready,” he said in a gentle voice.

She nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, she stripped off her clothes, making sure not to look at her reflection in the mirror. Over the last four months, she managed to lose some more weight and tighten up what was loose. She started wearing short sleeves and more fitted clothing. Her confidence had skyrocketed and it was all due to Tom. He had given her the support that she needed to make peace with herself. One week with Jackson had ruined all of that. She felt like she did when Tom first came into her life and it made her feel awful. 

Turning the water on in the shower to the hottest setting, she stepped in and stood under the spray, just letting the water hit her skin. It hurt at first, but after a while, her skin became numb to the pain. She was red and blotchy from the heat, but she didn’t care. Grabbing the soap, she did everything she could to scrub every inch of her skin. She had to get every trace of his touch off of her. She rubbed and rubbed until her skin was raw.   
Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Tom had made her a nice, hot, cup of tea and heated up some leftover soup he had made earlier. He figured she wouldn’t want anything heavy. Looking at his watch, he realized that she’d been in there a while and went to check on her.  
Opening the door to the bathroom, he felt the heat from the steam hit him in the face and stepped into the room with some hesitation. After listening out for a moment, he heard whimpering coming from the shower.

He walked over to the stall and paused. “Darling? Are you alright?” 

Opening the door, he saw her curled up on the floor, hugging her knees as she sniffled. He noticed small bruises on her arms and back and he became both alarmed and frustrated that he hadn’t truly kicked Jackson’s ass. Without any care for his clothing, he stepped into the stall, turning the water off and kneeling before her. 

“Hey,” he said gently, lifting her face to his.

His heart broke at what he saw in her eyes. She looked broken and defeated, her eyes bloodshot from tears.

“Oh, darling, I’m so sorry,” he said, his voice thick with emotion.

He sat down on the floor of the shower and pulled her onto his lap, cradling her as she continued to sob into his chest. He didn’t dare say anything or move until she stopped crying. He simply held her, tracing lines up and down her back.

“Thomas,” she said finally, after sitting for so long in silence.

“Yes, love?”

“I'm cold.”

They looked at each other and both broke out in laughter at their current position sitting on the floor of the shower.

“Yes, perhaps it’s time to get out. Your supper and tea are probably cold by now as well." 

“That’s why they invented the microwave,” she muttered as he helped her to stand and stepped out of the shower.

Tom changed first and went back into the kitchen to reheat her food while she dressed. She took her time, the heat soothing some of her aches, but her skin still felt raw from the way she was rubbing so hard. The bruises had only gotten more pronounced. She put a robe on over her nightgown to cover up.

He watched her from his seat across from her at the table as she ate. She was pretty hungry so she wolfed down her meal rather fast. The tea was wonderful and calmed her nerves some. She had missed his tea. Such a simple thing, really. But it meant so much to her. Once she was done, they moved to the couch where Bobby had plopped himself on the floor under Isabella’s legs. He was even more clingy since she had walked in the door. Tom guessed Bobby had missed her as much as he did.

“We don’t have to talk about this right now,” Tom said, putting his arm up on the back of the couch, resting his head in his hand.

She sat Indian style, facing him as she fidgeted with the hem of her nightgown. “No, it’s okay. I want to tell you everything."

He covered her hand with his own. “Take all of the time you need. There’s no rush. I’ll listen."

She nodded, swallowing thickly as she tried to figure out the best place to start.

“I guess I should start at the beginning,” she said, tucking some loose strands behind her ear. “So, I got a call one day last week. I assumed it was a client, but it turned out to be Jackson. I told him to leave me alone because I was happy with you and he was told to stay away. He insulted me of course in that way that only Jackson can do and then went on to say he had blackmail on you.”

“Blackmail? What could he possibly have on me?” Tom said, looking perplexed.

“He said he met some crappy actress that told him a story about how she tried to hit on you at a party and you turned her down. She apparently never got over it because she told him she would lie and say that you were both drunk and you took advantage of her.”

Tom's eyes grew as wide as saucers. “Dear God."

“I know. I told him nobody would ever believe it, but he said that everybody didn’t have to believe it. He said 'It only takes a few simple-minded souls to take that information and spread it like wildfire'. I thought he was just handing out empty threats, but the way he was talking started to scare me. He sounded like he had gone off the deep end and I believed that he would go through with it. He told me if I left you and came to him, he’d leave you and Lana alone. I couldn’t let him ruin your career, Thomas. I couldn’t let my past ruin your future."

Remembering his cold words made her eyes well up with tears for the thousandth time that day.

“Darling, don’t you understand yet? You are my future. Everything else is fleeting,” he said, reaching over and wiping her tears away with his thumb.

“I felt responsible for bringing him into your life so I felt like it was my duty to make sure he stayed away from you. That’s why I called you and broke up with you. It was the only way. I’m so sorry for all of the awful things I said to you. I had to say those things to make sure you stayed away. I didn’t mean any of them, oh god.” 

She broke down, covering her face with her hands, as she felt the guilt that accompanied her actions.

“Shhhh, don’t do that. Please,” Tom urged, pulling her hands away from her face and holding them tight. “You did what you thought was the best thing to keep me safe. I can’t fault you for that. I never believed it. It hurt, but deep down, there was no way I could accept it.”

He gave her an encouraging smile as she calmed down enough to continue.

“So, I called Lana to let her know I was going to be in Florida visiting my family and not to call me. I wanted her to stay out of it and I know if she knew Jackson was involved she would’ve come straight for him. I just knew that he had become dangerous. I had no idea how bad it was until I got there.”

Tom squeezed her hands in support, knowing that the worst was yet to come.

“As soon as I walked in, he started crowding me, touching me. He kept calling me “lovebug” like he used to when we first starting dating. The way he said it made my stomach turn. He was talking crazy, saying he had to punish me for not coming to him sooner and talking about our new life together. And then...”

She paused, her lip beginning to tremble as she thought back to that first moment.

“And then he forced himself on me, shoving his tongue in my mouth and grabbing my breasts like they were balls of dough... Then he just let me go, having the nerve to actually sound offended that I assumed he was about to rape me. He expected me to just give myself to him of my own volition. Just when I thought I was in the clear, he grabbed me by the throat, squeezing so hard I thought I’d pass out. He said if I didn’t obey him he might have to get physical and take what he wants without my permission,” she said, tears squeezing out from the sides of her eyes as she began to hyperventilate. “Just the idea that if I said the wrong thing or didn’t do what he asked that he’d violate me like that terrified me. This man was a monster. I was just a plaything for him. It went on like that all week. He’d wake me from sleep, screaming at me for snoring too loud or breathing on him while I slept and then he’d twist my arm behind me or slap me hard. He made me get completely naked except for a pair of heels and do menial chores while he’d sit and watch. Sometimes he’d stroke himself, getting some sick thrill from it. Other times he’d make me wear a dog collar and walked me around the apartment on my hands and knees, making me bark and eat food off the floor. He didn’t care about me like he said he did. All he cared about was punishing me. And he was always so rough with my body. His favorite thing to do was make me strip to my bra and panties, and lay across his lap as he spanked me while he degraded me. He’d call me a whore and a disgusting pig, a slut. And when I’d cry, he would laugh. After a while, my body got used to the abuse and I’d feel myself getting aroused. I felt so much shame because in my head, I didn’t want any of this, but my body would respond. It was a vicious cycle. It was nothing like the way you did it. There was no love involved, just brutality. I briefly thought about just giving in and sleeping with him hoping that the punishments would stop. I... I just couldn’t do it...”  
Tom sat stock still as he listened to her story, mentally murdering Jackson over and over in his head. He could feel his anger rising as she went on about all of the abuse she endured at his twisted, sadistic hands. 

“If I ever see him again, I will destroy that sick son of a bitch,” Tom said with such menace that a shiver went down Isabella's spine. 

She raised her eyes up to his after not being able to look him in the eye while telling her story and his expression softened.

“It’s completely natural for your body to react the way it did. It was a physical reaction, not an emotional one. You shouldn’t feel guilty about that.”

“Well, it might be a while before I will be able to believe that in my heart,” she said, wiping at the tears on her face.

There was silence for a moment before Tom spoke up.

“Can I see?” He asked and she knew exactly what he was talking about.

She stood up and took off her robe before slipping her nightgown off her shoulders. He frowned as he took in her naked form, truly seeing the damage that was done. He stood up, running his fingers down her arms with as light of a touch as he could, over each bruise, seeing imprints of fingers. Her breasts were tinged red, not only from how she scrubbed herself, but also from where he had groped her. He gently turned her around and inspected her back. He ran a hand down the middle of her back to the swell above her ass where he saw the vicious handprints from where he had smacked her numerous times. He bent down, looking at other small bruises that adorned her legs, ghosting his fingertips over each one. 

Standing before him, she cast her head down, unable to meet his gaze. With one finger under her chin, he lifted her face to his, cradling her face in his hands. He now noticed the slight yellowing of a bruise on her neck, no doubt from where he attempted to strangle her. She breathed heavy, worried that she had become too broken for him to love her anymore. He responded to her silent question by reaching up and softly pressing his lips to hers. He pulled back and she could see the love he held for her, shining through the glassy look in his eyes. There was no question of his devotion to her and she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. 

“Thomas?” She asked, looking more vulnerable as she stood before him than she had ever before.

“Yes?” 

“Make love to me? I want to erase all of the awful things he did to me. Remind me what it feels like to be with someone who loves me?” She asked, her eyes big and full of hope.

For Tom, there could be no other answer.

“Of course, my darling, whatever you wish,” he said and scooped her up in his arm, carrying her into the bedroom.

Bobby tried to follow, but he closed the door on the pup and he whimpered before laying down in front of it.

Laying her down with reverence on the middle of the bed, he disrobed and laid down next to her on his side. They both relished being together again, feeling skin against skin. He ran his hand up her leg, following her curves to her hip where he gave her a gentle squeeze. She smiled up at him as she laid flat, just watching his expression as he explored. He never grew tired of exploring her body with his hands. Her skin was so soft and beautiful with its imperfections and freckles. He continued dragging his hand up her body, cupping one of her breasts before letting his fingertips graze up the column of her throat. He pulled her face to his, kissing her deeply. A sigh escaped his mouth, swallowed by their passionate lip lock. 

“I’ve missed this so much,” he said as he pulled away, looking directly into her eyes.

“Kissing?” She asked with a smirk.

“Yes, that too, but I meant this connection. I missed touching you, feeling you here beside me. Being able to look into those gorgeous brown eyes.”

Her face warmed as she bloomed under his soft gaze. 

“I missed the way you blush, too,” he said, smiling as he leaned in for another kiss. 

They spent the next fifteen minutes simply touching one another, fingertips grazing sensitive skin as they kissed with abandon. Isabella grabbed at his arms, pulling him deeper into the kiss, wanting to taste every inch of his mouth. She needed to feel him all over her, invading her senses completely to try and rid her memories of Jackson. They started at a slow pace, Tom took his time leaving kisses all over her body, careful not to disturb her bruises. 

He watched her face very carefully, making sure he wasn’t hurting her as he tried to make her feel good. Reaching down, he cupped one of her breasts, caressing it as he swiped a thumb over her nipple. She sucked in a sharp breath and arched her back up, pressing herself into his hand. He responded by trailing kisses down her sternum to her breast. He circled her nipple once with his tongue before taking the tightened nub into his mouth and sucking. He didn’t apply a lot of pressure, just enough to send little pleasant tingles all over her body. She ran her hand through his hair, tugging on it every time he did something that made her feel good. Another hand had trailed down her leg, spreading her thighs. He was hesitant at first, not wanting to push her too much. He looked up at her and she stared back at him through hooded lids, biting her bottom lip. 

“It’s ok,” she said, practically breathless.

He proceeded to insert a finger inside, finding her wet and ready for him. She let out a guttural moan as he worked her wetness around, sliding his finger up to her clit. He rubbed it at an agonizing pace, feeling it engorge under his finger. 

“Oh, god. That feels amazing,” she said, her voice heavy with desire. 

Inserting another finger, he started to pump them inside of her slow and gentle as she reflexively bucked her hips against his hand.

“Thomas, stop,” she said, almost out of breath.

He stopped his pace and looked up at her worried.

“I’m sorry, it’s nothing bad,” she said, smiling as she noticed his concerned face. “I just want to make sure I come with you inside of me."

He let out a laugh as he sighed in relief.

“Well, that can definitely be arranged,” he said, removing his hand and adjusting himself between her legs, careful to hold his body weight off of her. 

They laid there, almost face to face, their hot breath mingling.

“Are you ready?” Tom asked.

“Yes, please. I need you inside of me,” she whined, her neediness trying her patience. 

He nodded before kissing her again as he pushed himself into her wetness. She let out a moan, but he swallowed it with his kiss, stilling to allow her to adjust to his intrusion. She wrapped her legs around his middle to let him know she was okay and he began to thrust inside of her at a lazy pace. She grabbed his face as she kissed him, needing to touch him as much as possible to prove to herself that he was really here. There was no urgency in their kisses, just the need for connection. 

He rocked against her, and they fell into a steady rhythm. There was an interconnectedness, a feeling of oneness in this single moment as they came together over and over.   
He fit her like a glove and she accepted every inch of him as they rode the wave of ecstasy that continually threatened to overtake them. Time seemed to slow down in their little bubble of intimacy. With every thrust and every moan of pleasure, he was ridding her of a horrible reminder of Jackson’s touch and his attempts at humiliation. She felt herself beginning to peak and began grabbing at his muscular shoulders.

“Thomas, I’m going to come,” she whispered and he knew.

Picking up the pace, he reached between them, rubbing small circles on her clit as he drove into her over and over. She began to shake, feeling her orgasm spiraling through her body in warm waves. Her sounds of euphoria and the way she tightened her muscles around his cock sent him over the edge shortly after as he flexed his back, feeling himself empty inside of her. 

He pulled out and laid back to the side of her, pulling her into his embrace as they both came down from the high of their lovemaking. It had only been a week, but it was a sorely needed moment of reconnection. They laid together for a while, Isabella playing with the hand that Tom had wrapped around her, looking like she was deep in thought.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He asked.

“Huh?” She said, looking up at him.

“You’ve got something going on in that beautiful head of yours.”

“It’s silly. You’ll think I’m ridiculous."

“No, I won’t. Tell me, please."

“Well, it’s just... I’m kind of pissed off that Jackson would just trade me for a ring after putting me through all of that trouble. I mean, what the hell? I wasn’t worth more than a ring?” She said, continuing to toy with his long fingers.

“Darling, men like Jackson only care about possessions. Whether it’s people or rings, he doesn’t care more for one than another. He saw a way to make a quick dollar and it overrode whatever need he had to punish you. I guess in a way, his greed helped us. I wasn’t really sure what I was going to do after I confronted him, but I would’ve done whatever it took to get you back safely. There was no scenario where you left with him.”

The serious and resolute way he spoke left no room for doubt. She knew he would save her. He was her Prince Charming after all. 

“I hope he doesn’t try to ruin you anyway,” she said, a look of fear flashing over her features.

“I doubt it. But if so, I will make sure to tell Luke about what he said. Besides, we can easily turn this around and say that Jackson robbed me so either way, he loses.”

She snuggled in closer to him, humming with contentment. She thought back to just last night when she was forced to sleep in the arms of a monster and she began to tremble at the memory.

“Don’t do that to yourself, darling,” he said, holding her tighter and kissing her forehead, waiting for her to calm down. He knew without her even having to tell him.

“I know. I don’t ever want to go back there. I only want to be here, with you, forever,” she said as she smiled up at him and his smile was the brightest she’d ever seen. 

He glanced down at her body, remembering the awful bruises that had scarred her skin.

“We should’ve gone straight to the hospital instead of coming back here first,” Tom said, his brow creased with concern.

“But I didn’t want to go to a hospital, you know how much I dislike them.”

“Yes, I know,” he said with a sigh. “But even from a distance, you looked unwell, that much I could tell. You needed medical attention and I completely ignored it even though I knew something wasn’t right,” he said, feeling cross with himself for not thinking of it earlier. 

“Thomas, I’m okay. I feel okay. The bruises smart a little, but there are no internal injuries that I can tell. He pushed the boundaries, but I don’t think he ever went past them.”

Another sigh escaped his mouth.

“Do you want to press charges against him?”

“Well, the evidence has obviously been tampered with,” she said, attempting to lighten the mood.

“Oh, Isabella,” he sighed, annoyed and frustrated. “This isn’t a joke. What he did to you was cruel and he should be punished. God, if anything worse had happened to you...” Tom trailed off, shuddering at the mere thought.

“Hey, look at me,” she said, pulling his face to hers. “I’m here. You got there in time to save me,” she said softly as she stroked his cheek.

“But what if I hadn’t?” 

She could see the tormented look in his eyes. It broke her heart to see him taking on this burden.

“We shouldn’t worry about what could’ve happened. You’re usually the first to say something like that.”

He looked away, smiling sardonically. 

“This is true. As soon as I found out that something had happened to you, my whole world shut down. I was already upset about losing you, but the feeling of possibly never seeing you ever again almost broke me.”

“I’m so sorry for putting you through that. I really did think I was doing the right thing."

“I know you did, darling. Will you at least let John take a look at you? Nothing too invasive of course. Just to make sure you don’t need any treatment?”

She opened her mouth to protest, but when she saw the wounded puppy look on his face, she caved.

“If it will help you find peace, then I will allow it. They’ll be here in the morning anyway for breakfast. Do you think we should tell them about our pseudo engagement?” 

“Not yet. I think we should keep it quiet for a few weeks just to make sure that Jackson won’t pop back up in our lives to ruin it. Is that alright?” 

“You’re right. Maybe by the time we go visit my parents, he’ll have been caught.”

“Hopefully. In the meantime, you should take it easy. You’ve suffered quite a trauma. Take the time to practice self-care. Whatever you need, please let me know. I’m here for you every step of the way,” he said, picking up her hand and kissing it.

“I love you,” she said, reaching up to give him a peck on the lips.

He smiled as he captured her lips again. “I love you, too."


	20. Chapter 20

When Isabella woke the next morning, she felt sore and achy, but she didn’t mind it. The pains weren’t from being tortured by that monster Jackson and Tom had taken every precaution to make sure he was as gentle with her as he could be. She had made love for the first time in a week with the man of her dreams and the soreness was welcomed because it meant she was back where she belonged. 

Stretching out, she let out a yawn as she sat up and looked over at the sleeping form lying next to her. She almost couldn’t believe that she had resigned herself to never waking up next to him again. The idea made her momentarily nauseous. Getting up and grabbing her nightgown from the living room, she got dressed, putting on her cozy pink robe. She missed her creature comforts, having only grabbed what little she could find in a dash. She walked into the kitchen and started a big pot of coffee, expecting their guests to just show up at any moment because neither one of them paid attention to the time or the fact that some people might be sleeping still. Just as expected, the doorbell rang and she smiled to herself, knowing exactly the way her best friends mind worked.

Opening the door, she barely got a 'Good morning' out before she was rushed by Lana’s open arms. Her friend squeezed her tight and try as she might, she couldn’t help the little yelp that escaped her lips. Pulling back, Lana’s great big smile turned immediately into a frown. John stepped up beside her, noticing the way she winced.

“Isabella? What’s the matter? John, take a look at her right now!” She said with alarm.

“Hold on,” Isabella said, holding up a hand. “First off, good morning. Secondly, please come in. Can I at least close the door before you start the probing, please?”

Lana rolled her eyes and let out a huff as she stalked over to the couch, John in tow. Tom chose that moment to come out of the room, eyes barely open, pulling on a shirt with a yawn. 

“Morning,” he mumbled, walking over and kissing Isabella atop her head as he waved to the early morning intruders.

“The coffee should be done, sweetheart,” Isabella said to Tom as he nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Isabella and Lana stared at one another, daring the other to say something first. John looked between them and saw that Isabella looked a bit nervous, maybe to reveal whatever it was that was hurting her. 

“Perhaps we should take the examination into a private room if that would make you more comfortable?” John suggested.

Lana crossed her arms against her chest, standing firm. “No way, I need to be there."

“Lana... I don’t think...” Isabella started, but then trailed off, knowing there was no use in trying to persuade her otherwise. She was like her sister and she would see the bruises one way or another.

Sighing aloud, Isabella decided the living room was just as good a place as any so she took off her robe. Lana gasped audibly, covering her gaping mouth with her hand.   
Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall, but Lana held back. John didn’t react, he just went into doctor mode and walked over, carefully lifting her arms and inspecting each bruise. 

“Are they... all over?” John asked and Isabella bowed her head.

“Yes,” Tom said as he walked back into the room with a cup of coffee in hand. “You don’t need to see those, I can tell you what I saw,” Tom said with finality and John just nodded, thinking now was not the time to tease him for his possessiveness. 

Lana stood, looking at her friend speechless. Isabella grabbed her robe and put it back on, feeling less self-conscious covered up. She walked into her friends waiting arms and they hugged, gentler this time, and cried together. 

“I’m going to kill that bastard,” Lana muttered through her tears. 

Tom took a sip of his coffee. “This time, I think he’s gone for good."

“How can you be so sure?” Lana said, pulling away from Isabella, but not letting her go yet.

Tom and Isabella shared a look before he answered.

“Let’s just say I gave him something very valuable to make him leave and hopefully soon, he’ll be in jail.”

“Jail? That fucker doesn’t deserve jail! He deserves death!” Lana shrieked, her face growing red in anger.

“Sweetie, let’s just calm down now. Tom said he handled it and the most important thing is that she’s safe. I didn’t notice anything beyond the bruises, but please let me know if you experience any symptoms out of the normal,” John said.

“Thank you, John. I really appreciate it,” Isabella said, managing a weak smile.

“What did he do to you,” Lana said and it came out more like a demand than a question.

“Let’s have breakfast, shall we?” Tom interrupted, pushing everyone towards the kitchen.

They all sat around the table drinking their coffee in silence as Tom cooked up a simple breakfast for them all. 

“Oh my gosh, Thomas, what did you do to these eggs to make them taste more amazing than usual?” Isabella asked as she shoved another forkful in her mouth.

Tom smiled lovingly at her as he watched her eat. Shortly after they had started an exercise routine, he had made it clear that she would need to eat real meals in order to keep up and she started eating a little more. The last two weeks she seemed to be eating a little more even, which made him happy. 

“I made them with love, darling. Nothing but the best for you,” he said, kissing her cheek before sitting down next to her and eating his own breakfast. 

Across from them, John and Lana sat, eating without saying a word. Lana tried hard to keep herself from blurting anything out, but she had to know what was going on.

“Ok, can you please tell us now what happened to you?” She said frustrated.

Isabella and Tom looked to one another and Tom nodded.

“Lana,” Isabella started, folding her hands together and laying them on the table so she wouldn’t pick at them. “Are you sure you want to hear this? John?” She asked, looking over to him.

John took Lana’s hand in his, looking deeply into her eyes. He saw the fear behind them, but also the resolve. She wanted to be there for her friend, even if it meant hearing the worst things imaginable. 

“Continue,” John said.

“Jackson called me one day with some nonsense about how he was upset that I didn’t come to him. I tried to get him to go away, but he told me he had blackmail on Thomas. He knew some crap actress who was trying to be a whore and Thomas sent her packing. She agreed to lie and say that he did awful things to her. I didn’t believe that Jackson would do such a thing at first, but there was something in his tone of voice that scared me. He didn’t sound the same. I made him promise that if he didn’t hurt you or Thomas that I would go to him willingly. I brought him into our lives and I had to be the one to get him out. I love you both so much, I couldn’t bear the thought of him doing anything to either of you.”

Isabella paused as tears began rolling down her cheeks again. Tom covered her hands with one of his own, squeezing gently for support. Lana sat still, listening with a trembling lip as Isabella relayed the whole story. She told her of the abuse, both physical and mental. How he had become demented and obsessed with punishing her, but also trying to create this new shared life together.

“How did Tom find you?” Lana asked.

“Thankfully he remembered the last time he tried to follow me and managed to find Jackson and I out walking. Jackson saw him and pulled me down a side street where he pulled a knife out and held it against my throat. When I saw Thomas running down the street towards us, all I could think about was how this would’ve all been for nothing. And that I might die, never able to explain why I had done any of this.”

“Tom said earlier that he gave him something to make him go away. What could you have given him that would make him abandon his plan?” Lana asked, looking over at Tom.

Tom had been expecting this question. 

“Well, luckily for us, I had just been to the jewelry store. I had purchased a beautiful silver bracelet for Isabella earlier that month to give to her for our sixth month anniversary. The store had called to tell me it was ready. I went to pick it up anyway in hopes of giving it to her as a reminder of our love. I had it in my pocket and I pulled it out, trying to convince her that I never stopped loving her, no matter what Jackson was whispering in her ear about me. I saw him eyeing it and I told him to take it and go. Fortunately for us, his greed knows no bounds so he took it and ran.”

Isabella looked over at him, impressed with the story he had pulled out of his ass. The basic story was true, but she was amazed at how easily he was able to tell her the slightly twisted version. It was the mark of true talent as an actor, but one would be inclined to be worried about how good he was at lying. Luckily for her, she had learned most of his tells and knew when he was really lying. She also trusted him implicitly. 

“Wow. What a shit head. I mean, that’s great for you, but damn, his scummy behavior knows no bounds. I want to do awful, scary things to him,” Lana said, grinding her teeth. 

John patted her on the back to calm her, trying to bring her back down to Earth. 

A menacing smile graced Tom's lips. “Don’t worry, once he ends up in jail, I’m sure someone there will do that for you."

Lana reached over, taking one of Isabella's hands. “So, what happens now?”

She shrugged. “Nothing. We go back to life the way it was. My parents are expecting me and Thomas to visit them in three weeks, but other than that...” 

“What? You don’t really believe that, do you? That life just goes back to normal? After what you went through? Tom, please tell me you’ve tried talking some sense into her!” 

Lana shifted her gaze over to Tom who sat there, unsure of what to say.

“Excuse me? I don’t need anyone to talk me into anything. I’m fine! Jackson is far away and possibly in jail. I’m okay physically for the most part. I’m alive. I don’t understand what else is there?” Isabella said, withdrawing her hand back to her lap.

“There’s emotional and mental trauma, Isabella! He basically made you his slave for the better part of a week, assaulting you mentally and physically! He threatened the people you love and made you do things that humiliated and demeaned you. That’s not something to take lightly. You might not be feeling it right now, but that will rear its ugly head at the worst possible moment. You need to go talk to a professional.”

Isabella shot out of her chair, laying her palms flat on the table as she leaned over, narrowing her eyes at Lana. 

“I am NOT going to see a professional anybody! I told you I’m fine and that’s that! If you can’t accept that then I don’t know what else to say to you but goodbye!” She shouted before stomping over to the bedroom and slamming the door shut.

Everyone jumped at the sound of the door shutting. Tom winced as he looked over to see Lana’s shocked face. 

“We’ve gotten into arguments before, but I’ve never seen her that upset. I don’t even know what to do,” Lana said, some of the color draining from her face.

Tom looked between Lana and the closed bedroom door, wondering if he should step in. John assessed the situation and decided to make a call.

“Lana, how about we go now and give her some space, yes? Maybe she just needs some more time to simmer down and think through everything. This did, after all, just happen. You’ve seen her and she’s alive, let her have some peace. She’ll come around, won’t she Tom?”

“Uh, yeah, course she will,” he said, looking back at the door, momentarily lost in thought.

“Um, yeah, I guess that’s a good idea. I hate to leave her so angry...”

John helped her up and to the door. “It’s ok sweetie, she’ll understand.” 

“Thank you for breakfast mate,” John told Tom as they shook hands. 

Lana reached up and gave Tom a tight hug, quietly thanking him for bringing her best friend home alive.

“I would never have accepted any other scenario,” he said as they walked out. He promised to talk to Isabella about talking to someone as soon as she cooled down.

Once they were alone again, he heard the door open and Isabella stepped out, a sheepish look on her face. She was twisting her hands together, looking down at the ground.

“They’ve gone,” Tom said, shoving his hands in his pockets, not moving from the position he stood in by the door.

“I see. Was Lana okay?” she asked, lifting her head a little to look up at him.

“She will be. She’s just a little shocked about the way you went off on her.”

She rolled her eyes. “I admit I was probably a little out of line, but she was being ridiculous."

“Is she though?” Tom asked as he walked over to her. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so angry before. This is exactly what she’s talking about. You’re still stunned by what’s happened. You won’t see it coming, but something will set you off and then what?”

“Please, don’t tell you’re taking her side on this?” She said, rubbing her forehead.

“There are no sides here. We care about you and just want to make sure you’re okay. What you went through -- nobody should have to go through. All I’m saying is that going to one visit and just getting it out with a professional might do you a world of good. Can’t you do that at least?”

She felt her body tense, her words coming out strained. “I can. But I won’t, because I don’t need it. I know me better than anyone else. If I need to see a shrink, I will decide that on my own. Can we do something else now besides having this silly conversation?”

Tom ran a hand through his hair in frustration. 

“It’s not a silly conversation! You are being unreasonable!” He said, raising his voice.

“And you don’t know how to stop kicking a dead horse!” She threw back, her voice matching his.

Bobby came scampering into the room, unused to hearing the sound of his masters being so heated. There hadn’t been too much disagreement in their four months together, so this was a change that Bobby did not like one bit. He went over to Isabella and curled up on one of her feet. She looked down at him and her anger vanished. Bending down, she picked up the pup and cradled him in her arms.

“Aw, I’m sorry that mommy and daddy are fighting, Bobby. I know you’re not used to that,” she said, speaking to him as if he were a child. 

Tom came over and stroked Bobby’s head as he looked at his sad puppy face. Looking down at Isabella, he saw the flash of anger was gone from her eyes. His expression softened.

“Look, I’m sorry for pushing the issue. But I’m worried about you. You have to understand that.”

A weary sigh escaped her lips. “Don’t misunderstand me. I do get what you’re trying to do. But I keep insisting that I’m okay and you keep pushing it off like it’s nothing. Until I say otherwise, I need you to respect my wishes."

He cupped her elbow. “If that’s what you want, then I will back off, but I wish you would reconsider."

“And that’s just one of the many reasons why I love you, Thomas. Just trust that I know what’s best for me,” she said and he nodded as he bent down to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Just as she requested, Tom dropped the subject of going to see a therapist and life went on as if the last week never happened. He wasn’t happy about it and planned to broach the subject again soon whether she liked it or not. Even Lana had gotten on board, hoping, like Tom, that she could make her change her mind in time.

The next week was a busy one for Isabella, as she had started throwing herself into her work. Being gone for a week on a moments notice had put her behind and she used it as a distraction to keep her mind off of everything that had happened with Jackson. The nightmares began the night after her fight with Lana. She’d go to bed fine and then wake up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and disoriented. It made for short nights and early mornings. She used the time to catch up and find new leads. Tom was great, waking up with her, stroking her back as he held her, whispering encouraging words of love and support into her ear. 

She felt bad as she sat obsessively at her computer day in and out, ignoring Tom at times when he would try to tell her a story or ask about her day. Their usual nighttime routine had been disrupted as Isabella ended up waving him off to sleep while she continued to work. Once she did make it to bed she was so tired that she didn’t have any energy for any other extracurriculars. She and Tom had a healthy sex life, but she simply hadn’t been in the mood. 

Tom had taken to going to see his friend John more often since she was so preoccupied. He hadn’t realized just how much time they had spent together over the last four months. He didn’t even try to stop Isabella when she said she should probably spend more time at her own place at least during the day to get her work done without distractions. He figured she just needed time. They had just had a decidedly frustrating fight the very night before when he had mentioned the way she was pulling away from him. She called him ridiculous and needy. He called her cold and distant. It ended quietly with lame apologies, so her expressed interest in spending more time at her place was not surprising.

Currently, Isabella was sitting at the breakfast bar in the apartment with Lana, working on a clients website, humming some upbeat tune to herself. Lana sat on the couch, reading on her phone, her legs curled beneath her.

“So, do you and Sir Thomas have any plans tonight?” Lana said, not looking up from her reading.

“Not really,” Isabella said, taking her eyes away from the screen to turn and look at Lana. She felt terrible that it had been two weeks now since she came home and their engagement was still a closely guarded secret, but it was for the best right now. She didn’t even have a ring yet to show off. Tom kept telling her to be patient. “I’m kind of behind on work so I think I’m going to stay in and try to get it done. He can survive without me for one night,” she said with a smirk.

“Are you sure about that?” Lana said, peering over and giving her a knowing look. “He’s like a wounded puppy when he comes around John’s to hang out when I’m there. He needs things to do. Has he mentioned any new work?”

“He mentioned a few little things, nothing big. He said he was taking some time off after Infinity War, but I think he might be getting antsy. He’s tried to keep busy with different events, but I think he misses acting. I told him to see about doing some theater if he isn’t interested in doing any movies right now. This is freaking London, there’s always some kind of stage production going on!” Isabella said, going back to her work as Lana laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

“Is he looking forward to the big visit to the 'rents next week?”

“I think so. Despite it being for such a sad occasion, I think he had a great time when we went last.”

Lana chose her reply carefully, trying hard to not say what she was really thinking. “It’ll do you some good to get away from here. You could use a change of scenery."

Not that she had to say anything.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Isabella said with her back turned to her friend. “The shrink is still a no go. Things are great.”

“Are you sure about that? I’ve heard differently,” Lana said, and as soon as the words left her mouth, she instantly regretted them. 

Isabella swiftly turned, getting up to walk over to Lana, who put her phone down as she sat uneasily. “What do you mean by that?” 

“Uh, well, shit, there’s no reason to not tell you. It’s not a big deal. I’ve just been talking to Tom is all. About you.”

“You’ve what? You’re having secret conversations about me with my boyfriend behind my back?” Isabella said and for a moment she heard Jackson’s voice in her head, trying to plant a seed of doubt about them sleeping together on the side. She shook her head to dispel it from her thoughts.

“What’s the big deal? I’ve talked to Tom on the phone before. It’s not clandestine or anything. But I understand what he’s going through right now, dealing with all of this,” she said, the words coming out awkwardly from her mouth.

Isabella's face grew red with anger as she raised her voice. “And what pray tell is it that he’s going through right now because I, the woman who is dating him, apparently have been left in the dark!” 

“Don’t make yourself so upset!” Lana said, standing up, holding her hands up in surrender. “We are both doing what you asked, but it’s hard for him because he can’t forget what happened and you want to pretend nothing ever did.”

Isabella looked at Lana in disbelief. 

“Oh really, so you all think I’ve just forgotten all of the torture that Jackson put me through and the disgusting ways he humiliated me? You think I’m that heartless?”

Lana threw her arms up in annoyance. “No, that’s not it! But you won’t deal with it! You’re holding it all in! Tom needs someone to talk to and it makes sense to come to me. Why are you acting this way?” 

“Because he’s my boyfriend, Lana! He’s mine! And you felt the need to lie to me about talking to him. Do you know what that does to my mind?”

“Yes, it makes you go crazy because you can’t help but think of the worst! It’s not like I’m fucking him behind your back or anything. We’re just talking.”

“Ugh. That’s how it starts you know. Innocently. Does John know?”

“Isabella. Do you hear yourself? You sound paranoid! Yes, John does know. We didn’t say anything to you because you made it very clear what your stance was on even discussing what happened anymore.”

Isabella was livid. Her fists were balled up so tight her knuckles turned white and she felt her body trembling.

“Maybe I don’t want to talk about it because it was the most awful thing that a person could do to another person! Why the fuck would I want to keep reliving that?!”

“But that’s the problem, isn’t it? You are reliving it. I know about how you wake up screaming, the night terrors. The way you’ve been distancing yourself physically.”

“You mean how I’m not climbing his body like an animal in heat? Jesus, you guys discussed our sex life? I’m beyond pissed right now,” she said, covering her face with her hands as she got a handle of the situation.

“You’re acting like we’re having some kind of secret affair. We are just two friends who are worried about someone we love. You’re being ridiculous.”

“Fine. I’m being ridiculous. You know what, I don’t need this. I’m going to go for a walk. I’ll be back, maybe,” Isabella said, grabbing her bag and rushing out before Lana could say anymore.

Lana knew she shouldn’t get more involved, but she called Tom and gave him a heads up about the way she was acting. This was not her best friend. She needed help, whether she liked it or not. She prayed that she got the help she needed before something awful happened.

Isabella stalked her way down the street, her hand clasped tight around her purse strap. She grumbled the whole way, walking with purpose, but without direction. It was a particularly miserable day out and she looked up at the sky, wishing she had brought her umbrella. She could not believe the nerve of Lana and Tom. How could they talk about her behind her back? Again? How could they not trust her enough to make her own decisions? Without thinking about where she was going, she ended up by the same side street that she had been on when Jackson pulled his knife out and held it to her throat. 

She stopped short on the sidewalk, looking across the street to see a man walking by. Her throat began to constrict as she squinted at the man who looked, to her, exactly like Jackson. Her body began to shake and her palms became sweaty. She could feel her heart trying to beat itself out of her chest as her breath became shallow. She tried to walk away, get as far away from this person who could be Jackson, but her legs felt like lead. She looked around the area, scanning for the best escape, keeping an eye on the man who kept walking. For a moment, she thought to herself that she had somehow subconsciously avoided this area for the last two weeks. 

Thunder rumbled in the sky above as the area cooled to a noticeable degree. Her skin still felt hot as her panic began to rise, the man still making his way in her direction. As he got closer, she realized that it was not in fact, Jackson, but just some poor soul who had very similar features. At that point, the damage had already been done.   
Her head swam as images from that horrible week surfaced, running through her mind like some awful horror movie. She could hear his voice as clear as day in her ear, whispering to her that Tom never loved her, and he only used her for sex or that he was probably off right now fucking her best friend. She could feel his hands on her body, groping her and laughing as he tortured her. The images and the sounds became so overwhelming that she clutched her head, trying to will them all away. Rain began to softly pelt on her head and she let out a strangled cry as she fell to her knees on the floor, curling herself up as much as she could. Tears flowed from her eyes as she cried so hard it practically took the breath from her lungs. She could vaguely hear people asking her if she was okay, but she just kept crying, covering her head in shame as she rocked herself back and forth. She had no idea how long she sat there on the dirty floor before she felt warm, strong hands come around her. There was a voice that called to her, like the others, but this one was stronger, clearer. 

“Isabella! Darling, please answer me. I’m here. You’re ok,” came the voice of Tom, his voice firm, but tense with worry.

The words managed to break through and she picked her head up, looking into Tom’s concerned blue eyes. Rain was falling all around them, but neither of them noticed as they gazed at one another. 

“Thomas?” Isabella said, her voice hoarse from her wailing. Her brows were knit together in confusion.

“Yes, darling. It’s me. I’m here. Are you alright?” He said from his kneeling position, cradling her face with his large hands.

She thought about it for a moment. Here she was, curled up on the floor, in the rain, crying her heart out about something that happened two weeks ago. Perhaps she wasn’t as okay as she thought she was. Looking up at him, the way the rain matted down his hair and dripped off his face, she thought he had never looked more handsome. 

“No. I really don’t think I am,” she blurted out, shaking her head and beginning to cry again. “I’m so sorry, Thomas. I’m so sorry.”

He took her in his arms and lifted her off the ground, embracing her.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I know. You don’t have to apologize. I’ve got you.”

He cooed in her ear, telling her how much he loved her and how nothing else mattered except helping her feel better. She felt like a giant asshole. These last two weeks had been so hard on both him and Lana. Having to deal with her distancing herself from everything had to have been frustrating and here he was, standing with her in the pouring rain, pledging to do everything he could to help her. She didn’t deserve someone like him. And yet, he loved her anyway. She wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him for dear life. She never wanted to let him go.

After a few minutes of standing together in the pouring rain, Tom pulled back slightly. He noticed the way she was shivering in his arms.

“I think we should take you home and get you dried off,” Tom said gently and she nodded.

They made their way back to his place which was thankfully not too far considering the rain and walked in straight to the bathroom. Once they were out of their wet clothes and into dry ones, Isabella sat down on the couch in her cozy, warm robe, absentmindedly stroking Bobby’s fur as Tom made her a hot cup of tea. 

Setting it down on the stand next to her, he pushed Bobby off the couch so he could sit by her.

“You’re still shivering,” he said with a worried glance, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

She nodded, feeling exhausted from her breakdown. “It’s probably not from the rain."

He pulled her to him, her back pressed up against his chest as he held her. 

“How did you know where to find me?” She asked out of the blue.

“Lana called and told me what happened between you two. She said you just ran out, I figured you’d go somewhere off instinct. You’ve been avoiding the area since that day. I didn’t know for sure, but I had a feeling that I’d find you there.”

“You know you should’ve been a detective instead of an actor,” she said with a wry smile as she stared out into the space ahead of her.

Turning to look at him, she laid her legs across his lap. 

“So are you going to say it?” 

He looked on confused. “Say what?” 

“I told you so. You said this would happen.” The words came out of her mouth tinged with bitterness.

He frowned at her assumption. “You know I would never say that. This has never been about who is right and who is wrong. You are hurting and it breaks my heart to have to sit here and not be able to do anything to fix it. This is not the woman I fell in love with. That sparkle you always have in your eyes is gone. You look so lost. Let me help you find her again.”

It was a hard pill to swallow, but what he said was true. She had put up a tall shield around her that day when he rescued her and she hid behind it, hoping that if she ignored things long enough, they’d just go away. But that’s not what ended up happening. She ended up losing herself in the process and had almost pushed away the two most important people in her life. That’s not what she wanted. She didn’t want to live life in fear, avoiding certain places or escaping mentally to keep herself from having to deal with anything. Life was still happening around her and she had successfully tricked her brain into thinking that she was still living it for the last two weeks. 

“Ok,” she said, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked into his eyes.

He was determined to be there for her no matter what. “That’s wonderful to hear. Don’t worry, you won’t have to go through this alone. I will go with you to see a therapist if you’d like. Whatever will make it easier for you." 

“I think I’d like that,” she said, biting her lower lip. “Do you think we should postpone the trip to see my parents?”

“No, I think it will be good for you to get away. We might be able to fit in an appointment before the end of the week to at least meet with someone. I’ll take care of it.”

“Do you think I should tell my parents the whole story? I don’t know how much they’d be able to take,” she said, looking lost in thought.

“Darling, you tell them as much as you’re comfortable telling them. I think if you just tell them the basics that they will understand,” he said, rubbing circles into her back.   
She glanced back at him, trying hard to keep herself from crying. Only a single tear slipped from her eye. “I love you, you know. I’m so sorry I pushed you away. I didn’t even think about how all of this might be affecting you and you never once gave up on me. Why are you still here?” 

He reached up to wipe it away with his thumb, stroking her cheek as he did so. His expression softened.

“You don’t have to apologize. You were just trying to survive. Sometimes it’s easier to lock yourself up in a room all alone than face what’s going on outside. I can’t blame you for the way you’re feeling. I only wanted to help you through it. I figured you’d come around with time, but I had hoped it would’ve been before something scary happened. Either way, when I asked you to marry me, I meant it. Til death do us part, remember? You may not have a ring yet, but the promise is just the same. We’ll get through this together," he said as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, cradled in his arms.

“Does this mean I have to apologize to Lana?” She asked with a smile.

“Yes, please do. I’ve spoken way too much to her over the last two weeks. She’s a lovely girl, but she’s a little too coarse for me,” Tom said with a mocking look of disgust on his face. “I can’t believe you thought even for a moment that I would cheat on you with her.”

Isabella winced as she recalled the crazy thoughts that she had as she fought with Lana earlier.

“I know. I’m sorry, I can’t believe the thought even crossed my mind. It was Jackson. I could hear him in my head. I never would’ve believed that if I had been in my right mind. I feel stupid.”

“It’s okay. Someone like him can be very convincing with the right words. I never meant to hurt you by talking to her. You were just so hard to reach. I didn't know what else to do and Lana felt the same way. You have to believe me when I say it was very innocent. John knew about the whole thing.”

“I know. I trust you. I trust Lana. It was my own self that I didn’t trust. I was in a fog. Now that I can see clearer, I realize that I need help.”

“Good. That makes my heavy heart feel lighter. Tomorrow you and Lana should have a girls day. Do some shopping, go to a spa. It’ll be my treat,” he said, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet, but she stopped him.

“Thomas. You’ve saved me enough for one day. I can afford a girls day. Save that money for the wedding,” she said with a wink.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, Isabella called Lana and offered to pay for a day at a spa as a way to repay her for being such a dick the last two weeks. She explained what had happened in the street and how Tom had found her. Lana didn't even need to hear her explanation to know she would accept her apology. Isabella was her best friend and she knew how bad she was hurting. She was just thankful that nothing worse had happened.

They got to the Akasha day spa and opted for the “A Celebration for Two” package. After speaking with their personal consultant, they were led to a large double suite where they dropped their bags and ran to the plush robes and freebies that awaited them. Changing into bathing suits, they got into the huge double bath, sinking down into the warm water, breathing in the relaxing aromatic oils that had been placed in there earlier. Lana sighed in relief as she lay in the water, submerged up to her neck. A platter with champagne and fresh fruit was brought it and placed on the side of the tub for them to pick at as they relaxed. 

“Man, this is the life!” Lana said as she plucked a strawberry and plopped it in her glass of champagne.

Isabella laughed as she took a sip of her champagne. “Yes, I could get used to this!” 

“Well, if you marry Tom someday, you can have this every day!” Lana said and Isabella began choking on her champagne.

Lana sat up with alarm as her friend took in a shuddering breath. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine. Just not used to drinking something so expensive,” she said sheepishly, cursing herself for reacting to Lana’s comment about marrying Tom.

“You know, I was very happy to hear from you this morning. I was up all night worrying about you,” Lana said, downing the rest of her champagne and putting the flute down.

“Yeah, I’m so sorry about all of that. I don’t know what came over me. I was out of my mind. I see that now. It’s like I unknowingly let Jackson seep into my brain and he was controlling me. When I thought I saw him down that street, the same one where he threatened to kill me, I just lost it. The past and the present blended together and I couldn’t make sense of any of it. I barely registered anything going on around me before Thomas found me, crying like a baby on the floor. I realize now that I need help.”

Isabella looked down at the flute in her hand, unable to meet Lana’s gaze. She felt ashamed and silly for the way she had been acting. Lana knew her friend already felt intensely bad for the way she’d been acting and didn’t want her to feel any worse than she already did. Moving to sit beside her in the tub, she put an arm around her friend.

“Listen, the only thing I care about right now is that you sound like your old self. I know the road to getting back to who you were before the incident won’t be easy or quick, but just hearing you say that you need help is such an amazing step. One day at a time lady. I’m here for you. We all are. Even John,” Lana said with an encouraging smile as she gave her a squeeze.

Isabella smiled up at her as she reached up and grabbed the bottle of champagne.

“To friendship!” She said and took a big swig from the bottle before handing to Lana.

“To friendship!” Lana repeated, taking herself a big swig as well.

Lana sat back, a big lazy smile on her face. “Boy, I don’t know if it’s all the aromatic crap the put in the water or the champagne, but I’m relaxed as fuck!” 

Isabella laughed out loud and it felt so good to her to get it out. She felt as if a huge burden was lifted off her chest. A girls day was definitely what the doctor ordered.   
They got massages after that, chatting about mundane things like their boyfriends and what they wanted to do on their next double date. When they left the spa, they headed to an early dinner. The time they spent together was sorely needed and when Isabella walked up to Tom’s place, she found him sitting on the steps outside with Bobby.

“Why, hello there, stranger!” Tom said to her, a big grin adorning his adorable face. 

Bobby’s tail went mad as she approached and when she sat down on the step next to Tom, the little puppy climbed onto her lap.

“Hello, sweetheart,” she said, reaching up to kiss Tom on the lips.

He put a large hand on her neck, massaging it as he watched her play with Bobby. “Did you have fun today?” 

“Yes! It was just what the doctor ordered,” she said, sounding relaxed and peaceful. 

“Good, good. I’m glad. You two needed to have some best friend bonding time.”

“Definitely. I also didn’t realize how tense my body was. Man, they worked out so many knots from my back! I could probably pull my leg behind my head now!” She said with a laugh.

“Oh, really? Care to test that theory?” He said with a suggestive waggle of his brow.

She pursed her lips, attempting to sound serious, but failing as she smirked at him. “Why, Mr. Hiddleston, do you think of nothing else?” 

“It’s awfully hard... not to,” he said, moving his face towards her, just a breath away, almost close enough to kiss her. 

“That’s what she said,” Isabella whispered and then grinned. 

The sexy smirk he had on his face dissolved into a smile as he threw his head back in laughter at her joke. She soon joined him, enjoying the carefree moment as they sat together. 

After they calmed down, Tom took her hand and led her inside, straight to the bedroom. That night, they made love again for the first time in two weeks. It was lazy and went on forever as they caressed and kissed each other all over. When they connected physically, Isabella saw stars in her eyes, relishing in their connection that she had missed. She felt renewed by his energy, by his kisses. 

The day before they were to leave for Florida, Tom had managed to make an appointment with a very well known celebrity therapist. She was the epitome of professional and welcoming. Isabella felt comfortable the instant she walked into her office and sat down, gripping Tom’s hand the whole time. For their first visit, she had Isabella just explain why they were there and got to know each other. Walking out of the office, she felt like she had taken a very important first step. She beamed up at Tom as they went home, thinking she couldn’t have imagined doing this without him. 

Isabella reflected back on the month's events as she sat in the rental car, getting closer to her parent’s house. The flight over was more fun than the last, being able to relax and enjoy the alone time with Tom. She didn’t even remember being in first-class the last time, but this time she took advantage of it and drank two glasses of champagne. Tom had briefly joked about wanting to join the mile high club and she had rolled her eyes at him, but promised she’d think about it for the return flight. She gave him an exaggerated wink and he laughed out loud, waking up the snoozing gentleman in the seat across from them.

Pulling up to the house, they walked up, her hand firmly grasped in his. They looked to one another with a smile and rang the bell. This time, when her brother answered the door, he didn’t slam it in their faces. Her mother shoved the boy out the way to get to them and instantly threw her arms around Tom’s waist, hugging him as she welcomed him back with much fanfare. 

Isabella stood with her hands on her hips, looking cross. “Seriously? You’re my mother!” 

“Yes, I know who you are, but we’ve missed Tom! Such a good boy!” She said, squeezing his cheek.

He laughed, enjoying every second of her attention.

Lorenzo then appeared out of nowhere.

“Is that my boy? Ah, yes! You can see him from a mile away!” Lorenzo said with his booming voice as he embraced Tom. 

“Hello, Lorenzo. Good to see you."

“Hello, Papa,” Isabella said with slight annoyance.

“Ah, Bella! Now, don’t be so jealous. You know we love you just as much,” he said as he came over to his daughter and gave her a tight hug.  
Tom gave her a wink as he put an arm around her, leading her inside the house. “Yes, darling. I’m still the shiny, new toy. Once they tire of me, I’m sure you’ll be back on top."

Not the kind of family to mince words, her parents sat them down right away and demanded to know what the big trouble was that happened last month. Isabella looked to Tom for support and he took her hand, squeezing it as he urged her on.

She told them that Jackson had blackmail on Tom and left her no choice but to go to him, leaving everyone in the dark. She didn’t get into too much detail about what he did to her, but she did say it was physically and mentally traumatic. Her parents didn’t press her for more, seeing it written all over her face. After she finished her story, they both embraced her, her mother quietly weeping for her daughter. Lorenzo threatened Jackson with great harm in both Italian and English. Tom reassured them that he was taken care of for good this time. Isabella brought up counseling and how Tom has agreed to go with her in support. Her parents nodded their heads in approval, casting adoring looks at Tom. After all of the sadness, Isabella thought it might be fitting to announce their engagement, but Tom quickly stifled her, saying it wasn’t the right time. She didn’t understand the need to wait any longer, but she just kept quiet and listened to her parents talk about how things have been going. 

“So, what are you going to do while you’re here?” Lorenzo asked later, shoving forkfuls of pasta in his mouth as they ate dinner.

“Well, we came here to see you guys, but we happened to notice that Disney is doing one of their Dapper Days tomorrow, so I think we’re going to do that,” Isabella said, scooping up another plate of pasta. 

Lorenzo waved his hand around, motioning to Isabella. “Bella, a second plate? I am in shock! It is good to see my little girl eating! Mangia!” 

Isabella blushed, feeling a little embarrassed as she ate more. She didn’t even realize she was doing it. Perhaps the running had given her more of an appetite. She paused for a moment.

“I did not mean it as a criticism. I love to see you healthy. You are still the beautiful little girl that I bounced on my knee as an infant,” Lorenzo said, hoping he did not inhibit her eating.

She gave him a smile to let him know she was okay. “It’s ok, papa. It’s still an adjustment is all. I’m learning to eat better and sometimes that does mean eating more."  
Tom looked on at her adoringly, noticing she had a bit more a glow on her face than she had in weeks. It looked amazing on her.

“What is a Dapper Day?” Rosemarie asked, clasping her hands together as she leaned her elbows on the table.

“Oh, it’s when you get dressed up, a lot of times in something from perhaps the ’20s or ’30s and you go to Disney. There are photographers that take your picture and you get to meet other people who dress up as well,” Tom said, well versed in the whole idea as he had obsessively researched it before deciding what to wear. 

Rosemarie nodded, clearly not getting what the draw was for such an event. “Well I don’t understand why you would want to do that in this heat, but that’s for you young kids. You go and have a good time. When you come home, we will have dinner waiting.”

After dinner, Tom asked Lorenzo to step outside, wanting to talk to him about something so Isabella helped her mother clean up in the kitchen, talking to her about how the relationship was going. She gave her all the gossip on how Lana was doing and how the doctor might actually be the one to finally tame her wild, provocative friend. 

The next morning, Isabella woke up feeling tired and out of sorts. She had a cloud hanging over her head and stood in front of the mirror, examining herself with laser-sharp focus. She adored the dress that she had bought for the occasion. With Tom seeming to be her Prince Charming, she liked the idea of doing a Cinderella theme for their outfits. She bought a beautiful dress with sky blue and white vertical stripes on the skirt and a blue, sweetheart neck top with ruching on the bust. It had sheer, white cap sleeves and underneath the skirt, she wore a petticoat that helped fan it out. She completed the look with a set of pearls and a blue headband. Her shoes were flat, but clear.   
Tom had wanted to match her so she bought him a sky blue waistcoat and pants that he wore along with a crisp white long-sleeved shirt. With this heat, he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. His tie was striped, white and blue to also compliment her dress. Of course, he had on his favorite grey, suede shoes. 

Turning from side to side, she looked at her stomach, deciding she looked bloated. She had a frown on her face as she examined herself, not seeing Tom walk up behind her in the bathroom.

“Darling, you look beautiful, I wish you wouldn’t pick yourself apart like that,” Tom said, kissing her atop her head.

“I feel like I’ve gained some weight,” she said with a sigh. “I look disgusting.”

“Hey, we’ll have none of that today. What happened to the woman that decided to take charge of her life and changed the way she felt about her body? I always knew you had confidence inside of you, trampled by that monster and it just needed a little nudge to come out. It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You had a fire in you, I could see it bubbling just below the surface. You just needed to break free from his spell to let it out.”

“I know, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’ve been feeling good about the progress I’ve been making since you’ve been helping me,” she said, furrowing her brows as she continued inspecting her reflection.

“A lot has happened to you lately. Perhaps you’re just a little out of whack. Things will fall back into place again. I, for one, think you look absolutely ravishing,” he said, putting his hands on her waist from behind and nuzzling her neck before leaving soft kisses on just the right spot that made her toes tingle. “You have this glow about you that is intoxicating."

For a moment, she stood stunned when he said the word 'glow', but the warmth that shot through her body at the way he was kissing her neck caused her to smile and laugh gently as she pushed him away.

“Hey now, I will not have my pictures ruined by a hickey, mister!”

He showed off that sexy smile that always made her melt, but she was not having it right now. They needed to get a move on. 

“Come on, we need to go now, the later we go, the busier it will get!” She said, swatting him on the bottom. 

He turned and gave her a smoldering stare that made her stop what she was doing.

“Later,” she said suggestively, stretching up on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss.

As they drove to Disney, Isabella sat stewing in her seat, chewing on her bottom lip. For some reason, she couldn’t stop thinking about what Tom had said about her 'glow'. Something suddenly started to occur to her. Looking at the calendar on her phone, she realized that she had skipped a period. Even though she had all of those troubles with her ovaries, she never missed a period. Trying not to panic, she asked Tom to pull into the nearest Walgreens so she could use the bathroom.

“Is everything okay? You look a little pale?” He asked as he parked. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I just forgot to go before we left. I’ll be right back,” she said quickly as she got out of the car and ran in. 

Power walking towards the feminine products, she pulled the first pregnancy test off the shelf she could find and ran to the register. After paying for it, she went into the bathroom and with shaking hands, followed the instructions. Standing there in the middle of the smelly Walgreens bathroom, she watched the time go by at an agonizing pace. Tom had texted her once to make sure she was okay and she assured him she was, but needed another minute. Finally, the time came to look at the little stick. She was nervous and confused. This was something she never thought she’d ever have to wonder about. More than one doctor told her she’d probably never have kids without some kind of intervention. So why was she in a Walgreens bathroom, peeing on a stick while her fiancée sat in the car outside, unaware of what was going on?

Picking up the test, she stared hard at the digital screen. Glancing from the instructions to the test, she saw in all its bold print, a glaring plus sign. She made sure of what that meant, re-reading the paper several times to make sure that this is what she was seeing. 

“I’m pregnant?!” She said with a deep exhale, barely believing the words as they came out of her mouth. 

A bubble of excitement shot through her body as she began laughing and crying, wanting to sink to the floor, but also reminding herself that this floor probably only got cleaned once a month.

Taking a picture of the test results, she tossed it away and washed up, trying to compose herself and fix her makeup. She didn’t know what to do with this information. She felt like Tom would be happy, but she wasn’t sure how to tell him. Surprise him with something elaborate? Blurt it out? She didn’t want anyone to find out about the baby before they even found out about their engagement.

Walking out to the car a little dazed, she got in, trying very hard to appear casual as she buckled in, smiling like a madwoman.

“Everything go okay?” Tom asked, a little leery of the way she was acting.

“Yep!” She said with a clipped tone, the excitement threatening to burst from her.

She decided to deflect the attention off of her by challenging him to some carpool karaoke, knowing he’d never say no to that. She had won the last round and he wanted payback. 

Once they had gotten to Disney and entered its bubble of happiness and pixie dust, all worries were put behind them. They walked around Disney, enjoying the sunshine and the scenery. So many people were dressed up as well and lots of them stopped to chat with them upon recognizing Tom. Some asked for autographs or selfies. Many of them asked to take a picture with both of them, loving their coordinating outfits. Tom never said no to anyone, but he did throw Isabella an apologetic look every once in a while, to which she just shrugged it off. She was used to it by now and she didn’t mind. As a fan herself, she would’ve been mad at herself for letting the chance to meet one of her favorite celebrities pass her by. There was also some Disney security following them around from a distance, ready to step in just in case. That comforted her a little, knowing that sometimes fans got too handsy. 

Tom kept checking his watch and his phone as if he was waiting for something. Isabella noticed it, but didn’t mention it because she figured he was waiting to hear back about a new acting job and he had said something about scheduling a photo session (which she didn’t think they did).

Tom had told her they needed to be over by the walkway between Tomorrowland and Cinderella’s castle by 2 pm for pictures. As they were walking, she found his grip on her hand a little tighter than it had been. His shoulders looked tense like he was anxious about something. He was already sweating a bit from the heat, but it looked like he was perspiring even more so now. Before she could open her mouth, he had started pulling her along, since it was just before 2 when they arrived. A photographer stood waiting, camera all set up.

“We’re here!” Tom said, shaking the photographer's hand. 

The man guided them into place, with the sight of the castle behind them. They did several poses, including some funny ones. A crowd of people had formed by them, Isabella assuming that they were curious about Tom. The photographer came over and pulled Isabella’s attention away to show her some of the shots. She was a little confused at how much attention they were getting by the photographer, but she assumed that Tom had set something special up like he always did. 

“Let’s take one more shot,” said the photographer as he ran back to his spot. 

Isabella had turned back to say something to Tom when she paused, seeing that he was no longer standing beside her, but instead down on one knee, a tiny black box in hand. Her hands flew up to her gaping mouth as her eyes grew as wide as saucers. A tiny squeak escaped her mouth as she finally realized what he was doing. Even though they had already become engaged, seeing him down on one knee, in front of thousands of people, she felt like it was happening for the first time.

“We’ve never done things traditionally,” he started, his hand trembling as he fumbled with the box. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous. She had already said yes, but he still felt that small fear in the back of his head that she’d changed her mind now that everything was settling back down again.

“But I thought that just maybe, this should be done the right way. You are my once in a lifetime, my anchor, my light in the darkness. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He asked, opening the box to reveal the very same ring he had shown her last month. 

She looked in his eyes, seeing their warmth and the tears that threatened to fall. He had such expressive eyes and she loved to let herself get lost in them. In that moment, she had no voice. She had already said yes when she was being held hostage with a knife at her throat. It had been easy. But now, standing in a crowd of absolute strangers, she wasn’t sure what to say. Her mouth opened and she blurted out the most unexpected response.

“I’m pregnant!” She said, her eyes growing even wider if that were even possible as her mouth dropped open in shock. Had she just said that out loud?  
Now it was Tom’s turn to look shocked. He shot back up, gently gripping her forearms as he looked down at her with all the intensity he could muster while also being in complete shock and awe. “What did you just say?” 

“I’m pregnant?” She said again, sounding unsure of the way it felt to say it. There was a ghost of a smile on her face.

His face broke out in a huge grin as he picked her up and spun her around, laughing heartily as if he had no cares in the world. He put her down and cupped her face with his hands, capturing her gaze with his. He searched her eyes, conveying to her his excitement. She instantly felt his enthusiasm and smiled back at him. 

“So I guess that’s still a yes?” He asked hopefully.

“Oh, yeah, that’s a great big yes!” She said, standing on her toes to throw her arms around his neck as he embraced her again, holding her close to his body. 

When they pulled apart, he put the ring on her finger and kissed her soundly as he dipped her. The crowd that formed went nuts, clapping and hooting at them. It was at that moment that a voice broke through, interrupting their moment.

“Lucy, you have some explaining to do!” Came the very familiar voice of her best friend Lana. 

Isabella turned and sought out her friend's face, grabbing her and hugging her with so much ferocity that they almost fell over.

“Lana! What are you doing here?” She asked, feeling breathless and excited like she’d never been.

“Oh, you can thank Sir Thomas for that! Also, if you look over there,” she said, pointing to the middle of the crowd where her parents and brother stood, as well as Tom’s parents. They all smiled and waved. 

Isabella just waved back in shock. They were here for the entire proposal. They also heard her tell him she was pregnant. 

"Well, shit," she muttered under her breath. “So, you’re all here? This is incredible!”

Lana gave her a playful poke to her belly. “Yes! And so is finding out your little secret!” 

Isabella nodded with a sheepish grin. “Yes, well, it was kind of a surprise to me too. Very surprising. As in, I just found out earlier this morning in the bathroom of Walgreens.”

“Is that what was taking you so long?” Tom asked, finally understanding what took her so long.

She threw her hands up in embarrassment. “Sorry. I wasn’t sure how to tell you? I wanted to surprise you!” 

“Yes, well, it would appear that we both had surprises today,” he said with a smirk.

Isabella playfully pinched his side. “I can’t believe you put this all together without me knowing!”

They smiled at one another some more as their families both came over to congratulate them. 

“Bella! I am happy for you! I could not be more pleased than this moment!” Lorenzo said loud enough for the whole park to hear as he embraced his daughter, kissing both cheeks.

Her mother pushed him aside to hug her daughter, tears streaming down her face as she told her how much she loved her. 

“Bambina, we were so happy when Tom came to us to ask for your hand and even more happy to have been asked to be included in this moment. After all of the drama you’ve been through with Jackson, this makes everything worth it.”

Even though she hadn’t known Tom’s parents long, they had embraced her and congratulated them, welcoming her to the family. Tom stood by looking proud as everyone in the family came over. Once the families walked away, talking animatedly together having met for the first time today, Isabella pulled Tom over to the side to talk to him.

“Thomas, is this the same ring you showed me last month?” She asked, looking at the way it sparkled on her hand.

“The very same. I got it back right before we left for Florida. I received a phone call from the police in London that a man had tried to pawn the ring. He was arrested immediately and once they found out who the ring belonged to -- held without bail. He won’t be going anywhere anytime soon. I will be pressing charges and taking him to court if that has to happen.”

Tom picked up her hand, looking at the ring with a proud smile displayed on his face. 

“So you knew and didn’t tell me because you had this planned the whole time?”

“Yes and no. I had planned to propose to you regardless when we came here, but I wasn’t sure if I’d have the ring back by then. It was just a case of good fortune that it was recovered so quickly.”

Bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed her ring finger with loving care. She was basking in the glow of all this good news when a thought came to her and she felt as though a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her.

He sensed her change in mood right away. “What is it, darling?” 

“What if the baby was affected by my time with Jackson?” Isabella said, sounding terrified at the mere thought.

“When we go home, we’ll get the proper tests run and make sure. We will get through this together. For better or for worse. Don’t let that ruin your good mood. Everything will be fine,” he said, caressing her cheek.

She nodded, briefly rubbing her abdomen. Looking back at the family all together, laughing and hugging made a smile appear on her face. Tom was right. This was a happy day. She decided to let things lie for now and just enjoy this moment. Taking his hand, they walked over to rejoin their family and continue the celebration.

Back at Lorenzo and Rosemarie’s house, the two families sat together, eating dinner and sharing stories about their children. Isabella was so thankful that everyone seemed to get along. She knew her parents could be a bit abrasive at times. She looked over at Tom, who was looking down at her with that adorable, adoring smile, his arm slung across the back of her chair. His grin widened when she smiled back at him.

“What are you looking at?” she asked.

“The most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Who? Me?” She teased, looking around the room.

“Yes, you. My bride, my baby’s momma,” he said and she let out a little laugh.

“So, are you guys going to get hitched before you start showing?” Lana asked as Rosemarie swatted her on the arm. “What? It’s a legit question,” she said, rubbing the sore spot.

“You must excuse her,” Rosemarie said to Tom’s parents. “She was raised by wolves before she started coming around our house.”

Lana rolled her eyes. 

“That’s quite alright. We might be British, but we aren’t royalty. You don’t have to polish anything for us,” his mother said with a warm smile.

“Lana does raise a good point though,” Tom said to Isabella in a hushed tone and she nodded her head. “What do we need to wait for? We haven’t waited for anything else.”

“True, but this is a wedding. There are lots of little details that need to be considered,” she whispered back to him.

“Let me take care of all that. You’ve been through a lot recently and now you have the baby to worry about. Let me do this. Do you trust me?”

“Implicitly.”

“Good. So that’s settled. Next month is our six month anniversary. Let’s get married then.”

Isabella started to answer, but she could not push any words out. That was only a month away. How did he expect to get things done by then without her help? She looked into his eyes and saw so much hope and promise. He had come through before, why should she start questioning his abilities now?

“That sounds wonderful,” she said, giving in and placing a soft kiss on his lips.


	22. Chapter 22

The next few weeks flew by in a blur as Tom worked diligently on wedding preparations (with some help from Lana) and Isabella worried about nothing but the little bundle of joy growing inside of her. As soon as they returned home, they went to a doctor and the baby was deemed to be in perfect health. After that, she was able to relax, but not much. It was already a shock to her to even be pregnant at all, so she wanted to make sure she stayed that way for as long as possible. They found out that she had probably gotten pregnant right after their reunion following the entire debacle with Jackson, making Isabella feel even better knowing that she wasn’t pregnant when she was being tortured by that monster. They had continued meeting with a therapist twice a week and after each visit, she felt like she had left behind another chain that had been weighing her neck down. 

Finally, the big day had come and Isabella still had no idea what was going on. Tom had made it very clear that this was to be a complete surprise. The night before they had flown to Philadelphia, making her even more curious than ever. She just assumed they would get married in London or Florida, but with Tom, you never knew what he was going to do. She didn’t even know what she would be wearing, but Lana had reassured her saying that she would be very happy when it was all said and done. 

Sitting in front of the vanity in her hotel room, she became lost in thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, brushing her hair. Things had changed so drastically in the last six months. When she moved to London, she thought part of her life was ending, but in reality, a new, better part of her life was just beginning. Meeting Tom was the absolute last thing she ever could have imagined, but now that he had become such an important part of her life, she couldn’t imagine life without him. She heard the door to their hotel room open and Lana’s voice called out to her.

Lana came up behind her in the large bathroom, a secretive smile on her face. In her hands lay a small, beautifully wrapped package.

Isabella looked at the image of the package in the mirror. “What’s that?” 

“Anniversary present courtesy of Sir Thomas,” she said, passing it to her.

She smiled at the thoughtful gesture, fingering the bow on top. “That’s so sweet of him. But I didn’t get him anything." 

“He said you would say something like that. He told me to tell you that marrying you today will be the best present he could hope for so make sure you’re ready on time.”

She rolled her eyes. “My dear, sweet Thomas. He always knows what to say.”

“Well, aren’t you going to open it?” Lana asked, shifting around impatiently.

“I guess so,” Isabella said, pulling off the bow and the wrapping. 

Opening the container, she found a small, but elegantly carved jewelry box. Lifting the lid, she could hear the delicate sounds of music. Listening carefully, she realized what song was playing and covered her mouth in surprise as tears filled her eyes. Sniffling, she looked up to Lana.

“I can’t believe he managed it. I adore it,” she said, humming softly to the sounds of “The Promise” playing in the box. 

Lana grimaced at the gift. “He’s so thoughtful sometimes it makes me absolutely ill."

Looking at the time, Lana reached for the box and put it down on the counter, pulling Isabella up.

“We need to start getting you ready!”

“Oh, is it time? Are you ever going to tell me what’s going on?” Isabella asked, hoping Lana would spill.

“Nope. I need to see the look on your face when you get down there and realize what’s happening. You are going to flip!” Lana said with a laugh.

“Where is my mother?”

“She’s on her way up, along with Tom’s mother and sisters. They’re bringing the booze and some sparkling grape juice for you. Let’s get started on your makeup at least. Do you need to pee? One last time before we get you dressed?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "I just went for the twentieth time. I stopped ingesting fluids twenty minutes ago just in case."

"Already neglecting my poor niece or nephew? I see Tom is going to have to be the nurturing parent," Lana said scolding her friend in a playful manner.

Isabella gave her friend the bird as she sat back allowing Lana to do her magic. She gave her a simple look with blue eyeshadow (something blue) and rose pink lips. She didn’t bother with blush as Isabella’s cheeks were already rosy from the way she was flushed. She curled her hair, giving it a feathered look with side-swept bangs. 

“When can I get dressed?”

“Well, here’s the thing. If you see your dress, you’ll know what’s up, so right before we leave, we’ll put a blindfold on you and help you get dressed. Once you’re in place at the site, we’ll take off the blindfold.”

Lana stood there, smiling devilishly as she rubbed her hands together.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Isabella asked with an inquisitive brow arched up at her friend.

“Oh, hell yes. This is amazing. Quite a feat if you ask me. I have no idea how he managed. But it is nice to have such a fun secret. Trust me, you deserve this more than anyone I know,” she said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She covered Lana's hand with her own. “Thank you, Lana. I’m so glad you’re here with me."

Their touching moment was interrupted as the mother’s of the bride and groom along with her new sister’s in law showed up, bearing bottles of champagne and grape juice. They all did a toast to Isabella and Tom, wishing nothing but the best for their marriage. His sisters didn’t think he’d find anyone to love enough to settle down with. They thanked her for everything she’s done for him and Isabella just sat dumbfounded by the compliment. She didn’t think she’d done anything for him. He was the one who had saved her countless times over, both physically and emotionally. She was just along for the ride.

“OK! It’s time! Ladies, let's get the bride dressed!” Lana exclaimed as she drained her third glass of champagne.

They all squealed with delight as they placed the blindfold on her and made her stand. She tried hard to feel what they were doing to her, but it was impossible. All she knew was that her dress was long-sleeved and felt like a v neckline. She felt someone trying to clip something to her head, which she assumed was some kind of veil, although it felt more like a hat? 

“Wonderful. Doesn’t she look amazing?” Lana said to everyone else and they all cheered.

“She’s going to love it!” Rosemarie cried as she clapped her hands.

She was allowed to feel the dress so she ran her fingers over the skirt, finding it soft like silk. The arms and top had some lace and beading. Even though she couldn’t see it, she felt it was familiar somehow. Behind her was a lace veil that hung to the middle of her back. When she reached up to touch the top, she realized it was connected to a small-cap. Before she could question it any further, they put her shoes on and sat her down again. In the midst of getting her dressed, Lana had apparently walked away to get dressed. She came back into the room and announced it was time to go.

Isabella could practically feel the enthusiasm bursting out of Lana's body. “Come on lady, let's go get you hitched!” 

She placed a bouquet of flowers in Isabella’s hand before they all grabbed a piece of dress and an arm as they slowly walked her down to the lobby of the hotel and then outside onto the street.

“It’s not far from here. We’re just going to walk,” Lana said as she pulled the bride down the street.

Isabella was so focused on making sure she didn’t fall despite all of the help she had that she didn’t hear anything else going on around her. She thought that it must be quite a sight for anybody seeing them walk by. Her heart was pounding as she walked, not being able to see in front of her or where she was going. The surprise was making her stomach flop. 

“Okay,” Lana said, halting her. “We’re here. Welcome to your dream wedding,” Lana said, pulling off the blindfold. Isabella squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light as she looked around. Her eyes focused as she saw Tom, dressed in a tuxedo, standing inside the window of... Starbucks? It only took her five seconds to figure it out. 

“Oh, my god, did he? Is this? How?” Isabella said, not allowing herself to cry and ruin her makeup. 

She looked at him in disbelief and he merely shrugged with a smile.

Lana laughed as she snapped a photo of her friend's shocked face. Isabella turned to her, still not believing what was going on. She noticed at that point that Lana was wearing a lavender dress, complete with lilac and funky 80’s sunglasses. Looking back at the window, dumbfounded, she saw the way it was decorated. The white trellis wrapped around the window with beautiful purple wisteria placed throughout. The entire display was built to perfection. This really was her dream wedding come to life.  
Tom looked back at her, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his heels. He had his hands clasped in front of him as he waited for her. To his side was John, dressed in pink, with her father in a black tuxedo next to him. They both smiled and waved back at her as she gave them a limp wave, still trying to put together was happening. There were mostly family members and some close friends standing in front of the window, creating a bit of a commotion on the streets. Passersby stopped to gawk and take pictures.

Lana grasped her shoulders, speaking into her ear. “Come on now! Haven’t you waited long enough to marry him?” 

Isabella suddenly snapped out of her fog and smiled, nodding enthusiastically. 

Lana led her into the Starbucks and over to the window where she took the bouquet from Isabella as Tom took her hands. Lana got into position to her side and gave her a wink. Isabella’s grin grew as wide as her face would allow. Looking up into Tom’s eyes, she saw the way they sparkled and shined. This was the moment she had hoped and prayed for. Tom squeezed her hands reassuringly as he gave her a small smile. She was ready for this. More ready than she had ever been about anything.   
Her father pulled some index cards out of his jacket pocket and began to read them. Isabella had no idea her father was licensed to wed people and she made a mental note to ask him about it later, but right now she was just going with it.

"Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We are gathered here today, surrounded by the beauty of creation and nurtured by the sights and sounds of nature to celebrate the wedding of Tom and Isabella.

You have come here from near and from far away to share in this commitment now they make to one another, to offer your love and support to their union, and to allow them to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.

Tom and Isabella, marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life.”

Listening to Lorenzo, Tom’s thoughts drifted back to before he met Isabella. He remembered thinking that he had a good life, but there was no one to share it with. He spent much of his time with family, but he always felt as though something was missing; or rather, someone was missing. There was so much love inside of his heart, just bursting at the seams to get out, but before her, he had no one he wanted to give it to. The few brief romances he had were wonderful, but the emotions were fleeting. Their only connection was on a surface level. With Isabella, they had managed to connect on every level imaginable. It was as if the heavens themselves had matched them together. It was instantaneous and it felt right from the start. 

“A strong marriage also nurtures each of you as separate individuals and allows you to maintain your unique identity and grow in your own way through the years ahead. It is a safe haven for each of you to become your best self.”

Isabella smiled to herself as she listened to the words, feeling every single kind of emotion there was in this moment. Before Tom, she was so lost - not realizing the kind of power she possessed inside of her or how to actualize it. He brought her back from the brink, helping her to build herself back up and be the strong woman that he always saw within her. He didn’t try to stifle her or hold her beneath him. She was his equal and she was beautiful - something she hadn’t believed about herself in a long time - something he made sure he told her on a daily basis. 

“You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities and love. It takes more than love to make this relationship work.

It takes trust, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both.”  
In the beginning, they had their stumbles, as you do in new relationships (especially one that evolved as fast as theirs), but there was never a time where either of them wanted to give up. Even when Isabella tried to walk away to save Tom’s livelihood, she never stopped loving him and deep down, he refused to believe that she was finished with him. It’s rare to find the love of a lifetime, the kind of love that endures and conquers all, but they did and now there was nothing keeping them from their happily ever after. 

"And now, the bride and groom have chosen to write their own vows to one another."

Lorenzo nodded towards Tom who still held both of Isabella’s hands in his own.

“Six months ago, I left my home for a run. It was like any other day. There was nothing special about it. Not until I came across a lovely young woman sprawled out on the ground, talking madly to herself. Something inside pulled me towards this poor unfortunate soul. Seeing her look so helpless and lost inspired in me a great need to help and protect her, regardless of the fact that she was a complete stranger. With just the touch of her hand, I could feel a warmth spread within me that I hadn't realized I was missing. It was as if a switch was flipped inside my soul, bringing me back to life. It has been my great pleasure to learn about her and become a part of her family. I don't know what I did to deserve the love of someone so kind and big-hearted, but I will always be grateful and I will always remind her of how she saved my life and my heart that day,” Tom recited, his eyes never taking themselves off her face.

Isabella blinked hard to keep her tears at bay after hearing all of Tom's beautiful words. He had never looked more handsome as he stood there, pledging his love and devotion to her. 

Lorenzo briefly touched her shoulder, shaking her from her thoughts. "Bella? It is your turn."

She blushed, remembering where she was as she cleared her throat before beginning to speak from her heart.

“You say that I am the one that saved your life that day, but that's not entirely true. When we met I was at my lowest - both figuratively and literally. I didn't like myself, I didn't have any direction and I didn't think I deserved love. I believed that fairy tales were just that, stories passed on that told of magic and true love - none of those things meant for me. And then you came to me, my knight in black running shoes and tried to literally sweep me off my feet. Your kindness and generosity blew me away, chipping away at the little bubble of negativity that I had surrounded myself in. I've changed, for the better, and I love myself again for the first time in a long time. And that's because of your love for me. I'll never forget those first seven days and what you did for me. You made me believe in fairy tales again and for that, I could never repay you. So you see, it is you who saved my life,” Isabella said, trying hard not to forget anything as she stood in front of the whole city of Philadelphia.

“And now the rings, per favore,” Lorenzo said, looking over to John.

John pulled a small box out of his pocket which contained two simple bands of white gold. They had already spoken about rings and decided that simplest was best. She already had a gorgeous engagement band. Getting married was more important than any piece of jewelry.

Taking her ring, Tom lifted her hand, trembling while he put it on as he recited, “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you.”

She did the same, feeling comforted in the fact that he was just as nervous as she was.

“Having pledged their fidelity to one another, to love, honor and cherish one another in the presence of this Starbucks and the people on the street,” Lorenzo began, causing everyone to laugh. “And by the authority vested in me by the constitution and the laws of this state, it is my honor to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Lorenzo finished and urged them on, a smile on his face and a tear in his eye.

They both let out deep breaths of relief as Tom placed both hands on her face, leaning in to kiss her. She lifted herself up on her tiptoes to meet him in the middle as she held him under his elbows. He pressed his lips to hers softly, holding himself there for as long as he could prolong the moment. They pulled away and everyone outside began cheering, even the strangers just minding their own business. Lana threw her hands up in celebration before throwing them around Isabella for a tight squeeze. John was barely able to give his friend a hug before Lorenzo embraced Tom, almost lifting him off the ground to Tom’s surprise. Lana reached up to hug Tom, whispering a threat of violence in his ear if he ever hurt her to which he just laughed. Isabella hugged John and then, when she went to hug her father, they both broke down in tears. He held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth, whispering about how happy he was for his Bella. 

All of their wedding guests outside started piling into the Starbucks, forming a line to congratulate the happy couple. They hugged and kissed every single person there, even some stragglers who came in hoping to get coffee. Once it had calmed down and they had a brief moment to themselves, Isabella pulled Tom aside, wrapping her arms around his torso, hugging him tight. He responded in kind, embracing her as he kissed the top of her head.

“So, were you surprised?”

Looking up at him, she gave him her best deadpan expression.

“That’s the understatement of the year. I can’t believe you remembered this from the one time we talked about it. How did you even pull this off? Is this the actual building?”

Tom wore a proud smile as he puffed out his chest. “Yes. It wasn’t easy, let me tell you. I immediately knew what kind of wedding I wanted to plan. Lana helped me with some details, including hunting down the original location where they filmed the wedding scene. Unfortunately, it had been turned into a Starbucks, but once I agreed to start drinking more Starbucks when I go out in addition to paying a hefty sum to make up for the loss of business, it all fell into place. They let me reconstruct this little scene as long as I promised to have it cleaned up.”

Tom couldn’t help the grin that split his mouth wide. Looking down at his new bride as she listened to his story, he could see the stars in her eyes. He knew from when they talked about it those months ago, cuddling on the couch, that this was something that would take her breath away. She’d had so much reality lately that he thought she deserved just a little bit of fairy tale. It was no small feat organizing this on a months notice while trying to keep it a secret, but for her, he’d do it again and again to see that look in her eyes. To see the way she was looking at him right now. 

Isabella looked around at the family members milling about. “So what’s next?”

“Well, there is a reception planned at a banquet hall down the street. It’s nothing too elaborate. Definitely, 80’s themed,” he said with a wink. “Unfortunately with the restriction of having guests standing on the sidewalk, I decided to keep the ceremony small with just the most important people, but at the reception, there will be more friends there.”

“You mean celebrities?” Isabella asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes,” he said with a laugh. “I know you’ve met Benedict and Sophie already, but they will be there in person along with a few other celebrity friends of mine that you may have seen in a Marvel movie or two.”

“Oh, man. Joe is going to have a conniption! Talk about superhero heaven!” Isabella said, giggling to herself. “And what of a honeymoon? I know that being with me is like being on vacation, but now that we’re married, I need details!”

“Well, that’s one thing I decided that you should plan. Tomorrow we will go to the airport and look at the board and you will choose where we go.”

Isabella narrowed her eyes as she looked at him with uncertainty. “Just like that? How would we know how to pack?”

“Just bring a little bit of everything and we can buy what we need. Sounds good?”

She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest again, excited at the thought of going on an adventure with Tom. Her husband.

“Sounds amazing!” She said, stretching up on her toes to kiss him again. He leaned into the kiss, dipping her slightly to the elation of everyone in the room.

Lana and John came over, breaking up their little love bubble.

“You guys!” Isabella started, looking wide-eyed at her friends. “I can’t believe you helped him with this! And you even dressed the part! I love that you agreed to dress as Mrs. Timkin, John.”

“I was told what to wear and when to wear it by the boss lady,” he said, pointing to Lana who had a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

“Oh, and did anyone else know that papa was certified to marry people?” 

Lana raised her hand, waving it around as she acted nonchalant about the whole idea. “I organized that. Lorenzo asked about what he could do to help and I thought it would be a trip if he actually married you! It only took an hour online to get him a certificate.”

“I can’t believe it. You all thought of everything! I can’t thank you enough for putting this together. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that I would ever actually have this kind of wedding!” Isabella said, more tears running down her cheeks. Lana noted in her head that she was glad she used the waterproof mascara on her.

“Darling,” Tom said, taking both of her hands, gazing into her eyes as he spoke soft and low. “There is no one I know that deserves a happy ending more than you and if it is within my power, I will always make sure that happy endings are all you shall receive.” 

Isabella looked away, a deep blush spreading throughout her body. 

“Happy endings? You mean like the ones you get at Asian massage parlors?” Lana interrupted.

There were groans and eye rolls all around as Lana snorted at her own joke.

Moments like these were what made life worth living. Holding the hands with the love of your life, standing with your closest friends and family, laughing at lame jokes. She had lost her way, believing that events like these were only written in books, not meant for real life, and then she met Tom. He showed her that fairy tales do come true and there are real Prince Charming's out there. He showed her that even she could be Cinderella and have her own happily ever after.


End file.
